OJOS DE MUÑECA
by PPBKAI
Summary: Un asesino serial siempre tiene un motivo para cometer sus crímenes. Kai tiene una fijación especial en los ojos ajenos. Sexy y peligroso ¿hay algo peor? ¿Podrá alguien detenerlo? YAOI, lemmon.
1. CAPITULO 1

**OJOS DE MUÑECA**

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**DISCLAMER: Beyblade es una marca registrada de Takao Aoki, solo tomo prestados los personajes sin fines de lucro.**

**SUMMARY: Un asesino serial siempre tiene un motivo para cometer sus crímenes. Kai es uno de ellos ¿Podrá alguien detenerlo? YAOI, lemmon.**

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= **

**CAPITULO 1:**

Una joven corre desesperada por un oscuro callejón, son aproximadamente las 3:30 de la madrugada. Su largo cabello castaño está enredado, sus delicados pies están lastimados por que varias cuadras atrás se deshizo de sus zapatillas rojas para huir a mayor velocidad, aún así su sensual vestido también rojo no es la mejor prenda para comenzar una carrera.

Tras ella va un atractivo chico de cabello bicolor, es alto y muy joven así que a lo mucho en 6 o 7 segundos la alcanzará. El también trae ropa de etiqueta y sus ojos carmesí brillan como los de un demonio, da miedo su expresión asesina.

Finalmente alcanza a la joven y la estampa contra una oscura pared, todavía ella hace intentos de escapar pero es demasiado tarde, el joven pone sus manos alrededor de su cuello y con toda su fuerza aprieta hasta que la deja inconsciente o tal vez muerta, eso es lo que menos importa.

Del bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta saca una cuchara de fina plata, sus manos sudan de emoción, incluso su pulso tiembla pero la mueca de felicidad de sus labios hacen imaginar a un niño a punto de hacer una pequeña travesura.

Se acerca a la chica y le pone 2 dedos en el cuello, su corazón aún late pero con mucha debilidad, no se dará cuenta de lo que le sucederá: el joven le abre el ojo izquierdo, es un hermoso ojo verde como el mar con una gran pupila, el rededor es de un blanco inmaculado, apenas si se dejan ver algunas venas. Con determinación toma la cuchara y la acerca a esa bella orbe. Solo le toma un par de segundos insertar su herramienta y desprender el globo ocular del resto de los nervios.

Con sumo cuidado lo saca y lo envuelve en una servilleta. Hace lo mismo con el ojo derecho. No se derrama demasiada sangre por lo que no se mancha. Antes de retirarse le da un pisotón con toda su fuerza en el frágil cuello quebrándolo como una nuez, el crujido es escalofriante.

Con paso veloz llega hasta una avenida y ahí toma un taxi que lo lleva hasta su casa. Ese ha sido una bella noche sin duda, un botín verdoso. Cuando llega a su lujoso departamento va a su habitación favorita, en ella hay muchas repisas con frascos con líquidos que en su interior contienen pares de globos oculares, todos son hermosos.

Con mucho cuidado saca los nuevos ojos de la servilleta y después de hacerles su tratamiento los pone junto con todos los demás. Se aleja un par de pasos para ver su nueva adquisición.

--Aaah- suspira con satisfacción- verdes, verdes como el mar, pero no como los de la aceituna, estos tienen un pequeño halo dorado alrededor el iris.

Cuando ya casi está amaneciendo se va a su habitación a dormir placidamente como un bebe, ya mas tarde jugará con su nuevo juguete.

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

A las 8 de la mañana la policía está reunida en un callejón, en el han encontrado el cuerpo de una mujer joven con vestido rojo, tiene el cuello destrozado.

--¿Qué han encontrado?

--Otra víctima del caso "Ojos de muñeca" señor

--¿No es un imitador?

--Para nada señor, tiene toda la marca de la persona que estamos buscando

--¡Llévenla al forense!- ordena a los de la ambulancia- con esta ya suman 79 las víctimas-mueve la cabeza con pesadez.

Cuando llegan a la comisaría comienzan a revisar toda la información desde el principio y anexan lo del nuevo caso. Para no variar estaban en ceros

--¡Es increíble!- golpea con su puño el escritorio el jefe del caso

--Sr. Valkov, por favor cálmese- habla uno de los miembros del equipo.

--¡Cómo me pides que me calme! 79 almas de bellas jóvenes, todas ellas sanas y con hermosos ojos. Pobres, ricas, estudiosas, altas, bajitas, delgadas, el no hace diferencias, solo se interesa en sus ojos y en el momento menos esperado aparecen sin ellos y lo peor de todo es que nunca ha cometido un error, no deja una sola evidencia.

--No olvidemos que ha cometido algunos crímenes en otros países

--Exacto, por si no fuera suficiente hemos tenido algunos de los casos en 6 países diferentes, ni siquiera sabemos dónde puede atacar. No podemos cuidar de todas las chicas de ojos bellos en el mundo.

El Sr. Valkov es uno de los veteranos de la policía rusa, debido a su experiencia se le encomendó este difícil caso y el lo aceptó felizmente, quería que su último caso antes de retirarse lo dejara con cierta fama pero esto no había sido posible, desde hace ya 2 años el no se ha podido retirar por que no han avanzado absolutamente nada, es tan astuto que solo los deja viendo lo que ha hecho pero no tiene un patrón para adivinar su próximo paso. Esto era una gran frustración para todo el quipo de trabajo y por supuesto para la población que se sentía atemorizada.

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

--¿Sr. Hiwatari, puedo pasar?

--Adelante—se encuentra sentado detrás de su imponente escritorio de ébano. Su mirada estaba perdida en la ventana. Ostenta un fino traje negro con camisa de seda blanca adornada con unas mancuernillas de oro blanco con incrustaciones de diamantes

--Ha llegado el nuevo cargamento de joyería ¿Gusta pasar a revisarlo?—pregunta el encargado del almacén.

--Por supuesto, debo revisar que todo esté tal y como lo encargué.

Ambos bajan a un área de bóvedas, ahí la seguridad es extrema y hay 7 personas armadas. En su interior hay otras 10 que acompañan al nuevo cargamento que acaba de llegar: es algo parecido a un maletín pero de metal que se abre con una combinación que solo el Sr. Hiwatari conoce puesto que el proveedor se la dio en persona para seguridad.

En su interior hay unos hermosos diamantes y algunas gemas. Kai Hiwatari es el propietario de una de las casas de joyas mas famosas de todo Europa y la mejor de Rusia. Desde hace algunos años su vida diaria es convivir con las piedras preciosas y la fina joyería. En sus instalaciones se trabaja incluso el diamante en bruto para los clientes que quieren un diseño exclusivo (y claro, tienen una buena cantidad de euros para pagarlo).

Con sumo conocimiento de lo que está haciendo toma una de las piedras para evaluar los 4 criterios de evaluación de un diamante:

_**Acabado de talla: **_se refiere a los ángulos y las proporciones de un diamante tallado que se compone de 4 grandes partes (enumeradas de arriba abajo) la taba, la corona, el filetín o cintura y el pabellón o culata. Dependiendo de la calidad de la talla estará la brillantez de la piedra.

_**Peso: **_el peso de un diamante se expresa en un quilate métrico (qt) que corresponde a la quinta parte de un gramo, es decir **2 decigramos.** Por lo que 1quilate = 0.2 gramos. Hay que recordar que esta unidad de peso no está relacionada con el quilate en las aleaciones del oro. El quilate se divide en 100 puntos (centésimas de quilate) así que si tenemos un diamante de 0.25 quilate tiene un peso de 25 puntos. Lo mismo se aplica a otras piedras preciosas.

_**Pureza: **_los diamantes con pocas o ninguna inclusión son muy raros y por ello son muy caros. Estas inclusiones pueden parecer cristales, nubes o hilos. Las normas internacionales establecen que un diamante es considerado puro a partir del momento en que el ojo de un experto no descubrirá ningún defecto con una lupa de 10 aumentos. La escala de pureza del diamante va desde _flawless (fl)_ que significa la ausencia de defectos internos u externos, hasta _piqué 3 (p3)_ que significa que tiene grandes y/o numerosas inclusiones que afectan la brillantez.

_**Color: **_un diamante sin color es un diamante incoloro. El color tiene un impacto significativo en el precio. La escala de color se extiende desde la **D **(diamond) hasta la **Z **que es un amarillo claro. No hay A, B o C. Se aconseja escoger un diamante cuyo color esté entre D y E. También existen diamantes de otros colores como azul, rojo, rosa, verde, amarillo, negro, champaña, coñac. Un diamante de tinte real es un _"diamante de color particular" _y se denomina como _fancy color_. El límite de una piedra entintada es Z. También hay artificialmente tintados por irradiación y tratamiento térmico. Las intensidades de un diamante de color son: _fancy light, fancy, fancy intense y fancy vivid_ aunque raras veces se llegan a encontrar otros 2 tonos: _fancy dark y fancy deep._

Una vez que ha evaluado que ha recibido un cargamento de excelente calidad proveniente de su propia Rusia quien junto con Angola y Namibia son los productores de diamantes de mejor calidad en el mundo, hace la transferencia bancaria de los varios millones restantes de la deuda. En seguida ordena que todos sean clasificados y resguardados para su venta o engarzado según corresponda.

Esta tarea le ha llevado muchas horas por lo que su estómago le exige que ingiera algún alimento. Como para un hombre tan importante como el es complicado ir a un restaurante, pide comida a su comedor particular de la oficina. Ya los de su restaurante favorito conocen lo "especial" que es (por no llamarlo patéticamente fastidioso y odioso pero ¡que buenas propinas da!) y le envían lo mejor que tienen para ese día.

En la noche regresa a su apartamento y a pesar de lo cansado que está va a su habitación favorita para jugar con sus joyas nuevas. Del contenedor mas reciente extrae los ojos verdes que pertenecieron a la chica de vestido rojo. Los toma entre sus manos y aunque la consistencia gelatinosa sería desagradable para cualquiera el los toma como si fueran otros de sus diamantes. Una vez que están un tanto secos los regresa a la solución para que no se vayan a estropear. Regresa y toma otro frasco donde hay unos azules y también juega con ellos, sus manos están cada vez mas sucias pero no le importa, está encantado con su colección de "gemas" como el les llama.

Después de tanto jugar cena algo ligero y se va a su cama para descansar. Se siente feliz de ser una persona con tanto éxito en el negocio de las joyas pero el ha tenido mucha suerte, está consciente de sus habilidades pero también el factor del azar ha estado a su favor. Aún recuerda aquella noche hace varios años...

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

Un chico camina por las calles de Rusia en la noche, trae sus manos en los bolsillos y fuma un gastado cigarrillo que alguien le regaló. Tiene hambre y frío pero deberá resistir por que no tiene un rublo para comprarse siquiera un café que le caliente el estómago.

Algo cansado se sienta recargado en un alambrado, con algo de suerte encuentra un periódico y con el se cubre, no tapa mucho pero cuando menos pone resistencia al frío viento, se pone en posición fetal y se recuesta en la sucia banqueta.

Justo cuando ya le está ganando el sueño cerca de ahí se estaciona un auto y a los 6 minutos llega uno mas lujoso, de ambos autos descienden algunos hombres con semblante serio, Kai, el chico del periódico, se pone atento pero debido al viento y a la distancia no logra escuchar lo que dicen, solo ve que la discusión comienza a subir de tono y terminan peleando. El no quiere problemas así que se enrolla mas en su periódico y solo parece una basura en un rincón.

Cuando la pelea llega a lo mas acalorado uno de los hombres saca un arma y mata a uno de ellos, entonces los demás también sacan las suyas y se convierte en un pequeño tiroteo de menos de 2 minutos. Como ya están llamando mucho la atención unos de ellos se suben a uno de los autos y huyen, los demás corren por la calle. Todo queda desierto y nadie se asoma siquiera por la ventana. A Kai le parece muy extraño que hayan dejado uno de los autos así que con curiosidad se acerca para ver que encuentra, a final de cuentas no tiene nada que perder.

Se asoma por las ventanas y se roba el radio y algo de dinero que estaba en la guantera pero al ver que todo sigue tan pacífico se arriesga abriendo la cajuela. Ahí encuentra 2 grandes maletas que pesan una tonelada. Con muchos trabajos las saca del auto y huye a donde nadie lo pueda encontrar. Se refugia en un edificio abandonado en un cuarto de azotea. Ahí abre una de las maletas, la mas ligera, y encuentra que está tapizada de dinero, no lo ha contado pero se ve que es suficiente para vivir como una persona decente (entiéndase con vivienda, ropa y comida de calidad media) por al menos 1 año.

No puede evitar soltar una carcajada de felicidad, sus penas han terminado, por fin volverá a saber lo que se siente dormir en una cama calientita y sopa de verduras con caldo de pollo como el que le preparaba su mamá cuando era pequeño. Parece que esa noche tenía una suerte especial.

Luego se conduce a la otra maleta, desea que tenga ropa que el pueda usar, así le rendirá mas su dinero, o tal vez algo que el pueda vender. Esa le cuesta mucho mas trabajo abrirla, tiene una cerradura muy bien escondida, pero cuando la abre sus ojos no dan crédito a lo que ven: en su interior al igual que como la otra estaba tapizada de dinero, esta estaba tapizada pero de oro, no de la máxima calidad pero sin duda era un excelente lote.

Se tapó la boca para no escandalizar y lo fueran a encontrar pero supo que había solucionado su vida. No sabía cuanto valía todo eso pero dios lo había puesto ahí por algún motivo. Sin precipitarse se fue informando poco a poco de cuánto valen las joyas y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente preparado se dedicó a vender y comprar oro empezando con lo que había encontrado en las maletas. Jamás tuvo algún problema con los dueños originales del botín.

A final de cuentas la suerte le siguió sonriendo y en poco tiempo sus ganancias se multiplicaron. Claro, no todo se le dio en charola de plata, tuvo que hacerse de un carácter muy fuerte porque en todos lados encontraba traiciones y trampas pero esa vida tan dura lo fue haciendo sagaz y llegó el momento en que se convirtió en un monstruo igual que los que lo llegaron a traicionar en el pasado.

Ahora ya nadie podría adivinar que el fue un indigente que llegó a pasar mas de una semana sin probar bocado, no, ahora era el respetado Sr. Hiwatari, el joyero que incluso era comparado con faberge por que no solo tenía dinero si no que algunas de las creaciones mas hermosas el mismo las había diseñado con su extraño sentido del arte y la belleza, claro que también tenía a los mejores artesanos para que pudieran llevar a cabo lo que el tenía en mente.

END DEL FLASH BACK

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

En las noticias de televisión se anuncia el nuevo cadáver sin ojos que se ha encontrado, se dan las mismas recomendaciones de siempre: que si se consideran chicas de ojos "agradables a la vista" deben de usar lentes o flequillo y no hacer amistad con desconocidos pero parece que les decían todo lo contrario. Tanta es la vanidad de las mujeres que sí usaban gafas pero en cuanto querían coquetear se las quitaban y pestañeaban como si tuvieran alguna enfermedad para verse lindas y captar así la atención. Con esto no ayudaban nada al departamento de policía.

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

Así pasaron otros 4 meses y no se había registrado ningún caso de chicas sin ojos. Llegaron a pensar que se había cansado de atacar pero aún así debía de pagar por sus crímenes y Boris ya estaba harto de el así que ahora lo atraparía costara lo que costara.

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

Una noche como cualquiera Kai se sentía muy aburrido, incluso el jugar con "sus gemas" no lo divertía, necesitaba de algunas nuevas y que mejor lugar que un bar. Nada demasiado exclusivo, esa gente es patética. Toma su cazadora de cuero y después de arreglar su cabello y lucir como un modelo sale a la calle hasta que llega a una zona de antros de mediana categoría.

Sin ningún problema entra y ocupa un lugar en la barra. Observa a toda la gente que ahí se encuentra. Las chicas pues son, digamos que normales, no tienen ningún atractivo en especial. Algunas tienen lindos ojos pero nada que valga la pena.

Bebe algunos tragos y cambia de antro donde sucede exactamente lo mismo. Ya está algo fastidiado pero ahora cuando menos busca a alguien para pasar la noche y no haber perdido su tiempo en vano, así que entra a un último antro.

No entiende por qué la gente dice que es "super cool" salir de noche y brincar de bar en bar si en todos hay lo mismo: música sin ritmo, oscuridad, humo de cigarro hasta vomitar, banquillos que parecen supositorios y gente hablando de cosas idiotas. Se recarga en la barra y desde ahí observa a ver si se le antoja alguna chica, para el es muy fácil seducir a cualquier mujer, no importa la educación ni la moral que tenga, el es un tanto psicólogo y con solo una mirada sabe el terreno que pisa además de que su atractivo le ayuda demasiado.

No ve nada que le interese mucho pero centra su vista en una chica castaña clara que se contonea en la pista como si le estuviera dando un ataque de epilepsia según ella haciendo movimientos muy sexys la verdad es que no le caería nada mal hacer aerobics para fortalecer las piernas por que de su mini falda salen unas piernas medio gordas sin chiste y aguadas de los muslos pero tiene en la frente escrito "soy una fácil, abórdame y en 5 minutos estamos en la cama". Kai se baja de su banquillo y camina directo hacia ella pero justo antes de llegar su cuerpo se queda paralizado al ver a la nueva persona que acaba de entrar.

Por la puerta principal avanza un cuerpo delgado y fuerte, su cabello es anaranjado, piel blanca como la porcelana. Su andar es suave y rítmico además de que posee una gentil sonrisa pero...¡es un chico! Eso deja de importarle a Kai en el momento en que se centra en sus ojos: son de un turquesa que nunca ha visto, como el aguamarina mas pura. No son muy grandes pero despiden una luz que llenan todo el lugar.

El bicolor queda hechizado, aunque sea otro hombre debe cuando menos ver de cerca esos ojos así que cambia su rumbo y se sienta de nuevo en la barra para comenzar sus tácticas de seducción. No está muy seguro de qué hacer, siempre ha seguido a mujeres pero con tal de tener a ese chico, tanto a el como a sus ojos, es capaz de lo que sea.

**PPBKAI continuará.......................**

¿Qué puedo decir? me siento, feliz, entusiasmada y algo nerviosa (como siempre) de estrenar un nuevo fic. Lo someto a su juicio ¿Qué les pareció? si, ya se que es el primr capi, por eso espero que me tengas paciencia, poco a poco nos adentraremos mas en la mente de este adorable Kai.

Nos vemos, espero sus reviews y ya saben que los quiero mucho...mmmmuuuuack


	2. CAPITULO 2

**OJOS DE MUÑECA**

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**DISCLAMER: Beyblade es una marca registrada de Takao Aoki, solo tomo prestados los personajes sin fines de lucro.**

**SUMMARY: Un asesino serial siempre tiene un motivo para cometer sus crímenes. Kai es uno de ellos ¿Podrá alguien detenerlo? YAOI**

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= **

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

Por la puerta principal avanza un cuerpo delgado y fuerte, su cabello es anaranjado, piel blanca como la porcelana. Su andar es suave y rítmico además de que posee una gentil sonrisa pero...¡es un chico! Eso deja de importarle a Kai en el momento en que se centra en sus ojos: son de un turquesa que nunca ha visto, como el aguamarina mas pura. No son muy grandes pero despiden una luz que llenan todo el lugar.

El bicolor queda hechizado, aunque sea otro hombre debe cuando menos ver de cerca esos ojos así que cambia su rumbo y se sienta de nuevo en la barra para comenzar sus tácticas de seducción. No está muy seguro de qué hacer, siempre ha seguido a mujeres pero con tal de tener a ese chico, tanto a el como a sus ojos, es capaz de lo que sea.

**CAPITULO 2:**

Pareciera que la suerte está de su lado por que el chico de cabello naranja se sienta en la barra casi a su lado puesto que los lugares están algo separados. Pide una bebida de moda, de esas que están llenas de colorcitos artificiales y mezclan frutas raras con lo tradicional y para cobrarlas en una millonada les ponen unas cucharadas de café instantáneo de ese que todos tenemos en casa pero el bar man dice: "es un ingrediente secreto".

Kai lo mira de reojo. Cuando le dan su bebida primero la admira como si nunca hubiera visto esos colores juntos, luego se acerca la copa a la nariz para identificar el aroma, y finalmente sorbe un fino trago detenido solo con 2 dedos y el líquido desaparece por la garganta. El bicolor desearía ser ese licor para entrar en el cuerpo del chico.

No sabe cómo acercarse a el, piensa que se vería muy "gay" si solo se acerca por que si. Además de que aunque su sonrisa es gentil se ve serio y no muy conversador. En estas cavilaciones está cuando de sorpresa su objetivo le habla directamente.

--Hola, ¿Vienes solo?

--Eh..eh..—no se esperaba eso—si, vine solo

--De casería supongo—sus finos modales atrapan al bicolor.

--Algo así...¿de dónde eres? No se ve que seas ruso—sorbe a su vodka

--Jaja no, soy de Inglaterra pero vine de paseo un par de días. Como me sentía solo en mi hotel preferí venir a ver a las chicas rusas, dicen que son muy bellas pero la verdad... no te ofendas...esperaba algo mejor. Tu sabes, como las chicas de TATU o como las porristas de los equipos de hockey.

--Tienes razón, la mayoría de las chicas de esta zona no soy muy atractivas. Por eso no me he acercado a ninguna.

--En cambio los chicos UUUUF ¡dios mío! Son muy atractivos. Con gusto me tiraría a cualquiera de ellos.

--¿Eres gay?—pregunta ocultándose tras su copa.

--No, soy bisexual. Habiendo tantas bellezas en el mundo pues creo que es mejor no enfocarse ni reducirse a un solo género

--Mhj, interesante punto de vista

--¿Nunca has estado con un hombre verdad?—en ese momento a Kai se le encienden las ideas.

--Solo he sentido la curiosidad natural pero jamás he llegado tan lejos.—mira al chico a los ojos, quiere verlos de cerca-- ¿Cómo te llamas?

--Me llamo Brooklin

--Yo soy Kai—deja su copa en la barra, se pone de pie y le extiende la mano

--¿Quieres bailar?

--Será un placer.

Tomados de la mano se conducen a la pista de baile. No es la única pareja de 2 hombres o 2 mujeres que está en la pista. La música es suave así que Kai toma las manos de Brooklin y se las coloca alrededor de su cuello mientras que el lo rodea por la cintura.

Al fin tiene esos ojos tan cerca como quería verlos. La pupila es grande, las pestañas no son muy largas y son de un color castaño muy claro. La ceja está muy bien acomodada, tal vez se la cepilló con algo de gel para el cabello. Pero también le gusta su cintura, es muy delgada y cabe a la perfección entre sus manos, así como sus movimientos que parece que fueran en el aire o que no pesara nada.

Brooklin se siente hechizado por el galante chico que acaba de conocer, tiene un porte muy especial y su piel está muy bien cuidada. Tal vez en un chico con dinero que se fue a divertir a los suburbios. Sus ojos son rojos e intimidantes. Tenía razón, las chicas rusas no son ni la mitad de atractivas que los chicos.

Poco a poco se van olvidando del mundo que los rodea y solo queda el cuerpo del otro. Sienten algo de calor, tanto por la bebida, como el baile como algo mas, no calentura, si no como algo de vergüenza al sentirse tan observados por la pareja.

Brooklin que es el que tiene mas experiencia en eso por lo visto, se va acercando con mucha suavidad a Kai para besarlo en los labios. De momento el bicolor se sobresalta pero Broo le susurra por lo bajo _"¿me regalas tu primer beso?" _de inmediato comprendió que se refería a que era obvio que nunca había ni siquiera besado a otro chico. Su mente dudó por un par de segundos pero la cercanía del chico lo estaba volviendo loco, quería sentirlo todavía mas cerca así que con un suave _"da"_ concedió el permiso para que el extranjero lo comenzara a besar.

Eso fue un beso muy suave, dulce, nada arrebatado, pero sabía mejor que cualquier elixir que hubiera probado. Kai jamás pensó sentirse así con otro hombre. Ninguna mujer, aunque estuviera haciendo el amor con ella, había logrado ponerlo en el estado de estopor que lo tenía ese chico con tan solo un beso.

El se deja llevar y demuestra que también es todo un experto en las artes de besar. Pronto cada uno pierde el conocimiento y pone todos los sentidos en ese acto que dura mucho tiempo, no saben cuanto, pero se separan en el momento en que sienten que deben de tomar algo de aire del rededor si es que no quieren morir.

--Eso fue genial Brooklin

--Si, nunca había sentido así un beso....—su rostro refleja inocencia--¿Lo hacemos de nuevo?

--Da.

De nuevo se comienzan a besar y así pasan las horas en el bar hasta que llega la madrugada y es hora de que los clientes se retiren. Miran a todos lados un poco aturdidos, de hecho alrededor de ellos está trapeando uno de los meseros, solo quedan un par de borrachos y ellos.

Salen del lugar y Kai rodea a Brooklin por los hombros con su brazo, caminan muertos de la risa de lo que han estado haciendo. El bicolor se ofrece a acompañar al inglés a su hotel, toman un taxi y ahí siguen besándose, les encanta ese contacto.

El trayecto fue mas corto de lo que ellos deseaban, descendieron de la unidad y entraron al hotel. Llegaron y Brooklin lo invitó a pasar. Dudó por unos segundos pero solo de verse de nuevo reflejado en esos ojos supo lo que tenía que hacer.

--No Broo, disculpa pero, me gustaría conocerte mas pero...de otra forma. ¿Te parece si vengo a recogerte mañana a las 9:00 para ir a desayunar?—de entrada el chico se siente algo descontrolado pero su corazón late por el ruso de una forma muy diferente a cuando estaban en el bar.

--Claro Kai—sonríe ampliamente—te espero mañana.

--Bien, descansa—ahora es el quien lo besa con gran ternura y se retira.

Cuando está de regreso en su casa se recuesta en la cama listo para dormir. Pero antes de hacerlo se empieza a reír al darse cuenta de que la mente de los hombres y la de las mujeres no es tan diferente. Notó el cambio en la mirada de Broo, ha caído redondito a sus encantos. Lo irá llevando despacio a lo que el quiere. Incluso, abrirá un nuevo espacio en la vitrina de sus joyas para poner ahora unas exóticas aguamarinas.

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

A la mañana siguiente llega puntual a la habitación del inglés. Esta vez va arreglado de una manera muy diferente: una camisa de seda roja para avivar el color de sus ojos, un pantalón beige para el toque casual y un saco también beige para verse elegante como todos los días.

En cuanto abre la puesta Brooklin se queda embobado al ver a Kai con toda su belleza iluminada con la luz del sol. Lo mismo le pasa al ruso, se encuentra con que el chico de nuevo viste de color blanco, por lo visto es su favorito. Parece un ángel.

Los 2 atractivos chicos salen a desayunar, luego pasean y Kai lo trata con gran dulzura. Pasan por una tienda de regalos y ahí el pelinaranja queda prendado de un conejo gigante de peluche, de inmediato el ruso se lo compra junto con otra tierna ardilla de peluche. Ese día Brooklin se siente cuidado y protegido por ese chico que se muestra tan dulce como nadie en el mundo.

Al atardecer lo regresa al hotel y de nuevo se despide de el con un tierno beso y regresa a su apartamento. Para este punto Brooklin ya tiene su mente y su corazón lleno de un nombre, Kai, y solo quiere que llegue el día siguiente para volver a verlo o recibir una llamada.

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

Después de unos días Kai logra convencer a Brooklin de que se quede mas tiempo, incluso, el le paga la estancia para que siga en el hotel además de que ese cuarto ya está tan lleno de regalos que para que se regrese a Inglaterra necesitaría una grúa.

El pelinaranja se siente en las nubes, por primera vez en su vida siente que ha encontrado el verdadero amor. Ya no mas personas que solo lo quieren usar o que desean su cuerpo. Este Kai solo le pide un dulce beso antes de irse, para el eso es una verdadera prueba de amor. Ha caído en el romanticismo irremediablemente.

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

Uno de esos día Kai le dice que quiere invitarlo a cenar a su departamento para que lo conozca. Broo ya no cabe de felicidad, si quiere invitarlo a su casa seguro es por que quiere algo mas serio con el. Se compra ropa especial para la ocasión y claro, algo de ropa sexy por si se ofrece.

Al anochecer llega un taxi a recogerlo al hotel y lo lleva a un lujoso departamento donde ya lo espera Kai en la terraza con una bella mesa con algunos deliciosos platillos. Para que se sienta consentido desde el principio le muestra que le compró 2 hamster rusos para que los cuide y los mime, el aguamarina se queda embelesado con los animalitos que lo miran atentos con sus hermosos ojitos brillantes. Kai es tan tierno que en vez de regalarle algo común le regala 2 pequeñas vidas para que las cuide con todo su amor.

En seguida cenan y platican amenamente. Kai parece un príncipe con su elegante atuendo de traje negro con camisa blanca y corbata roja. Su piel despide el delicioso aroma de un fino perfume. Cuando terminan de cenar la noche se vuelve mas fría y pasan al interior. Kai pone algo de música tranquila y le pide a Brooklin que de nuevo baile con el.

El ambiente es ideal para dejarse llevar por el amor. Se besan y se acarician con mucha calma, la noche es larga. Con suavidad se empiezan a deshacer de la ropa y la dejan caer en el piso hasta que solo quedan en ropa interior. Así siguen bailando un rato haciendo que sus pechos se froten aumentando el calor.

Kai ya no solo se conforma con sus labios, ahora lo besa de todo donde le sea posible, el cuello es lo mejor. El inglés cierra los ojos para dejarse consentir por esos suaves labios que lo exploran y de vez en cuando una lengua traviesa que lo prueba.

Ahora la temperatura de los 2 ha llegado al límite así que tomados de la mano se conducen a la alcoba que los espera con algunos arreglos florales , a un lado de la cama está una hielera con una botella de fina champaña. Brindan por el hecho de haberse conocido y luego beben tanto de su copa como de los labios ajenos.

--Ahora estoy preparado para ti Broo—Kai le muestra coquetamente unos condones.

Finamente se dejan caer en el colchón desnudos para amarse con libertad. El ruso está fascinado con la suavidad dela piel de Broo, es como la miel, cálida y traslúcida. De haber sabido que es tan agradable la compañía de otro hombre lo hubiera hecho desde hace mucho tiempo.

Esas caricias que le ofrece el pelinaranja lo hace que tenga espasmos por todo su cuerpo. En su corazón se despierta un sentimiento, algo mas que cariño pero que todavía no es amor. Brooklin lo deja abajo y con sus besos marca un camino que desciende hasta el ombligo. Besa con gran ternura esa parte y antes de continuar voltea a ver la expresión del bicolor puesto que sabe que es su primera vez con un hombre y quiere hacerlo gozar de verdad.

Kai se ve hermoso sonrojado y algo despeinado, esa imagen impecable que príncipe ha quedado en el olvido por una mucho mas erótica, con su miembro levantado con unas sensuales gotas blancas en la punta. Lo hace sufrir un poco así que primero repasa sus piernas con la lengua, son tan fuertes que parecen irreales, entre esa piel erizada llega a la entre pierna, ya no falta ningún camino por explorar así que de nuevo observa la expresión de Kai. Toma su miembro con firmeza y lo conduce a su boca para comenzar a lamerlo muy lentamente de arriba hacia abajo.

El bicolor se empieza a derretir en el colchón, no puede controlarse y empieza a gemir, esas lamidas son espectaculares y se la han puesto mas dura que un pedazo de hierro. Pronto siente que se derramará, avisa de eso al chico pero no le importó, estimuló todavía mas hasta que llegó al clímax y eyaculó en sus labios, el pelinaranja todo lo ingirió.

Ahora que tenía a Kai tan dispuesto le empezó a acariciar su entrada, tan apretada que se veía que jamás había sido profanada. Primero insertó un dedo, Kai gimió con gran placer pero descontrolado. Lo fue acostumbrando hasta que recibió un segundo dedo y al final un tercero. Su interior era muy cálido y húmedo, aún ofrecía resistencia pero estaba tan excitado que ya necesitaba pasar al siguiente punto.

Después de hacer que Kai le pusiera un condón colocó la punta de su miembro en la entrada. El bicolor desorbitó los ojos cuando comenzó a entrar, era muy grande y le estaba costando trabajo adaptarse al tamaño pero cuando rebasó la barrera del sufrimiento comenzó a gozar como nunca en su vida.

Brooklin le daba con toda la fuerza que tenía. El interior de Kai era tan justo que le ponía gran resistencia a sus embestidas. Además de esto verlo con los ojos apretados, sudando y con las uñas clavadas en las sábanas lo hicieron empujar con mayor fuerza todavía.

Aquello duró un buen rato hasta que Brooklin perdió todo el control, embistió tan fuerte que hizo sangrar al virgen. Finalmente lo colmó con su esencia haciendo que Kai también se derramara de nuevo pero esta vez con un gemido ronco que provenía desde el fondo de su ser. Descansaron durante unos minutos mientras se acariciaban y luego retomaron la acción. Esta vez fue Kai quien entró en el cuerpo del pelinaranja. Se sentía muy extraño ese interior pero sin duda mucho mejor que el de una mujer.

Entró y salió tantas veces como le fue posible hasta que de nuevo se derramaron. Fue una noche muy loca en la que terminaron de darse placer hasta el momento en que terminaron con la botella de champaña. Brooklin era el mas mareado, Kai ya estaba acostumbrado a esta clase de bebidas.

KAI'S `POV

Brooklin es un chico maravilloso, dulce y tierno. Me gustaría quedarme a su lado para pasar noches como esta toda mi vida pero...esos ojos, debo tener esos ojos solo para mi. Poder estrujarlos entre mis dedos, eso si sería verdadero placer. Ni modo Broo, esta ha sido una excelente noche pero los planes deben cambiar.

END DEL KAI'S POV

Los primeros rayos de sol comienzan a salir. Estuvieron tantas horas haciendo el amor que ya está amaneciendo. Con mucho cuidado Kai abre el cajón de su lado de la cama, ya tenía todo listo para la ocasión. Saca una jeringa con una gran cantidad de droga, la aguja es muy fina. Se aproxima al pelinaranja que duerme plácido en el colchón con una bella sonrisa en sus labios. Sin titubear encaja la jeringa en la yugular de del chico que despierta sobresaltado por el dolor. Lleva sus manos hasta ponerlas sobre las de Kai quien después de poner todo el líquido en el interior la retira.

Broo se empieza a ahogar un poco, fue una dosis muy fuerte que entró directo a su flujo sanguíneo. Con dificultad alcanza a ver que Kai trae en la mano algo parecido a un abrecartas y se lo va acercando a la cara.

--Por...por qué...Kai—habla con dificultad, está perdiendo el conocimiento. La dosis es tan fuerte que en poco lo matará. Siente un gran dolor en su corazón, en sus sentimientos.

--Brooklin,-- dice con gran suavidad mientras le acaricia la mejilla—eres tan hermoso. Tus ojos son tan hermosos que deber ser preservados. Eres lo mas bello que he tenido en la vida y...te amo.

Al final de esta frase el pelinaranja cae en coma, uno del que jamás despertará, muy en su subconsciente queda algo de coherencia.

BROOKLIN'S POV

¿Por qué Kai? Yo creí que había encontrado el amor en mi vida. Por qué solo fui usado en el corto tiempo que me tocó estar aquí ¿Por qué?....mhj, esa pregunta ya deja de tener sentido. Si he de morir creo que este es el mejor momento. No creo poder seguir viviendo después de la traición de Kai, la única persona a la que en realidad he querido en mi vida. Me dejé deslumbrar con su belleza y galantería. Lo he pagado muy caro: con mi vida y con mi corazón.

END BROOKLIN'S POV

Ahí terminó la existencia del chico quien pensó en dar un paseo en un país extranjero y solo llegó para sufrir. Kai toma su instrumento y lo inserta en la cavidad ocular el chico. Hace un sonido asqueroso cuando se desprende el ojo y sale. El bicolor se maravilla al verlo por fin a su merced, lo toma con 2 dedos y lo acaricia. Luego con sumo cuidado lo pone en un frasco que ya tenía preparado con la solución para que se conserve. Hace lo mismo con el otro ojo. Se siente feliz de por fin haber conseguido lo que tanto deseaba. Una aguamarinas en su colección le darán un gran realce.

Voltea a ver al chico sin ojos, sus párpados están hundidos por la falta de órganos. Su rostro se ve intranquilo, se nota que sufrió mucho en su interior puesto que su cuerpo estaba tan drogado que no pudo sentir nada.

En seguida carga el cuerpo del chico, lo lleva al baño y lo mete en la tina para darle un buen baño. Aunque hayan usado preservativo no puede arriesgarse. Una vez lo deja limpio lo envuelve en una sábana como un gran bulto. Todavía es muy temprano así que el movimiento empezará en una hora mas o menos.

Con mucho cuidado saca el cuerpo y baja por las escaleras al estacionamiento. Lo mete a la parte trasera del carro y arranca. En el camino va pensando en dónde sería el mejor lugar para dejarlo, una barranca sería lo mejor pero....ooooh que tal si lo deja, digamos, cerca de la comisaría. Eso dejaría frustrado al tal Valkov y tal vez se muera de un coraje.

Toma el camino a una comisaría lejana a su domicilio y cuando llega se estaciona en un cajellón y ahí deja el cuerpo de Brooklin, regresa al auto y arranca a una velocidad moderada para no llamar la atención.

Cuando llega a su casa desayuna tan tranquilo y se prepara para ir a trabajar. Justo cuando va de salida voltea a una mesa y se encuentra con la asquerosa jaula de los animalejos esos llamados hamster.

Con asco toma la jaula y sale de su casa, los pone en el asiento del copiloto. Cuando llega a su edificio sale de auto, en eso va pasando corriendo un niño acompañado de su mamá, Kai los llama.

--Oye niño ¿Te gustan?—le muestra la jaula con los animalitos

--¡Si!

--Te los regalo.—le da la jaula

--¿Por qué los regala?—pregunta con desconfianza la madre

--Por que eran de mi esposa pero ella se fue anoche con otro hombre, así que no quiero tener nada de ella en la casa pero, quiero que ellos queden en un buen lugar, no tienen la culpa de nada.

Con esto los enternece y se quedan con los animales. Ese día es muy tranquilo, así el tiene tiempo para pensar en lo que ha hecho. Se sintió muy bien al hacer el amor con un hombre y consiguió unos hermosos ojos. No es el primer par de ojos de hombre que saca, pero si son los primeros que logra preservar. Ese extranjero tenía toda la razón "no es bueno enfrascarse en un solo género". Sonrió después de recordarlo y siguió firmando sus papeles .

**PPBKAI continuará..............**

Jajaja pobre Brooklin, le dieron matarili. Por cierto, los hamster son reales, y son mios. Tenía ganas de ponerlos en un fic y ¡aqui estan!. Son 2 hermosos hamster rusos y ¿adivinene como se llaman? uno Yuriy y el otro Boris. Esoy muy contenta por que en el primer capitulo hubo mucha gente que me dejó review: **danhk, marian th cullen, tary nagisa, tutouni kai, krystal hik, +13/2, gabz, jullieto, katja y naru**. Muchas gracias por leer. Hoy tambien actualizo el capitulo 22 de "El ocaso de una estrella". Kai abrió sus ojos despue del lavado de estomago que le hicieron, tendrá un par de visitas interesantes y...cambiará un poco. Nos vemos, besos


	3. CAPITULO 3

**OJOS DE MUÑECA**

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**DISCLAMER: Beyblade es una marca registrada de Takao Aoki, solo tomo prestados los personajes sin fines de lucro.**

**SUMMARY: Un asesino serial siempre tiene un motivo para cometer sus crímenes. Kai es uno de ellos ¿Podrá alguien detenerlo? YAOI**

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= **

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

Con esto los enternece y se quedan con los animales. Ese día es muy tranquilo, así el tiene tiempo para pensar en lo que ha hecho. Se sintió muy bien al hacer el amor con un hombre y consiguió unos hermosos ojos. No es el primer par de ojos de hombre que saca, pero si son los primeros que logra preservar. Ese extranjero tenía toda la razón "no es bueno enfrascarse en un solo género". Sonrió después de recordarlo y siguió firmando sus papeles .

**CAPITULO 3:**

**HACE MUCHOS AÑOS ATRÁS....FLASH BACK**

En un vecindario de clase media alta vive una familia pequeña: papá, mamá y el pequeño hijo Kai. Eran una familia común y corriente. El papá se iba todos los días a trabajar, mamá hacía las labores del hogar y Kai iba a la escuela primaria. Todavía no se adaptaba muy bien, el cambio de kinder a primaria era algo brusco para el, pero seguro que a final de año iba a estar totalmente adaptado.

Kai era un niño hermoso, con abundante cabellera bicolor y ojos de rubí. Su tersa piel mostraba unas graciosas mejillas rosadas, prometía ser todo un adonis cuando creciera. Su mamá lo cargaba y lo mostraba con gran orgullo a sus amistades quienes quedaban encantados con la ternura, belleza e inteligencia del niño.

En un día como cualquiera, en la tarde Kai acompañó a su mamá a una reunión de amigas en casa de una de ellas. Esa clásica reunión de mujeres casadas con poco tiempo y que muy de vez en cuando se reúnen en la tarde para platicar y tomar café con galletas, un excelente pretexto para romper la dieta.

Tanto la Señora como algunas de las demás, llevaban a sus niños que jugaban en el jardín y así las dejaban a ellas tranquilas disfrutando de la conversación entre amigas.

Esta reunión terminó algo alta la noche, era viernes así que no había que levantarse de madrugada al día siguiente. El señor llamó a su esposa por teléfono ofreciéndose para ir a recogerla. Ella argumentó que al estar cerca y llevar el auto no habría mayor problema, regresaría en un rato mas....¿ya eran las 11:30 de la noche? Vaya que cuando uno está a gusto en un lugar el tiempo vuela. Y ni que decir del lindo Kai quien tenía pila para seguir jugando durante mucho tiempo mas junto con los otros pequeños.

Total que entre la despedida, el beso, el encargo de cosméticos y el buscar los juguetes regados de Kai les dieron la 1 de la mañana, ahora si a correr para regresar a casa. Después de ponerle un afelpado abriguito azul con ositos al niño salieron de la casa y abordaron la camioneta de la madre. Sin duda una linda camioneta, muy femenina y con unas excelente llantas para que fuera segura. Flamante como solo un auto recién comprado puede estar.

Al avanzar unas calles, no muchas, unas 10, se encontraron con un alto, la calle estaba desierta pero era mejor seguir las señales de transito por que con tan mala suerte que en eso pasa una patrulla y le levanta un infracción por pasarse un alto.

Precisamente en ese alto se acercaron 5 hombres de la nada y con algo golpearon el vidrio del lado donde venía sentadito Kai y lo rompieron.

--¡Maldita perra desgraciada!, orillate hacia allá—le señala a un lado donde está cerca un callejón oscuro.

La mujer con gran temor no tiene mas opción que dejar que los hombres la guíen hasta donde le fue indicado. Una vez que estuvieron ahí la pasaron a la parte trasera a golpes y al pequeño Kai le pusieron una mordaza para que no se escuchara su llanto.

Los 5 hombres también se pasaron hacia atrás y comenzaron a jalonear a la mujer, en cuestión de segundos le comenzaron a desgarrar la ropa. El niño miraba todo esto atónito. Estaba asustado y desesperado, pero por mas que trataba de zafarse para salvar a su mamá no podía, le habían amarrado sus manitas tan fuerte que le cortaba la circulación.

Ahí delante de la criatura se empezaron a turnar para violar a la mujer, también a ella la amordazaron y después de tantos golpes tenía la boca tan sangrada que no podía gritar. 5 hombres la tomaron de forma brutal, le salía tanta sangre que ya no se sabía de dónde venía.

Después de mucho tiempo, cuando se aburrieron se dejaron recostar en los sillones para descansar. La mujer lloraba con debilidad. Uno de los tipos que se recuperó mas rápido se empezó a reír de forma maquiavélica captando la atención de todos.

--Estuvo sabrosa la vieja pero... ¿Qué tal si también le damos su iniciadita al niño?—los demás hombres le celebraron su genial idea mientras que la mamá casi gritó desesperada.

El hombre de la idea tomó a Kai con violencia y se lo sentó en las piernas. El niño lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados. Su temor era tanto que ya ni siquiera pensaba, su mente estaba boqueada y se le revelaban las imágenes de lo que le habían hecho a su mamá.

El hombre le bajó los pantaloncitos hasta los tobillos y le comenzó a tomar de su pequeño miembro. La mujer soportando el gran dolor de su cuerpo puesto que también le habían roto algunos huesos, trató de acercarse para salvar a su bebé, otro de los hombres la jaló y la golpeo de nuevo.

--Jajajaja mira cómo hacemos hombrecito a tu hijo.

El hombre que tenía a Kai ya con la ropita abajo le había logrado levantar su miembro. Kai estaba como fuera de su cuerpo. Ya no lloraba, solo tenía sus ojitos clavados en el techo del auto. El hombre se llevó un dedo a la boca y en seguida se lo acercó a la entrada del niño.

Lo fue comenzando a meter poco a poco, esta vez Kai sintió una incómoda punzada, el dedo era muy grande para el y cuando lo tuvo todo dentro y se movió en círculos lo lastimó. Ni bien se recuperaba de aquello cuando un segundo dedo entró en su cuerpo.

Sin razonamiento alguno en su mente volteó a ver a su madre quien lloraba aún mas amargo que cuando la estaban violando. Cuando el hombre consideró suficiente se fue acercando al niño a su miembro levantado.

--Ahora si, hasta que voy a probar a un virgen de verdad

--NOOOO

La mujer reuniendo todas sus fuerzas logró aventarse al hombre, tenía en mente alcanzar el bastón inmovilizador del volante y con el defenderse pero fue muy tarde, otro de los hombres sacó un cuchillo y se lo encajó en el vientre. Esto a ella no le importó, sabía que estaba muerta pero antes de morir debía dejar a salvo a su hijo.

Kai vio con horror el rostro de su madre deformado por la puñalada pero aún así ella siguió avanzando y logró su cometido: alcanzó el bastón y con el le dio con todas sus fuerzas al hombre que apresaba a Kai y lo dejó inconsciente El otro sujeto, el del cuchillo, al ver que había agredido a su compañero le atinó una segunda puñalada en un costado y jaló a Kai.

-¿Qué te parece ver a tu hijo morir?—con toda la determinación alzó el brazo para apuñalar al niño en el pecho.

Ella no lo permitiría jamás así que se aventó a su hijo para cubrirlo con su cuerpo y logró llegar antes que el cuchillo por lo que recibió una tercera puñalada en la espalda.

Se giró a ver con todo el odio del mundo al hombre que ya estaba listo para una siguiente puñalada, ella instintivamente intento pelear contra el pero su brazo era muy fuerte y con el impulso que llevaba no lo pudo detener y atinó una cuarta puñalada pero esta fue la peor de todas.

Esta puñalada final fue a aterrizar en el ojo derecho de la señora, al retirar el cuchillo este se había quedado pegado a la hoja y salió quedando colgado sobre su mejilla.

--¡ERES UN IDIOTA, NO SE TRATABA DE ESTO! SOLO IBAMOS A ROBAR LA CAMIONETA—gritaron los otros hombres—VAMONOS

Los hombres salieron de la camioneta y sacaron al compañero herido con el bastón casi cargado. Desaparecieron en la nada al igual que como llegaron.

El pequeño Kai logró deshacerse de la mordaza que le habían puesto. Estaba fuera de si, ni siquiera sentía miedo. Solo atinó a abrazar el cuerpo inerte de su madre y a mirar detenidamente ese ojo que bailaba como péndulo colgado de algunos nervios. No notó que ella aún respiraba con algo de dificultad, estaba viva y agonizando pero sabía que había salvado a su hijo, ahora podía morir, no en paz por que ahora no vería a su hijo crecer pero, cuando menos valió la pena morir por el.

Kai tenía adolorida su pequeña entrada, el hombre fue muy rudo al insertarle los 2 dedos pero, no fue la gran cosa, en unos minutos sanaría, el solo deseaba seguir abrazando a su mamá que era la única persona con la cual se sentía seguro y protegido en el mundo.

--Mami—dijo con un hilo de voz cayendo rendido en un profundo sueño que podía ser confundido con un coma.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

COMISARÍA

El comandante encargado del caso "Ojos de muñeca" estaba ofendido de la tremenda burla de la que era objeto: ahí, en su propio cuartel, había aparecido un chico desnudo envuelto en una sábana que no tenía los ojos. Después de haberlo examinado detenidamente se encontraron con que era una víctima mas del asesino serial. Ahora no solo atacaba mujeres si no que ahora había tomado a un atractivo joven extranjero ¿Qué demonios iban a hacer?

Este caso se había salido de control. Los comentarios en los pasillos acerca de la agudeza del comandante a cargo eran molestos y su pensión estaba detenida hasta que se lograra un avance significativo.

Después de unos días encontraron los datos del chico. Se llamaba Brooklin Masefield y llegó a vacacionar desde Inglaterra. Según los del hotel el chico había hecho reservaciones por poco mas de una semana pero, un misterioso hombre joven, había hecho un depósito en efectivo para pagar la estancia del chico por mas tiempo. Se comentó acerca de que era visitado por un joven pero nadie del personal del hotel podía dar una descripción del sujeto, solo que era alto, delgado y joven. Conclusión: el 80% de los jóvenes rusos eran sospechosos, por cierto, ni siquiera se tenía la certeza de que fuera un ruso nativo ¿y si se trataba de algún extranjero con estancia permanente? Esto tenía locos a todos los agentes del caso que seguían estando en la frustrante respuesta de siempre: "lo perdimos señor".

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

Han pasado 3 meses desde que Kai adquirió unas bellas aguamarinas, ahora desea salir de casería de nuevo por lo que el fin de semana se arregla y visita ahora una zona de cafés que están abiertos hasta muy altas horas de la madrugada. Los bares ahora eran aburridos para el, buscaba a gente que fuera mas tranquila y representara un reto mas grande para sus tácticas de seducción.

En el lugar ve a una linda adolescente de ojos color miel, su piel es tan suave como el durazno y sería deseable morderla. Está acompañada de unas amigas, todas bobas por su juventud pero ninguna tiene esos bellos ojos.

Planea el cómo abordarla, es muy joven y el muy grande además de las molestas amigas, tal vez lo mejor sería acercarse e invitarle un capuchino a todas pero ¿por qué gastar de mas? Mejor buscar alguien menos conflictivo y dentro de 2 años cuando ya sea mayor de edad tal vez la vuelva a ver y entonces si pueda tener sus ojos.

Paga la cuenta y sale del lugar para abordar un taxi un tanto decepcionado, no habrá nada divertido para esa noche. Decide caminar un poco por la plaza roja, se ve hermosa con las luces artificiales de los faros. Ahi hay varias parejas de novios y algunas familias que llevan a sus pequeños a pasear, todos muy abrigados y comiendo algún dulce.

El solo observa, las escenas familiares le repudian, son tan...sosas, el mundo rosa y de algodón de azúcar. Bah! Como si la vida solo se tratara de eso. Algo fastidiado se sentó en una banca, unos niños estaban jugando con unos globos de colores cerca de el, era como ver una fantasía. Pero todo se tornó irreal cuando entre ese barullo apareció un chico de cabello pelirrojo como la plaza roja, piel pálida como la nieve, y lo mejor: unos enormes ojos de zafiro. De un azul tan intenso que se podían distinguir entre la oscuridad de la noche. Su expresión era fría y seria, también un tanto fastidiado de todo ese alboroto.

Cruzaron su mirada unos segundos y el pelirrojo tomó asiento a un lado de Kai pero sin mirarlo, solo se abrigó mas en su chamarra de cuero y trató de ocultar su rostro. Kai lo miraba de reojo, buscaba la manera de hablarle para verle de nuevos sus ojos azules. Su mirada fue tan insistente que el pelirrojo volteó y con tono molestó preguntó:

--¿Se te perdió algo?—entonces el bicolor pudo ver que el chico traía algunos golpes en su rostro, pero aún así era hermoso

--¿Te encuentras bien?

--No es tu asunto...¿tienes un cigarrillo?

--No fumo.

--Mmm por lo visto eres de esos maricas de los "metrosexuales". No fumas por que se te puede manchar tu bella dentadura.—a Kai le encantan sus frías y sarcásticas contestaciones

--¿Qué tal si te cambio el cigarro por una cerveza?—le señala una taberna al otro lado de la plaza

--¿Tu pagas?

--Da

--Entonces acepto.

Atraviesan la plaza en unos minutos y entran al lugar que es alumbrado en su mayoría por focos rojos. Hay una gran barra y varias mesas de billar. La gente no se ve muy bien pero en general todos se limitan a estar en los suyo. Varios borrachos ya están llorando sobre la barra. Los 2 jovenes toman asiento en los altos banquillos y desde ahí observan el panorama.

Piden un gran tarro de cerveza de barril y continúan con su escueta charla anterior:

--¿Cómo te llamas?

--Kai ¿Y tu?

--Yuriy. Vamos a una mesa, quiero jugar.

Toman unos tacos y piden las bolas para comenzar el juego. Ambos dan la sorpresa de que son muy buenos, no esperaban encontrar una competencia a la altura y no había un ganador definido. Algunas de las chicas del lugar ya comenzaban a rondar al ver lo atractivos y buenos que eran, los animaban como si a ellos le interesara su apoyo.

Mientras tanto los de una mesa cercana ya se estaban molestando por que ya no eran los reyes del lugar, uno de ellos caminó directo hacia los jóvenes para captar su atención:

--¿Por qué no dejan de jugar como niñas y lo hacen en serio?

--¿Cómo? –pregunta Yuriy sin dejar de hacer lo suyo

--Con una apuesta. Ustedes 2 contra mi amigo y yo

--¿Cuánto?

--1 grande—con su tosca mano interrumpe la trayectoria de la bola que Yuriy había lanzado, esto lo hizo enojar

--Esta bien. Kai, vamos

--Tu aceptaste, yo no—le molestó el tono que usó

--No te necesito—diciendo esto último con una altanería que le dio un brillo especial en los ojos haciéndolo lucir con mas personalidad.

Kai caminó detrás de ellos 2 para ver como se iban a desarrollar las cosas, ahora que sabía lo bueno que era Yu le intrigaba ver lo que podía hacer en contra de esos 2 grotescos tipos. Dieron batalla, no se podía negar, pero las habilidades del pelirrojo eran superiores y se coronó como el campeón indiscutible.

--Mi dinero

--¡Jodete marica!

--Los maricas son ustedes. Apuestan y no pagan, Bah, que pocos huevos tienen

--¡Como dijiste!

--Que son tan maricas sin huevos que incluso tienen miedo de cojerse entre ustedes mismos y por eso lo único que se meten por el trasero son estos pequeños tacos de billar, pero ni siquiera aguantan meterse las bolas

--¡Desgraciado!

Entre los 2 quieren golpear a Yuriy pero resulta que también es un excelente peleador y casi puede contra ellos. Pero uno saca de su chamarra de cuero un arma blanca y espera atacar a Yuriy por la espalda. Kai sin pensarlo agarra una botella llena y se la estrella en la cabeza desmayándolo.

--¡Vamonos!—toma al pelirrojo de la mano y salen corriendo sin mirar atrás hasta que el aliento se les termina—eso fue estupido

--jaja pero fue divertido

--Yo no le veo lo divertido....tu rostro, estás sangrando mucho

--Si, esos desgraciados, arruinaron mi bello perfil

--Vamos a mi casa para que te cures

--No me conoces

--Ni tu a mi, pero las heridas no pueden esperar ¿Vamos o te quedas en la calle?

--Esta bien, vamos.

Lo conduce a un departamento que tiene que es a donde lleva a las chicas de condición sencilla para que no se asusten. Es un departamento pequeño, con grandes ventanas y muebles económicos, un baño, una recamara, sala-comedor y una miniatura de patio trasero con el detalle de tendederos con pinzas para que crean que ahí tiende su ropa. Incluso en el closet tiene ropa acorde a ese estilo de vida.

--Iré por hielo—regresa con un trapo que envuelve el hielo y se lo pone en el ojo

--¡oye! Ash, duele...gracias

--No hay de qué...¿Ya comiste?

--Si, en la mañana—Kai mueve la cabeza

--Espera—va a la cocina y abre una lata de atún y galletas saladas. Regresa y se las da—come

--Esta bueno—come con una completa falta de modales, pero sigue siendo hermoso--¿Tu no cenarás nada?

--Un café, ahora que hierva el agua—hace una pausa hasta que el taheño termina de comer—¿por qué tu rostro estaba golpeado?

--Por que unos tipos me golpearon en una taberna ¿no los viste?—su tono es irónico

--No me refiero a eso, desde que te sentaste en la banca ya venías golpeado

--Mmm, nada en especial, solo tuve una diferencia con mi padrastro y nos peleamos, nada que una madre ebría no pueda controlar.—rie—gracias por la cena, es hora de irme

--¿A dónde irás?

--No se, cualquier parte está bien

--¿Por qué no te quedas aquí?

--No lo creo, se me hace que eres de esos raritos y me vas a querer violar en la noche

--Si eso fuera ya es de noche y ya te hubiera violado, pero me das flojera. No soy gay, ya deja de decirlo. El que no traiga tatuajes ni perforaciones no quiere decir que me gusten los hombres—Yu lo mira con recelo—tengo un humillante trabajo de ejecutivo de cuenta en un banco

--O sea, eres de esos necios que tratan de venderte seguros y cuentas donde te roban tus ahorros

--Si, por eso es humillante

--Debes ser bueno, eres muy necio

--Mmm, digamos que tengo buenas comisiones por mi necedad. ¿te quedas?

--Esta bien, pero pobre de ti si intentas manocearme en la madrugada, soy bueno golpeando gente

--Buenas noches—Kai se levanta de la mesa y se conduce a su habitación

--¡No me dejes hablando solo!

--Hay una cobija doblada sobre el respaldo del sillón, úsala

--¡Eres irritante!

--¿Y tu no?

--Hmj. Buenas noches Kai

HABITACIÓN DE KAI

Mientras concilia el sueño piensa en cómo le hará para ganarse a ese chico, parece homo fóbico, así que esto representará un desafío extra para su ingenio. Eso le gusta, luchar por lo que quiere, y eso se traduce a un hermoso par de ojos azules.

SALA DONDE DUERME YURIY

Se siente sorprendido con la hospitalidad del chico que acaba de conocer, tanto sabe que es peligroso estar ahí, como tampoco está acostumbrado a ser tratado con amabilidad y respeto. Ese ha sido un dia muy pesado, estuvo a punto de matar a ese tipo el cual aún y cuando lo ve que ya es un hombre le sigue exigiendo que lo llame "padre". Sentía regocijo al verlo sangrando en el piso después de la golpiza que le propinó como venganza de todo lo que le hizo de niño, pero su madre se interpuso para que dejara de lastimarlo y encima le hecho la culpa de su miserable vida. Solo de recordarlo apretaba sus puños con ira, ya vería como solucionar eso.

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

A la mañana siguiente Kai se levanta muy temprano para ir a trabajar. Se pone un traje algo barato que hay en el armario pero aún así parece maniquí, regresará su casa para cambiarse y seguir planeando que hará con el chico pelirrojo.

--Kai...¿qué hora es?—pregunta Yu aún adormilado, se queda asombrado al ver la galantería natural del bicolor.

--Son las 7 de la mañana y ya me voy a trabajar. Cuando salgas cierra bien la puerta. Puedes usar lo que necesites para estar cómodo, hay ropa limpia en los cajones.

--¡no usaré tus calzones!

--Hay nuevos. Regresaré como a las 7 u 8 de la noche, me daría gusto encontrarte de nuevo para cenar.

--¿Y si no quiero?

--Eres libre de hacer lo que gustes, solo espero que tengas para pagar un hotel de forma indefinida—Yu hace un coraje—hay leche y algunas cosas en el refrigerador para desayunar, toma lo que desees

--¿Te vas y me dejas solo en tu casa? ¿cómo sabes que no te robaré?

--Se que es un riesgo, pero también sé que no tengo nada de valor, así que cuando busques espero que no me revuelvas las cosas de los cajones, no me gusta el desorden

--¡No soy un ladrón!

--Tu lo mencionaste...se me hace tarde y debo irme o me descuentan el día y de todos modos tengo que quedarme a trabajar. Te veo en la noche.

--Tal vez ya no esté aquí.

--Adios—le echa una última mirada antes de salir. Su delgada camiseta marca el contorno de su grácil figura. Sus ojos fieros son encantadores al igual que sus rezongos.

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

Regresa a su lujoso departamento y se viste con su ropa de siempre, no llegará con ropa barata a la oficina, hace una maleta con ropa para dejarla en su lugar de trabajo y no tener que estar dando vueltas todos los días mientras eso dure. En la noche, antes de regresar a "su otra casa" se pone el traje barato y pasa a comprar algo de comida, no pueden vivir solo de latas de atún.

Es tan precavido que incluso tiene un austero carro con algunos choques para transportarse en esos casos, no se va a meter en el transporte público.

Cuando llega a su casa con las bolsas del super en la mano encuentra al pelirrojo sentado en el piso. Este lo mira desafiante y habla con media sonrisa

--No te emociones, solo vine por que me pareces una persona muy graciosa

--Tu tampoco te emociones...no soy bueno preparando comida.

Ambos entran al departamento y cierran la puerta, esa noche Yura se queda de nuevo en el sillón y la rutina se repite.

--Buenos días Kai

--Buenos días Yu.

**PPBKAI continuará....................**

Hello! ah parece que Kai ha encontrado una nueva victima, como puede que este testarudo pelirrojo le de su "estate quieto" como también puede que termine viendo atraves de un frasco lleno de líquido. Ahora ya saben de donde viene esa fijación de Kai por sacar los ojos, pero todavía falta un poco mas de su pasado. A mi no me importaría que me sacara los ojos, total, después de verlo a el ya no vale la pena ver nada mas ¿o si?.

Muchas gracias a las personas que hicieron el favor de dejar un review el capitulo pasado:** DANHK, GABZ, TARY NAGISA, RUROUNI KAI, JULLIETO, HISAKI RAIDEN, YUREL-CHAN Y +13/2. **Me disculpo por que no pude contestarle sus reviews a todos, el tiempo me odia, pero tengan por seguro que leo con mucho cariño todos sus mensajes y tomo en cuenta sus comentaros y sugerencias. Nos vemos, cuidense.

Hoy tambien toca actualizacion de **"EL OCASO DE UNA ESTRELLA" **donde una nueva persona entrará a la vida del bicolor, ya sea para bien o para mal


	4. CAPITULO 4

**OJOS DE MUÑECA**

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**DISCLAMER: Beyblade es una marca registrada de Takao Aoki, solo tomo prestados los personajes sin fines de lucro.**

**SUMMARY: Un asesino serial siempre tiene un motivo para cometer sus crímenes. Kai es uno de ellos ¿Podrá alguien detenerlo? YAOI**

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= **

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

Es tan precavido que incluso tiene un austero carro con algunos choques para transportarse en esos casos, no se va a meter en el transporte público.

Cuando llega a su casa con las bolsas del super en la mano encuentra al pelirrojo sentado en el piso. Este lo mira desafiante y habla con media sonrisa

--No te emociones, solo vine por que me pareces una persona muy graciosa

--Tu tampoco te emociones...no soy bueno preparando comida.

Ambos entran al departamento y cierran la puerta, esa noche Yura se queda de nuevo en el sillón y la rutina se repite.

--Buenos días Kai

--Buenos días Yu.

**CAPITULO 4:**

FLASH BACK

Después de la muerte de su madre el pequeño Kai perdió el habla durante 2 años, tiempo en el cual dejó de ser ese dulce niño para convertirse en otro tímido y desconfiado. Llegó el momento en que ya no pudo encajar con sus demás compañeros de escuela por lo que la tuvo que dejar.

Su padre valientemente intentó darle clases en casa pero la actitud de Kai cada vez era mas rebelde, ni siquiera los terapeutas podían con el, así que encontró una salida fácil: enviar a Kai a un internado, así los profesores tendrían la obligación de lidiar con el.

A su llegada todos lo trataron de manera amable puesto que sabían algo de su trágico pasado pero el no respondía a las muestras de amabilidad, solo se refugió aún mas en su soledad. Ni siquiera había notado que no recordaba lo sucedido con su madre, la recordaba a ella, pero no a ese fatídico día.

En un día como cualquier otro, Kai caminaba por uno de los jardines del colegio, para ese entonces el ya tenía 10 años. El clima era algo fresco y aún con su grueso suéter se le erizaba la piel. Disfrutaba del paisaje, nadie alrededor que lo molestara con estupideces de "¿Quieres ser mi amigo?" fijó su vista en un árbol y encontró a una linda ardilla, grande y de enorme cola, pero lo que tenía mas hermoso eran sus ojos de almendra, oscuros y brillantes.

Como hechizado caminó directo hacia el árbol y trepó hasta llegar al animal. Por alguna extraña situación la ardilla no se movió, si no que lo esperó hasta que la tomó entre sus manos. Primero la acarició con ternura y pensó en buscar algo para alimentarla pero de nuevo quedó atrapado en sus ojos. Puso su palma sobre de ellos y el animalito solo los apretó. Algo en su interior le dictaba que era lo que debía de hacer. Primero se horrorizó de sus propios sentimientos pero se dio cuenta de que eran mas fuertes que todo su ser.

Como un autómata arrancó una fina rama que estaba cerca de el y la condujo directo a los ojos de la ardilla. Titubeó por unos segundos pero sucumbió ante sus deseos y con determinación llevó la rama hasta el ojo de la ardilla enterrándolo muy hondo matando al instante al indefenso animal.

Primero se aterró pero después comenzó a reír como un desquiciado, sintió un gran placer al girar la rama y desprender el ojo de su cuenca. Hizo lo mismo del otro lado. Una vez que tuvo ambos ojos en sus manos los estrujó con fuerza. Era todo un deleite esa sensación babosa embarrada en su palma. Cuando terminó de jugar simplemente arrojó el cuerpo de la ardilla a un lado, seguro que al rato llegaba el gato gris que ahí vivía y se la comería, así nadie se daría cuanta de lo que acababa de hacer.

Luego regresó al interior, ahora hasta su estado de ánimo era diferente, mas alegre. Se encontró con un profesor en el pasillo y no pudo resistir las ganas de soltar un "Buenas tardes profesor" acompañado de una linda sonrisa que sonrojó al maestro y lo dejó algo confundido, solo respondió "Hola Kai".

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

Después de este incidente siguió buscando pequeños animales a los cuales dejar tuertos, las aves eran sus favoritas por que eran tan frágiles que después de sacarles los ojos era muy divertido apretar sus cuerpos en su puño hasta que sus pequeños huesos tronaban. Cada vez le daba mas placer hacerlo, hasta que eso se convirtió en su pasatiempo, todos los días al atardecer se iba a la parte mas alejada del jardín a buscar a su nueva víctima, incluso, el gato gris siempre lo seguía por que le facilitaba la caza de las aves y siempre se terminaba comiendo los cuerpos que el bicolor dejaba.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

Una extraña relación había surgido entre Kai y Yuriy, no hablaban mucho pero a ambos les agradaba la compañía del otro, de vez en cuando se sentaban a ver la televisión y concordaban en el mismo tipo de programas

Yuriy estaba plenamente convencido de la historia del ejecutivo de cuenta que le había contado Kai, no había señales de que fuera falso y cada vez sentía mas confianza en el. Algo similar a una amistad pero la vida lo había enseñado a ser tan desconfiado que todavía tenía sus reservas.

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

Un día que Kai regresa a casa, encuentra a Yuriy sentado como siempre en el suelo al pie de la puerta, pero este trae unas charolitas de comida cubiertas con papel aluminio.

--Esta vez yo pondré la cena, no quiero que después me estés cantando que no pongo nada.

--No pensaba decir eso, pero me da gusto que tengas iniciativa

--Antes de que preguntes, conseguí un trabajo como pintor de fachadas

--¿A domicilio?

--Jaja, ya esperaba algo así de ti

--¿Por qué siempre crees que sabes lo que estoy pensando?

--Eres predecible

--O.K entonces, dime que estoy pensando en este momento

--Que ojalá lo que traje para cenar te guste y no engorde

--Mmm veo que si tienes alguno dones

Entran al departamento y se disponen a cenar como cada noche, en su extraña conversación. Yu le cuenta que está muerto, el trabajo es muy pesado y pagan poco pero es lo único que puede conseguir de momento y que no lleve mucha responsabilidad, no le gusta cargar con responsabilidades de un trabajo que a la larga te dará una patada.

--Tus vecinos son muy callados

Mucho, hasta parce que no existen—Kai quiere soltar la carcajada, en ese edificio no hay nadie mas que ellos, eso es por que…el edificio es de el, jaja, así nadie lo puede reconocer.—pero es mejor, así no molestan. Así que espero que no vayas a tocar las puertas pidiendo una tacita de azúcar.

--Eso te tocará a ti…¿y dónde guardan sus carros?

--En una pensión que hay a unas cuadras de aquí

--¿Por qué no guardas ahí el tuyo?

--Es caro

--Nunca oigo que abran o cierren puertas

--Tanto el departamento de arriba como el de abajo están desocupados y en lo otros son matrimonios solos que trabajan todo el día

--¿y nunca lavan la ropa?

--Tal vez le hacen como yo, la mando a la lavandería

--Tampoco ponen el radio

--¡Ah entonces ve y hazles un censo de sus actividades! A mi no me importa lo que hagan mientras no se metan con migo y de una vez te digo que no se ni sus nombres antes de que preguntes.

--Uh que genio, yo solo preguntaba

--Pues preguntas mucho, mejor vamos a dormir, todavía falta trabajar el dia de mañana.

Cada uno se va su lugar de descanso. Kai se queda algo inquieto de que Yuriy esté haciendo tantas preguntas, tal vez sea momento de adelantar los planes. El quiere llevarlo lento, que el mismo le supliqué tenerlo pero, por lo visto tendrá que hacerlo aunque sea a la fuerza pero ¿Cómo? Ya vió que es un buen peleador y seguro que arma un escándalo y aunque no tenga vecinos seguro los de las otras casas escucharan el lío, eso no le conviene. Cierra sus ojos pero le molesta un poco el olor de la ropa de Yu que se esparce por todo el lugar, a pintura con aguarrás, eso le da una buena idea.

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

Al día siguiente es la misma rutina, solo que, como Yu prometió poner de nuevo la cena, Kai ayudará con algo para darle sabor. Pasa a la vinatería y compra 4 botellas de fuerte licor, algo baratón pero efectivo, el mismo necesita de un trago para relajarse.

Mientras cenan se encarga de que el pelirrojo beba de mas, con el pretexto de "no vas a manejar" lo convence. Poco a poco va diciendo cosas mas incoherentes y deja de ser el mismo para dejar de fuera a un bufón bastante simplón pero que desea bailar.

Pone el radio y según el baila al compás. Kai lo mira divertido, a pesar de su falta de equilibrio es gracioso, se levanta y baila junto con el, aprovecha su estado para acariciarle su pecho y tomarlo de la cintura.

--No empieces con tus joterías Kai

--Carajo contigo, para ti todo es joto, se me hace que al que le gustan los hombres es a ti

¡--NO VUELVAS A DECIRLO!

--Calmate, es solo un juego

--Pues no me gusta jugar así—según el intenta pegarle a Kai pero este le da una ligera bofetada y lo derriba dejándolo dormido en el sillón

--Ay Yura, ¿por qué te la tienes que pasar diciendo que todos los hombres son gay? Me parece que de pequeño te pasaron algunas cositas y ahora te reprimes—le acaricia el pecho y ve como lanza un suave quejido—se que te gusta—le toca por los costados y sale otro quejido—eres demasiado sensible—se inclina y le roba un suave y prolongado beso—de momento solo lo dejaremos así, quiero que tengas confianza suficiente para embriagarte hasta perder por completo la razón y entonces, ya no habrá segunda oportunidad, solo por esta vez te dejaré ver el sol de nuevo.

Se levanta y va su alcoba, se quita su ropa y solo se deja con los calzoncillos escotados que le gusta usar, aunque el aguanta mucho mas, también está mareado y en poco tiempo el sueño lo va venciendo pero justo en ese momento se oye su puerta que se abre. El bicolor se pone alerta y no puede creer lo que ve:

En el marco se encuentra Yuriy de pié solo con camiseta y ropa interior, camina hasta el con determinación y se sube a la cama a gatas, se ve hermoso con la luz de la luna iluminando su pálida piel

--¿Yu?

--Ya vine—se acuesta a su lado y fija su mirada al techo

--¿Te sientes mal?—es entonces cuando se da cuenta de que no está en sus 5 sentidos. Su mirada es ausente, como fuera de su cuerpo

--Tu me llamaste, como siempre—se libera de su playera y el mismo se comienza a tocar

--¿Qué quieres que haga?

--Siempre haces lo que quieres conmigo—sus manos viajan por todos lados hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Por lo visto es todo un corderito sonámbulo que de momento asustó a Kai pero, si se sabe utilizar, será muy benéfico.

--¿Quién soy?

--Mi papá

--¿Cuántos años tienes ahora?

--6

--¿Esto te pasa a menudo?

--Casi diario

--¿me tienes miedo?

--Mucho

--Tienes razón en tenerme miedo, yo puedo acabar contigo cuando lo desee, pero de momento, no te tocaré, no dirás nada, a nadie, no harás ruido, sientas lo que sientas ni un suspiro ¿Entendido?

--Hjn

--Sique tocándote

--¿Así?

--Así, eres un buen niño…quítate toda tu ropa

El taheño obedece a todas las indicaciones que van subiendo de tono, se toca sus partes mas sensibles para deleite de los ojos carmesí. A pesar de que le indicaron que no hiciera ruido su excitación se lo impide y algunos gemidos se escapan de sus labios. Su piel brilla algo sudorosa y sus mejillas están rosadas.

--¿Ya casi llegas?

--Si

--¡Deténte!—Yuriy se queda inmóvil pero con su miembro aún levantado. Kai lo pone de pie y lo lleva hasta el lugar donde duerme, ahí lo acuesta y lo estimula esperando el momento cumbre en que llega al clímax y deja salir todo su sentir.

Una vez que ha terminado le pone su ropa que había dejado en su recámara y lo cubre como si nada hubiera pasado, se lava las manos y regresa a dormir, ya falta poco para que salga de nuevo el sol, será una mañana interesante.

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

A eso de las 8:40 a.m el pelirrojo abre sus hermosos ojos, está algo mareado por la resaca, pero siente algo, alza la cobija y se encuentra con las obvias evidencias de que se estuvo tocando en la noche como a veces le solía pasar. Era algo muy molesto para el, amanecer sabiendo que el mismo se estuvo tocando y no tener recuerdo de ellos ¿por qué sería? Lo peor de todo es que había manchado tanto la cobija como el sillón de Kai, eso era una vergüenza.

Pensaba levantarse y arreglar eso antes de que el bicolor se diera cuenta pero antes de terminar de formular el plan Kai salió de su habitación tratando de ocultar su risa.

--Buenos días, ¿Cómo amaneciste?

--Este…bien, dormí bien…¿Escuchaste algo "raro" anoche?

--¿A qué te refieres por "raro"?—su cara es de absoluta inocencia

--Nada, solo que creo que unos gatos se pelearon anoche y me despertaron

--Ni idea, tengo el sueño tan pesado que pueden demoler el edificio de enfrente y no me daría cuenta. Voy a bañarme y luego llevaré a afinar mi coche ¿Vienes?

--¡no! No, vete tu solo

--Como quieras.—hizo su rutina tal y como dijo y trató de ser rápido para dejar que el pelirrojo hiciera su trabajo.

En cuanto el salió de su casa Yura se puso a limpiar todo su desastre, la cobija fue lo mas fácil, pero al sillón le tuvo que echar desde limpia vidrios hasta limón con sal (a falta de bicarbonato) para desodorizar, afortunadamente no quedó mancha.

--Ya regresé

--Si Kai

--Huele raro

--¿Cómo a qué?—pregunta algo nervioso

--No se, a "limpia todo". ¿limpiaste la casa?

--Solo la sala

--Que bien, entonces—se deja caer pesado en el sillón—podré ver la tele desde aquí…¿por qué el sillón huele a limón?

--Todavía de que limpio te pones de exigente

En la tarde, argumentando cansancio, Kai abrió otra botella y comenzó a beber, sabía que era fácil inducir al pelirrojo a que bebiera pero esta vez logró hacerlo que perdiera el control por completo.

--Toma otra

--Ya estoy muy mareado Kai

--Marica, no tienes buena garganta, ah ya se, tu solo tomas lechita caliente con galletas

--¡puedo tomar mucho!

--No te creo, a ver, solo 8 copas y ve como estas, no puedes ni levantarte

--Si puedo, solo mírame…¿Ves?

--Agarrarte de la mesa no vale

--A ver tu levántate—con enojo ve como Kai se levanta en absoluto control—es que te las sirves a medias

--Que mas da—le sirve otra—tómatela

--Claro, si todavía aguanto mucho—con trabajos si le atina a sus labios. Kai le toma la mano para conducirlo correctamente, Yu tenía razón, el se servía los vasos a menos de la mitad y los rebajaba con mucha agua mineral o jugo, quería estar en perfecto estado para recibir al par de zafiros.

Mientras bebe del vaso abre los ojos y observa la cercanía de Kai, es tan galante, lo ha visto con traje de vestir para ir a trabajar, parece modelo, lo ha visto en ropa casual, con ropa fachosa de descanso e incluso ahora es hermoso con un ángel. Trata de sacudir sus pensamientos pero esos hermosos ojos rojos lo tienen atrapado. Pone su otra mano sobre la que le conduce el vaso, su piel es muy suave. Termina de beber y aleja el vaso, pero no quita su mirada del rostro del bicolor.

--¿En qué mes naciste Yu?

--Septiembre—dice con suavidad

--Igual que tus ojos, los zafiros son para septiembre—le pone la mano en la mejilla y el taheño no se aleja, eso es un avance significativo

--¿Y cuál es tu mes?

--Julio

--Adivino, para julio es el rubí

--Jaja, aprendes muy rápido

--¿dónde aprendiste esas cosas?

--Tenía una tía que leía las cartas y según ella, cada mes está representado por una gema

--Pero no todas las personas de julio tienen los ojos rojos.

--No, solo algunos afortunados llevamos el color de nuestra piedra. Tus ojos son hermosos

--Que cosas dices—se ruboriza—estas ebrio.—se pone muy nervioso cuando Kai lo va aprisionando contra la pared, pero no lo retira, solo le intimida su cercanía, le acelera el pulso.

--Tu estás mas que yo—juega con uno de sus mechones rojizos—todo tu eres muy atractivo.—se va acercando mas y mas hasta que le rosa sus labios—déjame probarte.

Aunque su cabeza ya daba vueltas desde hace algunas copas, no se puede comparar con el embriagador sabor de un beso de Kai, fuerte y decidido. Olvida todos los tabúes que le han rondado la cabeza por años y solo se deja llevar por la suave caricia. Corresponde con algo de timidez pero encuentra que mientras mas coopera mas intenso es el sabor.

Sin saber en qué momento con sus brazos rodeó el cuello del bicolor acercándolo mas a el. Kai lo toma por la cintura con fuerza y con el abrazado camina hacia su recámara donde lo recuesta en la cama.

--No, esto es muy rápido—su tono de defensa no es muy convincente

--Solo déjame avanzar un poco mas y si quieres luego me detienes—ya no lo dejó formular respuesta, de nuevo lo besó con pasión y se acostó sobre el para compartirle su calor.

Con algo de dificultad logró meter su mano bajo su playera para acariciarle su pecho, al oprimir sus pezones este se arqueó con gusto. Para que fuera mas cómodo se comenzó a deshacer de la ropa solo quedando ambos en ropa interior. Los besos de Kai descendieron mas y mas hasta llegar a lugares mucho mas sensibles que los labios, con su flequillo le hacía cosquillas en el vientre. Sus manos se comenzaron a ocupar de sus piernas.

Los besos se posaron en los muslos interiores y fueron subiendo mas y mas hasta logara algunos gemidos del pelirrojo, ahí es donde se deshizo de las últimas prendas que los cubrían. Yuriy tragó con dificultad al ver el hermoso cuerpo de Kai en completa desnudez. Con su mano le tomó el miembro y comenzó a estimularlo. Las manos de Yu cobraron vida como por arte de magia y también recorrieron el cuerpo del contrario, cada músculo era suave y definido, después de un rato cada uno estimulaba el miembro del otro. Kai cambió la posición y fue entonces cuando le separó las piernas al pelirrojo.

--¿Estás listo para tenerme adentro?

--No, detente

--Solo un poco

--No

--Te gustará—se ensaliva 2 dedos y los comienza a meter con algo de velocidad en la entrada de Yuriy

--¡No!—lanzó un fuerte gemido y de pronto su mirada cambió a la del día anterior, perdida en el espacio. Kai lo siguió estimulando hasta que se dio cuenta de ello

--Parece que te has ido otra vez. Bueno, yo quería que la pasaras bien antes de irte pero, si quieres, puedo pasar al postre saltándome "la carne".

Se estira un poco y del cajón del buró toma una navaja, sigue estimulando a Yuriy para que no salga del trance. Se acerca mas y lo besa de nuevo.

MENTE DE YURIY

Al momento en que el entra en ese trance su mente comienza a recordar cando era pequeño y su papá abusaba de el. Esto ocurrió hasta que tenía 8 cuando sus padres se separaron. Luego su madre se juntó con otro hombre, este solo lo trataba mal pero nunca le hizo salvajadas como su padre, esto le dejó graves secuelas para el futuro. En esas imágenes veía con claridad como su padre lo llamaba a su habitación y una vez ahí lo tocaba de manera sucia. Pero cuando despertaba, todo eso volvía a quedar en el pasado.

DE REGRESO A LA ESCENA ANTERIOR

Kai está montado sobre el. Tiembla de emoción al ver los grandes ojos azules perdidos en la nada. Toma la navaja y la conduce con determinación hasta el ojo derecho, en un solo movimiento logra enterrar el artefacto y desprender el ojo sacándolo de su cuenca.

A causa del mismo dolor Yuriy sale del trance, pero todos saben que es muy peligroso despertar a un sonámbulo, así que esto aunado al indescriptible dolor de la pérdida de un ojo lo hacen gritar tan fuerte que los perros comienzan a ladrar.

En un rápido movimiento Kai logra cortar el ojo del nervio óptico por lo que cae al colchón de forma pesada. Yuriy se defiende a golpes y logra atinar una fuerte patada a Kai que lo tira de la cama. El bicolor fúrico regresa al colchón ahora con la mirada cambiada, le exaspera ver que Yuriy sigue gritando, trata de golpearlo pero no se puede siguiera acercar, el pelirrojo esta fuera de sus cabales.

Este le propina algunos golpes mas y cuando lo logra derribar al piso lastimado le entierra su propia navaja en la pierna y se echa a correr desnudo como está. Kai trata de levantarse pero no puede, seguro tardará varios días en componerse. Trata de arrastrarse por el piso pero encuentra que es inútil, Yuriy ha escapado. Como puede regresa a su habitación se viste, lo seguirá en el coche y cuando lo encuentre tendrá que matarlo, no puede dejarlo vivir, igual que las demás víctimas.

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

Yuriy corre desesperado por las calles, sigue gritando pero ya casi no se escucha, su garganta está seca. Corre por varias cuadras hasta que una patrulla lo ve y el policía lo cubre con su chaqueta. Desde lejos un auto lo mira, sigue su rumbo con tranquilidad para no llamar la atención.

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

En vista de que el pelirrojo ha caído en manos de la policía Kai toma todas las cosas que puedan ser evidencia. Todo lo pone en una bolsa de basura y sale corriendo para ver qué hará con ella. Se asegura de no dejar ni los vasos, ni las botellas ni sangre en el piso.

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

3 DIAS DESPUES

--¿Aún no saben quién es este chico?

--No. No ha hablado a pesar de que varios sicólogos lo han intentado, solo quiere dormir

--¿Y su ojo?

--Ya le hicieron las curaciones pertinentes pero, está en shock, solo duerme y cuando despierta grita sin decir palabra y se azota contra las paredes.

--Ya no podemos tenerlo mas tiempo aquí, lo canalizaremos a un sanatorio mental, seguro ahí sabrán que hacer con el.

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

1 MES DESPUES

Kai sigue con su vida normal, claro que no baja la guardia pero hasta el momento no ha habido señal del chico y lo desesperante es que no tiene como saber qué ha sido de el, sería muy peligroso.

Ha mandado a algunas personas a desmantelar el departamento y lo ha endosado a una empresa de bienes raíces para que se encargue de vender el edificio y le den su dinero.

El auto lo vendió como chatarra para ser destruido y los vasos, botellas y ropa los quemó para que no quedara evidencia de las huellas de Yuriy. Lo único que conservó fue el ojo de zafiro que logró sacar. Se ve solito flotando en la solución acuosa para su conservación.

--Algún día te traeré a tu hermano. –lo regresa a su frasco después de jugar.

**PPBKAI continuará…………..**

**Hello. ¿Que rayos sale de juntar a un loco con un sonámbulo? pues justo lo que acaban de ver, un verdadero desma. A petición del público no maté a Yuriy pero no se fue tan limpio, ahora estará tuerto pero sin duda sigue siendo adorable. Por el bien de Kai ojala que no hable nunca.**

**Gracias a DANHK, GABZ, MARIAN TAO, RUROUNI KAI, HISAKI RAIDEN, +13/2 Y ALEXA HIWATARI por haber dejado un review en el capitulo anterior. Espero sus comentarios con respecto a a este. Besos**


	5. CAPITULO 5

**OJOS DE MUÑECAAUTOR: PPBKAI**

**DISCLAMER: Beyblade es una marca registrada de Takao Aoki, solo tomo prestados los personajes sin fines de lucro.**

**SUMMARY: Un asesino serial siempre tiene un motivo para cometer sus crímenes. Kai es uno de ellos ¿Podrá alguien detenerlo? YAOI, lemmon**

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= **

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

1 MES DESPUES

Kai sigue con su vida normal, claro que no baja la guardia pero hasta el momento no ha habido señal del chico y lo desesperante es que no tiene como saber qué ha sido de el, sería muy peligroso.

Ha mandado a algunas personas a desmantelar el departamento y lo ha endosado a una empresa de bienes raíces para que se encargue de vender el edificio y le den su dinero.

El auto lo vendió como chatarra para ser destruido y los vasos, botellas y ropa los quemó para que no quedara evidencia de sus huellas. Lo único que conservó fue el ojo de zafiro que logró sacar. Se ve solito flotando en la solución acuosa para su conservación.

--Algún día te traeré a tu hermano. –lo regresa a su frasco después de jugar.

**CAPITULO 5:**

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=************=^..^=**

**FLASH BACK**

Así pasó algún tiempo, el hermoso niño bicolor se estaba convirtiendo en un atractivo adolescente que tenía cautivado el corazón de mas de medio internado, pero el solo tiene tiempo para buscar a sus presas, nada mas le interesa.

Hasta que un día, llega un nuevo chico al lugar. Un americano de cabello rubio como el sol, de algunos grados inferiores a el. Pero lo que lo hacía tan llamativo era su enorme par de ojos azules como el mar. Tan grandes que no le cabían en su rostro. Esto de inmediato le produjo una comezón a Kai en la palma de sus manos que tuvo que huir al baño para rascarse.

Se lo encontraba en los pasillos, veía lo sociable que era, completamente opuesto a el. En tan poco tiempo ya tenía a muchos amigos y era querido por sus profesores. Esto lo hizo tomar fuerza desde su interior y un día que lo encontró solo en el pasillo se acercó a hablarle.

No fue necesario que hiciera gran cosa, el pequeño rubio casi casi se presentó a sí mismo, su nombre era Max Mizuhara, mitad americano y mitad japonés.

--¿Sabes? La mayoría de los chicos de mi salón te admiran. Dicen que eres el mas inteligente del colegio

--¿En serio? Solo se trata de hacer lo que tengas que hacer, nada mas—se inclinó para acercarse mas al rubio poniéndolo tan nervioso que casi sudaba, era tan tierno. Ya que estuvo muy cerca de sus ojos lo miró fijo por un par de segundos, sus ojos de fuego chocaban contra el agua de Max, hasta que por fin pronunció—si algún día tienes problemas con alguna materia, te puedo ayudar, pero no les digas a los demás.—su suave aliento chocaba contra el rostro del otro niño

--gr, gra, gracias...Kai.—pronunciando su nombre en un susurro. En eso sonó la campana.—debo irme a mis clases. Espero verte pronto—echó a correr colorado como un tomate. El chico mas popular de la escuela se había ofrecido a ayudarlo, era algo que no podía desperdiciar.

Así fue como poco a poco se fueron haciendo amigos, claro, si se veían tenía que ser un lugar donde nadie mas estuviera presente, esto a petición del bicolor. Ahí descubrió que tenía cierto don de manipulación, lo que el le indicara, el rubio lo hacía sin chistar y siempre con un brillo de admiración en los ojos.

Le gustaba tenerlo en su habitación para explicarle alguna tarea, no por que la docencia fuese su pasión, ni por la compañía del chico, ni siquiera el dulce aroma que dejaba al retirarse. Lo que a el le gustaba era verle de cerca sus inmensos ojos. Incluso, no notaba que el chico cada vez tenía sentimientos que iban mas allá de la amistad por el, esto claro tenía muy confundido a Max quien desde que conoció a Kai dejó de interesarse en las niñas, todo el día se le iba en pensar en estar a solas con el bicolor.

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

--¿Recuerdas la fórmula?

--Si, es: _pi por radio al cuadrado_

--Excelente, con eso no deberás tener problemas en tu examen del lunes

--¡Gracias por explicarme geometría! Tu lo sabes todo, eres tan talentoso—su mente dejó de ser coherente y se le abalanzó en un fuerte abrazo que dejó paralizado a Kai quien después de un minuto le correspondió.

Max al sentirse rodeado por esos fuertes brazos y el enervante aroma de colonia alzó su vista quedando increíblemente cerca de Kai. De nuevo sus ojos de fuego lo hacían temblar, pero el que realmente estaba temblando era Kai. Los ojos de agua, grandes como manantiales lo estaban mirando, de nuevo sintió comezón en la palma de sus manos, trató de quitársela frotando contra la playera de Max quien entendió que esto era una caricia en los costados de su cintura.

Se paró de puntillas para queda aún mas cerca, casi podía rozar sus labios, pero Kai no notaba la directa insinuación, solo miraba sus ojos, quería tenerlos en sus manos como cuando tenía los de las aves, y luego, estrujarle el cuerpo hasta romperle los huesos, como si se tratara de un gran canario amarillo.

Max fue cerrando los ojos pidiendo un beso, Kai solo vió a una victima desarmada y estiró su mano hasta el escritorio del cual tomó un abrecartas, así tan cerca, indefenso, sonrojado y con los ojos cerrados era muy fácil tomar lo que quería y jugar pero esto lo asustó, se encontró empuñando el abrecartas con tal fuerza que se convertía en un puñal, eso lo convertiría en un homicida.

Su cuerpo se enchinó y su sangre se agolpó en su cabeza, la razón estaba aterrada y el deseo ansioso. Empuñó aún mas fuerte, sus instintos estaban ganando al grado que una leve excitación le endurecía su miembro. Max estaba maravillado sintiendo aquello chocar entre sus piernas, grande y poderoso, el también se levantó.

El beso estaba tardando demasiado y Max fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos para ver que sucedía, Kai estuvo tentado a sacarle los ojos en el momento en que los vio de nuevo. Por fín la razón ganó y empujó a Max con todas sus fuerzas tirándolo al piso aparatosamente. El salió corriendo.

--¡Kai, perdóname! Yo...yo solo...¡Kai!—el rubio se quedó llorando en la habitación, sintió que había asustado al bicolor. Pero el también estaba asustado y consternado, nunca pensó que el sentir un miembro entre sus piernas le fuera a producir ese nivel de placer que a su escasa edad era incapaz de controlar.

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

Kai corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta la parte del jardín donde podía estar solo. El abrecartas que aún conservaba en la mano le había cortado haciéndolo sangrar. El gato gris al verlo pasar lo siguió, seguro le daría un ave para comer.

Kai se detuvo al chocar voluntariamente contra un árbol, se puso la mano en el pecho como si con ello fuera a calmar los latidos de su corazón. Tenía mucho miedo de lo que acababa de sentir. De nuevo no notó lo que Max deseaba, solo sabía que había deseado tomar la vida de una persona para quitarle sus ojos. Eso era muy diferente a hacérselo a una pequeña ave que para el "era normal". Se dejó caer pesadamente en el pasto y con el antebrazo cubrió el deslumbre del sol. El gato se subió a su pecho y lo miraba con interrogación.

Kai lo miró y le acarició la cabeza, el gato ronroneaba. Sus ojos felinos eran hechizantes, con una tonalidad que un humano jamás podrá tener. El chico se enderezó y lo siguió acariciando para ganar su confianza. Aún deseaba un par de ojos y los de un ave no le bastarían.

Una vez que el gato estaba confiado de nuevo empuñó el abre cartas y a una velocidad mayor a la del felino, lo enterró hasta el fondo de la cuenca. El gato dio un grito de dolor aterrador y comenzó a defenderse.

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

En el colegio había una linda señorita, hija de buena familia. Estudiosa, dulce, inocente y de buen promedio. El nombre de Emma era muy querido en la escuela, compartía clases con Kai y estaba enamorada de el pero claro, jamás había logrado siquiera una mirada.

Un día iba caminando por la parte mas solitaria del jardín, estaba en "sus días" y una melancolía anormal la hacían querer llorar, por eso se refugió en ese lugar. Vió pasar a Kai corriendo como el demonio, con su rostro desfigurado por la consternación. Se ocultó tras un árbol para seguir sus movimientos, pensó que ese sería un buen momento para lograr un acercamiento. Se embelesó al verlo acariciar al gato. Su perfecto perfil se suavizaba con el tono ámbar del sol, pareciera que el gato olvidara al mundo al estar en sus brazos.

Pero en un segundo todo cambió al ver a su amado chico apuñalar al animal y arrancarle los ojos. Fue tan grotesco ese espectáculo... el con rostro de fiera y el animal tratando de luchar por su vida, aún sin ojos rasguñaba a Kai pero a el no me importaba, lo tomó del cuello y lo ahorcó hasta quitarle la vida.

La chica se tapó la boca con horror y nauseas, no podía correr pero con valentía siguió observando para ver hasta donde llegaban las cosas. Vió al bicolor disfrutar al acabar con la vida del animal y luego se sentó de nuevo a jugar con el par de ojos que había obtenido, los estrujó hasta el punto de convertirlos en una asquerosa masa sanguinolenta que se escurría entre sus dedos, solo sobrevivieron los cristalinos los cuales guardó en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón. Hizo un agujero con sus manos al pie del árbol y ahí enterró el cadáver. Luego de esto se tranquilizó y su rostro de nuevo fue hermoso como los ángeles. Caminó de regreso al edificio y entró por una puerta que casi nadie usaba, tranquilo como si solo hubiera salido a tomar una siesta.

La chica seguía temblando horrorizada hasta que por fin pudo llorar para sacar ese miedo que le haría daño a su salud. Cuando por fin puedo moverse corrió hasta la dirección y ahí contó todo lo que había visto. El director se hizo acompañar del conserje y el subdirector para corroborar lo que la jovencita había dicho. Tal y como ella dijo encontraron el cuerpo del gato enterrado.

Sin pensar mas le ordenaron a la chica que se encerrara en su habitación, en un momento mas la sicóloga del colegio iría con ella para platicar y calmarla, pero que no contara eso **A NADIE **puesto que se podría poner en riesgo a ella misma. Claro que la asustaron para que tampoco le dijera a sus padres, por que ellos harían un escándalo y desprestigiarían al colegio. La joven estaba tan asustada que acató la orden al pie de la letra.

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

El subdirector y el conserje irrumpieron en la habitación de Kai, este se encontraba tranquilo acostado en su cama con un libro en las manos. Lo tomaron tan desprevenido que no puso objeción en ser conducido a la oficina del director.

Mientras tanto este llamaba al padre de Kai y lo hizo que fuera DE INMEDIATO al colegio.

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

No hubo nada mas que hacer. Después de mostrarle todas las evidencias (incluidos los cristalinos que traía en el pantalón, residuos de tierra y sangre así como los profundos arañazos) y por supuesto, ocultar el anonimato de la testigo, Kai tuvo que confesar delante de su padre que el lo había hecho "solo por jugar" y "fue un accidente".

Lo expulsaron del colegio y le sugirieron al padre que lo internara en un sanatorio mental pero no lo quiso hacer. Sintió algo de miedo de aceptar que su hijo estaba loco y de nuevo pensó en ponerlo a estudiar en casa para que no causara problemas, con un poco de "orientación paterna, entendería que es malo hacerle cosas a los animales".

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

Max lloró y lloró cuando supo que Kai se había ido, se manejó que fue por propia voluntad y el cambio de residencia de su padre. El rubio solo pensó que fue por su culpa, nunca debió sentir nada _anormal _por el, lo había asustado y por eso se había ido.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

El joven pelirrojo ha sido recluido en una celda de un sanatorio mental, aún no saben su nombre, pero su ojo ya está completamente curado, usa una venda y un parche y procuran mantenerlo alejado de los espejos por que se pone muy violento al verse en ese estado, incluso algunos creen que el mismo se sacó el ojo.

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

Mientras tanto Kai sigue con su apacible vida llena de lujos y comodidades, de momento está interesado en una concesión minera en Namibia, estos contratos generalmente tienen una duración de 25 años y el propietario tiene la libre disposición de los productos extraídos, esto lo convertiría en el productor de diamantes mas importante del mundo.

Ahora se siente aburrido, no puede salir a buscar nuevos ojos, así que solo se consuela con sus diamantes, durante su ausencia se filtraron un par de diamantes de baja calidad por lo que despidió a 4 supervisores por incompetentes. El no se puede permitir vender piedras de menos de 56 facetas (contando la taba con 57):

En la corona: 8 esquinas de la tabla o biseles, 8 estrellas y 16 facetas superiores.

En la culata: 8 pabellones y 16 facetas inferiores.

Además de que el cuida 3 elementos para que el diamante tenga una talla "ideal":

1.- Porcentaje de la altura total: esto es para saber si el diamante tendrá una bella brillantez. El porcentaje se obtiene deviniendo la altura total del diamante por su diámetro, en el caso de piedras redondas, para los demás se divide la altura por la anchura. Los diamantes talla brillante ideales tienen un porcentaje comprendido entre el 59 y el 62.5%

2.- Proporciones de la tabla: las variaciones de las proporciones de la tabla tienen menos importancia puesto que afectan en menor medida la brillantez. pero para que se consideren de talla ideal lo mejor es que esté comprendida entre el 55 y el 58% para belleza óptima.

3.- Ancho del filetín: lo mejor es que el filentín esté considerado entre _thin (fino) y slightly thick (ligeramente ancho)_. Las graduaciones de espesor son extremely thin, very thin, thin, medium, slightly thick, very thick y extremely thick.

Algunos clientes piden el filetín facetado y pulido, esto requiere que el diamatista dedique tiempo adicional y es muy costoso y no mejora la calidad del diamante. Pero entre todos esos clientes distinguidos no hay uno solo que tenga unos hermosos ojos por los que valga la pena arriesgarse.

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

--¡Sr. Valkov!

--¿A qué se debe tanto escándalo?—dice fastidiado tras su aparatoso y tosco escritorio de quinta mano

--Encontramos a un chico en un sanatorio mental, lleva ahí 3 meses y algo me dice que es sobreviviente del caso "Ojos de muñeca"—Valkov casi se ahoga con su café

--¿Por qué dices eso?

--Por que es muy joven, no se sabe su nombre, solo que está muy perturbado pero tiene, bueno, tuvo, 2 hermosos ojos, ahora solo tiene 1.

--¡Vamos a verlo!

Llegan al sanatorio donde lo tienen recluido, está bastante anémico pero aún así es hermoso, en cierto modo es similar al extranjero que encontraron envuelto en la sábana.

Al principio como esperaban, lo les dijo una sola palabra, solo miraba al piso hasta que se fijó en un anillo que Valkov llevaba en la mano izquierda, con una piedra que simulaba un rubí, esto aterró al pelirrojo que comenzó a gritar:

--¡El rubí es de julio! No quiero verlo—brincó hacia un rincón asustando sobretodo al asistente de Valkov

--¿Qué tiene de malo el anillo del Sr. Valkov? A mi me parece hermoso—dice comprensiva la siquiatra

--¡No! Quiero que lo alejen

--Esta bien, esta bien—Valkov se quita el anillo y lo guarda en su chaqueta--¿lo ves? El anillo ya no está, ahora por favor, dinos qué te pasó en tu rostro

--No tengo nada

--¿Es…peligroso verdad?---pregunta con termo el asistente

--No—ahora la siquiatra trata de calmarlo—"_La idea de que la enfermedad mental esta íntimamente relacionada con la violencia no tiene base científica. No se puede decir que las personas con enfermedades mentales sean más agresivas ni tengan más probabilidades de cometer actos violentos ni delictivos que personas sin enfermedad mental. Las personas afectadas por una enfermedad mental rara vez son peligrosas para la sociedad en general. Solamente algunos trastornos mentales pueden desarrollar en ciertos episodios conductas agresivas hacia uno mismo o hacia el entorno familiar cuando la persona que lo padece no está bajo tratamiento. En realidad, es más probable que las personas con enfermedad mental sean víctimas de abusos y malos tratos, y vean vulnerados sus derechos. El tratamiento adecuado de esta enfermedad y de sus síntomas reduce al mínimo este tipo de peligros."_

--Eso espero—sigue viendo con recelo al taheño. Mira con asombro como su jefe se levanta de su lugar y va al rincón junto con el chico y se sienta a su lado en el piso

--¿Qué tal te sientes en este lugar?—el chico niega con la cabeza—me parece que es bastante tranquilo…¿Cómo te llamas?

--Yuriy

--Hermoso nombre. Yo me llamo Boris—la doctora mira todo sorprendida

--No habíamos logrado que articulara una sola palabra en todos estos meses.

--Tal vez estaba algo estresado ¿No es así Yu?—el chico asiente

Por un par de horas mas solo le platica de cosas triviales, no quiere asustarlo con preguntas sobre el caso que lo pueden hacer de nuevo poner una pose hermética. Quedaron que volverían a platicar al día siguiente pero ahora si de temas mas serios, Yuriy aceptó.

Al siguiente día trataron de platicar con el pero, puso resistencia a las respuestas, no tuvieron mas opción que seguir yendo a visitarlo cada día hasta que llegara el momento oportuno de interrogarlo.

Al fin después de 3 semanas lograron que hablara un poco mas y esta vez lograron hacerle varias preguntas:

--¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?

--Yuriy….no estoy seguro---mira alrededor—Ivanov, creo. Yuriy Ivanov.

--¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?

--Por que me he portado muy extraño este tiempo. Me he sentido raro, pero me gusta platicar contigo Boris.

--Y a mi me gusta que platiquemos. ¿Sabes a lo que vengo?

--A hacerme preguntas, sobre mi ojo, supongo

--Así es Yu. Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que recuerdes

--No mucho. Conocí a un chico que me llevó a su casa—se rasca la nariz—un maldito marica metro- sexual, se hizo mi amigo—su rostro se empieza a desfigurar con susto, su mente empieza a tener imágenes confusas sobre lo ocurrido—luego, estaba sobre mi—se aferra a la mesa—y..y…y yo gritaba por que me dolía algo en la cara y…luego—se lleva su mano al ojo—ya no veía de un lado—su respiración se agita hasta el límite---¡NO ME TOQUES…NO…NO..KAI…NO!

--¿Kai?

--¡NOOOO!—se comienza a azotar contra las paredes por lo que entran 3 enfermeros y le inyectan algo que lo duerme de inmediato. Boris los ve salir y se queda muy confundido

--¿Kai?

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

En cuanto regresa al cuartel organiza a su equipo para buscar todo lo relacionado con un tal "Kai" o cualquier cosa que se relacionada con esa palabra. El equipo encontró una escasa lista de 125 personas en el país que respondían a ese nombre, la mayoría de ellas eran de origen Asiático.

La lista va desde un profesor de artes marciales hasta un excéntrico millonario dueño de la mejor joyería del país y uno de los mas poderosos del mundo

--Bueno, eliminando a "Don dinero de las joyas", ¿Quiénes son los mas probables sospechosos?—Boris ya tiene unas grandes ojeras de cansancio

--Solo nos concentraríamos en 68 de ellos que concuerdan con la descripción de joven y alto.

--¡Demonios! Si tan solo la cámara del hotel no hubiera estado descompuesta esos días tendríamos la imagen de este bastardo—se rasca la cabeza—quiero que impriman las fotos de esos 68 chicos, lo mas claro posible y mañana se las mostraremos a Yuriy, con suerte identificará a alguno de ellos. Aunque tal vez "Kai" sea un sobrenombre, no sabía que existiera un nombre tan corto.

Al siguiente día van a visitar a Yuriy, este se muestra mas o menos cortes pero, sabe que le harán mas preguntas al ver unos folders que traen en las manos.

--Yuriy, te traemos una fotografías para que las veas, quiero que me digas si es que identificas a alguna de estas personas.

--No

--Yu…esto es muy importante para atrapar a quien te hizo esto

--¿Y con eso me saldrá otro ojo?—rie burlero

--¿Me podrían dejar a solas con el?

--Sr. Valkov.—agrega la siquiatra—no creo que sea lo mas conveniente dejarlo a solas, además de que esta institución no cuenta con habitaciones de vigilancia para que pueda hacer esta clase de entrevista.

--No se preocupe, comprendo la situación y se que Yuriy será amable conmigo. Por favor—le guiñe un ojo.

--El hospital no se hará responsable de ningún daño

--No habrá problemas, lo prometo

--Esta bien—sale y los deja hablando solos

--Creo que es mas cómo sin ella ¿Verdad?

--Se cree la mamá de los pollitos

--Jaja, tienes razón—lo mira fijamente—Yuriy, necesito que me ayudes con esto.

--No quiero ver las fotos

--¿Le tienes miedo?

--¡Yo no le temo a nada!

--¿Entonces?—el chico mira al piso—mírame…por favor Yu, mírame---como el chico no quiere volver a mirarlo, Valkov cambia su posición y jala su silla al lado del pelirrojo para así quedar ambos del mismo lado de la mesa.

Le pone la mano en la barbilla y de inmediato es retirada pro el chico pero el insiste y esta vez logra hacerlo que lo mire de frente. Su mirada es fiera y con un solo ojo es capaz de proyectar toda su energía. Debió ser estremecedor verlo con sus 2 ojos tan azules que parecen lentes de contacto de fantasía. Comprende por qué ese desquiciado lo eligió, no era una persona como todas las demás que encontramos en las calles que tienen lindos ojos, el era diferente, con fuerza y vigor en su ser.

El pelirrojo queda atrapado en los ojos grises del mayor, tienen algunas arrugas a su alrededor pero eso le da un poco de severidad a su mirada que es potencializada con su voz de madurez y don de mando que suavizaba al hablar con el.

Se quedaron así por unos instantes, uno sorprendido con la suavidad de la piel del joven, el otro dejándose llevar por la fortaleza de la edad. Así fue como el encargado del caso, el reconocido veterano Boris Valkov, conocido por ser un bastardo cuando alguien se interponía en su camino, fue dejando de lado su fuerza y se acercó con cautela a los labios del pelirrojo. Este lo veía serio, asombrado, pero en ningún momento lo detenía. Todavía antes de hacer contacto hicieron una pausa para ver si no había un rechazo por parte de alguno, pero al no existir eliminaron ese escaso milímetro de distancia.

Se sentía extraño, Boris jamás había besado a otro hombre y Yuriy no recordaba haberlo hecho nunca, el odiaba a los "maricas" como los llamaba pero, ahora ambos experimentaban algo nuevo, el pulso se aceleraba, y era agradable. Un hormigueo les adormecía las manos, y era agradable. Las piernas ya no se sentían, y era agradable. Unos labios y una lengua jugaban con curiosidad, y eso era demasiado agradable.

Así pasaron algunos minutos hasta que se separaron quedando sus ojos a centímetros de distancia. Estaban algo agitados y consternados.

--Yuriy, quiero que me ayudes a castigar a quién te lastimó

--No quiero ver las fotos, me da miedo

--Si cooperas, todos entenderán que no debes estar aquí

--No tengo dónde mas estar

--Yo te puedo ayudar con eso, nunca te dejaría en la calle—le da otro beso pero esta vez muy suave y rápido—ayúdame—toma los folders y se los pone en la mano

--Esta bien, lo intentaré.

Toma los papeles y abre el primero. Las manos le sudan puesto que está muy nervioso pero se siente aliviado al no reconocerlo. En realidad no recuerda el rostro de ese sujeto pero, tal vez si lo ve de nuevo lo identificará.

Toma el segundo fólder y pasa lo mismo. Del tercero al último los hojea con tranquilidad.

--No es ninguno.

Solo quiero que veas uno mas, solo por curiosidad

--Hnj, esta bien…apúrate por que ya es "la hora de mi pastillita"

--Jaja, prometo ser breve—el ultimo no es un fólder, es un sobre amarillo y del el saca una revista, la abre y al encontrar lo que necesita se lo muestra a Yuriy--¿lo has visto?.

En ese momento el corazón de Yuriy se paraliza. Lo que Valkov le muestra es una foto pequeña de el joyero mas famoso de todo Rusia, bueno, famoso entre el círculo de gente que acostumbra comprar esa clase de excentricidades. En ella no se ven muy claras sus facciones pero resalta entre toda la gente con esa galantería especial, se ve como si estuviera en un cocktail y hubiera tratado de evitar que le tomaran la fotografía

--¡Es el!

--¿Estas seguro? Mira muy bien, no podemos ir tras un inocente

--¡ESTOY SEGURO! Es Kai, es Kai, es Kai

--Este Kai es muy poco probable que haya sido quien te atacó, es un millonario al que muy rara vez se le ve en público y cuando llega a salir va protegido por varios escoltas

--No puedo estar equivocado, ese es Kai…y tiene los ojos de rubí

--¿Por eso te asustó mi anillo?

--¿Un anillo?

--La primera vez que vine te asustaste al ver mi anillo de rubí, bueno, es falso, pero hiciste que me lo quitara

--No recuerdo eso—se rasca la cabeza---¡El rubí es de Julio y los zafiros de septiembre!

--¿El te dijo eso?

--Si, una vez en una conversación, me dijo que su tía era bruja, leía las cartas o algo así y por eso sabía que cada piedra representaba un mes.

--Conocimiento básico de un joyero.

--Ahora recuerdo, el dijo que era ejecutivo de cuenta de un banco y…todos los días salía muy temprano, se ponía su traje, no desayunaba y me dejaba solo en el departamento a pesar de que no me conocía.

--¿Sabes donde trabajaba?

--No, nunca tuve cuidado de eso.

--¿Recuerdas donde vivía?

--No

--Podríamos buscar cerca del lugar donde te encontraron ¿Serías capaz de reconocer el lugar?

--Tal vez

--Mañana iremos tu y yo, solos, a buscar ese lugar ¿Entendido?—no lo ve convencido—y, cuando terminemos, podemos ir a comer lo que gustes. Te traeré de regreso hasta tarde

--¿Qué tan tarde?

--Hasta que tu quieras

--Esta bien.

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

Todos en el departamento de policía se quedan asombrados al enterarse de que el agresor era el primero al que descartaron, el joyero Kai. Pero al tener la misma descripción de joven y alto Boris prefirió integrarlo pero, no encontraba fotografías de el hasta que accidentalmente encontró esa en una revista de hace algunos años.

No podían simplemente ir a detenerlo, ademas de que necesitaban pruebas firmes, con su dinero y poder quedaría libre en 2 segundos y los haría quedar como idiotas a todos.

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

**PPBKAI continuará…………….**

Jajajaja, que les pareció este quinto capítulo?, no se por que me imaginé a Max como canario encerrado en una jaula, y no me digan que no se vería hermoso. La información del e s t a d o m e n t a l d e Y u r i y f u e o btenida de correofarmaceutico.c o m , l a m e n t o q u e n o s e a _la mejor fuente de información pero, _bueno, digamos que medio estudié. Este capi contiene regalo: un listado de las piedran correspondientes a cada mes de nacimiento, asi cuando un atractivo joyero les quiera lavar el coco para sacarles los ojos se encuentre con que son unas personas letradas en el tema

Muchas gracias a: **DANHK,GABZ, ALEXA HIWATARI, MARIAN TAO, xxxHYDEISTxxx Y RUROUNI KAI** por haber dejado un review en el capitulo pasado. Muchos besos y recuerden, coman todas las verduran que les de su mamá para crecer choco- grandotototes muajajaja, bye y nos vemos en 3 semanas


	6. CAPITULO 6

**OJOS DE MUÑECAAUTOR: PPBKAI**

**DISCLAMER: Beyblade es una marca registrada de Takao Aoki, solo tomo prestados los personajes sin fines de lucro.**

**SUMMARY: Un asesino serial siempre tiene un motivo para cometer sus crímenes. Kai es uno de ellos ¿Podrá alguien detenerlo? YAOI, lemmon**

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= **

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

Todos en el departamento de policía se quedan asombrados al enterarse de que el agresor era el primero al que descartaron, el joyero Kai. Pero al tener la misma descripción de joven y alto Boris prefirió integrarlo pero, no encontraba fotografías de el hasta que accidentalmente encontró esa en una revista de hace algunos años.

No podían simplemente ir a detenerlo, ademas de que necesitaban pruebas firmes, con su dinero y poder quedaría libre en 2 segundos y los haría quedar como idiotas a todos.

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

**CAPITULO 6:**

Sacar a Yuriy del sanatorio fue todo un lío, papeles, permisos, caras torcidas y 2 sobornos pero a final de cuentas pudo salir del lugar con el pelirrojo y una carta que en resumidas cuentas dice "si mata a alguien ambos irán a prisión".

Comienzan a peinar la zona donde encontraron a Yuriy cuando fue atacado, era algo fastidioso pasar de calle en calle a bajísima velocidad pero el solo ver los ojos azules tan cerca hacía que ninguno de los 2 deseara bajar del auto.

--¡Ahí es!

--Dónde

--El edificio de allá—se acercan hasta el lugar. Valkov baja del auto mientras que Yura prefiere quedarse a salvo, siente frío en todo su cuerpo.

Boris toca insistentemente la puerta pero no recibe ninguna respuesta. Yura baja el vidrio y le dije en tono algo alto.

--No creo que nadie te abra. Los vecinos nunca están

--¿A qué hora regresan?

--No lo se…nunca los vi

--¿nunca?...¿jamás?

--N…no—Boris se acerca al auto---eran muy callados y trabajaban todo el día

--¿Nunca los viste?—le acaricia la mejilla

--No.

Espera aquí.

Va y pregunta a las tiendas cercanas, ahí le informan que es raro ver movimiento en ese edificio. A veces ven que llega un señor que limpia, otro que recoge algo de basura y muy rara vez a un joven con unas bolsas pero es tan tarde que no le ven la cara, nada mas. Esto lo deja muy inquieto, se gira y mira a Yuriy atento en la ventana, siente rabia al verlo con el parche en el ojo, encontrará a ese sujeto y le retorcerá el cuello con sus propias manos.

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

**FLASH BACK**

Aún viviendo con su padre Kai, siguió con su manía de sacarle los ojos a las aves. El señor pensaba que era "buena terapia" para que no pensara en lastimar a seres mas grandes.

Estudiando en casa pudo darle rienda suelta a su intelecto y en tiempo record terminó su secundaria y su preparatoria. Obtuvo su documentación oficial por medio de un examen y felicitaron al padre por hacer tan buena labor con su hijo

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

--Papá ¿Por qué no hay fotografías de mamá en casa?

--Pueees, por queeeee...no son necesarias las fotografías para recordar a las personas

--¿De que murió?—se mete un nuevo pedazo de la cena en la boca

--¿Por qué haces tantas preguntas?

--¿No es normal que quiera saber qué le pasó a mi mamá?—arquea una ceja con fastidio**--**¿Tienes novia?

--¡Por supuesto que no tengo novia!

--Pues deberías buscarte una, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste sexo?

--¡No me hables de esa forma, soy tu padre!

--Pero eres humano—su tono es aburrido—tal vez sea tiempo que conozcas a alguien mas

--No, de momento solo quiero estar a tu lado

--Hnj, luego no te quejes que te conviertas en un viejo solitario

--Por cierto, mañana saldré de viaje por el trabajo, solo será una noche

--O.K yo cuidaré de la casa

El señor se sintió aliviado de que Kai ya no hiciera mas preguntas de su madre. El lo había dejado todo por la paz para que en cuanto su papá se fuera a su viaje tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo de revisar la casa. Seguro encontraría lo que estaba buscando.

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

Cuando ya estuvo solo en casa empezó a buscar por el lugar mas obvio: la recámara. Para su decepción solo encontró actas de nacimiento, facturas y recibos. Continuó su búsqueda en el estudio, de nuevo solo papeles sin importancia.

Subió al ático y al parecer solo había un par de muebles viejos y tiliches sin valor, pero encontró un baúl dentro del cual había fotos y ropa de su mamá. Sintió tristeza y soltó un ligero llanto, sobre todo al encontrar que la mayoría de las fotos eran de el de bebé y su mamá abrazándolo con gran ternura ¿Por qué no recordaba nada de eso? Sabía que estaba cerca pero dentro del baúl no había nada mas.

Siguió buscando con ahínco pero nada además de las fotografías comprobaban la existencia de la señora. Cuando menos se dio cuenta ya era la tarde y el no había probado bocado desde el cereal de la mañana. Ya iba de salida cuando se tropezó con un madero flojo del piso. Sin mucho interés se agachó para desatorar su agujeta y encontró que se podía retirar.

Con curiosidad quitó la tabla y encontró varios sobres amarillos de agujeta envueltos en bolsas de plástico. Los sacó todos y abrió el primero. En el estaban las facturas de pago de gastos funerarios y "de investigación". En otro encontró el acta de defunción que indicaba "asesinato en vía pública". Esto le erizó el cuerpo pero ahora quería saber mas.

En ese mismo sobre contenía actas oficiales con la redacción de los hechos. En cuando comenzó a lee su mente recordó lo que había sucedido esa noche. Claro que al ser declaraciones de peritos había algunos detalles cambiados (no incluían lo de la "casi violación del niño") pero fue _casi _como vivirlo de nuevo.

El bicolor se agarró la cabeza y tiraba de su cabello con desesperación, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y comenzó a gritar como si con ello pudiera sacar las imágenes de su mente, pero cuando casi llegaba al punto en que recordaría que le sacaron el ojo y el lo estuvo viendo colgar como péndulo, las imágenes se detuvieron, todo se volvió blanco y cayó desmayado.

Cuando despertó ya era la noche. Siguió viendo los papeles pero ahora con tranquilidad, no recordaba lo que le había sucedido. De nuevo era como si apenas hubiera encontrado los papeles y los leía con un estopor en la mente.

Tomó los sobres y bajó a cenar algo mientras miraba la tele. Seguía tranquilo y ausente. Luego se fue a dormir y esperó al siguiente día a que llegara su papá para hablar muy seriamente con el.

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

--¡Ya llegué! Te traigo unos obsequios...¿Kai?—lo encontró en la sala comiendo un tazón con helado de ron con pasas. Los sobres estaban sobre la mesa de centro y palideció.

--Lo sé todo papá—su tono neutral era algo exasperante

--¿Cómo te sientes?—toma asiento a su lado

--No lo se. Creo que quien ha sufrido mas en todo esto has sido tu. Es admirable. Ahora comprendo el que no quieras iniciar una nueva relación.

--Pero tu has crecido sin una madre. Me hubiera gustado que tuvieras mas recuerdos de ella, era la mejor mujer del mundo. Tuve mucha suerte que ella se fijara en mi, era tan inteligente y hermosa. Eres su vivo retrato

--En verdad me parezco mas a ella—lo mira de frente, con su cabello negro y ojos oscuros, su nariz algo desviada a la derecha y barba de candado cerrada, completamente opuesto a el.—ella fue el amor de tu vida

--No, ella "fue mi vida entera"—un par de lágrimas salen de sus ojos—jamás la olvidaré.

--Estas muy alterado, te prepararé un te.—en vez de hacerlo, de las puertas de la alacena saca una cuerda que había preparado para esa noche. Para no lastimarse se pone unos guantes de carnaza de la caja de herramientas y camina de regreso a la sala.

Ve a su padre de espaldas, cabizbajo y vulnerable por lo que le salta encina y le pone la cuerda alrededor del cuello haciendo presión. Para aumentar la fuerza le pone la rodilla en la espalda para que no lo pueda alcanzar. El hombre trata de huir pero el chico tiene mucha fuerza y el viene muy cansado de su viaje y de manejar.

--Se que sufres por ella papá y te agradezco el que hayas tratado de educarme tu solo pero ¿Sabes? Es momento de que estén los 2 juntos. Te prometo llevarlos siempre en mi corazón.

--¡BUAGGHJG!—se está asfixiando

--No luches, por favor, esto es lo mejor para ti, te quiero tanto que ya no quiero verte sufrir. ¿Crees que a mi no me duele despedirme? Pero con tal de que seas feliz estoy dispuesto a llevar yo solo la pena de ambos

--Kg, kg, lhts, Ka...i..bg..bg….—dejó de luchar, había muerto

--Pobre, tanto dolor en su vida. Espero algún día ser tan valiente como el.—toma la cuchara con la que estaba comiendo el helado—si no te importa me llevaré un recuerdo tuyo.

Toma su ahora arma y la lleva a la cuenca ocular. Tiembla de emoción al momento de desprenderlos, es muy diferente a cuando lo hace con pequeños animales, esto es mucho mejor. Cuando tiene los ojos en las manos les da un beso. De atrás del sillón toma la mochila que ya tenía lista, en ella trae ropa, dinero, papeles importantes, algunas fotos y le agrega los sobres amarillos. Con calma acomoda sus cosas en la canastilla que le adaptó a su bicicleta y la amarra bien para que no se caiga. A pesar de su inestabilidad mental tiene algo de conciencia de lo bueno y lo malo por lo que sabe que lo que hizo no estuvo nada bien y puede tener problemas si no hace algo al respecto.

Descompone las chapas para que se vean forzadas, destroza algunos muebles y revuelve los cajones siendo cuidadoso de no dejar huellas, los guantes le son muy útiles. No olvida lavar los trastes con los que estuvo comiendo helado, una vez que tiene la escena de robo en casa habitación del garage toma un galón con gasolina y lo esparce por toda la sala. De últimas ve a su padre y a su casa con nostalgia, es hora de seguir adelante. Enciende un cerillo para arrojarlo a la gasolina que escandalosamente se prende en un seductor camino de flamas anaranjadas. Kai toma su chamarra y sale de la casa sin rumbo fijo. Lleva la mirada perdida y una gran sonrisa de saber que en su bolsillo lleva un hermoso recuerdo de su padre....

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

Después de un rato los vecinos se dan cuenta del incendio y llaman a los bomberos, esa es una noche muy pesada. Encuentran el cuerpo del padre tan deteriorado que lo llevan a la morgue para su identificación, ahí es donde se dan cuenta que no tiene los ojos por lo que se abre una investigación policíaca que corre a cargo de un nuevo jefe llamado Boris Valkov quien todavía no sabe bien como manejar un equipo de investigación, este es su primer caso. Analizan todas las pruebas (la casa, el destrozo, las señales de lucha) y todo indica que fue un asaltante solitario que entró a la casa y después de que el dueño lo descubrió lo mató y le sacó los ojos para que no sobreviviera por lo que no estaban seguros de si era un asaltante o un asesino pero no tenían registros de nada parecido en la zona.

Quien era un misterio era el hijo adolescente de la víctima, un chico llamado Kai quien por descripción de los vecinos, era muy callado, receloso y rara vez se le veía. De vez en cuando tenía fuertes peleas con su padre pero nadie sabía mas de el, incluso, no lo podían describir a detalle físicamente por que no lo conocían.

Tanto la policía como los vecinos sacaron a conclusión que el chico se había ido de su casa desde unas semanas antes y tratarían de localizarlo para darle la nefasta noticia pero encontrar a un chico en las calles era muy complicado.

Como la casa estaba hipotecada, los representantes de la empresa no tardaron en reclamar el predio para de inmediato remover los escombros (lo cual entorpeció mas la investigación) y construyeron una nueva y coqueta casa que vendieron a buen precio.

Durante algunos meses los vecinos estuvieron nerviosos por el "asaltante asesino" pero al ver que no ocurrió nada se comenzaron a relajar. La policía detuvo a algunos chicos que coincidían con la descripción de Kai pero ninguno era el. El caso se fue dejando al olvido y fue reemplazado por algunos nuevos que aparecieron donde los robos a bancos ocupaban los primeros lugares y estos eran mas convenientes en el currículo del señor Valkov.

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

Al cabo de un par de semanas los ojos estaban en un asqueroso estado de descomposición y apestaban a varios metros de distancia, era hora de deshacerse de ellos. Con algo de dolor Kai los echó a un basurero junto con los sobres amarillos y las fotos, eso era lo último que le recordaba su vida pasada, ya le quedaba muy poco dinero y debía buscar un empleo para sobrevivir, como menor de edad le fue fácil cambiarse el nombre y buscar en lugares donde no hicieran preguntas. A veces era una persona, a veces otra, así seguiría todo el tiempo que le fuera posible, la fin y al cabo, cuando fuera necesario demostrar su verdadera identidad tenía sus papeles que avalaban que su nombre real era Kai Hiwatari.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

En la noche, cuando el oficial Valkov estaba recostado en su cama, recordaba con una sonrisa en los labios ese día. La comida con Yuriy fue adorable y mas aún cuando antes de regresar al hospital se detuvieron en una calle solitaria para compartir algunos besos muy apasionados en los cuales ambos se quedaron con ganas de mucho mas pero, el asunto de Kai debía ser resuelto primero.

Ese edificio era la clave de todo y a primera hora se podría a investigar hasta el cansancio pero, de momento, se dedicó a tocarse a si mismo recordando y fantaseando con cierta piel de porcelana coronada con una cabellera pelirroja, nunca pensó que los parches en el ojo pudieran ser sexys.

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

Después de que el equipo del Sr. Valkov indagó en el registro publico de la propiedad encontraron con que el predio que Yuriy señalo como el edificio donde estuvo viviendo con Kai ahora pertenecía a una agencia de bienes raíces pero, anteriormente perteneció ni mas ni menos que al famoso joyero, Hiwatari Kai por lo que fácilmente llegaron a la conclusión de que no existían vecinos, todo era un truco. Aunado a esto algunas de las víctimas mas jóvenes y de clase media fueron halladas en un radio de 10 kilómetros a la redonda del inmueble.

Desafortunadamente esto todavía no era causal de arresto puesto que a pesar de que hubo lucha con Yuriy, después de tantos meses no quedaban residuos de sangre o piel en las uñas así que la evidencia física era inexistente.

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

Mientras tanto Kai se mantenía alerta a lo que pudiera suceder pero no había vuelto a saber nada de Yuriy, esto lo tenía muy inquieto, no era bueno que estuviera suelto, sobretodo por que vio como fue una patrulla que lo levantó ¿y si en este momento estaban planeando como detenerlo? Por que con la declaración tan amplia que podía dar Yuriy era mas que suficiente para que fueran por el y contrario a lo que se pensaba, el tenía mucho dinero pero, no le gustaba tener tratos con políticos, le parecían personas detestables así que en cuestiones de poder no tenía mucho, solo se limitaba a posar con gente muy poderosa para las fotos, hacerles joyas a sus esposas pero no por eso eran sus amistades, pero era bueno para tapar las apariencias.

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

Y no estaba muy alejado de la realidad, en el departamento de policía trataban de encontrar una forma de hacerlo caer por que encontraron fotos de el asistiendo a fiestas de las personas mas poderosas del planeta y era muy inteligente, por mas que buscaron huellas en los cadáveres que lo comprometieran, no encontraban nada.

--Tal vez tengamos que recurrir a una carnada—propone uno de los agentes

--Es muy peligroso, pero es la única opción. El problema es encontrar a alguien que pueda ser del agrado de Hiwatari, tiene gustos muy selectos—no puede evitar una sonrisa maliciosa al recordar al pelirrojo.

--El chico nuevo tal vez podría con el paquete aunque, su carácter sería un problema

--¿Cuál chico nuevo?

--¿No lo recuerda? Hace 3 semanas que se integró al equipo un chico oriental, se llama Rei Kon

--Nunca me informaron de su llegada

--Señor, incluso se lo preguntaron pro teléfono y se lo presentaron pero usted solo le dijo "vete al lugar vació y comienza a buscar"

--¿Yo hice eso?—el otro asiente, llevaba tantos días solo fantaseando con el taheño que no notó que había alguien nuevo en su equipo, que gran descuido---mmm, y es…¿atractivo?—diciendo esto ultimo con un sonrojo.

--Este, no se como decirlo señor, claro, yo no soy de esos gustos pero, …, ya ve que le hacen muchas bromas

--¿Qué clase de bromas?

--Jefe, ha estado muy distraído…lo que pasa es que este chico se le nota a leguas que es "rarito" y a varios les llama la atención pero, fuera de eso, si tiene ojos muy llamativos.

--Hnj. ¿sabes su número de extensión?

--Si, es la 117

Boris marca esa extensión y una dulce voz le responde al otro lado:

--¿moshi moshi?

--¿Rei Kon?

--Hai

--¿Puedes venir a mi oficina un momento por favor?

--En seguida señor Boris—cuelgan

--¿Estas seguro que puede funcionar? Los chicos asiáticos no tienen fama de tener lindos ojos

--Espere a verlo señor, es algo especial.

En pocos minutos tocan la puerta y le conceden el acceso. Boris se queda sorprendido al ver a un gracioso chico de tez morena, delgado con diminuta cintura, su cabello es tan largo y negro que parece una peluca de destellos violetas. Nariz pequeña y afilada como la de un bebé, labios delgados y bien definidos pero lo mejor de todo eran sus preciosos ojos dorados, un color que jamás había visto, con destellos marrones y rojos, todo eso en cada cuenca, sin duda sería ideal para la carnada, y el agente tenía razón, se ve "medio rarito".

--Toma asiento por favor

--Hai

--Y dime ¿Cómo te has sentido?

--Bien..bien, gracias..--juega nerviosamente con sus dedos y desvía su mirada al piso

--¿Este es tu primer empleo?

--Hai, etto, fui asistente de agente en China, cuidaba que los pequeños cruzaran a salvo la calle.

--No te sientas tan nervioso y mira de frente, así no das confianza

--Es que, del lugar donde soy, es de mala educación mirar a los ojos a un superior

--Esto es Rusia—dice con algo de fastidio—no hay ningún problema, con esa actitud tus compañeros te molestarán hasta hacerte reventar. Mira de frente, eres un hombre no un bebé

--Hai—mejor hubiera sido que no alzara su mirada. Valkov quedó embobado en sus ojos de gato, gentiles, dulces pero al mismo tiempo gitanos, con una sensualidad de la que nadie puede ni debe escapar. Mientras que Rei se siente intimidado por los ojos grises, tan profundos como una tormenta, se ruboriza pero trata de no bajar de nuevo la mirada.

--¿Estás al tanto del caso Rei?—por fin logró articular palabra

--Estoy al tanto de todos los detalles. De hecho yo hice la investigación con la empresa de bienes raíces que ahora es dueña del edificio de Kai Hiwatari

--¿Conoces el rostro de ese chico?

--No, solo me pasaron los informes y no he podido encontrar una foto de el.

¿Por qué te uniste a este caso? Sabes que lleva años sin ser resuelto

--Lo que pasa es que ha sido uno de los casos mas aterradores y deseo que este sujeto sea puesto tras las rejas, no es justo que mate a seres inocentes—su mirada cambia de brillo

--Interesante punto de vista, veo que eres un joven con visión…¿sabes? Me gustaría que intervinieras mas en el caso. De ahora en adelante quiero que me acompañes a hacer algunas rondas

--Será un honor

--Mañana empezamos, te entrevistarás con la única victima que ha sobrevivido al ataque.

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

Al día siguiente Boris saca de nuevo a Yuriy del hospital y lo lleva a la comisaría para que conozca a Rei, en el trayecto le comentó acerca de sus planes de usarlo a el como carnada pero desea que Yuriy lo vea para saber si puede ser compatible con Kai, hasta el momento su carácter no lo convence.

Ponen a Yuriy en la sala de interrogatorios junto con Boris y entra Rei con una dulce sonrisa que le purga al pelirrojo

--Yuriy, quiero que conozcas a Rei Kon, el nos apoyará en el caso para encontrar a tu agresor.

--Hola Yuriy

--Que tal—el pelirrojo siente un retortijón en el estomago al verlo, parece un gatito de felpa, tan dulce y acariciable que dan ganas de pasarle un camión encima y ver sus órganos esparcidos por todo el pavimento, jajaja ahora si se vería bien ¿Cómo se atreve Boris a pensar en el como una carnada? Esto es una ofensa el es fuerte y seductor y este blandengue…ah, ya ni hay adjetivos para el. Lo que lo pone peor es ver como Boris lo mira embobado como si estuviera admirando el rostro de una Madona, mas se enojó al descubrirse con estos sentimientos de celos--¿debo pensar que "esto" es un policía?

--¿A quien llamaste "esto"?—Rei se enoja y le lanza una fiera mirada que casi es tan dura como las que puede lanzar Ivanov, algo que sorprendió mucho a Boris agradándole mas este chico

--No te ofendas, solo que, te ves tan…como decirlo….débil—lo peor fue el tono utilizado

--El que no parezca matón no quiere decir que no sepa lo que estoy haciendo.

--Boris, no creo que este chico sirva para nada. –groseramente le avienta un lápiz que estaba cerca de el, Rei lo atrapa con 2 dedos sin ninguna dificultad

--El que no creo que pudo hacer nada fuiste tu, y parece que eres bastante lento, mira como te dejó

--¡Bastardo!—se atrevió a herirle su ego y eso no se lo permite a nadie, así que salta de su lugar pero antes de que pudiera mover un músculo Rei ya estaba del otro lado de la habitación con algo de risa

--Eres lento

--¡MALDITO!

--¡CALMENASE LOS 2!—Boris pone el orden y ambos regresan a sus lugares, le gustó la capacidad de respuesta del tímido policía

--He dicho que Rei formará parte de esto y no se trata de que te guste a ti Yura

--Grrrr….que mas da, al fin Kai lo va a matar, a el le gustan los hicos fuertes, no….debiluchos

--¿Matarme?—traga saliva

--Yuriy—Boris lo mira con dejo amedrentador, Rei no debía saber nada

--¿Qué?—se defiende con tono inocente

--¿Por qué Kai me mataría?—se agarra el cuello

--Mira Rei—explica Boris—me gustaría que cooperaras con al investigación haciendo la parte mas complicada. Necesitamos pruebas fehacientes de que Kai es el asesino que buscamos y tu serías una excelente carnada

--Algo así como un gusano de pesca—agrega Yu para acabar de molestar al gato ganándose otra mirada de odio

--Eso es muy…peligroso

--¿Tienes miedo?—Yura no se calla

--Claro que tengo miedo. No soy tan idiota como tu que te vas a vivir con el primer desconocido que se cruza en mi camino, yo si aprecio mi vida

--En realidad—agrega Boris—no es tan peligroso, solo lo atraerías a nosotros, nunca te descuidaríamos, solo tendrás que hacerlo que cometa un fallo

--¿Y si algo sale mal?

--Ayer me comentaste deseabas atrapar a este sujeto y esta es la única oportunidad que tenemos de hacerlo caer…si no tienes las agallas suficientes lo comprendo, aun eres muy joven e inexperto, para que te sientas tranquilo puedo hacer algunas llamadas para que te reasignen a un caso menos peligroso, estas son las grandes ligas y no estas listo para esto.

--No—aprieta sus puños—puedo hacerlo

--Te prometo que todo el departamento cuidará de ti, pero el 90% del éxito depende de tu sagacidad ¿crees estar a la altura de Kai?

--No sabes con quién estas tratando—agrega Yuriy, su inteligencia y tenacidad no es comparable a ninguna.

--Claro que puedo.

--¿Te queda Claro a lo que nos referimos con "carnada"?—quería que Rei entendiera que tenía que hacer algunas cositas para atraparlo

--Estoy enterado de que ahora también saca los ojos de los hombres, ya no solo de mujeres

--Obviamente no te enviaremos sin entrenamiento previo, necesitas estar bien preparado por que solo tenemos una oportunidad

--¿Cuándo empezamos?—a pesar de todo su cuerpo tiembla de nervios

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

SALA DE ENTRENAMIENTO DE LUCHA

lo primero que me gustaría ver es tu capacidad de pelea, en un momento dado debes estar listo para escapar de el

--Yo lo ayudo a entrenar –Yuriy se ofrece "amablemente"

--Con gusto "Casper"

Boris intentó decir un "esperen", pero antes de eso Yuriy ya le había saltado a Rei encima, pero esto no fue ningún obstáculo para el gato quien antes de que se dieran cuenta ya estaba parado en otro sitio cruzado de brazos, repitiendo lo lento de los movimientos de Yura.

De nuevo intentó acercarse pero todo era inútil con el. Llego el momento en que lo sacó de sus casillas y usó todos sus recursos, esta vez la lucha fue muy pareja. Incluso se juntaron en el lugar varios de los otros policías quienes hacían apuestas de quien seria el vencedor. La mayoría de ellos están sorprendidos de que "el neko" fuera tan fuerte, no lo aparentaba.

Llegó el momento en que Rei se cansó y con algunos gráciles movimientos derribó al ruso al piso y le puso el pie en la cara

--¿Te rindes?

--¡Nunca!—intenta levantarse pero no puede

--¿Te rindes?

--¡NO!—Rei se inclina y le tuerce un brazo hasta que lo hace gritar--¡me rindo, me rindo!

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

Las siguientes pruebas también fueron físicas. Su vista, su olfato y su sentido común eran muy superiores a los de la mayoría de los compañeros. Era un gato en todos los aspectos

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

Pero eso no era todo, en las pruebas de agudeza mental también sacó altas calificaciones. Boris se sentía muy afortunado de tener a ese chico en su equipo, mientras que Yuriy se ponía verde del coraje al ver la pomposa actitud de orgullo del mayor.

**PPBKAI continuará……………..**

Ahora un dulce neko sera parte de esto, creo que es algo peligroso y de verdad no sabe con quien se mete, a ver si la libra.

Muchos besos a **marian tao, gabz, alexa hiwatari y a dank **por haber dejado un review el capi pasado. Nos vemos y recuerden que hoy tambien hay actualizacioen de El ocaso de una estrella..bye


	7. CAPITULO 7

**OJOS DE MUÑECAAUTOR: PPBKAI**

**DISCLAMER: Beyblade es una marca registrada de Takao Aoki, solo tomo prestados los personajes sin fines de lucro.**

**SUMMARY: Un asesino serial siempre tiene un motivo para cometer sus crímenes. Kai es uno de ellos ¿Podrá alguien detenerlo? YAOI, lemmon**

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= **

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

--Llegó el momento en que Rei se cansó y con algunos gráciles movimientos derribó al ruso al piso y le puso el pie en la cara

--¿Te rindes?

--¡Nunca!—intenta levantarse pero no puede

--¿Te rindes?´

--¡NO!—Rei se inclina y le tuerce un brazo hasta que lo hace gritar--¡me rindo, me rindo!

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

Las siguientes pruebas también fueron físicas. Su vista, su olfato y su sentido común eran muy superiores a los de la mayoría de los compañeros. Era un gato en todos los aspectos

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

Pero eso no era todo, en las pruebas de agudeza mental también sacó altas calificaciones. Boris se sentía muy afortunado de tener a ese chico en su equipo, mientras que Yuriy se ponía verde del coraje al ver la pomposa actitud de orgullo del mayor.

**CAPITULO 7:**

Lo siguiente fue llevar a Rei a que conociera la zona de trabajo de Kai. Como era de esperarse era el lugar más exclusivo y al centro un imponente edificio plateado con una hermosa fuente al frente.

Al cabo de algunas horas vieron salir al señor Hiwatari (señor entre comillas por que su apariencia era muy joven) acompañado por un hombre de medio oriente con su clásica vestimenta con la cabeza cubierta, pero el chico a su lado hizo que Rei sintiera cierta asfixia en la garganta al igual que Yuriy quien reconocía que su memoria no le hacía justicia a la gran belleza del chico Kai.

De entrada llamativo con su cabellera bicolor, su mirada seria y su piel de porcelana. El toque especial de refinamiento no dejaba lugar a dudas de su lugar dentro de la alta sociedad. El hombre extranjero comentó algo y el ruso soltó una carcajada que iluminó toda la calle haciendo que todos los presentes voltearan a admirar esa resplandeciente sonrisa. Ninguno de los tripulantes del auto (Boris, Yu y Rei) pudieron evitar tensarse y sudar un poco con esto. Rei no podía creer que ese chico con aura angelical pudiera ser capaz de hacer tan tremendas barbaridades, tal vez cabía el error, después de todo, nada garantizaba que Yura estuviera sano de sus facultades mentales.

Luego de unos segundos un lujoso auto que ninguno pudo identificar se acercó y los hombres de negocios subieron y arrancaron. Luego de unos instantes los siguieron durante todo su recorrido que consistió en un restaurante, un museo (el cual cerraron al público en general) y luego al hotel del extranjero, claro que Kai no descendió de la unidad, en ese mismo auto lo llevaron de regreso a su lujoso departamento.

Durante semanas estuvieron siguiendo a Kai a todas partes para aprender sus rutinas y vicios. Era común verlo acompañado de ostentosas personalidades. Cuando estaba con ellos usaba seguridad privada y chofer, pero cuando estaba solo prefería no hacerse acompañar de nadie.

Pensaron en infiltrar a Rei en la empresa pero eso resultó imposible, eran muy selectivos para la contratación de personal e investigaban arduamente a cada candidato así fuera para el puesto mas sencillo además de que el no encajaba con ningún perfil de la compañía, así que tuvieron que pensar en algo mas creativo para estar cerca de su objetivo.

--¿Te interesaría tomar clases de inglés?

--Todo lo que sea aprender es bueno pero ¿para qué me serviría?—mira atento desde la ventana del auto llegar a Kai en su nuevo auto deportivo negro con vivos rojos, le encanta verlo aunque sea de lejos.

--Por que te vamos a inscribir a la escuela que esta ahí—Boris le señala un instituto de ingles que esta a mas o menos una cuadra del edificio de Kai—te convertirás en un estudiante de inglés así no levantarás sospechas.

--Hai

--¿Puedes dejar de hablar así?—Dice Yura con fastidio—te oyes muy pueblerino.

--Yo hablo como quiero "media luz"—haciendo referencia a la falta de ojo

--Maldito marica

--Mira quien lo dice, "el pirata de gay-land"

--Jódete

--¡cállense los 2! ¿Qué nunca van a aprender a convivir?

--No—contestan a coro

--Ven conmigo Rei, vamos a inscribirte a tu nueva escuela, necesitas empezar a formar parte del entorno de Kai

--Hai

--Pueblerino—repite Yu

--Media luz

--Shh—los calla el mayor.

El pelirrojo ve con enojo como es que al cruzar la calle Boris rodea por la cintura a Rei, tiene ganas de empujarlo al flujo vial para que lo arrolle un auto, jaja, gato atropellado, pero se queda con las ganas. Los ve llegar hasta el instituto y entran perdiéndose de su campo de vista.

Después de inscribirlo con un nombre falso, Sora, le compran sus libros y queda anotado en el grupo de básicos1 con un horario de lunes a viernes de 9 a 11 de la mañana, justo las horas en las que Kai llega al trabajo y de vez en cuando sale por un aperitivo.

Las primeras 2 semanas pasan sin pena ni gloria, mientras el toma sus clases el auto de Boris y Yu lo miran de lejos, es bastante tedioso pero es un momento que pueden pasar ambos a solas y ya que le tienen autorizado salir durante algunas horas del hospital pues lo mejor es aprovecharlas con ese hombre con el que el se siente protegido.

El miércoles de la tercera semana se le estaba haciendo tarde para llegar, entre que salió tarde de su casa y el embotellamiento vial iba retrasado 10 minutos y su profesor era muy estricto con todos los alumnos (aunque ya había demostrado que tenía cierto favoritismo por el chico asiático). Valkov solo atinó a dar el volantazo para dejarlo lo mas cerca posible de sus clases. Rei bajo apresuradamente y corrió con agilidad entre los autos, no se fijó que también iba llegando con algo de velocidad un deportivo negro y su conductor bajó del auto y le golpeo con la puerta. El chico oriental perdió el equilibrio y fue a dar contra el piso cayendo todos sus libros esparcidos en la acera. Del auto descendió un chico que parecía modelo de revista y se lo quedó mirando con aire de superioridad pero en cuanto este volteo se quedo sorprendido al ver un inmenso par de ojos dorados como el sol y un tremendo sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Rei no pudo controlar su sorpresa al verse tan cerca de su objetivo Kai Hiwatari, tenerlo tan cerca era atemorizante, nunca esperó que se agachara y le ayudara a levantarse. Le tendió la mano con amabilidad y con una dulce voz de caramelo pronunció:

--¿Te encuentras bien?

--Si…si…si—su mano era tan tersa—mis libros

--No te preocupes, yo te ayudo a levantarlos—se agacho y en segundos le puso todas sus cosas entre las manos—me siento apenado ¿te lastimé?

--No, estoy bien

--Tu caida fue algo aparatosa, te acompaño a tus clases

--¿Cómo sabes que tomo clases?—su mente estaba turbada

--Llevas libros, son de inglés, una lapicera, llevas prisa, hay un colegio de inglés aquí cerca y dudo que seas profesor

--Tienes razón—se siente apenado por la tontería que acaba de preguntar. Tiene temor pero, debe ser firme si es que quiere cumplir con su deber de policía—esta bien, la verdad es que si me duele un poco el tobillo.

Caminan juntos hasta el colegio. Boris los mira detenidamente, no estaba planeado un encuentro tan intempestivo pero, por lo visto logró captar su atención.

--Es bueno, en un solo intento logró que lo acompañara a sus clases de inglés—dice Boris para molestar a Yura

--No es la gran cosa, a mi me llevó a su casa en el primer encuentro. Soy mejor que el en todo

--No lo dudo—le besa con ternura—no lo molestes tanto, a final de cuentas, es solo una carnada.

--O sea, un gusano

--No tanto pero, tu "eres el consentido del profesor"

--Hnj.

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

Entraron a la escuela y Kai todavía tardó un rato, cuando finalmente salió se dirigió a su oficina como siempre

Kai's pov

Nunca pensé ver ojos como esos en mi vida, se parecen a los del gato gris del colegio ¡demonios! Esta estúpida comezón en las manos no me va a dejar escribir. Es muy riesgoso buscar a alguien de nuevo pero, ese chico solo toma unas clases de inglés y nada garantiza que tome todos los niveles. Esta vez debo tener especial cuidado. Con Yuriy cometí el error de no matarlo antes de sacarle los ojos pero no cometo el mismo error 2 veces. Esta vez _necesito _tener un par de ámbares entre mis manos, además de que el chico es lindo, no habrá problemas.

FIN DEL KAI'S POV

A las 11 salió de nuevo y se plantó en la sala de espera del instituto de inglés para sorpresa del público del auto.

Rei casi se desmaya al salir y encontrarse de nuevo con ese maniquí que lo dejó suspirando durante toda la mañana, no se concentró en nada y ahora, de nuevo ante sus ojos con una media sonrisa que iba dirigida solo a el y a pesar de que todos los presentes, no podía apartar su vista de el.

--Hola Sora—por un instante Rei olvidó que ese era su nombre ficticio pero enseguida recordó

--¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

--Tengo mis medios. Te invito un café

--Este…yo

--No acepto un no por respuesta

--¿Siempre eres así de insistente?

--De hecho casi nunca

--Es que, tengo algunos pendientes

--Yo también, me escapé de la oficina, tenia que asegurarme que aún tenias el pie pegado a la pierna, será poco tiempo

--Esta bien.

Lo conduce a un cafecito cercano, Rei no deja de asegurarse de que Valkov lo este mirando, Kai es adorable pero de todos modos le tiene algo de miedo. En cuanto entran al lugar todas las miradas se centran en ellos 2: el chico canela es dulce y adorable, mientras que el ruso es intimidante y glamoroso, son su fino traje, enervante fragancia y arrebatadora figura es mucha pieza para el lugar.

Ocupan una mesa cualquiera, el bicolor pide un americano, el asiático un capuchino.

--¿Cómo te llamas?

--Kai. Me gusta tu nombre

--Significa "cielo"

--Te queda a la perfección, a pesar de que tus ojos son del color de las ambarinas, como los de un gato.

--Tu nombre también es curioso, yo lo escuché en China

--¿Eres de China o Japón?

--China

--Pues si, mi nombre tiene ascendencia oriental

--Tienes familia asiática

--No que yo sepa

--¿Cuál es tu apellido?

--Navokov

--Muy ruso

--Por eso no entiendo lo de "Kai". Dijiste que tenias algunos pendientes ¿trabajas medio tiempo?

--Algo asi. Mi familia tiene una tienda de artesanías y les ayudo en las ventas. Quiero trabajar de otra cosa pero, hasta que no domine bien el ruso y el inglés me será difícil conseguir algo

--Pues manejas muy bien este idioma, tu acento le quita lo rudo, también eso me gusta

--¿Todo te gusta?

--Viniendo de algunas personas….si. –con su mirada tiene atrapado al asiático, sus modales refinados no dejan de maravillarlo, hasta el mover la cucharilla del café lo hace con elegancia--¿mañana podemos volver a tomar café?—le encantan sus sonrojos, sabe que lo ha atrapado aunque será algo difícil llevarlo a su casa, o a otro lado.

--¿No te regañan en tu trabajo?

--Tal vez pero…vale la pena

--Siendo hijo del dueño no creo que tengas ningún problema

--¿Hijo del dueño? Jajaja ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

--Carro deportivo, hermoso traje, mancuernillas de….¿oro blanco? Y, no se ve que vivas nada mal

--Muy observador, sobre todo lo del oro blanco, eso también me gustó ¿tienes algo que no me guste?—su galantería no tiene rival y en esos escasos segundos ya planeó toda su respuesta—el auto no es mío, es de la empresa, el traje si es mío pero, nos dan vales para cambiarlos en algunas boutiques de la zona, para la empresa es primordial que los empleados tengan buena imagen, las mancuernillas si son de otro blanco pero estos—le muestra el enorme par de diamantes que pende de cada par.—son falsos, mi abuela los llamaba "brillitos"

--Esta bien, tal vez no seas hijo del dueño pero, tienes un buen puesto

--Pues, debo presumir que si. Soy el gerente de distribución y logística de la casa de joyas que está en esta misma calle

--Solo he escuchado de una que se llama "Bolshaya Morskaya"—_(Este era el nombre de la calle donde Faberge tenía su taller)_

--La misma

--Wow, se oye muy interesante

--Mañana te platico mas de lo interesante que es trazar rutas de entrega y evitar la mayor cantidad de semáforos posible, y también mañana quiero que me platiques de las artesanías de tu familia, ¿sabes? Estoy pensando en decorar mi departamento con temática oriental y me gustaría mucho que alguien que sepa realmente del tema me asesore

--Eres imposible

--Y tu adorable—paga la cuenta y salen del lugar

Rei toma el camino que lo lleva hasta una parada de autobús y lo aborda con naturalidad pero sus piernas le tiemblan, nunca pensó que una persona como ese ruso siquiera volteara a mirarlo. Estaba consciente del peligro pero al mismo tiempo se sentía halagado. No podía dejar de pensar en su rostro, en su voz, en su perfume, todo el era como un príncipe de cuento.

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

--Por lo visto no solo lo llevo a sus clases, hasta le invitó un café

--A mi ni me gusta el café

--¿En serio? Que pena, yo te quería invitar uno en mi casa para "mostrarte mi colección de estampitas", ¿aceptas?

--Da—responde en tono sordo con un rubor que llega hasta el cielo

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

**L****EAN EL CAPITULO EXTRA SI QUIEREN VER LA "COLECCIÓN DE ESTAMPITAS"**

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

Después de algunas horas se encuentran en la comisaría con Rei y le preguntaron todos los detalles de su charla con Kai, lo felicitaron por lograr que siguiera interesado y ahora tenía la titánica labor de seguir con el juego hasta las ultimas consecuencias.

De entrada Valkov ya no lo iba a llevar a clases, llegaría en autobús pero 2 autos mas aparte del de Boris lo iban a estar siguiendo para protegerlo.

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

Apartir de ese día Rei se ponía muy nervioso antes de llegar a clases, se preocupaba en demasía de su aspecto, ni un cabello debía estar fuera de su lugar y siempre encontraba a Kai saliendo de su deportivo (el cual se comprobó que efectivamente pertenecía a la empresa) y este lo saludaba con un cordial beso en la mejilla y un "te veo a las 11".

Sin darse cuenta toda su vida comenzó a girar alrededor de esas 2 horas, al regresar a la comisaría entrenaba arduamente para que su figura fuera agradable a la vista, hasta se descubrió comprando crema humectante para manos y rostro al igual que un bálsamo de labios con aroma a cereza. Todo con tal de agradarle a Kai Navokov.

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

Estuviste muy bien en el entrenamiento Rei—dice uno de los 6 compañeros del equipo mientras entra a una de las regaderas, es la hora en la que todos toman una ducha para refrescarse y continuar con algunas labores de oficina.

--Gracias—entra a la regadera que el eligió

--No creí que fueras tan fuerte—dice otro—te ves muy delgadito

--Oye, ¿Te gustan los hombres verdad?—uno mas se suma al juego. Rei no responde y se comienza a enjabonar.

--No te contesta por que es verdad, le gusta que se lo cojan. ¿Por qué no nos muestras un poco de tu amabilidad—le abre la puerta sorprendiéndolo

--¡Largo de aquí!

--Uuh, ya se puso violento. Así me gusta, por que cuando logras someterlos son los mejores—entra a la regadera de Rei y comienza a toquetearlo

--¡SUELTAME!—lucha contra el y le da una fuerte patada que lo tira al frío azulejo

--Ah, con que salvajito. Ahora no tendré consideraciones contigo

--¡NO!

Los 6 compañeros entran a la regadera de Rei y logran someterlo a pesar de su lucha, eran muchos contra uno solo. 5 de ellos le tenían detenido de los brazos y las piernas, lo besaban y acarician mientras que el quinto se puso de rodillas para introducirse el miembro de Rei en la boca.

Rei no podía evitar excitarse pero no quería una violación masiva, así que comenzó a gritar y un portazo hizo voltear a todos. El jefe Boris estaba ahí parado, fúrico con el rostro desfigurado, su respiración era como la de un búfalo apunto de embestir.

--¡SUELTENLO….AHORA!—nadie pone objeción, sueltan al chico y salen de la regadera.--¿Qué rayos estaban haciendo?

--Lo que pasa…Sr. Valkov, estábamos jugando ¿Verdad Rei?

--¡No es cierto! Ustedes son unos puercos…ustedes…querían—se le quiebra la voz. Valkov se quita su gabardina y con ella lo cubre, luego lo abraza

--No hables, todo esta muy claro—voltea a los chicos y saca su localizador del bolsillo de su pantalón—Soy el Sr. Boris Valkov. Tengo un pequeño problema en el baño de los hombres. Necesito que mandes a 6 personas para que vengan a detener a los chicos de mi equipo por faltas a la moral. Que se queden detenidos el mayor tiempo posible y quedarán expulsados de la corporación. Los quiero de inmediato—corta la comunicación—vístanse por que en unos minutos vienen por ustedes. Están en una estación de policía ¿Y querían cometer el delito de violación? ¡Están enfermos!—le da un puñetazo al que le queda mas cerca.

En lo que se visten llega el personal que Boris solicitó y se los llevan detenidos, en el tono mas amenazador de su repertorio les deja claro que en unos minutos mas irá con ellos a ver "hasta donde abarcará su castigo".

--¿Estas bien Rei?

--Si—al abrazarlo mas siente su miembro levantado y como lanza un marcado suspiro, no puede evitar tener un mal pensamiento—gommene…me duele un poco

--¿Dónde te duele?—no lo suelta, le gusta como se siente.

--Mi…entrada—responde apenado. Valkov es presa de sus instintos y lleva su mano derecha bajo la gabardina, se tensa al sentir la piel húmeda del muslo de Rei, desliza su dedo medio en una caricia que le arranca otro suspiro al chico hasta llegar a sus glúteos. Se detiene un segundo pero Rei lo mira sonrojado con los ojos entrecerrados como esperando mas. Con su dedo hurga entre los pliegues y llega a la entrada que estaba algo dilatada, hace algo de presión y entra un tercio de su dedo—ah, mmm.

--¿Lograron entrar?—mueve un poco su dedo que es un poco apretado por el esfínter

--Uno de ellos me metió un pedazo, no todo…eso se siente tan bien—dice lo último en un suspiro pero luego se arrepiente de lo dicho--¡No se ofenda Sr. Valkov!

--No me ofendería nunca—introduce el faltante y de nuevo escucha otro gemido—es normal en el estado en el que te dejaron ¿puedo ayudarte?

--O-ne-gai. Ah—el dedo que tiene dentro se mueve con violencia y a pesar de que está algo lastimado le encanta cómo se siente. Luego otro mas lo invade y ahora son mas marcados sus suspiros—ah, ah, ah, mas adentro

Boris esta aturdido con la hermosa mirada del chico pero en ocasiones se le revela el rostro de Yuriy, los 2 son mas o menos de la misma edad, unos jovencitos en la flor de la vida. Le comienza a besar el cuello y lo abraza con mas fuerza haciendo que la gabardina caiga a un lado en el piso. Luego saca sus dedos y con esa mano le rodea la cintura (que tanto le gustó desde el primer momento) y con su otra mano le toma el miembro para comenzar a estimularlo, sobre todo de la parte media y la cabeza. Con sus labios le recorre el pecho y succiona sus pezones.

--Sr. Valkov, onegai, tómeme

--¿Estas seguro?

--Mhj, necesito tenerlo dentro

--Esta bien, voltéate.

Rei obedece sumiso y recarga sus manos en la pared respingando su trasero. Boris no puede creer todavía que ese chico se le esté ofreciendo tan descaradamente, sus fantasías estaban al límite, asi que se bajó el pantalón hasta los tobillos y condujo su miembro hasta la ansiosa entrada de Rei. Sus glúteos canela eran hermosos, los separó y el agujero estaba algo palpitante. En cuanto colocó la punta el agujero se contrajo.

--Lo haré despacio para no lastimarte

--No, hágalo rápido, rápido, lo necesito

--Eres muy ardiente

--Ya tómeme por favor..aah—siente como con algo de presión le introducen una porción muy pequeña—mas adentro, mas, mas.

--No seas tan ansioso, disfrútalo—se mueve en círculos

--No me torture así, ya me duele mi miembro

--Si hago esto te dejará de doler—se lo empieza a estimular con sus manos

--Entre señor, ya no aguanto mas—se empuja así mismo y logra introducirlo todo de un golpe—AAH

--No hagas ruido, no quiero que me detengan

--Hai

Se acomoda mejor y comienza a embestirlo me manera firme. De nuevo regresa a su mente Yuriy, será hermoso tenerlo de nuevo, pero mira hacia abajo y la delgada espalda canela está arqueándose con placer. Se siente delicioso entrar y salir de un cuerpo de hombre.

Mientras tanto Rei también tiene su mente ocupada con Kai, siente que será igual o mas poderoso que el Señor Valkov al que tanto admira. Pero cuando llegan hasta el fondo de su ser su mente despierta y se da cuenta de la comprometedora situación en la que se encuentra, pero su necesidad debe ser atendida así que sigue tratando de ahogar sus gemidos hasta que le resulta casi imposible.

En pocos minutos lanza 2 gemidos bastante fuertes y le avisa a su superior:

--Ya casi llego

--Yo también Rei, me encanta tu entrada

--Y a mi su sexo

--¿Juntos?

--Hai

En un par de embestidas mas ambos terminan derramándose. Rei siente su entrada llena de semen, eso le encanta y a Boris le gusta cuando sale y un hilo blanco sale de la pequeña entrada.

--¿Ya te sientes mejor?—su respiración es agitada

--Mucho mejor…gracias

--¿Puedo…limpiarte?

--Si—vuelve a la posición en la que estaba antes, esperaba sentir un papel o una toalla pero en vez de eso una deliciosa lengua le recorría y entraba un poco en su entrada—ah Boris, usted es genial

--Tu también eres delicioso Rei—siguió lamiendo hasta que logró que se derramara un poco.—me encantó

--A mi también—se mira así mismo, desnudo y aún algo húmedo mientras que el señor Valkov aún conservaba sus prendas y no se había despeinado ni un poco, todo fue que se acomodó sus pantalones y quedó bien arreglado como siempre.

Fue algo dulce cuando lo ayudó a vestirse para dar la cara. A los compañeros los dejaron detenidos por 1 semana sin derecho a fianza y cuando salieron a ver qué hacían por que ya no tenían trabajo como policías.

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

Teniendo en la mira a la persona que era la culpable de todos estos homicidios comenzaron las investigaciones en torno a su persona. Encontraron que su empresa era una de las mas sanas, pagaban a tiempo sus impuestos, eran muy selectivo al contratar al personal. El señor Hiwatari tenía varios bienes acordes a su estilo de vida pero no encontraron nada que se saliera de lo normal. Lo que resultó curioso es que no encontraron registros de estudios a nivel superior, solo hasta la preparatoria de forma abierta. Pero de ahí para atrás no había nada sobre el. Solo su acta de nacimiento. Pareciera que fue un fantasma hasta su mayoría de edad ¿Qué había estado haciendo todo ese tiempo? O peor aún ¿En realidad sería Kai Hiwatari?

No se sabía de dónde obtuvo su fortuna pero encontraron algo aún mas interesante, sus padres estaban muertos, ambos habían sido toda una noticia: su madre asesinada en la vía pública y su padre muerto en un incendio provocado en su casa. Si es que se trataba del mismo Kai Hiwatari habían descubierto que su propio padre fue su primera víctima y, lo peor, ese fue el primer caso del Señor Valkov al frente de una investigación y por negligencia se le había dado como terminado.

Fue hasta ese momento que Boris recordó que ya había escuchado el nombre de "Kai" con anterioridad. Estuvo a punto de perder su empleo por esta falta pero le dieron la oportunidad de enmendarse si resolvía el caso. Por su culpa ahora tenían a un homicida maniaco en las calles, ahora el mismo debía arreglarlo.

Volviendo al caso todo lo convertía en una coartada para el sospechoso, el que tuviera tantos medios económicos explicaba el por qué había casos en otros países del mundo. No fue una sorpresa encontrar que exactamente cuando fueron encontradas esas victimas Kai se encontraba de viaje pero, no era si en todos los casos, en algunos en el extranjero el estaba en el país y en otros fue a la inversa. Lo que se tenía a todos sorprendidos era que su nombre fuera al 100% oriental, Hiwatari Kai no tenía ni un pelo de ruso ¿por qué su apariencia si era de un nativo? Solo quedaba esperar a que Rei sirviera de carnada para que cometiera un error y ahí atraparlo, no era posible que no existiera una sola huella digital en todo lo que había hecho, eso era sorprendente.

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

Mientras compartían el humeante café todos los días, su charla era cada vez mas amena, Rei olvidó que era trabajo, que debía hacerlo cometer en un error, al contrario, casi todo el tiempo terminaban hablando de cosas triviales y de situaciones que se centraban mas en la infancia en china de Rei.

Todo lo que Kai le contaba de si mismo era tan convincente, todo estaba bien hilado y no había huecos a la duda, además, nadie con esa mirada y belleza es capaz de decir una mentira ¿o si?

Si darse cuenta comenzaron a hablar de un "nosotros" a pesar de ser tan corto el tiempo. Una vez que Rei miraba en los ojos de Kai se perdía en su viva llama. No siempre estaban en el mismo café, procuraban recorrer algunos no solo de esa zona, si no que de vez en cuando tomaban el deportivo negro y se trasladaban a otras zonas. Ese auto era increíble, se podía sentir su gran motor rugir con suavidad entre las piernas, pero eso no esa todo lo que sentía el gato, "algunas otras cosas" además del auto lo hacían vibrar.

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

--No puedo creer que estos 2 meses que llevas saliendo con el no hayas encontrado un error en el—regaña Boris a Rei

--En su conversación, en su comportamiento, nada demuestra que pueda ser un sospechoso

--Lo que pasa es que no hace mas que babear por el—dice seco Yuriy

--¡Yo no babeo por nadie! Estoy haciendo mi trabajo. –trata de evitar el sonrojo sin éxito

--Te digo que es mejor mandarle una emboscada a su casa y fusilarlo—le dice a Boris—este chico solo esta coqueteando y sacando clases de inglés gratis. Además, para mi que ni está aprendiendo, todavía dice "Hai" cuando se le habla. Es un pueblerino

--Mira tuerto, el que tu te hayas vuelto "medio ciego" por Kai no quiere decir que yo haya olvidado lo que es mi deber.

--Solo de decir su nombre te pones nervioso, no me imagino cuando estés con el..bueno, ocupado.

--Maldito—hace el intento de darle un puñetazo pero Valkov le detiene el brazo en el aire

--A mi también me preocupa la actitud que tienes con el. Mientras caminan en la calle ríes como un cascabel y no has conseguido nada de información. Si esta semana no traes algo definitivo te cambo a otro departamento, no podemos estar perdiendo tiempo y dinero con tu estúpido enamoramiento

--¡No estoy enamorado de Kai!—dice harto--Esta semana, ¿ese es el plazo? Esta bien, tengan listas sus unidades, tendrán lo que quieren…la verdad

--Eso espero—lo ven salir y azotar la puerta—hasta cuando se enoja es lindo

--Púdranse los 2—Yu se cruza de brazos enojado.

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

Rei se sentía muy preocupado, si no actuaba rápido ellos condenarían a Kai de manera injusta. Sabía que le estaba mintiendo en su nombre pero, seguro tenía alguna explicación para ello. Debía pensar rápido en alguna manera de acercarse mas a el sin embargo, el bicolor se le adelantó:

--¿Recuerdas que quería arreglar mi departamento?—le pregunta mientas le acaricia la mano

--Claro que me acuerdo, la quieres estilo oriental

--¿Podrías ir a verlo mañana? Es sábado así que no creo que tenga problemas

--Me encantaría—se sonroja

--Mañana nos vemos aquí para llevarte—con algo de atrevimiento se inclina hasta alcanzarle sus labios y le da un beso algo profundo.

Rei tiembla pero le encanta cómo se siente. El beso duró un par de minutos que parecieron horas, cuando se separaron estaban agitados y las personas de las otras mesas los veían enternecidos, esto les dio algo de vergüenza.

--Entonces, te veo mañana gatito—le da otro beso y salen del lugar.

**PPBKAI continuará……………**

**Wiiii el nuevo capi. Ah en este tambien me meti en problemas para terminarlo pero tambien llegó a tiempo. Espero que lean el capitulo de las estampitas. **

**Gracias a DANHK, MARIAN TAO, GABZ, ALEXA HIWATARI Y RUROUNI KAI por dejar un review en el capi pasado**

**muchos besos y les recuerdo que tambien hoy actualizo EL OCASO DE UNA ESTRELLA**


	8. ESPECIAL: Las estampitas de Boris

**OJOS DE MUÑECAAUTOR: PPBKAI**

**DISCLAMER: Beyblade es una marca registrada de Takao Aoki, solo tomo prestados los personajes sin fines de lucro.**

**SUMMARY: Un asesino serial siempre tiene un motivo para cometer sus crímenes. Kai es uno de ellos ¿Podrá alguien detenerlo? YAOI, lemmon**

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= **

**CAPITULO EXTRA BORISXYURIY**** "La colección de estampitas".**

Llegan hasta un departamento de clase media, no tan chico, no tan grande. No tan lujoso, no tan pobre. En resumidas cuentas, el típico departamento de un hombre solo con algunas cosas botadas por los respaldos de los sillones pero no estaba sucio. Eso si, como 40 tazas para café sin lavar.

--Disculpa el desorden, ahorita te atiendo—va y lava algunas de las tazas mientras pone a calentar agua.

--¿Sabes? Te ves bien lavando trastes—Yu se recarga en la tarja en una pose felina.

--Diciendo eso creo que jamás volverá a haber trastes sucios en la casa.-- Justo cuando termina de lavar el agua hierve y prepara de un café que le habían regalado de Colombia, uno de los mejores, eso en "pago de un pequeño favor"

--De esa clase de café si me gusta

--Entonces te gusta lo bueno

--Claro, yo lo valgo.

--Vanidoso, pero hermoso—le toma por la barbilla y lo besa con mucha profundidad, luego lo abraza para tenerlo mas cerca—vamos a tomarnos el café

--Da

Se sientan en el pequeño comedor, beben de sus tazas y comen algunas galletas, casi no platican pero comparten miradas y caricias en las manos. Luego juegan con una galleta, Yuriy se la pone en los labios y Boris come de ella. Cuando terminan regresan de nuevo a besarse, cuando menos se dan cuenta Yuriy ya está sentado en la piernas del mayor mientras este ya le acaricia bajo la camisa palpando su suave piel.

--Boris, no tienes palabra—le dice en un susurro al oído y le mordisquea el lóbulo

--¿Por qué dices eso?—le muerde ligeramente el cuello

--Me dijiste que veníamos a "Ver tu colección de estampitas" y no me has mostrado nada

--Cierto, ¿Dónde crees que las guardo?

--En tu recámara, seguro en el cajón del buró.

--Eres un excelente detective. Vamos, mi colección es muy extensa y nos vamos a tardar.

Caminan hasta la recámara, el colchón está vestido con un edredón negro dando un aspecto fuerte al lugar. Yuriy de inmediato se sube y gatea como gato mostrándole su pequeño trasero al señor que ya se relame los labios.

--Ven Boris, yo también tengo mis estampitas.

El señor brinca hacia la cama y se acomoda sobre el pelirrojo, hay poca luz que se cuela por la ventana debido a sus gruesas cortinas. Yuriy se acomoda mejor sobre el colchón y mira embobado a Boris, siente su corazón latir con fuerza y no sabe por qué desea tanto estar ahí si odia la cercanía de cualquier hombre, pero Boris no es cualquiera, algo tiene que le atrae.

Siente sus cálidos besos en todo su rostro, incluso sobre su parche. Con esto se sobresalta y lo aleja un poco tapándose su ojo.

--Tanquilízate Yu, me gusta mucho

--¡Es grotesco!

--No, en ti es hermoso. Me encanta como te ves así, eres muy sensual—le quita la mano y le quita con suavidad el vendaje, Yu tiembla pero no lo detiene, cuando se lo quita todo por fin puede ver su rostro completo, es perturbador—nunca había visto un rostro tan hermoso como el tuyo—el chico se gira a un lado—mírame—su ojo azul lo atrapa de inmediato

--Prefiero seguir con el parche

--Como gustes—vuelve a ponérselo.—listo—lo sigue besando con calma, tienen toda la tarde para ellos.

El pelirrojo le rodea el cuello con los brazos y puede sentir sus manos acariciándole los costados como en la sala pero esta vez con mas comodidad. Poco a poco le comienzan a abrir los botones de la camisa mostrando su hermoso torso agitado. Valkov se abalanza a besarlo y con su barba le hace cosquillas, el mismo se va deshaciendo de su camisa para igualar el marcador. Le lame por todas partes encantado con los gemidos del chico

--Eres muy sensible

--Sigue lamiendo

Baja mas hasta que el pantalón se convierte en un estorbo. Con destreza lo desabrocha y se deshace de ellos mandándolos a volar a un lado. Solo por la falta de alas se sabe que el pelirrojo no es un ángel pero, fuera de eso, es demasiado hermoso para ser real. Con razón Kai lo quiso desde el primer momento.

Regresa a sus labios mientras que con sus manos le acaricia a todo lo largo de su cuerpo. Lo que mas le gustan son sus piernas largas y firmes. Tiene muy poca vellosidad pero se eriza a su paso. Cuando se acuesta de nuevo sobre el chico este puede sentir que su excitación también se está levantando.

--¿Por qué no te lo quitas?—se refiere al pantalón—quiero sentir tu piel

--Quítamelo tu

Cambian de posiciones y Yuriy queda arriba, se monta sobre sus piernas y le comienza a abrir la ropa. En cuanto le abre el pantalón puede ver una enorme excitación atrapada por la tela, la libera al momento de bajar la última prenda, ahora es Boris el único que está desnudo. Le ordena a Yuriy que lo calme con sus labios, el pelirrojo obedece de inmediato.

El miembro es bastante grueso por lo que tiene que abrir muy grande la boca para que quepa dentro. La sensación rugosa le encanta, y qué decir de Boris que no deja de gemir solo de sentir la poderosa lengua del chico.

--Yuriy, se nota que tienes bastante experiencia en esto. Lo haces delicioso

--Es la primera vez que estoy con un hombre—dice con algo de vergüenza pero sin sacar el miembro de su boca, por lo que su voz se oye algo distorsionada, pero es cómico.

--¿Así que tengo el privilegio de ser el primero?....aaaah..AAH…AH…Yu…un poco mas, casi llego

--¿Tan pronto? No aguantas nada—lame y muerde con todas su fuerzas sintiendo delicioso el miembro estallar en sus labios. El sabor del semen le fascina, de algún modo que el no comprende le parece familiar pero, le encanta, además, el rostro del detective desfigurado de placer le gusta.

--Tienes unos labios prodigiosos, ahora a mi me toca probarte.

Otra vez cambian de posiciones y ahora es el mayor quien se deleita con el sabor del miembro de Yuriy, es jugoso como una manzana y lo que mas lo gusta son sus largos gemidos al momento de que le repasa sus testículos. Pero no se comparan en nada a cuando llega a lamerle su entrada, es entonces cuando gime con todo el aire de sus pulmones. Con su lengua le recorre desde su entrada hasta la punta de su miembro sintiendo como ya no puede estar mas duro. Le introduce un dedo de manera un poco brusca pero parece que a Yu le encanta por que solo abre mas sus piernas y gime de nuevo al sentir un segundo dedo, pero cuando llega un tercero dice con voz suplicante:

--Ya no aguanto mas Boris

--¿Tan pronto? No aguantas nada—imitando lo que le dijo hace algunos momentos.

El taheño ya no atinó a rezongar nada, solo quería terminar en los labios del señor detective. Pronto sintió como desde lo mas profundo de su ser el líquido venía hasta que salió llenando así la boca de Boris. Este no espera a que el joven se recupere, lo jala como si fuese un muñeco y lo acomoda sobre sus piernas dejando sus piernas a los lados, listo para que lo cabalgue.

--Siente como entro

--Ahh…AH..AH…ah..ah Boris, me esta doliendo mucho

--Aguanta

--No, es en serio, me está doliendo demasiado

--Ahorita lo arreglo.—se levanta de la cama y va hacia su tocador. Regresa con un tubo metalizado en las manos—ponte en 4

--¡Qué rayos! Eres un pervertido ¡es crema para afeitar!—responde pero obedece de ponerse en la posición que le indicaron

--Lo siento, es lo único que tengo a la mano, prometo comprar lubricante para la próxima

--Ya no habrá próxima ¿Quién te dijo? Aah aah ah, siii ,mas, ponme mas—todo su cuerpo se eriza al momento en que Boris le pone la válvula en su entrada y aprieta hasta el fondo dejando salir una gran cantidad que se escurre hacia adentro del cuerpo del pelirrojo. Así bombea varias veces hasta que considera que ha sido suficiente. Al retirarlo se ve sensual la espuma escurriendo de la rosada entrada.

Sin cambiarlo de postura el detective se acomoda a sus espaldas y continúa con lo que estaba haciendo, esta vez la entrada es mucho mas fácil y aunque Yu todavía se queja, ya no lo detiene, al contrario, respinga mas el trasero para exponerlo a lo que desee.

Cuando llega a la mitad se detiene por unos instantes para que el chico se acople a el pero enseguida sigue avanzando hasta llegar a lo mas profundo.

Ahí ya no espera a mas, sus movimientos pélvicos le quitan el aire al chico quien de nuevo esta gimiendo con descaro y suplicando por mas. Una vez que entra y sale con facilidad lo toma por el pecho y lo endereza para así quedar arrodillados y Yuriy cabalgándolo.

En esta posición le es mucho mas cómodo morderle su cuello y estimularle su miembro. El joven se deja caer pesadamente para ver si logra meterlo un poco mas.

--De nuevo, creo que llegaré de nuevo—Yuriy gime algo cansado

--Yo también, esta vez juntos ¿quieres?

--Si…ah, Boris, aaah

Al unísono llegan a la cumbre de su placer y terminan manchando el edredón negro de notorias manchas blancas. Se dejan caer sin aliento en el colchón. Duermen por 15 minutos, deben regresar a la comisaría para seguir con el caso, así que se levantan y van juntos al baño donde de nuevo Valkov toma el frágil cuerpo del pelirrojo, el jabón es un excelente lubricante.

Cuando quedan listos se besan de nuevo, y salen del departamento con toda la compostura posible, nadie podría adivinar que acaban de tener el mejor sexo de su vida y mucho menos lo ansiosos que están de volver a repetirlo.

**PPBKAI continuará……………….**

**No se por que se me ocurrió hacer un capi extra de esto, Yu y Valkov no son una pareja nueva pero, se me antojo un lemmon de ellos, si no creo que no estaría completo. Nos vemos en 3 semanas con la continuación. Besos y los quiero mucho.**


	9. CAPITULO 8

**OJOS DE MUÑEC**

**AAUTOR: PPBKAI**

**DISCLAMER: Beyblade es una marca registrada de Takao Aoki, solo tomo prestados los personajes sin fines de lucro.**

**SUMMARY: Un asesino serial siempre tiene un motivo para cometer sus crímenes. Kai es uno de ellos ¿Podrá alguien detenerlo? YAOI, lemmon**

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

**_NOTA ESPECIAL: antes que nada les pido una gran disculpa por no haber actualizado en tiempo y forma como lo habia planeado. Tuve algunos contratiempos mas grandes de los que había pensado y para colmo, le hice unos cambios a esta historia pero, ahora si me animo a continuar. Los cambíos son en lo que sigue en la historia, no en lo ya publicado._**

**_Había pensado en hacer un resumen antes de continuar el fic pero, apenas si puede hacer esto. Así que este es el resumen: Kai es un asesino serial, saca ojos, esa bien loquito, dejo tuerto a Yuriy y Boris que es el encargado de resover el caso, no puede con el. Rei es la carnada para atraparlo. Eso es todo TARAN! lo se, muy malo._**

**_En cuanto a EL OCASO DE UNA ESTRELLA, eso se ha complicado aún mas por lo que no me atrevo a reanudar hasta tener algo descente así que gomen nasai, pero ese fic deberá esperar mas, mientras tanto Kai seguirá cante y cante, droguese y droguese, en lo que puedo hacer algo con el._**

**_De ante mano les agradezco a las personas que se tomen la molestia de seguir leyendo este fic que estoy segura ya nadie recuerda buuuu. Esto es con todo el amor para ustedes, espero sus mensjes y...de nuevo, perdón por el retraso._**

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

Rei se sentía muy preocupado, si no actuaba rápido ellos condenarían a Kai de manera injusta. Sabía que le estaba mintiendo en su nombre pero, seguro tenía alguna explicación para ello. Debía pensar rápido en alguna manera de acercarse mas a el sin embargo, el bicolor se le adelantó:

-¿Recuerdas que quería arreglar mi departamento?—le pregunta mientas le acaricia la mano

-Claro que me acuerdo, la quieres estilo oriental

-¿Podrías ir a verla mañana? Es sábado así que no creo que tenga problemas

-Me encantaría—se sonroja

-Mañana nos vemos aquí para llevarte—con algo de atrevimiento se inclina hasta alcanzarle sus labios y le da un beso algo profundo.

Rei tiembla pero le encanta cómo se siente. El beso duró un par de minutos que parecieron horas, cuando se separaron estaban agitados y las personas de las otras mesas los veían enternecidos, esto les dio algo de vergüenza.

-Entonces, te veo mañana gatito—le da otro beso y salen del lugar.

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

**CAPITULO 8:**

FLASH BACK/ALGUNAS SEMANAS ATRÁS.

-¿Qué puedes decirme al respecto?

-No tan rápido, quiero ver el dinero primero—trata de sonar muy conocedor. Le muestran un maletín cargado de dinero—esta bien. Le puedo decir que el departamento de policía está muy cerca del responsable pero no será tan fácil atraparlo. No tienen pruebas concretas así que…usarán –mira su reloj—es tarde, debo ir a cenar con la familia

-Idiota, no tienes idea de con quién estás tratando—saca un arma de su abrigo y se pone en la cara—termina lo que estabas diciendo y te largas con tu dinero. Si no lo haces te mato, si me mientes, también te mato ¿Entendido?

-S-s-s-si, si—con un dedo le aleja el arma de su mejilla—contrataron a un chico para que fuera carnada—se sume en el asiento del auto

-¿Ya lo enviaron?

-El ya hizo contacto con usted

-¡Sora!

-Rei

-Hnjm interesante…¿Algo mas que agregar?—pone su dedo en el gatillo

-No, es todo lo que se, lo juro. Después de que me despidieron de la corporación policíaca no he sabido nada mas, es un caso muy hermético.

-Bien, eres un buen chico—lo conciente con una fuerte bofetada—ahora, ¡largo de aquí! Y recuerda el trato, debes salir del país. Ja, cena con la familia, si no tienes a nadie. Recuerda. Si a mas tardar en 24 horas no estas en otro país, te mandaré muy lejos.

-Aah—el hombre traicionero baja del auto que se esconde en la noche. El perteneció al caso "Ojos de muñeca" pero fue uno de los elementos despedidos después del lamentable acoso a Rei en las regaderas. Desde ahí no ha vuelto a encontrar trabajo y ese dinero que Kai le pagó le servirá para resolver su vida en otro lado. Fue una suerte dar con el. Está muy enojado con Boris por lo que le hizo y está seguro que Kai lo hará pagar.

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

CASA DE KAI

-¿Este es tu departamento?

-Si—el departamento es un lugar muy amplio, finos muebles y con un decorado innovador.—por eso es que lo quiero remodelar, me parece que se ve muy "frio" y me gustaría que me ayudaras a que tuviera un toque oriental.

-¿Quieres empezar por un lugar en especial?—se siente nervioso de estar a solas con el.

-La sala, es lo primero que se ve.

-Seria un desperdicio que te deshicieras de estos muebles, lo primero seria poner un biombo que te divida la sala del comedor, eso le dará intimidad y de inmediato da el ambiente de oriente. En la pared puedes decorar con una pintura china, un tigre o un dragón

-En una tienda de antigüedades vi uno que me gusto mucho, era de un tigre y un fénix unidos de tal modo que te recordaba el símbolo de yin-yang

-Se vería hermoso en una pared ámbar

-El tigre tiene los ojos dorados, como los tuyos—Rei se pone colorado como un tomate al ver a Kai tan cerca y con esas palabras

-¿Y el fénix?

-Todo es rojo con algunas plumas doradas. Es como si fueran uno solo—al notar lo nervioso del chico se separa un poco, no quiere asustarlo, aún no. Además, su rostro es tan tierno que no quiere lastimarlo.

-Tal vez si la alfombra bajo la mesa de centro fuera roja haría juego con lo de la pared.

-Me gusta que las alfombras sean muy afelpadas, cuando ruedas sobre ellas con la espalda desnuda es como un masaje—la sugestiva frase hace algunas imágenes mentales en el asiático. Que trata de no tener una hemorragia nasal

-De pequeño jugaba en las alfombras

-¿Y de grande?

-Etto, no, ya no—¿por que siempre lo hace estremecer?

De ahí recorren las demás habitaciones de la casa, hasta que llegan a la mas temida: la recámara. Desde que puso un pie dentro Rei no dejaba de temblar, su mente estaba inundada de pensamientos insanos con el bicolor, jamás le había pasado con nadie pero Kai era algo especial. A pesar de que todo lo señalaba como culpable el pensaba que todos estaban equivocados y lo probaría. Daba sus puntos de vista pero tratando de mantenerse lejos del cuerpo del ruso, no quería cometer una locura. Para su alivio no pasó nada, salieron de ahí y pasaron al baño donde desde la puerta encontraron que no había mucho que hacerle.

-¿Esa habitación de qué es?—señala una puerta cerrada al rincón del departamento

-Yo—Kai cuelga una mueca desvalida—ah, es difícil para mi, no hablo de esto con nadie—se finge conmovido con la cara de Rei—esta bien, solo que…es que ese cuarto era de mi hermano pero el, murió hace algunos meses de cáncer y desde que el se fue no la he vuelto a abrir.

-No sabía que tuvieras un hermano

-¿Por qué tendrías que saberlo?

-Ah, este, yo, etto—acaba de decir una estupidez que puede comprometer todo el caso—como hemos platicado de tantas cosas pues, yo pensé que no tenías hermanos

-Solo lo tenía a el—lo ve caminar hacia una ventana, sabe que está tratando de ocultar su rostro—Sora, quiero que comprendas que, hay muchas cosas que no te he dicho, Sora

-Si Kai—estaba tan nervioso que no respondió de acuerdo a su nombre ficticio-¿Hay algo mas que me hayas ocultado?

-Se podría decir pero, no es el tiempo de decírtelo—lo abraza por la espalda. Rei se sobresalta al sentir su enorme miembro rozar con su trasero, su pecho en su espalda, su respiración en su oreja y su nariz entre su cabello—por favor Sora, no quiero perderte—le palpa todo su pecho y los costados sobre la ropa, quiere asegurarse de que no trae micrófonos ocultos.

-Solo quiero saber ¿Por qué no es tiempo de que me digas toda la verdad?

-Es muy…complicado

-Pero por qué. Kai, creo que será mejor que me vaya

-No, por favor. Esta bien, te contaré un par de cosas, solo, quiero que me escuches con calma hasta el final y no me interrumpas—lo conduce hasta la sala—mi nombre no es Kai Navokov, me llamo Kai Hiwatari, yo tuve un hermano que parecía mi gemelo que hizo algunas cosas malas, no me hagas hablar de esto por favor pero, debes comprender que el era mi hermano y yo debía protegerlo. En ocasiones el usaba mi nombre y hacía cosas que me comprometían en problemas muy fuertes. Luego, el enfermó, no quiso recibir ningún tratamiento, afrontó su enfermedad con valentía hasta el último memento, solo una semana antes de irse estuvo en cama, antes de eso se veía medianamente saludable, para quien no lo conoció en su etapa previa diría que no tenía nada. Antes de morir se arrepintió de todos sus pecados. Dañó a varias personas pero, yo pienso que dios es justo y sabrá perdonarlo.—Rei está muy conmovido—eso no es todo, mi pasado está lleno de secretos que ni yo mismo comprendo.

-¿Cómo se llamaba tu hermano?—le pregunta en tono comprensivo

-El se llamaba Boris—mira con detenimiento como el rostro de Rei cambia ligeramente, como cuando uno escucha el nombre de un conocido—pero, casi siempre se hacía llamar "Kai Hiwatari"

-No te estoy entendiendo nada

-Es que, Boris tenía serios problemas de personalidad y siempre terminaba peleando con la gente por lo que nadie lo quería y terminaba aislado. Yo tampoco soy muy sociable que digamos pero, no peleo, solo ignoro y por eso soy mas aceptado, así que en repetidas ocasiones el se hacía llamar Kai para que lo confundieran conmigo, éramos tan idénticos que a veces a nosotros mismos nos costaba trabajo diferenciarnos. Un tiempo estuvo en tratamiento pero, a veces resultaba peor, era mas cómodo decirle que también era Kai que hacerle saber que no lo era

-Que difícil

-Demasiado. No quiero que esto te asuste, creo que la mayoría de nosotros tenemos secretos de familia

-Si, te entiendo…entonces ¿nadie podía diferenciar entre tu hermano y tu?

-Nadie, me gustaría mostrarte una foto en la que estamos justos pero, es muy difícil verla, dame un tiempo

-Esta bien Kai, tranquilízate—lo abraza pero piensa en que, tal vez es ese hermano el que lastimó a Yuriy y eso resolvería el caso. Kai no puede ser el asesino, simplemente, es demasiado noble y bueno para haberlo hecho.-¿Por qué me mentiste de tu apellido?

-Por que, Kai Hiwatari es el dueño de la joyería. Toda la gente siempre se acerca a mi con interés de mi dinero. Yo no soy el gerente de logística, ni el hijo del dueño. Soy el dueño de ese gran imperio de joyas pero, tenía miedo de que no fueras sincero conmigo, espero que lo comprendas.

-Gracias por contarme todo esto, yo, te amo Kai—por fin salen esas palabras de su boca—y no me importa si tienes o no dinero, te quiero a ti, no a tus cosas

-Sora, eres la primera persona que no me ha mentido—lo vuelve a abrazar y es correspondido pero Rei sabe que eso no es cierto, lo ama, lo ha reconocido pero, si alguien ha dicho mas mentiras es el. Y debe encontrar el modo de salvarlo por que si no meterán a prisión a un inocente y curiosamente ese inocente se ha convertido en la persona mas importante para el, solo debe encontrar evidencia sobre ese "hermano plagiario".

Ya durante la tarde comparten algunos besos que no llegan a mas. Rei desea mucho mas de el pero no es lo correcto, tiene menos de una semana para encontrar todo lo que pueda salvar a Kai así que a buena hora sale de su departamento y no permite que lo acompañe a su casa, no debe saber nada hasta que esté a salvo. Antes de marcharse voltea hacia arriba y ve a Kai mirándolo con una dulce sonrisa por la ventana, es como un ángel.

_Te salvaré—_piensa.

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

COMISARÍA

Boris y Yuriy se ríen de todo lo que les cuenta Rei, sobre todo el pelirrojo quien le dice que "_solo alguien tan idiota como tu podía creer una estupidez de ese tamaño. Kai no tiene mas gemelos que su propia conciencia, entonces ¿Dónde estaba ese hermano perdido?_ Rei ya se esperaba algo así y antes de salir de la oficina los encara _"Kai es inocente y se los probaré antes del plazo señalado"_

-¿Y si de verdad tuvo un gemelo?—dice Boris mientras acaricia un mechón rojo suave como una nube

-¿Tu también vas a creer eso? Ja, y si asi fuera, saco su cadáver y lo pateo hasta que se bata. Es lo mas loco que he escuchado, te digo que es un demente

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

Rei casi se volvía loco al tratar de encontrar al dichoso hermano gemelo en un plazo tan corto. Tuvo que remontarse a buscar en el pasado de su madre donde encontró que efectivamente, antes de casarse con el padre de Kai tuvo un hijo y lo dio en adopción a una casa cuna. Llamó al lugar y de entrada le dijeron que no podían dar datos al respecto así que tuvo que ir en persona y manejar 10 horas en carretera y ahí se identificó como uno de los encargados del caso "Ojos de muñeca". Le informaron que el chico a pesar de su corta edad era muy conflictivo y jamás obedecía a nadie. No hablaba, no era mudo, solo no quería hablar, a veces balbuceaba algo pero nada mas.

Le mostraron una foto de el a los 4 años, era el vivo retrato de Kai. Luego fue adoptado por una familia quien lo llamó Mikhail, no Boris, de esa etapa no tenían fotografías, solo algunos registros de las visitas de la trabajadora social, al parecer los problemas del chico eran mas fuertes de lo que se pensaba, debían esperar a la adolescencia a ver cómo se desarrollaba. Cuando pasaron los 8 años de rigor en lo que se visita periódicamente a la familia adoptiva perdieron la pista de el y de la familia, sabían que se habían mudado a un pequeño poblado por que la señora tenía problemas de presión pero nada mas.

Con la foto y los registros regresó Rei feliz a la comisaría mostrando orgulloso su gran logro, con eso la sospecha sobre Kai bajaba en mas del 30%. Esto tenía muy confundido a Yuriy quien sabía que ese chico al que habían estado siguiendo era quien lo atacó pero, esa foto, esos registros de la existencia de un hermano quien, sacando cuentas, era solo 2 años mas grande que Kai, cabía una gran posibilidad de que hubiera sido quien lo atacó. Ahora debían ser muy cuidadosos por que podían cometer una injusticia y castigar a un inocente que tiene tanto dinero que puede acabar con sus vidas.

Lo siguiente fue buscar actas de defunción del supuesto hermano, si había muerto hace unos meses el documento debía estar fresco pero, no encontraron nada aparte de lo que Rei les había mostrado y al parecer el padre de Kai jamás supo de la existencia de este hijo anterior.

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

OFICINA DE BORIS VALKOV

-Rei, no tenemos otra opción: deberás ganarte mas la confianza de Kai para saber qué es lo que ocurre aquí. Y para eso debes…ser mas cercano—El jefe Boris no puede creer lo que está pidiendo en su desesperación por resolver el caso y liberar su culpa de que ahora "Kai" o quien sea, ande suelto por las calles

-¿Qué tan cercano?

-Ah pero que idiota eres—Yuriy se agarra de su silla para no golpear al pueblerino—que te acuestes con el para que cuente todo—su sonrojo le encanta—ya me imagino que sufrirás mucho pero, es un mal necesario. Comprendo que prefieras que entremos a su casa y registremos sin tener una orden y por ello todos nosotros nos vayamos al infierno. ¿Siquiera puedes hacer eso bien? Jaja

-¡Eres un vulgar! Aaah—trata de calmarse- ¿No hay otra manera que podamos solucionar esto?

-¿Tienes alguna sugerencia?—Boris arquea una ceja pensando en que Rei es bastante bueno haciéndolo

-No, de momento no se me ocurre nada—se agacha—no puede pedirme esto. Es sucio, es bajo.

-Es tu trabajo—responde el mayor con el mas frío de sus tonos—míralo de este modo: no puedes negar que estas enamorado de ese Kai, no debe ser un problema tener intimidad con el y además, si es inocente como tu dices, es la única manera de salvarlo

-Yo…no…puedo—aprieta sus puños

-Esta bien, no puedo obligarte. Recoge las cosas de tu escritorio, me encargaré de que seas asignado a una buena unidad, no te preocupes por ello. Se que te pedí demasiado. De ahora en adelante las cosas se manejaran diferente con el. No quería hacerlo pero, sabes que hay modos "poco ortodoxos y legales" para hacer que la gente confiese.

-¡No puede lastimar a Kai sin pruebas!

-¡¿Y qué otra opción tengo?—responde completamente exasperado

-¡Señor!—entra corriendo uno de los agentes—ha aparecido otro cadáver sin ojos en el centro de la ciudad. Un hombre de 30 años, sin identificaciones.

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS HAGO REI?

-¡LO HARE! LO HARE, LO HARE!….por favor…no lastimen a Kai—está al borde de las lágrimas pero trata de controlarse, a pesar de sus intentos sus ojos son vidriosos—mañana, buscaré a Kai

-Espero que no nos defraude, tienes mucha fe en el. Vamos al centro, debemos asegurarnos de que es una victima del caso.

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

Al llegar a la escena descubren el cuerpo sin vida de un chico de 30 años, piel rosada, facciones atractivas y un vacío en la cuenca de sus ojos. Al revisarlo el forense encuentra que el chico primero fue anestesiado, como siempre sin lucha, luego fue ahorcado y al final le extrajeron los ojos, no tiene idea de si el crimen se cometió en ese mismo lugar o si el cuerpo fue trasladado, eso lleva mucho tiempo. La realidad es que "Ojos de muñeca" es la pesadilla de la ciudad y parece que no puede ser detenida a menos que Rei haga su mejor esfuerzo por aclarar el asunto, eso, si es que su corazón no lo engaña.

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

Rei está muy nervioso, sabe que al siguiente día tendrá que estar a solas con Kai y lo mas seguro es que haga el amor con el. Se conoce de sobra y sabe que es capaz de cometer una estupidez, debe calmar su cuerpo para poder hacer su papel de policía.

Cabizbajo camina por la calle de regreso a su departamento y ve que la tienda de abarrotes todavía está abierta, se le ocurre una idea genial. Entra y saluda con coquetería especial al encargado, es un chico americano llamado Michael, siempre con su atuendo de jugador de beisbol, entrena varias horas al día y tiene piernas de acero. Siempre le ha coqueteado a Rei sin mucho éxito, pero esa noche será muy especial.

Rei le responde al juego, atrapándolo muy fácilmente con su mirada y sus modales felinos, el juego se torna algo subido de tono al comenzar las insinuaciones mas directas hasta que el gato lo invita a ir a su departamento en ese momento para "seguir con su conversación".

Ya en el lugar dejan de hacerse los tontos y se descaran en besos y caricias que en minutos se convierten en un gran aliciente para el exigente cuerpo de Rei. Tienen sexo por varias horas en las cuales el americano cree haberse ganado el deseo del asiático mientras que este solo piensa en lo grandioso que será estar con Kai Hiwatari.

Pero descubre que eso, en lugar de hacerlo sentir mejor hace que desee tener mas sexo para colmar su imparable ansiedad.

-Rei, eso fue genial, no creí que pudieras hacer posiciones como esas

-Quiero mas

-En la mañana, debemos descansar—bosteza

-¡No! Quiero hacerlo ahora

-Eres insaciable pero, por favor, dame un poco de tregua, ya son 5 veces que termino y me duele todo el cuerpo…quiero dormir.

-Esta bien, duerme

-Gracias—siente como Rei se monta en su regazo y de nuevo lo cabalgar con furia

-Mientras tanto yo seguiré ocupando tu cuerpo, se que todavía aguantas mas

-¡Rei!

El cansancio termina venciendo al beisbolista a pesar de su increíble condición física. A Rei ya no le responden las piernas, está demasiado cansado pero debe agotarse para no desear tener sexo de forma frenética con Kai el día de mañana.

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

Al salir el sol, el asiático se comienza a arreglar para encontrarse con ese príncipe azul. Se pone la ropa interior que compró específicamente para cuando llegara ese día.

REI'S POV

¡Demonios! ¿por qué tiene que pasarme esto solo a mi? Siempre tengo el mismo problema: cuando estaba en China me corrieron de la primaria por inducir al profesor de dibujo, bah, no es mi culpa que tuviera debilidad por los pequeños, yo solo le dije que quería que me tocara bajo la ropa, para mi era algo inocente, solo tenía 7 años, no era malo.

Luego en la secundaría los padres se quejaron de que yo era una mala influencia para sus hijos. Al contrario, si los estaba instruyendo en cosas que son muy útiles para la vida, además, hacer sexo oral no es la gran cosa, es casi lo mismo que un beso. Creo.

En la preparatoria…pues ahí no me expulsaron pero me pusieron carta condicional por encontrarme haciéndolo con un profesor y otro compañero en el baño de las mujeres, no entiendo por que se asustan, si las chicas estaban encantadas con el espectáculo, algunas hasta nos estaban tomando fotos.

Ya en la carrera pues tenía mas libertad por que éramos mayores de edad, así que ahí no que quedé con las ganas de nada. Aaah tiempos aquellos en los que podía llevar a todos mis compañeros a mi dormitorio y pasábamos juntos la noche, esos si eran amigos de verdad. Y los profesores, tantas cosas que me enseñaron, sobretodo algo de masoquismo que me encantó.

Pero de nuevo tuve problemas cuando comencé a trabajar, solo por que lo hice con todos los jefes en un par de meses los demás se pusieron celosos, ¿Para qué no aprenden a hacer mejores orales en la oficina?. El peor problema fue cuando la esposa del director de la corporación policiaca nos encontró haciéndolo en el baño de su casa, que fijada, si hasta la invitamos a participar, y todavía la muy loca le gritó que cómo podía hacerle eso a la madre de sus hijos, ni que yo pudiera darle mas bebés, guacala, que flojera, para eso están las mujeres, para tener los hijos y quererlos. Pero después de eso fue que me trasladaron a Rusia, prometí que ya me iba a portar bien, hasta a mi mismo me juré no hacerlo con todos mis compañeros, así que me he limitado, solo lo hice con el jefe Boris y fue un accidente.

Pero ahora de nuevo tengo problemas por haber sido asignado a este caso, de haber sabido que iba a terminar en esto mejor me hubiera ido a la división de tránsito, no, ahí tampoco, me gusta hacerlo en las patrullas mientras hacemos rondas.

-¡Ah qué voy a hacer!—mira a Michael todavía dormido—pues cuando menos anoche lo hice varias veces. Auch, me duelen mucho las piernas, espero que eso me ayude a controlarme. Es muy buena hora para salir con calma, le dejaré una nota a Michael para que no me extrañe al despertar. Espero regresar a casa en la noche, digo, si es que Kai no me mata.

**PPBKAI continuará…...**


	10. CAPITULO 9

**OJOS DE MUÑECA**

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**DISCLAMER: Beyblade es una marca registrada de Takao Aoki, solo tomo prestados los personajes sin fines de lucro.**

**SUMMARY: Un asesino serial siempre tiene un motivo para cometer sus crímenes. Kai es uno de ellos ¿Podrá alguien detenerlo? YAOI, lemmon**

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= **

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

-¡Ah qué voy a hacer!—mira a Michael todavía dormido—pues cuando menos anoche lo hice varias veces. Auch, me duelen mucho las piernas, espero que eso me ayude a controlarme. Es muy buena hora para salir con calma, le dejaré una nota a Michael para que no me extrañe al despertar. Espero regresar a casa en la noche, digo, si es que Kai no me mata.

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

**CAPITULO 9:**

**FLASH BACK... hermano de Kai**

Algunos colegas de Kai le habían comentado haber visto a un chico idéntico a el como camarero en un restaurante de mas o menos buena categoría. En un principio se sintió ofendido con esto, el era demasiado atractivo y con buen porte como para que alguien siquiera se le medio acercara, pero esto llamó su curiosidad cuando un par de clientes y algunos de sus empleados se lo comentaron ¿Quién sería ese extraño joven? Incluso, un cliente le hizo la broma de que sería bueno que lo contratara como un doble, así, si alguien quería atentar en su contra matarían al doble.

Aprovecho una ocasión para ir a comer al mentado lugar, desde que llegó los empleados del lugar se lo quedaron mirando con curiosidad, el estaba acostumbrado a las miradas, pero notó que varias de las meseras se iban a un rincón y hablaban por lo bajo, lo miraban y luego comenzaban a reír.

Se acercó a atenderlo un señor maduro de buenos modales, Kai miraba todo a su alrededor pero no encontraba nada que se pareciera a lo que le habían comentado. Pidió algo de la carta, la comida no era nada mala, solo que el lugar no se prestaba para cobrar mas caro. Cuando terminó de comer pasó al tocador para asearse las manos, como le molestaba que goteara la llave del agua. Se miró al espejo con algo de detenimiento, no se cansaba de ver lo hermoso que era cuando de pronto su vista se turbó al ver que entraba un rostro igual al suyo.

El otro chico en cuestión ni siquiera le prestó atención en un primer instante, se acercó al lavabo y alzó su rostro, fue ahí donde ambos se quedaron sin habla. Era como verse en esos espejos de los parques de diversiones. Si había algunas diferencias pero, de primera impresión eran idénticos.

-¿Cómo te llamas?—preguntó el joyero

-Mikhail—hasta en su tono de voz era similar, solo que un poco mas áspero-¿y tu?

-Kai—dejaron de verse en el espejo para mirarse de frente, Mikhail algo temeroso estiró su mano como para palpar su reflejo, Kai hizo lo mismo. Al final las yemas de sus dedos chocaron haciéndolos estremecer. Bizarra imagen de uno con un sencillo uniforme de camarero, mientras que el otro porta el mas fino traje de todo Rusia—me gustaría proponerte un negocio muy interesante—sonríe de lado

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

No era una mala idea eso de convencer al chico que fuera parte de su seguridad personal, la paga sería muy alta y tendría una buena vida por que, con ese trabajo, su piel no podía compararse con la de Kai, claro que los riesgos también eran muy elevados. Lo que el no sospechaba era que las verdaderas intenciones de Kai era hacerlo culpable de los homicidios y el quedar libre de todo cargo, pero primero debía investigar el por qué de su parecido tan asombroso, como si fueran de la misma familia.

Dado que Mikhail tenía la misma duda comenzaron a platicar mas a fondo sobre sus orígenes. Sus infancias eran abismalmente diferentes, mientras que uno era el pequeño mimado, el otro era tratado de manera fría en una casa cuna. Se trasladaron al lugar y ahí, después de una jugosa paga para obtener información y silencio encontraron un secreto que tal vez nunca debió descubrirse: ambos eran hermanos de la misma madre, ninguno de los 2 heredó casi nada del padre, eran réplica exacta de la mamá.

Mikhail sintió un gran rencor al saberse rechazado por la misma mujer que amó a otro niño solo por que con ese otro hombre pudo conseguir un lugar de señora de respeto en la sociedad. No se conocían las causas del por qué abandonó ahí al pequeño. Eso era mas de lo que Kai podía esperar, incluso el ADN era similar, eso significaba una cosa para el "dios quería que siguiera con su colección de hermosos ojos".

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

Una vez cerrado el trato Mikhail debía vivir encerrado en su casa, a escondidas, nadie debía verlo, con el pretexto de "debo pulirte para que nadie note la diferencia". Lo que quería hacer era conocerlo mas a fondo para planearle la trampa perfecta y en cierta media debía pulirlo, era bastante desarrapado para expresarse, le faltaba mucha clase pero se sorprendió al ver lo rápido que aprendía, solo se trataba de que lo orientaran, no por nada era su hermano mayor aunque parecían de la misma edad.

A Kai le parecían asombrosos sus ojos, ahora entendía por qué nadie podía resistirse a ellos, su color era tan peculiar y brillante. Esa desagradable comezón en las manos no lo dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, tal vez era hora de cambiar los planes.

**^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

-Ya estoy harto de estar encerrado—camina como león enjaulado, literalmente

-Es parte del trato, no debes salir. Por eso yo prefería que te cambiaras a vivir a otro lado pero no quisiste

-Me gusta aquí, es muy callado. Pero llevo muchas semanas sin salir siquiera a la esquina, no se cuánto mas pueda aguantar.

-Hnj, esta bien…¿Por qué no vamos el fin de semana a caminar al parque central?

-Jamás he ido. Pero, eso es para mocosos

-Y esta lejos de aquí, podemos pasear sin el riesgo de que nos vean juntos ¿lo tomas o lo dejas?

-Esta bien, al parque, yuju—diciendo lo último en el tono mas irónico de su repertorio

**^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

Tal como se lo había prometido, Kai pasó a recogerlo muy temprano. No hubo problemas para salir, tal como decía el doble, era muy callado y todos indiferentes. Kai condujo en su sencillo auto durante 3 horas, ya estaban entumidos y la circulación de su sangre estaba atrofiada pero, por fin llegaron al parque central, una enorme reserva natural en la cual uno podía caminar a gusto, incluso, tenía varios ríos de fuerte caudal y cascadas ideales para tomar fotografías.

Aunque lo negara, Mikhail estaba encantado, el contacto con la naturaleza era agradable y Kai había llevado una canasta con bocadillos, una pelota y un bat de beisbol con tal de darle gusto. Familias y novios andaban por todos lados pero nadie prestaba atención a nada, las familias por cuidar a los niños no podían ni levantar la vista y los novios estaban muy ocupados besándose. Claro que para evitar algún problema Kai se puso una gorra y Mikhail unas gafas oscuras.

-Mira a ese par de idiotas—Mikhail le señala a Kai a 2 chicos que jugaban con un papalote, uno era demasiado idiota y el otro trataba de que le entendiera la complejidad de hacerlo volar sin un motor—voy a divertirme—se levantó de su lugar sin que Kai pudiera detenerlo así que solo se dedicó a observar lo que su hermano mayor hacía—Hey, ¿podrían ayudarme?—de inmediato capta su atención.

-Claro—contesta el que tiene un aspecto intelectual. Se queda sorprendido con la galantería del chico

-¿Cómo se llaman?

-Yo…yo me llamo Kenny y el es Daichi—se ponían nerviosos con la penetrante mirada

-Lindos nombres, ¿me podrían tomar una fotografía con mi hermano?

-Yo la tomaré—dice Daichí arrebatando la cámara de Kenny

-¡Hey! Yo lo haré—mientras tanto Kai piensa que es mejor salir de ahí, la idiotez que está haciendo su hermano lo puede llevar a la cárcel pero, tal vez sería bueno conservar una foto de ambos juntos, a la larga podría ser de utilidad así que se levanta y camina hacia las pequeñas víctimas quienes dejan de forcejear al ver al mentado hermano quitarse la gorra y deslumbrarlos con su abundante cabellera bicolor, no pueden creer que la naturaleza haya sido tan sabia de crear a 2 criaturas como esas semejantes como 2 gotas de agua

-Cada uno tome una foto, cuando las revelemos escogeremos la mejor—su voz es seductora igual que la del mayor.

Se acercan para tomarse la foto pero Kenny que es el primero en tomarla los pone muy cerca y toma la foto saliendo hasta la cintura de los chicos, luego es el turno de Daichi pero el, mas inteligente, los hace que se acerquen mas para "que se vean mejor sus facciones"

-Mas cerca, mas cerca, un poco mas—es ahí donde las mejillas de los hermanos se rosan-¡justo ahí!—y sin dar tiempo a nada aprieta el opturador y la imagen queda congelada en la cámara

-Gracias—dice el hermano de Kai y al quitar la cámara de las manos de Daichí le acaricia la mano y le guiñe el ojo a Kenny—son muy amables—se da la media vuelta y se aleja abrazando a Kai por la espalda tratando de ocultar su risa de la cara de tontos que puso ese par. Mientras que los chicos seguían inmóviles en sus lugares no pudiendo creer lo que habían visto, pensaron que tal vez eran unos modelos que estaban en su día de descanso. Cuando pudieron reaccionar siguieron jugando con su papalote, esta vez Daichí pudo elevarlo si la necesidad del motor de avión que le quería poner en un extremo.

-Jajaja ¿Viste sus caras?

-Seguro fue el momento mas erótico de sus vidas. ¿Por qué no vamos a explorar un poco por allá?—le señala el lugar de las cascadas donde hay un gran letrero de "no se acerque con niños"

-Esta bien, ya quiero comer lo que traigas en la canasta.

Llegan al hermoso paraje y se acomodan en el húmedo pasto, el agua hace un gran ruido pero al mismo tiempo es tranquilizante, te recuerda lo pequeño que eres ante el poder de la naturaleza. Kai saca de la canasta los graciosos bocadillos que había encargado a un restaurante, cada uno de ellos venía envuelto en un coqueto papel de color.

Mikhail se da la deleitada de su vida, para ser bocadillos eran bastante grandes y de sabor único, seguro muy costosos. Kai lo observa detenidamente, su casi reflejo deja moronas sobre sus labios, algo desagradable para el pero, para quien lo viera así le parecería adorable. De pronto se pone de pie y toma el bat de béisbol

-¿De verdad eres tan fuerte como te ves?—lo reta

-No, soy mucho mas fuerte. Casi podría detener la cascada con mis manos

-Déjame probarlo—le arroja el bat y Mikhail lo atrapa con facilidad, toma posición algo lejos de Kai. El joyero toma la bola y se la lanza con todas sus fuerzas a lo que Mikhail le responde bateando y mandando la pelota a volar muy lejos de ahí.

-Lanzas fuerte, lastima que el juego haya terminado tan pronto, la pelota se perdió

-Jaja, eso crees—le muestra que trae varias mas

-Hombre prevenido vale por 2

Siguen jugando a lanzarse la pelota, uno la cacha, el otro va por ella, pero en general es Mikhail quien se mueve mas, Kai le ha dejado claro que odia la transpiración pero aún así se divierte. Justo cuando el juego esta mas divertido un estruendoso rayo cae del cielo y casi al mismo tiempo una fuerte lluvia se desata. La gente comienza a correr tratando de cubrirse con lo que puede, todos agachados para que el agua no entre a sus ojos. Los hermanos se miran, Mikhail con cara de "_lastima, el juego ha terminado"_ mientras que Kai le responde con una hermosa sonrisa, le vuelve a lanzar la pelota y le grita "_10 minutos mas, a menos que te importe mojarte"._

Toda la gente se ha retirado en cuestión de segundos y ellos siguen jugando muertos de la risa, sus atléticos cuerpos se marcan a través de las mojadas playeras, es una lástima que nadie los vea, se ven muy sensuales jugando y riendo bajo la lluvia con sus mechones grisáceos cayendo pesadamente sobre sus mejillas.

De pronto la lluvia se vuelve aún más recia lo cual hace imposible el caminar porque la tierra del piso se vuelve resbalosa. Con cuidado caminan hacia donde habían dejado la canasta con bocadillos y recogen las cosas, Kai deja que su hermano cargue la mayor parte de las cosas por ser el mas fuerte. Toman el camino que los llevará de regreso al estacionamiento que queda muy lejos, piensan seriamente en resguardarse en una especie de pequeña cueva pero también es muy peligroso por que no tarda en caer la noche, hay animales, no tienen equipo para acampar y con la ropa tan mojada se enfermarán, lo mejor será hacer el esfuerzo de regresar al auto aunque tarden mas de 1 hora en caminar.

Mikhail camina un par de pasos delante de Kai con las manos ocupadas en la canasta y las maletas. El joyero lo observa en su andar de paso firme y decidido, su delgada cintura se curvea a cada paso, es como enamorarse de si mismo. Por una fracción de segundos fantasea con estar con el en un sauna, desnudos y con el vapor rozando sus pieles.

-¿Eso es una cartera?—dice de repente Kai en voz fuerte llamando la atención de Mikhail

-¡¿Dónde? ¡Es mía!—camina hacia donde le ha señalado Kai, se pone en cuclillas—wow que suerte, y tiene bastante dinero.

Todo ocurre muy rápido. Kai lo mira en esa posición tan indefensa, había planeado e imaginado el momento toda la semana pero no pensó que la suerte se pusiera de su lado, si no es en ese momento jamás lo hará. Aprieta con fuerza el bat y lo levanta. Siente un estremecimiento recorrerle el cuerpo, toda su fuerza está en sus brazos y en su abdomen y lo descarga todo en un batazo directo en la nuca de Mikhail quien de momento grita desesperado por el dolor pero un relámpago mas opaca su grito. Con las manos en la cabeza voltea descontrolado a ver a Kai como pidiendo ayuda, por un segundo pensó que un árbol le había caído encima y le había abierto la cabeza pero en cuando volteó encontró a su hermoso hermano con el bat y una sonrisa enferma que le congeló los sentidos. Sin esperar un segundo mas le atinó otro golpe esta vez en su mandíbula dejándolo prácticamente muerto.

De la canasta de bocadillos toma el cuchillo de mesa y se monta sobre su hermano, se restriega un poco obre su miembro, le gusta ese contacto. Observa su rostro desfigurado con la mandíbula caída puesto que se la desprendió con el golpe. Los latidos de su corazón son muy débiles. Se excita y su miembro se levanta descaradamente por lo que sus movimientos sobre su hermano son mas violentos.

Toma el cuchillo de mesa y lo lleva directo al ojo de Mikhail, sin rodeos lo entierra y con un experto movimiento lo gira y sale el ojo de su órbita, con el mismo cuchillo corta los nervios para desprenderlo. Ríe a carcajadas al sentirlo en sus manos, tenía tiempo que deseaba hacerlo de nuevo y jamás pensó que los siguientes serían los de su hermano perdido. Se acercó el globo gelatinoso y le dio un suave beso. Hizo lo mismo con el otro ojo.

El mantel de día de campo se lo amarró en la espalda y se lo rellenó de piedras, le abrió la boca y también ahí le puso algunas piedras, lo arrastró al río y lo fue jalando de los pies. Estaba muy pesado. Se metió al agua con el cuerpo y el bat, el caudal era muy fuerte y apenas si se podía sostener en pie. Soltó el cuerpo y comprobó que las piedras lo mantenían por debajo del nivel del agua pero sin hundirse del todo. Lo soltó y lo empujó con el bat para que se fuera mas al centro del río y la corriente lo fue arrastrando con velocidad pero sin salir a flote. Soltó el arma y que también se hundió.

Con mucho esfuerzo Kai pudo salir del río, casi el mismo es arrastrado por la corriente pero se fue agarrando de unas raíces y llegó a la orilla. Agarra todas las cosas y camina por el sendero del bosque que conduce a la salida. La lluvia lo limpia de la tierra y la sangre que se derramó. Camina por mucho rato, ha perdido la noción del tiempo pero ya está oscuro. Lleva una gran sonrisa en los labios y juguetea con los ojos que lleva en la bolsa derecha del pantalón.

Ve una luz en el camino, va hacia allá y encuentra que es una cabaña donde se quedan los guardabosques. Le da la vuelta, no quiere que lo vean, camina varios minutos mas y por fin llega al estacionamiento donde se sube con velocidad a su auto y arranca haciendo el menor ruido posible. Eso no es muy difícil por que la lluvia cubre cualquier sonido.

Ya en la carretera se orilla y de la cajuela toma un cambio de ropa que llevaba por si era necesario. Su cuerpo se eriza con el contacto de la ropa seca. Mientras retoma su camino sigue riendo y canturreando las canciones del radio. Todo salió demasiado bien. Tenía tantas ganas de tomar los ojos de su hermano, por eso lo llevó de paseo, pero no a cualquier lugar. Desde el principio ya era la idea arrojarlo al río y Kai había investigado que el río de ese parque se unía con el Río Ussuri. Aún recordaba lo que había investigado:

"_Nuestros hermosos ríos desembocan en el golfo de Finlandia el cual permanece congelado durante la mayor parte del año"_

Perfecto, ya estaban cerca de le época en la que el río casi se congelaría y el cuerpo de Mikhail seguro sería devorado por algún animal hambriento. Llega a un pequeño pueblo y antes de entrar deja abandonado el auto en un lugar que parece peligroso, los maleantes se encargarán de desmantelarlo. Entra a pie al pueblo y alquila una posada barata solo para darse un baño, no tarda mucho en salir el sol, mientras eso pasa juega con sus nuevos rubíes, son tan brillantes. Aún puede oler la adrenalina en ellos.

Cuando ya está saliendo un poco la luz, sale de la posada y se dirige a un lugar donde le dijeron que podía comprar un boleto de camión (también barato) para que lo lleve de regreso a Moscú. En las horas que dura su trayecto de regreso aprovecha para descansar un poco y se cubre con la gorra para que no se vea su rostro. Al llegar a casa saca los ojos y apresuradamente los pone en sus frascos para que se conserven. Sus repisas cada vez se ven mas hermosas con tantos ojos en ellos, solo el solitario Zafiro es el único que desentona con todo. El resto del día lo descansa y al día siguiente se presenta a trabajar tan elegante como siempre, el sol del parque le sentó de maravilla a su piel de porcelana.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

FIN DEL REI'S POV

Llega a la comisaría y encuentra que ha llegado muy poca gente pero claro, al pie del cañón están Boris y Yuriy afinando todos los detalles.

-Buenos días

-Buenos días—responde educado el mayor

-Que tal gusano de pesca, ¿listo para morir?

-Cállate faro fundido…Boris ¿podemos charlar en pri-va-do?—remarcando lo ultimo para hacer enojar al pelirrojo

-Vamos, solo, se breve

-No tardaremos—mientras camina mira de reojo a Yuriy fruncir el ceño, le gusta verlo así. Llegan al privado del jefe Boris y cierran la puerta

-¿Tienes algún problema?

-Si, verá, es un poco complicado—juega nervioso con sus dedos

-Comprendo que estés asustado pero todos cuidaremos de ti

-No es eso si no que…¿Recuerda lo que sucedió en las regaderas?—se sonroja

-Si pero, eso fue un…como llamarlo

-"Accidente", fue un accidente pero, bueno, es que yo pues, suelo tener problemas para controlarme en esas situaciones, usted ya lo notó.

-Si, me di cuenta que eres un poco "ansioso"

-Exacto, entonces yo, bueno…quería pedirle ayuda para no estropear el caso Hiwatari

-¿Y cómo puedo ayudarte?

-Hagámoslo

-¿Hacer qué?

-Necesito tener sexo antes de salir, estoy muy ansioso y voy a cometer un error

-Pero ¡Rei! No podemos hacerlo en la oficina

-Claro que podemos, los escritorios son pesados y no rechinan mucho, no haré ruido

-No, creo que tal vez puede haber otra solución

-Por favor, solo a usted le tengo la confianza de pedirle algo como esto.

-Pero, no…aaah Rei…aaah—mira como Rei se ha puesto de rodillas y le ha abierto el cierre del pantalón para hacerle un excelente sexo oral—detente…ah ah

-Onegai, necesito calmarme

-Esta bien, sube al escritorio.

-Hai

El asiático obedece y sube al escritorio, cierra los ojos y solo se concentra en las carias expertas de las manos de su jefe. En pocos minutos ya está listo para hacerlo de nuevo.

-Tu entrada está algo dilatada

-Es que anoche usé un juguete

-Pues fue uno grande

Boris también aprovecha la ocasión para liberarse un poco del gran estrés que lo agobia. Toda su carrera depende de lo que suceda en unas horas.

-Fue genial Rei, me siento mucho mejor

-Gracias, yo también me siento mas tranquilo. Vamos, debemos salir.

Al momento de salir de la oficina encuentran a Yuriy sentado en uno de lo sillones con cara de hartazgo.

-Se tardaron mucho, ya llegaron todos los agentes, no estamos jugando.

Los otros 2 se miran con complicidad y ríen un poco, no pueden evitarlo, a pesar de su mirada de odio es cómico cuando se enoja, su labio superior parece un encaje ondulado.

**PPBKAI continuará…..**

Hello: que gusto estar qui de nuevo. No se esperaban un hermano ¿Verdad? jajaja no se de donde salió, cuando me di cuenta ahi estaba, paradito frente a Kai. Aunque no lo parezca ya me estoy acercando al final asi que no crean que po r el hermano seran otros 45 capitulos, no, ya merito, ya merito.

**DANHK, MARIAN TAO, KIRAY HIWATARI Y GABZ **muchas gracias por regresar a este fic. Se que lo que hice no fue correcto pero, fueron causas de fuerza "muy mayor". Esepro que les haya gustado, espero sus reviews con flores y tomatazos. Gracias por leer y nos vemos en 3 semanas. Los quiero


	11. CAPITULO 1O

**OJOS DE MUÑECA**

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**DISCLAMER: Beyblade es una marca registrada de Takao Aoki, solo tomo prestados los personajes sin fines de lucro.**

**SUMMARY: Un asesino serial siempre tiene un motivo para cometer sus crímenes. Kai es uno de ellos ¿Podrá alguien detenerlo? YAOI, lemmon**

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= **

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

Al momento de salir de la oficina encuentran a Yuriy sentado en uno de lo sillones con cara de hartazgo.

-Se tardaron mucho, ya llegaron todos los agentes, no estamos jugando.

Los otros 2 se miran con complicidad y ríen un poco, no pueden evitarlo, a pesar de su mirada de odio es cómico cuando se enoja, su labio superior parece un encaje ondulado.

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

**CAPITULO 10****:**

Llega nervioso a tocar la puerta del departamento que ya conoce. Desea con todas sus fuerzas que no haya nadie pero sabe que el está ahí, espiaron el departamento antes de mandarlo. El lleva puesta una camina roja para avivar el color de sus ojos y unos pantalones negros. Su corazón late como nunca en su vida. Unos minutos eternos pasan y un impresionante ruso de cabellera bicolor le abre la puerta, como es su día de descanso trae puesto un pans negro con vivos rojos. Se ve tan joven que deja sin habla al oriental. Casi parece un adolescente, su cutis perfecto hace parecer que está maquillado.

-¿_**Rei**_?—se extraña al verlo de visita, sonríe discretamente de lado, no creyó que el chico estuviera tan distraído—pasa—le abre el paso—me disponía a comer algo que pedí ¿Te gusta la comida italiana?—sus ojos inocentes son hermosos

-Me encanta—se acomoda en un sillón

-Bien, no creo que tarde mucho…¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita?—le acaricia la mejilla y juguetea con un mechón de ébano

-Solo, quería verte. Platicar contigo

-Eres muy dulce—le besa los labios.-¿De qué quieres platicar?

-De lo que me contaste el otro día

-Te quedaste inquieto ¿Verdad?—le besa la punta de la nariz—bien, te contaré que no éramos hermanos de ambos padres, solo nuestra mamá. El creció con otra familia que lo adoptó. No supe de su existencia hasta que ya fui un poco mayor, es un lío contártelo todo pero, lo encontré y como odiaba su vida pues decidimos estar juntos. Hasta que viví con el me di cuenta de su gran problema pero, no podía abandonarlo, era mi hermano y preferí lidiar yo solo con su problema. Sabía que querrías conocerlo, así que, saqué la ultima foto que nos tomamos juntos, no quiero verla—se levanta de su lugar y del mueble de la televisión toma un sobre y se lo entrega.

A Rei le tiemblan las manos, saca la foto y tiene que taparse la boca, en ella se ven a los 2 chicos en un parque, es como ver a Kai por duplicado ¿Cómo es que los 2 son tan hermosos e idénticos? Se ven felices y se abrazan, juntan sus mejillas, quien los retrató fue muy afortunado.

**AUDIO DE LA PATRULLA 795**

_-¡No puedo creerlo Kai! Son idénticos_

_-Te lo dije._

En esta patrulla están Boris, Yuriy y otros 2 agentes, en calles aledañas están colocadas 10 patrullas mas, todas tienen el mismo audio que proviene de in transmisor oculto en la hebilla del cinturón de Rei

-¿Estas seguro que es buena idea lo del transmisor?

-Solo espero que no lo detecte…como quisiera ver esa foto—Valkov se rasca la barba

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

En un par de minutos mas llegan en una pequeña camioneta a entregar la comida que pidió Kai, como era de esperarse, era del mejor restaurante de comida italiana del país. Rei tendría suerte al comer de esa comida.

El ruso le da una jugosa propina al repartidor y le cierra la puerta en la cara, no esperaba tener a Rei en su casa así que solo pidió una porción, tendría que compartirla con el pero, si a cambio podía mirar sus bellos ojos dorados valía la pena, solo esperaba que el chico sencillo supiera apreciar la buena comida y no fuera un desperdicio.

Pasan al comedor y siguen platicando, Rei está encantado con la comida, es demasiado buena. Sus mejillas se sonrosan con el buen vino y su lengua se suelta un poco mas hasta el grado de terminar dentro de la cavidad de Kai, es un excelente besador y tiene al bicolor fascinado con sus movimientos. Llega el momento en que no puede contenerse y se sienta sobre sus piernas, de frente a el, una pierna a cada lado y se aferra a su cuerpo brindándole su calor

**AUDIO DE LA PATRULLA 795**

R.-Kai, eso es genial

K.-¿Te gusta que te bese aquí?

R.-Si, ah si, sigue lamiendo

K.-Suéltate el cabello….Es hermoso

Se levantan de la mesa, Kai carga a Rei y lo lleva a su cama. Ahí caen pesados y siguen besándose con lujuria. La ropa sale volando a todos lados pero el asiático tiene todo el cuidado del mundo de manejar como un juego el quitarse los pantalones el mismo, si Kai encuentra el transmisor de la hebilla está muerto, en caso de que fuera el asesino, y si es inocente, seguro lo echaría de su casa a patadas y nunca volvería a verlo, no sería capaz de soportar algo como eso.

Luego comienzan los juegos, besos, caricias, hasta que el bicolor usa unas suaves sogas que usa con sus amantes. Le amarra sus 4 extremidades a la parte superior de la cama, exhibiendo la entrada de Rei de forma descarada. Cuando lo tiene atado a la cama se recrea la mirada, le encantaría hacerle el amor pero, hay cosas mas importantes como burlarse de Boris. Para hacer el juego mas excitante le tapa los ojos.

**AUDIO DE LA PATRULLA**

R: No Kai, no me gusta jugar así—pero si le estaba encantando

K: ¿A no? Pues tu cuerpo dice otra cosa

R: Suéltame, no me gustan las cuerdas y menos que me tapes los ojos

K: Vamos, es un juego muy divertido. ¿Sabes qué es la aromaterapia?

R: Si

K: Aspira este perfume, te relajará

R: Huele un poco raro como a…-ya no se escucha nada y todos se ponen alerta

K: ¿Lo ves Sora? Te dije que te encantaría esto. Mmm el sabor de tu cuerpo es delicioso

Después de eso se escuchan varios gemidos de los 2 chicos que tiene excitados a los policías de todas las patrullas. Ya no hay palabras, solo suspiros y ronroneos que seguro provienen del chico oriental.

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

Mientras tanto Kai trata de no soltar la carcajada con lo que ha hecho. Con un pañuelo empapado en formol para preservar sus ojos adormeció al chico, luego puso una película porno gay donde no había palabras, solo ruidos para complacer a quien estuviera viendo la cinta.

KAI'S POV

Maldito Rei, ¿Creyó que no me daría cuenta del transmisor?—lo encuentra en la hebilla—en lo que todos se dan cuenta que lo que puse es una película yo escaparé por aquí—la ventana que da hacia atrás—y llegaré a un hotel o a casa de algún conocido, luego me iré del país. Jaja lo dejaré vivo para que no puedan hacer nada contra mi ni contra mis negocios, por que si lo mato un cadáver en casa es todo un problema, así solo me seguirán persiguiendo por ser sospechoso, me encantaría ver sus caras de frustración. Menos mal que desde hace algunas semanas puse todas "_mis joyas" _en un contenedor y lo mandé a mi casa de campo para que lo pusieran en el rincón donde se guardan las carnes de los animales que llego a cazar con los amigos en lo que se disecan. Al fin y al cabo di la instrucción que no abran el contenedor, ya saben que si desobedecen mis ordenes los corro. Lástima que tuve que tirar al retrete los ojos del otro día. Seguro Valkov se puso histérico cuando le avisaron, cómo no estuve ahí para verlo—para este punto el ya está vestido y en una mochila echó algunas cosas como unos cuantos papeles importantes, 2 mudas de ropa y efectivo. De últimas regresa a la recámara y ve a Rei amarrado—lastima, te quedaras con las ganas de tenerme, no tuvieras tanta suerte, pueblerino.

FIN DEL KAI'S POV

Se escabulle por la ventana y trepa por la azotea, con un ágil brinco llega a la siguiente azotea, así hasta llegar a la esquina donde se descuelga por la barda y queda dentro del mini súper, el dueño del lugar sale a verlo con una escopeta en la mano pensando que es un ladrón pero enseguida lo reconoce

-Shhh no haga ruido señor—le dice Kai en voz baja—me escapé de mi departamento por que una "amiguita" quiere a fuerza que le de dinero para sus tonterías, déjeme salir por aquí

-Claro—como es un cliente decide ayudarlo—ponte esto—se quita su gorra y se la pone—si ella está asomada a la ventana te verá salir y una mujer enojada es peor que un huracán jaja

-Usted si me entiende—le sonríe con complicidad—gracias.

Sale de la tienda y con la gorra se cubre de las cámaras de seguridad. Sale a la calle y pasa al lado de una de las patrullas que cuidan el lugar, ya se esperaba algo como eso, y seguro están por varias calles. Le encanta desafiarlos, sabe que con eso se arriesga pero quiere ver que tan idiotas pueden ser.

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

**PATRULLA**

-O Kai es muy bueno, o algo está mal por aquí—dice Boris después de mas de 1 hora de estar escuchando los gemidos

-Tal vez la primer opción—Yuriy se sonroja—o ese pueblerino no aguanta nada

-No me refiero a eso.—su actitud tan seria asusta—por muy bueno que sea ese Kai cualquiera ya se hubiera desmayado con tanta hiperventilación

-No me digas que…

-¡DEMONIOS!- Llama a todas la unidades por radio-¡Peinen la zona y las patrullas del sector 2 acérquense, Kai ha escapado!—cierra la comunicación y baja, seguido del pelirrojo, entran al edificio sin hacer caso a los llamados del portero, los demás policías que solicitó llegan en unos segundos mas. Toman las escaleras y llegan al departamento de Kai.

Con una patada derriban la puerta pero ya no encuentran a Kai, solo a Rei amarrado y adormilado en la cama, ya está recobrando el conocimiento.

-¡Vamos a buscarlo! Vengan…-los policías siguen viendo lo sensual que se ve su compañero en esa postura—¡DEJEN DE BABEAR Y VAYAN A BUSCAR A KAI!

-Si señor—salen corriendo

-Te encargo a Rei Yuriy, ya debe sentirse algo mareado después de todo esto

-Claro—ríe malévolamente—yo lo cuidaré jajajaja

-No lo mates

-Lo intentaré.

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

Para ese entonces Kai ya está algo lejos, por unos minutos se quedó parado pensando en qué hacer, todo fue tan intempestivo. Luego de una amplia sonrisa hace una llamada a una casa de citas y pide a un par de chicas que deber ir a cierta dirección, toma un taxi que lo lleva a casa de uno de sus colaboradores, el verdadero gerente de distribución y logística. Kai toca la puerta de su casa y le abre un hombre pasado de peso, calvo y de cerca de 50 años, se sorprende mucho al ver al joyero en su puerta:

-Me sentía muy aburrido en casa y pensé en algo de "diversión" y, a menos que tengas algo mas importante que hacer, me gustaría que me acompañaras a mi casa de campo, van a ir "unas amigas".

-Esto es algo inesperado pero, tratándose de algo así, voy por mi chamarra—el hombre tenía mucha flojera de salir a carretera pero sabe que es bueno para el tener una buena relación con el dueño de la empresa, además, habrá mujeres gratis.

Salen de la casa y suben al auto que el gerente usa para carretera y toman camino, la casa de campo no queda muy lejos y en fin de semana el tráfico es poco pesado.

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

A estas alturas el equipo ya esta como loco, no encontraron nada en la casa del bicolor y la habitación que supuestamente era del hermano está vacía, solo tiene muebles de recámara. Pero en la sala encuentran la foto de Kai con su medio hermano, Boris queda pasmado al ver la similitud de los 2 chicos. Tan hermosos e inocentes aunque cabe la posibilidad de que sea un foto montaje.

Hacen varias llamadas y han bloqueado todos los caminos, no puede estar muy lejos. La policía se pone en alerta, sobre todo en las salidas a carretera, lo mas seguro es que vaya por ahí.

Cuando Kai y su gerente llegan a media carretera se encuentran con un grupo de agentes que están revisando los autos de uno a uno con el pretexto de un operativo anti drogas pero lo que en realidad buscan es al culpable de caso "ojos de muñeca". El gerente se pone muy tenso, sabe que no trae cosas muy sanas en el auto así que toma un camino alterno que difícilmente será custodiado.

Por eso lo eligió Kai, al ser de logística conoce a la perfección el país y todas las rutas posibles para burlar a la policía. Además de que todos saben que tiene cierta pequeña adicción y mientras no afecte su desempeño profesional no habrá problemas.

-¿Por qué tomamos este camino de terracería?—inocente Kai

-Es que por ahí hay muchos policías

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo? Te revisan rápido

-Que traigo "algunas cosas"—le guiñe el ojo

-Ah, picarón. Mas te vale que me convides un poco

-Claro jajajaja

Por el diminuto camino de terracería nadie los sigue y aunque tardan mas tiempo llegan seguros a la casa de campo. En el lugar ya está una camioneta que trae a bordo a un par de mujeres vestidas con atrevidos atuendos y otro auto mas pequeño con un hombre de color de casi 2 metros que las custodia.

En cuanto ven llegar al lujoso auto ellas cambian de pose a una mas provocativa, mostrando sus piernas y sus bien puestos silicones. Una vez adentro el hombre de color sale y les deja la camioneta a las chicas para que se regresen.

Ya dentro de la casa comienza la tremenda orgía en la que el jefe de logística está encantado siendo atendido por las 2 chicas mientras que Kai se divierte de lo lindo, no con ellas, si no solo de imaginar qué tan locos están que incluso cerraron los caminos y ni así lo lograron detener. Es tiempo de pensar en una manera creativa de salir del país por un tiempo, no mucho por que si no sería sospechoso, tal vez unas 3 semanas, eso será suficiente para que le de un infarto a Boris Valkov y lo deje en paz.

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

Con gran pesadez Rei abre sus ojos, un dolor de cabeza es bastante molesto pero no tanto como las nauseas. Desearía levantarse para vomitar pero algo lo detiene, unas cuerdas. Aclara su vista y encuentra a Yuriy del otro lado de la alcoba, sentado en una silla, mirándolo burlonamente.

-Hasta que despiertas

-¿Qué pasó?

-Nada, jajaja, justo eso, nada. Kai te dejó amarrado y…muy ansioso—empieza a carcajear cuando señala el miembro aún levantado de Rei. Se levanta y camina hasta acomodarse en la cama con el asiático—mira, estabas deseando esto ¿verdad?—le muestra un enorme consolador que esta en el colchón

-Idiota—mas sonrojado no puede estar. Está amarrado de muñecas y tobillos a la parte superior de la cama por lo que sus partes mas sensibles están expuestas a mas no poder

-¿Qué se podía esperar de un pueblerino? Te excitas tan fácil jajaja…oh ¿Te estás poniendo mas duro?

-¡largate!—no puede evitar excitarse bajo la mirada del ojo azul, es vergonzoso

-No suenas muy convencido—toma el tubo con lubricante y pone una gran cantidad en su dedo índice-¿quieres?

-¡Eres un pervertido!—se zarandea tratando de escapar pero al mismo tiempo quiere sentirlo, Kai lo dejó muy excitado y la sonrisa malévola de Yuriy no ayuda en nada

-¿En serio?—le pone el dedo húmedo en su entrada y hace un suave masaje

-Aah, aah

-Te gusta, lo necesitas

Deja de estimular afuera para meter su dedo en el esfínter que lo recibe con fuertes palpitaciones, eso le esta gustando demasiado. Esparce el lubricante todo donde le es posible, no puede negar que Rei es hermoso en esos momentos. Toma el juguete y lo pone en la entrada, lo va introduciendo muy lentamente logrando así nuevos y marcados gemidos de su víctima.

-Mas rápido

-Que tenemos aquí, un chico bastante ansioso. No, tendrás que esperar un poco.

Estimula al chico con toda la calma del mundo, sabe que en esos momentos todos están como locos buscando a Kai por las calles y nadie regresará, para eso se quedó el, para cuidar de Rei.

Enciende el botón que acciona el mecanismo y el aparato vibra con gran intensidad, Rei se retuerce en su lugar con júbilo y aprieta sus ojos. Kai fue muy malvado al dejarlo en ese estado que el nunca ha podido controlar, le cayó de maravilla que Yuriy lo esté ayudando con eso, no importa que tenga que estar soportando sus burlas, a final de cuentas, el único burlado es el por que no sabe que su amado Boris también ha estado dentro de su cuerpo. Pobre pelirrojo, cree que controla la situación.

El taheño se ataca de la risa de ver el estado de Rei, tan vulnerable y sonrojado, ronronea deliciosamente. Definitivamente no aguanta nada, solo es un juguete y se pone de ese modo, quién sabe qué hubiera hecho si Kai lo hubiera tomado, tal vez volverse loco. Pero el estar estimulando de ese modo a Rei ya le está subiendo a el mismo el ánimo y su miembro cada vez está mas inflamado y deseoso de salir.

-Ya…no…aguanto—gime Rei

-Entonces déjalo salir—su medía sonría se amplía cuando el chino arquea su espalda y junto con un ronco gemido expulsa una apetecible fuente blanca, luego respira agitado y cierra sus ojos-¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-Si, gracias

-¿Gracias? Debes pagar el favor—se abre los pantalones y deja salir su despierto miembro. Se acerca hasta ponerlo en su cara—es mi turno.

Gustoso Rei se lleva le miembro de Yuriy a sus labios, era lo que le faltaba. Levanta su vista y observa el rostro del pelirrojo a detalle, no había notado hasta ese momento lo atractivo que era, sobre todo su nariz que hace un hermoso perfil. Tiene su rostro levantado hacia el techo, su cuello es largo, tiene una hermosa piel, si no fuera un patán estaría enamorado de el, pero era el momento de su venganza: abre mas su boca y lo lleva hasta el fondo de su garganta y cuando lo siente que se ha acomodado le da un fuerte mordisco que hace gritar al pelirrojo.

-¡Maldito desgraciado!

-Eso es por decirme pueblerino—lo vuelve a morder haciendo que le salgan unas lágrimas de su ojo azul—y esto por burlarte de mi—Yuriy se acomoda mejor sobre sus rodillas y lo embiste con fuerza casi ahogándolo

-Eso, es por que me dolió, sigue con lo que estabas

Rei se encoge de hombros con risa, no es tan desagradable platicar con el de ese modo, tal vez mas adelante puedan estar en circunstancias mas agradables y cómodas. Siente el miembro de su boca casi llegar. Lo vuelve a torturar hasta que el pelirrojo no resiste mas le invade su cavidad

-Sabes bien

-Claro, soy toda una tentación—responde con altanería

-Esta bien "señor delicia" ¿podría ser tan amable de desatarme? La sangre ya no llega a mis extremidades

-Ni a tu cerebro, espero que no te vuelvas mas idiota de lo que ya estás—le sonríe hermosamente mientras le quita las cuerdas. En cuanto queda libre Rei le da una cachetadita a forma de juego

-Desgraciado

-Maldito

-Pueblerino

-Media luz

-Híbrido de gato—se acomoda su ropa y ve a Rei hacer lo mismo, viéndolo bien no le cae tan mal, solo que se mantenga alejado de SU Boris

-Híbrido de lobo…¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-No prometo responder

-¿En serio no lo hiciste con Kai?

-Lo siento, el no tuvo tan buena suerte, así que lamento no poder darte detalles de ese maldito en la cama…¡RAYOS!

-¿Qué?

-No estaba apagado el trasmisor

-Me lleva la….

-Nos lleva la misma….jajajaja

-¿Nos habrán escuchado?

-No se. Solo nos queda esperar a ver las caras de todos en la comisaría.

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

-¡NO PUEDE SER!—Valkov golpea la pared—lo tuvimos tan cerca, en la palma de nuestras manos y lo dejamos ir.

-De todos modos señor, no le hizo nada a Rei, solo lo dejó dormido y amarrado, ni siquiera se le puede acusar de violación o abuso.

-Era la oportunidad perfecta. ¿A dónde habrá ido?

-Solo nos queda revisar sus propiedades y a sus amistades. Todo fue repentino así que no puede tener un plan para escapar.

-Cierto, tienes toda la razón. Vamos a buscarlo. Empecemos por la casa de campo, no está muy lejos.

Se prepara un equipo para ir en busca de Kai, esta vez Valkov está dispuesto a perderlo todo, incluso si es necesario lo detendrá aunque no tenga pruebas mas que sus corazonadas y si de verdad fue ese hermano gemelo lo sabrá pero no se puede dar el lujo de perderlo de nuevo. Se siente frustrado y enojado consigo mismo.

**PPBKAI continuará...**

Hola gente superdotada que lee fan fics. ¿que tal estos dias? ¿con frio? yo si tengo mucho. Tal vez por eso meti tanto lemmon en este capi. Gracias a **MARIAN TH CULLEN, DANHK, ALEXA HIWATARI, GABZ, KIRAY HIWATARI, BLACKWOLF-KOT Y TIER **quines dejaron un review en capitulo pasado. Nos vemos en 3 semanas y espero sus comentarios. Nos vemos y se cuidan mucho.

NOTA EXTA: boba, este capitulo debi publicarlo el 14 de octubre. Lo arregle, le corregí un par de cosas pero ¡Oh! no le puse el boton "save" y no lo publiqué. Pido disculpas por este gran descuido y la siguiente actualización será el 4 de noviembre. Ahora si prometo pulsar el botón "enviar" jajaja.


	12. CAPITULO 11

**OJOS DE MUÑECA**

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**DISCLAMER: Beyblade es una marca registrada de Takao Aoki, solo tomo prestados los personajes sin fines de lucro.**

**SUMMARY: Un asesino serial siempre tiene un motivo para cometer sus crímenes. Kai es uno de ellos ¿Podrá alguien detenerlo? YAOI, lemmon**

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= **

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

-¡NO PUEDE SER!—Valkov golpea la pared—lo tuvimos tan cerca, en la palma de nuestras manos y lo dejamos ir.

-De todos modos señor, no le hizo nada a Rei, solo lo dejó dormido y amarrado, ni siquiera se le puede acusar de violación o abuso.

-Era la oportunidad perfecta. ¿A dónde habrá ido?

-Solo nos queda revisar sus propiedades y a sus amistades. Todo fue repentino así que no puede tener un plan para escapar.

-Cierto, tienes toda la razón. Vamos a buscarlo. Empecemos por la casa de campo, no está muy lejos.

Se prepara un equipo para ir en busca de Kai, esta vez Valkov está dispuesto a perderlo todo, incluso si es necesario lo detendrá aunque no tenga pruebas mas que sus corazonadas y si de verdad fue ese hermano gemelo lo sabrá pero no se puede dar el lujo de perderlo de nuevo. Se siente frustrado y enojado consigo mismo.

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

**CAPITULO 11:**

Para que esta vez no escape se tiene pensada una emboscada así que llegan sin hacer un solo ruido. Rodean la casa y pueden ver que está Kai acompañado de otro hombre y 2 mujeres. Un anciano riega las plantas pero nada mas.

Irrumpen en la casa de forma violenta. Encuentran a Kai en un sillón y una chica arrodillada entre sus piernas mientras que el de logística está en la recámara jugando con la otra chica que está vestida de colegiala.

-¡Todos las manos en alto!—grita Boris-policía

-¡De qué se trata esto!—habla Kai con todo su tono de autoridad—salgan de mi casa

-¡Espósenlos!

-¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS! No tienen derecho a hacer esto—trata de huir y logra golpear a 4 policías pero son muchos contra uno y lo someten en el piso. Puede ver como también ya tienen pecho tierra al gerente y a las chicas—¿Por qué lo hacen?

-Hiwatari Kai, queda detenido por ser sospechoso de los asesinatos del caso "ojos de muñeca"—ya los tienen esposados y los levantan a jalones para meterlos a las patrullas

-¡QUIERO A MI ABOGADO!

-Lo llamarás desde la comisaría—Ríe Boris

Mientras ellos trasladan a Kai, otro grupo se quedará a revisar la propiedad de arriba abajo, deben encontrar algo que pueda demostrar que Kai es culpable.

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

Los llevan a todos a la estación de policía, tienen al gerente y a las chicas en un cuarto de interrogatorios, en realidad el asunto no es contra ellos aunque hay que investigar si no son cómplices del joyero.

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

En otra zona se ponen a revisar el audio de lo sucedido en el departamento de Kai; un agente, Boris, Yuriy y Rei. Lo escuchan 2 veces hasta que en la tercera uno de ellos grita:

-¡Regrésala 4 segundos!—al hacerlo todos ponen mucha atención, el pulso de Boris es muy alterado mientras que los demás no pueden controlar un temblor en su cuerpo. Enseguida repasan la siguiente frase

-"_**¿Rei?—**__se extraña al verlo de visita, sonríe discretamente de lado, no creyó que el chico estuviera tan distraído—pasa—le abre el paso—me disponía a comer algo que pedí ¿Te gusta la comida italiana?—sus ojos inocentes son hermosos_

_-Me encanta—se acomoda en un sillón"_

-Te llamó Rei ¡Y no lo notaste!—casi mata al chino

-¡Ustedes tampoco y son mas!—se defiende y tiene razón en sus palabras—no me echen a mi toda la culpa. Yo estaba muy nervioso por que sabía que arriesgaba mi vida y USTEDES que tan cómodos escuchaban desde las patrullas tampoco se dieron cuenta

-¡No podemos estar en todo!—Boris lo vuelve a regañar

-Rei tiene razón—es la primera vez que Yuriy dice algo a favor del neko, los demás lo miran asombrado—Kai tiene el poder de ponerte nervioso solo con mirarte. Nosotros estábamos ahí para cuidar de Rei y no lo hicimos del modo adecuado. Sabemos que pudo matarlo y para cuando llegáramos iba a ser tarde. Todos tuvimos la culpa, afortunadamente ahora Kai está detenido—en eso llega otro joven

-Jefe Valkov. Tenemos todo listo

-¿Listo para qué?—Rei presiente algo malo

-Para interrogar a Kai—camina detrás del joven guía, su gabardina verdosa ondea con su andar. Yu lo mira con admiración, solo espera que no cometa un error.

-Eso que se oye ahí ¿Es tu voz Yu?—uno de los agentes pregunta cuando se empieza a escuchar

_-Hasta que despiertas _

_-¿Qué pasó?_

_-Nada, jajaja, justo eso, nada. Kai te dejó amarrado y…muy ansioso—empieza a carcajear cuando señala el miembro aún levantado de Rei. Se levanta y camina hasta acomodarse en la cama con el asiático—mira, estabas deseando esto ¿verdad?—le muestra un enorme consolador que esta en el colchón_

-Que interesante

-¡Cállate bastardo!—se cruza de brazos el taheño—bórralo

-¿A cambio de qué?

-A cambio de que este bolígrafo no termine dentro de tu ojo y quedes igual que yo.

-Mejor, te lo cambio por un beso—el policía que es de mediana edad y de aspecto nada desagradable se acerca al pelirrojo arrinconándolo a la pared, le acaricia la barbilla y este se defiende quitándole la mano con un golpe—no te pido gran cosa, solo que me des un beso y Valkov no lo escuchará.

-Esta bien—deja que el policía se acerque a el, no esperaba que le tomara la cintura y cuando iba a protestar ya lo tiene en sus labios. Sus miembros chocan ligeramente. Solo corresponde pero sin entusiasmo y por un par de minutos.

-¿Ves? No era nada complicado. Pero no solo tu voz está en el audio—voltea a Rei—el mismo precio es para ti

-Olvídalo

-Oh, qué lastima, la grabación queda igual

-¡Yo ya te pagué!

-Pero si uno de los 2 no coopera…no puedo borrar solo una voz

-Rei…bésalo

-¡No!

-No voy a discutir contigo. Bésalo

-No me importa que mi voz salga en esa grabación

-Pero a mi si—su rostro se torna preocupado—no quiero que Boris lo escuche—Rei se da cuenta que Yu de verdad quiere al señor

-Esta bien—el mismo se acerca al chantajista y se cuelga de su cuello. Lo seduce con sus ojos de oro haciéndolo temblar, lo jala hasta que hacen contacto y lo embriaga con la habilidad de sus labios—no besas mal. Aunque te puedo enseñar algunas cosas

-Esperaré tus clases

-Par de calenturientos—Yu se fastidia con la facilidad del neko para relacionarse.-¿Ya lo borras?

-Claro—con una media sonrisa presiona el botón de "Delete" y escribe en el informe que "Se borró contenido innecesario por solo contener sonidos ambientales" y su firma.—Listo.

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

Llevan a Kai a una habitación que no es la de interrogatorios normal, es otra que está por debajo del cuartel que en otros momentos tiene la función de bodega pero que en casos como este se usa para obtener información de manera un poco mas ruda.

Tienen a Kai sentado en una vieja silla de oficina. Está golpeado, un poco de sangre seca esta embarrada en la comisura derecha. Desnudo, para asegurarse que no trae armas, sin siquiera una toalla que cubra sus partes pudorosas pero a el no le incomoda, al contrario se divierte con las miradas curiosas de los otros 2 agentes que acompañan al jefe del caso.

-¿Se puede saber por qué estoy aquí?

-Buen comienzo, poco original pero fingir inocencia quiere decir que algo de sentido del mal tienes. Como ya se te informó al momento de la detención, estas aquí por que TU eres el asesino serial del caso "Ojos de muñeca"

-¿De qué me habla?—dice con fastidio—¡mi abogado se encargará de todos ustedes! No tienen pruebas de nada, no sé de qué me hablan y esto que están haciendo va en contra de mis derechos humanos. ¿Es por el chico de mi apartamento? ya es mayor de edad y sabe lo que hace

-No estás aquí por abuso de un menor, si no por haber asesinado a tantas personas y después haberles sacado los ojos. Y ese chico, es un agente de la policía, su nombre es Rei.

-¡ESTA DEMENTE! Jamás haría algo así. Yo soy un hombre de negocios. Ah, así que de eso se trata—sonríe confiado—esto es un secuestro y quieren mi dinero. Lo hubieran dicho desde el principio, pero no les daré un solo centavo

-Háblanos de esta persona—le muestra la fotografía de su hermano

-¿Qué quieren que les diga?

-¿Qué sabes y cuál es su relación?

-Ese es mi medio hermano, se llamaba Mikhail. Lo conocí hace poco. Vivió un tiempo en mi casa y un día se fue sin decir nada. Si es con él el problema ¡no me jódan a mi! Vayan a buscarlo

-¿Dónde está?

-Yo que voy a saber. ¡Déjenme ir!

-¿Dónde está?

-No lo se, no se por qué lo buscan ni me interesa. Lo que tengan con el no es mi asunto

-Oh, pero claro que lo es. Los 2 se dedicaban a matar gente y sacarle los ojos

-No se de qué me habla

-Ah, no sabes—le da un puñetazo—tu mataste a esas personas

-¡NO!—trata de levantarse pero al estar amarrado a la silla no puede erguirse, los otros 2 agentes lo regresan a la postura anterior

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Yo…no…fui—lo mira de manera atemorizante pero Boris tiene rencor contra el por lo que le hizo a Yuriy y por que ha sido su azote desde hace mucho tiempo, está harto de el. Tiene a ese maldito justo frente a el, desearía matarlo en ese momento con sus propias manos pero no puede hacer algo así. Con todo ese coraje le da otro puñetazo

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Yo…no…fui—recibe otro golpe.

Y esto se repite durante largas horas en las cuales el bicolor tiene que soportar los incesantes golpes que ya no solo se quedan en su rostro si no que también abarcan su pecho, su abdomen y sus piernas. Para la noche ya está muy lastimado. Boris ya no trae la camisa ni la corbata, solo conserva la playera con tirantes de ropa interior. Está sudando y no ha logrado obtener una sola palabra de Hiwatari, es muy irritante y a cualquier predicamento que le pone el responde con gran sagacidad, no ha cometió un solo error, el se mantiene en la postura de que es un respetable joyero, lo tienen secuestrado y no está dispuesto a darles su dinero.

-Señor, ya pasa de media noche y Yuriy no se ha movido de aquí. Si sigue torturando a Kai de este modo estaremos en un gran problema, tal vez debemos hacer otras cosas. Tranquilícese

-Esta bien—su respiración es muy agitada, sus fuerzas se han terminado. Kai ya trae el rostro desfigurado de tantos golpes.

Lo desatan y le ponen una bata que lo cubra. Para llevarlo a una celda provisional deben pasar por la entrada principal, ahí está Yuriy y Rei sentados en las incómodas sillas de plástico. Se asustan al ver a Boris con ese aspecto, pero al ver a Kai su mente se queda en blanco, su estado es deplorable tiene sangre por todos lados. Pasa a su lado sin notarlos.

Boris se encierra en su oficina con los 2 jóvenes, mientras deja que su gente se encargue de hacer el correcto registro de Kai para ingresarlo. La chica que captura los datos está embobada con el joyero, a pesar de los golpes y la sangre es muy atractivo.

-Nombre completo—trata de sonar seria y profesional

-Hiwatari Kai, por lo visto esto si es una estación de policía

-Registro de ciudadanía

-HIHK630707JY4

-¡¿Tiene 47 años?

-Como puede ver no soy un mocoso—la gente que va de paso lo mira sorprendida. Ese joven no puede tener ni 35 años, ¿dónde oculta su edad?

-Procederemos a tomarle sus huellas

-¡NO!

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

OFICINA DE VALKOV

Está sentado en su aparatoso sillón, ha sacado de un cajón una botella de licor barato que tiene escondida, es el trabajo y está prohibido beber pero en ese momento ya no puede mas de lo cansado y estresado que está. Les ha dado licor a los chicos quienes solo lo observan, si dicen cualquier cosa tal vez se les vaya encima a golpes, trae un semblante que asusta. Escuchan un gran alboroto afuera y sobre todo la voz de Kai que se alza sobre de todos.

Boris sale de la oficina y encuentra a Kai sometido en el piso gritando cuanta majadería pueda existir en ruso y en otros idiomas, Yuriy y Rei se quedan en la oficina espiando por una rendija. Ninguno de los 2 admite que tiene miedo de ver a la cara al bicolor.

-¡¿Qué pasa aquí?—grita fuera de sus cabales

-El señor Hiwatari intentó huir al momento de intentar tomarle sus huellas

-¡Maldito perro!—sin importarle la gente de alrededor le da una fuerte patada en el costado que le saca el aire. Yuriy se regocija con esto, Rei siente dolor pero no puede hacer nada-¿Crees que harás lo que queras?—lo levanta jalándolo de los cabellos y le estira la mano para ponerle tinta en las yemas e imprimirlas en el papel. Kai sigue luchando con todas sus fuerzas hasta que uno de los agentes le da un golpe en la nuca que lo desvanece un par de segundos en los cuales todos actúan con rapidez y completan el registro-¡No puede ser!—camina hacia atrás

-¿Qué pasa Sr. Boris?—se acerca un policía que ve el papel que ha dejado mudo a su jefe, lo toma en sus manos y se lleva la mano a la boca de la impresión.

En el papel no ha quedado ninguna huella impresa, solo unos machones sin forma como si solo hubiesen pegado una goma manchada de tinta. No existían huellas digitales. Al revisarle las manos encontraron que sus palmas estaban revestidas por injertos de piel. El argumenta que es por cuestiones de seguridad pero ya nada de lo que dice tiene credibilidad.

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

A las 2:30 de la mañana llega una llamada telefónica que significa la luz para Boris

-¿Qué encontraron?

-Será mejor que lo vea con sus propios ojos. Solo puedo decirle que, tenemos al asesino.

Valkov cuelga y se cubre con su gabardina. Rei y Yuriy lo siguen como un par de pollos sin saber a exactamente que hacer. En el camino el mayor va muy callado por lo que los chicos prefieren ir juntos en la parte trasera del auto.

-Boris—Yu logra captar su atención—por favor. Cálmate, te vas a enfermar

-Estoy enfermo desde que acepté este caso ¡Ya no lo soporto!—da el volantazo y se orilla en la carretera. Al detener el auto se aferra al volante y pega su frente en el—ya no puedo mas.

-Vamos afuera—Rei abre la puerta y sale siendo seguido por los otros 2—necesitas aire fresco.—se sube al cofre caliente del auto y mira al cielo—las estrellas son hermosas ¿no lo creen?

-Es cierto. -Boris se recarga en el auto y mira hacia arriba, tenía mucho que no lo hacía.

-Ven—Rei lo jala de la mano para que quede frente a el dándole la espalda, el se queda sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el cofre y pone sus manos en los hombros del señor—estás muy tenso—le da un suave masaje—tómate unos minutos para relajarte.—Yuri se para frente a Valkov, lo mira unos instantes y luego lo abraza.

-Estoy preocupado por ti—pega su pecho al del mayor y la da un profundo beso.

Boris no se esperaba algo como eso. Toma a su pelirrojo por la cintura para tenerlo mas cerca, pero las mágicas manos de Rei lo relajan mas que un sueño profundo. Se deja consentir por los 2 jóvenes y mientras los besos de Yu bajan a su cuello, las manos de Rei bajan a su espalda y cintura. 10 minutos se quedan de ese modo, a veces los 2 chicos cruzan sus miradas con complicidad hasta que Rei habla en el oído de Boris mordisqueándole su lóbulo excitándolo ligeramente.

-Debemos continuar, es peligroso estar detenidos a media carretera en la madrugada

-Es cierto, vámonos. Gracias chicos—suben y arrancan el auto pero mucho mas relajados.

Cuando llegan a la casa de Kai hay un gran alboroto, de algún modo la prensa se enteró y varios reporteros tratan de colarse para sacar fotos exclusivas. Boris tiene que abrirse paso como puede y entran a la casa. El lugar está lleno de detectives que toman fotografías de cada milímetro y sacan huellas de todos lados. Al anciano jardinero lo tienen esposado en una silla, está tan asustado que llora diciendo "Déjenme llamar a mi nieto".

-¿Qué han encontrado Nikolai?—cuestiona al agente que le llamó por teléfono. Caminan tras él y los conduce al sótano

-En el resto de la casa no hay nada, solo ropa, un poco de dinero, no mucho, y artículos de tocador. Pero aquí, Señor Boris, encontramos lo mejor de todo…

La gente que está tomando mas fotos abre paso al jefe Valkov, miran con curiosidad a la única víctima sobreviviente, el frágil Yuriy y al valiente policía de menor rango que arriesgó su vida, Rei. Ya son todas unas celebridades tanto en el mundo policiaco como en la televisión.

Ante ellos se revela una imagen que es tan hermosa como macabra: hay una enorme caja de madera que parece contenedor de barco carguero, lo abrieron de un lado y encontraron varias repisas cargadas de frascos que en su turbio interior tienen los ojos de las víctimas. No pueden reprimir un "_Oh_" que sale de su pecho. Yuriy se queda paralizado cuando mira que en uno de los frascos está solo un ojo azul, no puede evitar arrodillarse y tomar el frasco en sus manos.

-Es el mío ¿Verdad?—su rostro es desvalido, como un niño pequeño abandonado en la calle. Voltea a Boris como pidiendo auxilio, este se arrodilla a su lado y le quita el frasco de la mano.

-No podemos estar seguros—le acaricia su cabeza—debemos seguir investigando

-Da.

Para distraer un poco al pelirrojo dan un paseo por la casa, tal vez encuentren algo mas. Luego salen de ahí evitando lo mas que pueden a los reporteros y se van a casa de Boris, están muy cansados y deben dormir. A Rei le ofrecen el sillón y ellos 2 se van a la recámara. Boris abraza a Yuriy quien todavía no sale del trance de haber visto su ojo flotando en el frasco, está demasiado tranquilo pero se siente mucho mejor al acurrucarse en el pecho que está a su lado, el sueño se va apoderando de el hasta que pierde el conocimiento.

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

Lo que para ellos fue un parpadeo se tradujo en 4 horas de sueño que se vio interrumpido con los rayos del sol. Desayunaron algo ligero y pasaron a casa de Rei para que se cambiara de ropa.

-Ivanov, tal vez te quede esto—Rei le avienta un pans

-No me gusta el rojo

-Ah si, tal vez prefieras una camisa de fuerza del sanatorio donde te quedas

-Maldito

-Yuriy, cámbiate de ropa y dale las gracias a Rei—Boris lo regaña

-Pero no me gusta el rojo….ah, esta bien…gracias—se cambia y regresan rápido a la estación de policía para ver qué seguirá.

Todo estaba tal como lo imaginaban, todos corrían de un lado a otro con papeles en las manos, los teléfonos no dejaban de sonar y la prensa no se apartaba de las puertas del lugar. Pero eso no era lo peor, estaban algunos de los dirigentes del condado y todo el buffete de abogados de Kai listos para hacer todo lo que fuera necesario para liberarlo y asegurarse que Valkov fuera enviado al lugar mas lejano del mundo.

De entrada tuvo que soportar el regaño mas humillante de su vida directo del jefe de gobierno por haber tratado a Kai de ese modo, es un maldito pero, ahora los periodistas cuestionan a la policía rusa por que ahora todos los prisioneros están alegando que se les trató de ese modo para que confesaran que eran culpables cuando no lo eran y tratan de salir libres bajo esa defensa. Pero después aplaudieron su detención, nadie hubiera sospechado del joyero mas grande de Rusia.

Lo que sigue es congelar todas las cuentas y negocios de la joyería mientras se desenvolvía la investigación, esto claro, casi mata a Kai de un coraje. Los expertos ya tienen listo el informe del estudio realizado a la fotografía de Kai con su hermano, han determinado que es auténtica y que fue tomada en el parque central. Se trasladan al lugar y lo cierran para poder hacer la investigación pertinente. Como ya pasaron algunos meses de eso es muy difícil que haya algo. Cuando llegan al área donde están las cascadas el jefe Boris pide que se investigue el río, hasta ahora sus corazonadas no han fallado, lo ha estado siguiendo por mucho tiempo y cree saber mas o menos como actúa, si es así lo mas seguro es que haya tirado a su hermano al río el mismo día de la fotografía.

Lo que pide es algo casi imposible, el río está congelado pero haciendo huecos en las partes mas débiles pueden enviar buzos, el gobierno no le cuestiona los gastos, todo lo que sea necesario para encontrar la verdad.

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

2 SEMANAS DESPUES

Kai sabe que lo mas seguro es que no tenga escapatoria, a esas alturas ya deben tener su contenedor de ojos, solo que aún no se lo dicen. Lo único que le queda es planear algo para seguir haciendo responsable a su medio hermano, seguro ya fue devorado por algún animal en el río. Pero, tal vez haya una personita que lo pueda ayudar. Su rostro se ilumina con una sonrisa. Se trata de acomodar su cabello con las manos, sin fijador es muy complicado. Su rostro aún se siente inflamado por los golpes pero seguro que ya casi vuelve a la normalidad. Aclara su garganta, se acerca a los barrotes y con una seductora voz llama a un custodio.

-Quiero hablar con Rei—sus ojos ponen nervioso al hombre

-No es conmigo ese asunto. Deberá solicitarlo al Sr. Boris Valkov

-Hjn, qué lastima…¿Qué ha pasado ahí afuera?

-No puedo hablar. Espere al Sr. Valkov—se da media vuelta y se retira, si lo sigue mirando tal vez flaquee y termine contándole los detalles, es tan adorable.

En la tarde cuando regresa Valkov le informan del pedimento de Kai. Lo piensa por varios minutos ¿Qué tan conveniente sería? Llega a la conclusión que será mejor un careo oficial, primero con Rei y luego con Yuriy, no quisiera exponer al pelirrojo a encararlo, desde que vio su ojo en el frasco tuvo que recibir terapia en el sanatorio, está muy renuente y ausente. Tal vez el careo con Yu debe esperar, pero con Rei, lo mas pronto posible.

Va a la celda donde tienen a Kai. Lo ve sentado en un rincón mirando a la nada. Se ve tan inofensivo en esa postura. Esa idea se borra al recordar el contenedor de ojos, nadie cerca, quisiera matarlo.

-Hiwatari, podrás hablar con Rei en un par de días en un careo oficial, podrá estar presente uno de tus abogados

-Esta bien. Gracias—mira al piso en postura desvalida

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

-No quiero ver a Kai—Rei juega con sus dedos muy nervioso

-No es una opción. Se que estás asustado pero no estarás a solas con el, ya te dije que será un careo oficial por lo que habrá cámaras, uno de sus abogados y nosotros

-No es eso. El solo saber que estaré frente a el…Boris, tu sabes que lo quiero y, a pesar de todo, aún tengo fe en el.

-Rei, ya no puedes creer en eso.—duda unos segundos, tal vez sea momento de darle información confidencial- Encontramos el cuerpo del hermano de Kai muy cerca de la cascada, afortunadamente para nosotros quedó atorado con las raíces de los árboles. Si se hubiera ido mas lejos jamás lo hubiéramos encontrado.

-¡Por qué no me lo dijeron!

-Por que se que crees en el. No quería que lo supieras de este modo. Tiene apenas unos días que lo hayamos. Es increíble el parecido con Kai y no tiene los ojos. El laboratorio los está comparando con unos del contenedor de madera y, hasta este momento, parece que son los suyos, mañana lo conformarán.

-Pero, tal vez haya una explicación para ello.

-¡ABRE LOS OJOS!

-¡NO QUIERO! No quiero—se agarra su cabeza—no quiero—comienza a llorar.

-Eres un idiota si prefieres vivir engañado. Kai es el asesino que hemos estado buscando y será obligatorio un careo contigo y con Yuriy. Puedes hacerlo de manera voluntaria o puedo conseguir una orden para obligarte ¿Qué escoges?

-Esta bien, lo haré

-Mañana a las 9:00 en la sala de interrogatorios

-Hai—mira el piso

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

A la hora señalada llega Rei a la sala de interrogatorios. Tienen a Kai esposado en una silla, es un cuarto vacío con un vidrio a prueba de balas, del otro lado hay una puerta y a través de ella entra Boris, toma asiento frente a el con una mesa de por medio. Del otro lado del vidrio hay varias personas testigos de lo que pasará .Le abren los micrófonos y encara al joyero.

-Señor Hiwatari Kai, usted está aquí en calidad de sospechoso del caso "Ojos de muñeca". En respuesta a su pedimento se le concede este careo con el oficial Rei Kon. Para ello están presentes tanto sus abogados como representantes gubernamentales

-Entiendo—no era lo que el quería pero, algo es algo. Voltea hacía donde entra Rei. Le dedica una de sus mejores miradas. Nota lo inquieto que está, justo como lo esperaba.—Rei

-Los dejo. Hiwatari, recuerde que está siendo vigilado y que esto será usado en su juicio

-Da—ve salir a Boris, cómo desearía volarle los sesos con una pistola, ya podrá hacerlo cuando quede libre. Regresa su mirada a Rei y hace un marcado gesto de disgusto-¿por qué me mentiste? Te acercaste a mi, me enamoraste y ahora me acusas de algo que no es cierto ¿Qué te hice para que me hicieras esto?

-El único que mintió desde el principio fuiste tu. Me mentiste en tu nombre, me mentiste en quién eras en realidad

-Eso ya te lo expliqué, no podía solo llegar y decirte "Soy el mejor joyero del mundo". Todos solo quieren mi dinero y te creí tus cuentos de "solo te quiero a ti" ja, cómo fui tan idiota de caer en eso

-¿Por qué aquel día huiste a tu casa de campo?

-Por que tenía miedo. Yo jamás…ah…jamás había estado con un hombre y cuando me descubrí deseándote de ese modo, me asusté. Por eso huí y contraté a esas prostitutas. ¿Eso es lo que te tiene tan molesto? ¿por eso me acusaste con la policía de asesinato? No puedo creerlo Rei, Sora, o como quiera que te llames.

-¡Tu ya sabías quien era!

-Ah si, ahora finge demencia. Hasta que llegué aquí supe que eras policía. Exactamente ¿Qué quieres de mi?—se finge dolido

-Tal vez esto te refresque la memoria—hace la seña para que le pongan la grabación en un altavoz:

"_**¿Rei?—**__se extraña al verlo de visita, sonríe discretamente de lado, no creyó que el chico estuviera tan distraido—pasa—le abre el paso—me disponía a comer algo que pedí ¿Te gusta la comida italiana?—sus ojos inocentes son hermosos_

_Me encanta—se acomoda en un sillón"_

Kai había olvidado su pequeño juego cuando vio llegar a Rei a su casa. Cómo había podido olvidar algo tan delicado y, si traía un transmisor, era obvio que se estaba grabando. Había cometido una gran estupidez, esto cada vez se estaba poniendo peor.

-Ya no me mientas mas Kai—trata de no llorar pero su voz es quebrada—no sé por qué no acabaste conmigo, lo hubiera preferido antes de saber la verdad sobre ti. Y luego lo de tu hermano ¿Por qué me mentiste diciendo que se llamaba Boris cuando se llama Mikhail?

-Esta bien, te diré la verdad. Ya sabía quien eras pero, quise pasarlo por alto, nunca pensé que estabas investigándome a mi. Si eras policía seguro tenías una buena razón para cambiar tu nombre. Rei, lamento lo que te hice, fui un patán. Pero, tu tienes la culpa por ser tan hermoso. Yo vivía tranquilo hasta que apareciste en mi camino. No sé como disculparme. Seguro fue vergonzoso

-Me dejaste amarado y dormido en tu cama

-Solo era un juego

-¿Y lo de "Boris-Mikhail"?

-No quería que supieras el nombre de mi hermano, no aún y por eso dije un nombre, cualquiera. Lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue Boris.

-Ok, eso es mas o menos convincente pero…tus manos, no tienen huellas.

-Ya te expliqué quién soy yo. ¿Imaginas la clase de seguridad que necesito?

-Pues te mueves muy libre por las calles.

-Si cargas seguridad privada te notas mas. A lo que me refiero es que mi iris, mis huellas y mi firma son muy delicados, no puedo mostrarlos como quiera. Por eso me hice este injerto de piel. No me quita sensibilidad solo, si alguien quiere falsificar mi huella no podrá por que no existe. No soy una persona común, no puedo vivir de un modo común pero…quiero amar como alguien común—con su verborrea embelesa al chico y a los espectadores que por un momento lo ven como el ser mas desvalido del mundo, todos, menos Boris quien tiene nauseas con su cinismo.—por favor Rei. Mírame a los ojos—El chino lo obedece—yo te quiero y, todo esto es causado por mi medio hermano Mikhail. Estas son las cosas malas que te dije que hacía. Estoy dispuesto a protegerlo, sin embargo, no arriesgaré mi empresa por esto. No sé dónde lo pueden encontrar pero cuando lo hagan, quiero que lo castiguen como la ley lo dicta. Solo que, estén preparados por que enviaré a mis abogados a defenderlo. Es mi hermano y no lo abandonaré.

-Kai…yo—Boris ya le dijo que encontraron el cadáver de Mikhail sin ojos. Lo que dice Kai es una mentira mas pero cuando mira sus ojos la razón lo abandona, es por ello que se levanta de la silla y sale de la habitación mordiéndose los nudillos

-Rei, te quiero. Ni siquiera tus mentiras pueden cambiarlo. Ayúdame—el azotón de la puerta es lo último que escucha pero sabe que ha movido las fibras de su alma.

Luego solo se escucha la voz de Boris quien le habla por un micrófono: _"Hiwatari Kai, se le ha cumplido su petición de hablar con el oficial Kon Rei. Sus representantes legales y los federales han estado presentes y usted acepta que esto sea usado en su juicio"._ Se corta la voz y 2 policías entran para regresarlo a su celda.

Enseguida lo busca uno de sus abogados, le informa que su primer audiencia será en tres días y que espera que este careo no vaya a ser perjudicial, fue muy osado de su parte. De ahora en adelante no debe hablar con nadie, ya habló demasiado, ahora solo ellos, sus abogados, serán su voz y no debe chistar. Hiwatari acepta, claro que antes le deja bien claro que su carrera legal depende de esto, si no está fuera en un par de semanas será mejor que busque un lugar mas barato para vivir.

**PPBKAI continuará…..**

Hola chicos. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo este fic. **MARIAN TH CULLEN, GABZ, KIRAY HIWATARI, ALEXA HIWATARI, DANHK Y RUROUNI KAI **me dejaron un lindo review el capitulo pasado, ojala se vuelva a repetir. esta vez prometo dar el boton de "save" y no me pase lo de la vez pasada. Besos y los quiero mucho


	13. Chapter 12

**OJOS DE MUÑECA**

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**DISCLAMER: Beyblade es una marca registrada de Takao Aoki, solo tomo prestados los personajes sin fines de lucro.**

**SUMMARY: Un asesino serial siempre tiene un motivo para cometer sus crímenes. Kai es uno de ellos ¿Podrá alguien detenerlo? YAOI, lemmon**

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= **

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

Luego solo se escucha la voz de Boris quien le habla por un micrófono: _"Hiwatari Kai, se le ha cumplido su petición de hablar con el oficial Kon Rei. Sus representantes legales y los federales han estado presentes y usted acepta que esto sea usado en su juicio"._ Se corta la voz y 2 policías entran para regresarlo a su celda.

Enseguida lo busca uno de sus abogados, le informa que su primer audiencia será en tres días y que espera que este careo no vaya a ser perjudicial, fue muy osado de su parte. De ahora en adelante no debe hablar con nadie, ya habló demasiado, ahora solo ellos, sus abogados, serán su voz y no debe chistar. Hiwatari acepta, claro que antes le deja bien claro que su carrera legal depende de esto, si no está fuera en un par de semanas será mejor que busque un lugar mas barato para vivir.

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= **

**CAPITULO 12:**

El día de la primer audiencia el lugar está abarrotado de periodistas, claro que personalidades importantes del gobierno están presentes. Está todo el mundo menos Yuriy quien sigue negándose a saber nada del caso. Siempre se ha considerado una persona fuerte pero, contra esto no puede, a pesar del apoyo incondicional que le ha mostrado Boris. Ese hombre de piel madura quien con su fuerte fragancia le brinda calor y protección. Lo hizo que le regalara una de sus camisas para sentir que lo está abrazando aún cuando está en el sanatorio donde ahora ya habla mas con el personal convirtiéndose así mas en un huésped que en un paciente.

Los periodistas tratan de abordar al jefe Boris, el solo se los quita de encima agitando su mano como si estuviera espantando las moscas y con un par de miradas amenazantes se abre paso entre la gente.

El lugar está lleno, los mas importantes se sientan en la parte central del lugar por que el frente está ocupado por la fiscalía y la defensa. Entra la juez que presidirá el caso. Una mujer de mas de 50 años, dura como el diamante. Su fama de "Dama de hierro" se reafirmó cuando metió a prisión a su propio hijo cuando se le encontró droga en su auto. Todos la criticaron pero ella declaró que "es mejor un castigo ejemplar que dejar que un delincuente llegue a la madurez". Todos se ponen de pié ante su presencia, ella toma su lugar y da comienzo al juicio.

Hay cámaras por todos lados pero la mayoría de ellas están centradas en el ahora popular joyero. Sentado al lado de su abogado con su fino traje negro. "Descuidadamente" mira a las cámaras enamorándolas a todas. En esta primer parte se hacen las correctas presentaciones y se define el curso del caso:

-¿Cuál es su nombre completo?

-Hiwatari Kai

-¿Comprende que está detenido por ser sospechoso del caso Ojos de muñeca?

-Lo comprendo—se ve inofensivo en esa postura

-¿Cómo se considera?

-Inocente.

En primer instancia la defensa hizo un magnífico trabajo en argumento de que un hombre tan sabio y ocupado como el señor Hiwatari era inocente de los cargos que se imputan. Las obras de caridad de la casa de joyas "Bolshaya Morskaya" eran la prueba fehaciente de ello. Casas cuna, asilos, zoológicos entre otros han sido beneficiados. Incluso, mostraron algunas fotos que Kai se tomó con niños de la calle (que fueron necesarias para hacer deducibles los donativos).

Se mostraron tantas pruebas que muchos pensaron que se había cometido un error al detener al joyero. Las personas que lo conocían y que seguían por televisión la transmisión no podían creer que fuera un sospechoso. Una persona que siempre ha mostrado una rectitud intachable no encaja en el perfil. Mientras que Yuriy no pudo evitar encender el televisor. Incluso a través de la pantalla Kai lo atemorizaba. Cada vez que hacían una cercamiento a su rostro el temblaba. Era mas bello que los ángeles pero podía ver en el fondo de sus ojos esa maldad, era como si solo lo mirara a el y le mandara el mensaje de "Te estoy esperando Yuriy", sin embargo no podía dejar de verlo.

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

Aunque se tenían pruebas suficientes para meter a Hiwatari a la cárcel en 2 segundos, el juicio se alargó por más de 8 meses. Esto era benéfico para el fiscal de distrito quien estaba detrás de una candidatura. Si se mostraba que se estaba haciendo un trabajo exhaustivo de investigación eso le daba un plus a su currículo. Ahora era tiempo de darle un fin al asunto a pesar de que los ofrecimientos monetarios de Kai eran muy tentadores, pero en este caso no se podían dar el lujo de dejarlo libre, era muy peligroso, los países donde también hubo víctimas estaban al pendiente del desarrollo, además, si iba a prisión se podrían repartir todos sus bienes "para el gobierno".

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

Esta era la audiencia decisiva, por fin se presentaría en el pódium el acusado que ha ganado adeptos en todo el mundo. Con su gallardía natural es encaminado por 2 custodios. A pesar de lo que ha pasado estos 8 meses su piel sigue siendo perfecta, ocultando así su verdadera edad. Un joven con una madurez sorprendente que cautiva a todos.

El fiscal se para frente a el. Un hombre duro e inexpresivo, fue elegido por que saben que es el único que no flaqueará ante las seductoras miradas del joyero, además, es homofóbico. Primero intercambian algunas miradas mas frías que las nieves perpetuas pero aún así perturban al fiscal. Ni los rubíes mas grandes del mundo pueden compararse con esos bellos ojos.

-¿Cuál es el nombre de sus padres?

-Miroslava y Grisha Hiwatari

-¿Cuál es la ascendencia de su apellido?

-Japonesa

-¿Por qué usted no tiene rasgos orientales?

-Por que ese apellido es de quinta generación. Hace muchos años un hombre japonés llegó a Rusia y contrajo nupcias con una mujer nativa. Tuvieron un varón por lo que el apellido se conservó. Eso sucedió por 5 generaciones, por eso mi apariencia no es japonesa pero haciendo honor a esa descendencia mi padre quiso llamarme Kai.

-Ahora ¿Dónde están ellos?

-No lo sé. Huí de casa a los 15 años por problemas con mi padre.

-¿Y por esos problemas le sacaste los ojos?—eso era algo que Kai no se esperaba. No pudo ocultar su sorpresa

-¿De qué me habla?—se muestra enfadado

-Te recordaré algo—le avienta algunas fotos viejas de periódico—tu propio padre fue tu primer víctima. ¿Creíste que no se iba a saber?¿Por qué lo hiciste?—olvida las formalidades de su habla.

-No he vuelto a saber nada de mi padre desde que huí de casa—sus manos tiemblan un poco y se aferra a la silla

-Claro que no, si lo dejaste muerto. Le sacaste los ojos con alguna cuchara

-No

-Creaste la perfecta escena de robo a casa-habitación. Primero lo ahorcaste con una soga, un chico a los 15 años ya tiene suficiente fuerza. Tal vez estaba muerto, tal vez, no pero seguiste con tu enfermo plan y le sacaste los ojos con una cuchara. Seguro te sentiste feliz después de hacerlo. ¡Míralo!—le muestra una foto en la que se ve su padre desfigurado y quemado, irreconocible

-¡No quiero verlo!

-Abre bien los ojos. Debes sentirte orgulloso. Todavía no tenías mucho estilo, desgarraste la piel de alrededor de los parpados, eso debió dolerle

-¡OBJECIÓN!—habla el abogado defensor

-¡A lugar!—marca la juez

-¿Te imaginas lo que se sentía mientras le metías una cuchara por el ojo? ¿Su angustia? ¿Su dolor de ver lo que su propio hijo hacía?

-NO—Kai se frota las manos con desesperación recordando claramente las escenas de hace tanto tiempo.

-Lo mas curioso es saber ¿Por qué un chico de 15 años está en casa en lugar de estar en la escuela? Tal vez por que fuiste expulsado. Sin embargo, Señor Hiwatari, me extraña ¿por qué fuiste expulsado si eras uno de los mejores alumnos de la escuela?

-Ya no quise ir

-¿Por qué?

-Por que la escuela no ofrecía un reto académico para mi—responde triunfante

-Oh ¡Qué raro! Por que hay una personita que dice algo muy curioso al respecto—Kai sospecha de inmediato del director de la escuela, no, seguro para ese entonces ya estaba muerto, pero el coordinador era muy joven y era muy probable que hubiera abierto la boca

-Para mi también es raro. Tanto el director como el coordinador de la escuela me tenían muy mala fe por que en diversas ocasiones expuse sus deficiencias ante los demás alumnos.

-Tal vez…eso no se hace Kai, los directores se enojan fácilmente. Todos sabemos que los libros para maestro son la salvación. Sin embargo en este caso, creo que es un poco diferente. Señoría, pido permiso para interrogar a la Señora Emma Stanislavsky, ex alumna del internado Albert Einstein

-Adelante.

Todos miran a una señora con un traje sastre rojo ladrillo, cabello rubio bien cortado y delicioso aroma floral. Camina hasta el estrado y toma asiento. De reojo mira a Kai quien la recorre de arriba a bajo no teniendo la menor idea de quién se trataba.

-Señora Stanislavsky, por favor, sea tan amable de contarnos su relato y su relación con el acusado Hiwatari Kai.

-Bien. Yo era interna en el mismo colegio del señor Hiwatari. El era muy popular pero no se relacionaba con nadie, era excesivamente distante. Ni maestros ni alumnos podían sostener una conversación con el. Un día como cualquiera yo estaba en uno de los jardines y vi al joven Kai correr hasta chocar con uno de los árboles

-¿Recuerda la fecha?

-No con exactitud claro esta. Pero, recuerdo muy bien que fue a mediados del mes de marzo de 1977. Una vez ahí se acercó un gato gris que vivía en el colegio. Todos lo llamábamos "Lucifer" en comparación con el gato del cuento infantil de Cenicienta. Tenía unos inmensos ojos dorados. El joven Kai lo cargó y acarició su cabeza. Luego, con algo que no alcancé a reconocer, creo era un abrecartas, apuñaló al animal y le sacó los ojos. Los estuvo apretando hasta desaparecerlos. Su rostro daba miedo. Enterró al gato al pie del árbol, luego se levantó y regresó al interior del colegio. Yo lo notifiqué al director y me pidieron que no hablara con nadie. Después de eso ya no volví a ver Kai y se dijo que su padre lo cambió de colegio por cuestiones de su trabajo, solo yo sabía la verdad. No hable de esto por muchos años hasta que tuve que tomar terapia por que no pude superar lo que había visto

-Gracias por su testimonio. Puede regresar a su lugar

-Gracias.—baja del estrado temblorosa, no pensó poder dar su testimonio.

Mientras tanto Kai respiraba de modo agitado. La voz del fiscal se sentía muy distante, casi no lo escuchaba. Tenía ganas de matar a esa mujer, destrozarle el cuello hasta que tronara y muriera de asfixia, no tenía idea de quién rayos era, sin embargo no recordaba a ninguno de sus compañero de esa época. A ninguno excepto a…

-Max Mizuhara, al estado por favor—lo que le faltaba. ¿Dónde habían conseguido a Max? en cuanto lo ve acercarse lo reconoce. Un hombre joven y rubio con ojos inmensos. De nuevo la comezón en las manos. Su traje beige realza su piel de fresas con crema. Aun conservaba su rostro infantil, casi no había cambiado en tantos años. Cruzan miradas y el rubio tiembla, vuelve a sentir ese nerviosismo de cuando era tan joven.—¿podría hablar al respecto de Kai Hiwatari?

-Si. Al igual que la Señora Stanislavsky, yo también fui estudiante del mismo colegio solo que un par de grados inferior a Kai. El era tan serio y distante. Por eso me fue tan extraño cuando el mismo se acercó a hablar conmigo y se volvió mi tutor, pero me pidió que no hablara de eso con nadie. Yo obedecía todo lo que el me decía, lo admiraba demasiado. Sin darme cuenta…me fui…ah, me enamoré de el—una exclamación de "ooh" llenó el lugar sonrojando a ambos

-Tu te ¿Qué?—Kai no puede creer lo que escucha

-Guarde silencio Señor Hiwatari—regaña la juez—continúe

-Gracias. Aah—trata de sacar aire pesado de su interior—bien pues, en una ocasión Kai me ayudaba a estudiar para un examen y yo…perdí el control y lo abracé. Lo asusté, no sé, pero el me empujó y salió corriendo del lugar. Yo me quedé en el piso, el golpe fue algo fuerte y no podía ponerme de pie de nuevo. Luego hubo una gran conmoción en los dormitorios para varones cuando sacaron a Kai de su habitación. Después supe que ya no iba a regresar a la escuela por que su padre se iba a vivir a otro lugar por cuestiones de trabajo. Yo pensé que había sido mi culpa.

-Cuándo trataba con el Señor Hiwatari ¿Notó algo extraño en su comportamiento?

-Nada, solo que era mas inteligente que la mayoría de la gente. Pero siempre era amable y paciente para explicarme.

-Mal nacido—refunfuña el bicolor

-¡Silencio!—la juez lo amedrenta

-¿Por qué le sacó los ojos al gato después de lo sucedido con el Señor Mizuhara?

-Ja, no sé de que hablan, seguro fueron testigos comprados

-¡Deja de negarlo! Lo han dicho delante de ti. Desde la adolescencia has tenido fijación por los ojos ¿Por qué?

-Yo no hice nada—su mirada asusta—alguien está detrás de esto y lo voy a atrapar

-¿Está insinuando que el gobierno Ruso es corrupto?

-¿De qué otra manera se explica que un ciudadano ejemplar como yo esté sentado aquí?

-30 días de arresto por difamar al gobierno—la juez golpea con el mazo 2 veces

-Hnj, otra cerda corrupta

-¡Otros 30 días!

-Tómenlos a cuenta de los 8 meses que he pasado aquí encerrado

-30 mas por desacato

-Y me siguen sobrando días

-¡30 mas!

-Hnj, esta bien, continuemos—sonríe burlón y coquetea con una cámara, se pasa la mano por el cabello.

-Muy amable Señor Hiwatari.—la juez quiere odiarlo pero no puede, es adorable cuando se burla—Señor fiscal, puede continuar

-Gracias por su testimonio. Puede regresar a su lugar.

-Gracias.

Mientras baja del estrado Kai lo mira sin una expresión definida, eso da mas miedo. Sus abogados defensores conservan la calma pero están muy nerviosos, con estas declaraciones sus argumentos se vienen abajo.

-Su señoría—habla el fiscal—me parece muy curiosa la situación de que el Señor Hiwatari Kai siempre haya mostrado una inteligencia sorprendente. Me gustaría proponer que se le hiciera un estudio clínico para conocer mas a fondo las capacidades intelectuales del sospechoso.

-¡Objeción!

-A lugar…es una propuesta bastante interesante. El Señor Hiwatari será evaluado por un grupo de expertos en la materia quienes darán su veredicto de su estabilidad mental.

-¡No soy un demente!

-Eso lo determinarán los médicos…Se levanta la sesión.

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

Durante algunas semanas tienen a Kai las 24 horas del día en constante observación. Diferentes médicos interactúan con el haciéndolo hablar (cosa muy difícil), que haga dibujos de su familia, de animales, paisajes, de si mismo, que arme figuras, invente historias, enliste colores…exhaustivo tanto para Kai como para los médicos. El diagnóstico era complejo por que encajaba en todas las enfermedades mentales pero al mismo tiempo en ninguna. No faltó quien hiciera el comentario de que era mejor "traer un exorcista".

Tal vez es tiempo de probar algo mas agresivo con Kai—manifiesta uno de los médicos en una mesa ante sus colegas—a pesar de que ya hemos logrado encajarlo en mas o menos en una personalidad no hemos encontrado pruebas de que en realidad sea una enfermedad mental lo que lo ha hecho actuar de ese modo.

-¿Qué propones?—cuestiona el mas viejo del grupo enarcando una ceja

-Hipnosis regresiva

-¿Hipnosis? Eso es muy violento y, teniendo en cuenta la fuerza de su mente, será difícil lograrlo.

-¿Quieres probar una inyección de la verdad o choque eléctricos?

-Con gusto lo haría. Nunca había tratado con un paciente con un coeficiente intelectual tan elevado

-¿De cuanto salió?—pregunta una practicante que tiene poco que se unió al grupo

-170

-¡Es un monstruo!

-Lo se. Por eso me da miedo someterlo a una regresión

-Pero la fiscalía nos está presionando, hemos tardado mas de lo esperado y no hemos obtenido nada.

-Aah qué hacer—el hombre mayor se masajea las sienes—esta bien, podemos intentarlo. Es claro que no lo lograremos en varias sesiones. ¿Esto se usará en el juicio verdad?

-Hj

-Bien. Hoy en la tarde comenzaremos las pláticas.

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

El primer paso para hacer que un paciente acepte la hipnosis es relajarlo, los expertos lo llaman "Z1" un estado en el que el sujeto aún está consciente pero sin saberlo ya entrado en fase hipnótica. Aunque para la mayoría toma unos minutos con Kai se tuvo que trabajar durante días para que sintiera confianza en su médico (hasta cierto punto) y con fármacos lograron bajarle sus niveles de estrés de otro modo no surtiría efecto.

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

LUGAR DE DENTENCIÓN PROVISIONAL DE KAI

A pesar de que no puede pasar a verlo, Rei visita a menudo el lugar donde tienen recluído a Kai, pregunta por su estado de ánimo y trata de ser carismático para obtener mas información al grado que logra conversar un poco con el equipo de médico que lo evalúan. Lo ven tan inofensivo que incluso le comparten algunos avances de su investigación.

-¿Hipnosis a Kai?—Rei se preocupa

-Rei, no hay otro modo de hacer que Kai nos diga la verdad—el médico trata de hacerlo entender—siempre estás aquí, no te separas de el ¿Qué esperas?

-Es que yo…aún confío en el. Tal vez algo lo ha obligado a actuar así

-Tal vez, peso si es así ni el mismo lo sabe

-No quiero, la hipnosis es peligrosa

-¿Eres experto en el tema?

-No—baja su vista apenado

-¿Entonces? No tienes los conocimientos suficientes para decir que es peligroso. Es mas, te propongo un trato: déjame realizarte una sesión de hipnosis para que veas que no es peligrosa y así te quedes mas tranquilo

-Hai

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

Llevan a Rei a otra habitación muy callada para que nada los distraiga. Pide ayuda a un joven colaborador quien se siente honrado de trabajar con el Dr. Stern.

-Esta bien Rei. Quiero que te relajes, ya platicamos antes y me dices que no tienes fobias. Recuerda que te estaremos grabando para que al final puedas ver que en realidad caiste en hipnosis. Será algo muy sencillo y rápido—el médico se para atrás de el—quiero que te pares con los pies juntos y cierres los ojos—el coloca sus manos 3 centímetros antes de tocar sus hombros—sientes una fuerza de te mueve de adelante a atrás, no puedes conservar el equilibrio, cada vez te vas mas atrás, atrás, atrás. El sueño tampoco te ayuda a guardar el equilibrio, solo quieres dormir. No trates de luchar contra ello, cierra tus ojos. La fuerza te lleva hacia atrás, hacia atrás hacia…-Rei se desploma hacia atrás en completo estado de hipnosis, también conocido como Z2. Está a completa merced del doctor.

-Wow, cayó muy rápido—se sorprende el asistente—ahora ¿Hará lo que le ordenemos?

-Casi todo—entre los 2 lo cargan y lo acuestan en el diván—no hará nada de vaya en contra de su moral o que le sea desconocido. Aunque, nunca había visto a nadie caer tan rápido en Z2, por poco y no lo atrapo…esta bien Rei, ahora, quiero que te sientes—obedece—en cuanto cuente 3serás un pollo y comenzarás a piar y caminar en círculos, 1,2,3.

Rei abre sus ojos y comienza hacer "¿Pio? Pio, pio, pio y graciosamente camina en círculos poniendo sus brazos en forma de alas, los médicos no pueden evitar reírse.

-Bien Rei, ahora ya no eres un pollo, ahora eres un…

-Un gato—interviene el asistente

-Buena idea. Ahora eres un gato, el gato de Ben—Ben es el nombre del asistente—lo quieres mucho y quieres que el lo sepa. Despierta en 3,2,1.

De nuevo Rei se queda descontrolado un segundo y en seguida encuentra a Ben. Le brinca encima y lo enrolla con sus piernas y brazos tirándolo al piso. Le ronronea, lo acaricia y lo lame, con sus manos le toca los costados y con sus delgados colmillos le deja huellas en el cuello, eso se está poniendo muy acalorado.

-Rei, Rei. Ben ya sabe que lo quieres mucho. Levántate

-Lo hubieras dejado

-Te está viendo la cámara

-Ups.

-Este chico es peligroso. Ok, ahora tienes 10 años, estás en la primaria. Ben es tu mejor amigo y quieres jugar con el. Solo quieres jugar, pasarla muy bien. No lo olvides, tienes 10 años. Despierta en 3,2,1.

-Rei se para en una pose infantil con las puntas de sus pies juntas y sus manos agarradas al frente. _¡Ben!_ Dice con entusiasmo y corre por el.

-Vamos a jugar

-¿A qué quieres jugar?

-A lo mismo que juego con Satoshi

-¿Quién es Satochi?—le pregunta al médico Stern

-Tal vez su verdadero gran amigo de la infancia. Tu sigue el juego

-Esta bien, ¿Cómo juegas con Satoshi?

-Así.

Lo empuja y lo azota contra la pared, se le empieza a restregar con fuerza y sin miramientos le pone la mano entre las piernas masajeándolo con precisión en los puntos mas sensibles. Lo hace que lo bese y le va abriendo la camisa.

-Rei ya suéltalo—el médico trata de separarlos—así no juegan los niños—Ben no hace nada por detenerlo y menos cuando Rei mete su mano en los pantalones tocándolo directamente.

-Así juego con Satoshi—nada lo puede separar de Ben a pesar de que el Dr. Stern es mas corpulento que el

-¿Quién es Satoshi?

-Mi maestro. Desde hace 2 años jugamos así y me encanta. Juega conmigo Ben ¿Acaso no te divierte? ¿no lo hago bien?

-Lo haces excelente Rei—dice Ben con los ojos perdidos en el techo a punto de derramarse

-Déjalo Rei. ¡Escucha mis ordenes! Deja a Ben…¡Rei!

-Aah—el asistente termina derramándose en la mano del asiático, este también tiene su entrepierna levantada pero no deja de estimularlo

-¡Rei ya déjalo o te acuso con tu mamá!

-Hai.—saca su mano de los pantalones de Ben

-¿No que no hacía nada inmoral?—Ben se acomoda la ropa

-Nada contra SU moral. Este chico no sabe qué es eso. Rei, acuéstate de nuevo en el diván…muy bien, ahora te sientes muy relajado pero de ahora en adelante, cuando yo diga "gato" tu caerás en un profundo sueño, recuerda, con la palabra "gato" tu dormirás. Ahora el sueño se está yendo, casi desiertas, 3. Tuviste un muy buen sueño ahora estas lleno de energía, 2. En cuanto diga 1 abrirás los ojos…1—chasquea los dedos

-Ah, ¿Qué hago aquí acostado?—Rei se siente descontrolado y se descubre su entrepierna levantada-¿hice algo indebido?

-No sé si catalogarlo como indebido.

-¿Si lo grabaron?

-Si

-Quiero verlo

-Esta bien

-Solo….debo pasar al baño…onegai

-Claro chico, ve.

-Mientras tanto platica con su asistente.

-¿Ya apagaste la cámara?

-Si

-Ah, si no hubiera sido por la cámara ¿lo habrías dejado seguir?

-¿Y por qué no?—lo mira con complicidad—te veías muy feliz ¿Lo hace bien?

-Uff, nunca me habían tocado de ese modo

-Aun está perturbado. ¿quieres que hagamos una sesión mas? Sin cámaras, sin que el lo recuerde.

-¿Se puede?

-Claro. Ahora está desprevenido en el baño

-Vamos.

**CAPITULO EXTRA EN EL BAÑO**

Rei regresa del sanitario todavía frotándose las manos húmedas después de lavarlas con bastante jabón, toma asiento en el diván y mira a los 2 médicos que le practicaron la hipnosis.

-Ahora te pondré el video de lo que hiciste. Solo quiero que te relajes

-Hai—le ponen el video y de forma inconsciente hace presión con su manos sobre su miembro cuando ve lo del gato. Se ruboriza tremendamente y más cuando ve el episodio de su infancia—no recuerdo nada de eso.

-Rei, tu caso es algo "dramático", nosotros lo llamamos "personalidad histriónica" en la cual tiendes a sexualizar las relaciones no sexuales. Esto generalmente es para cubrir tus deseos de dependencia y protección. Yo te sugeriría unas terapias para superar esto.

-Toda mi vida he sido así—no deja de tocarse sobre la ropa—siempre necesito tener cerca a alguien que me quiera, que me desee

-No te preocupes Rei, para eso estamos nosotros. Te ayudaremos

-Gracias….¿Serán necesarias mas sesiones de hipnosis? Es que me siento muy relajado—los 2 médicos se miran cómplices

-Oh si, serán necesarias varias sesiones pero en poco tiempo te sentirás mucho mejor

-Son muy buenos conmigo

-Es que te has vuelto un gran amigo nuestro.

**PPBKAI continuará….**

Hola, capitulo 12 a la puerta. Condenado Rei, de verdad que da muchos problemas y tiene una mente fragil. Gracias a **marian TH cullen, danhk, kiray hiwatari, gabz, alex hiwatari **por haber dejado un review en el capitulo pasado. Nos vemos en unas semanas y...ojala me dejen de nuevo un mensaje con sus comentarios. Besos, los quiero mucho. Ah si, recuerden que mis capitulos extra son solo lemmon, gommene, estoy enferma jajaja.


	14. ESPECIAL: Gato hipnotizado

**OJOS DE MUÑECA**

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**DISCLAMER: Beyblade es una marca registrada de Takao Aoki, solo tomo prestados los personajes sin fines de lucro.**

**SUMMARY: Un asesino serial siempre tiene un motivo para cometer sus crímenes. Kai es uno de ellos ¿Podrá alguien detenerlo? YAOI, lemmon**

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= **

Al igual que el extra de "Las estampitas de Boris", este capitulo no tiene nada que ver con el fic y si no lo lees no afectas el curso de la historia. Pero si buscas un poco de Lemon-Yaoi sin consideraciones ¡Haz entrado al lugar correcto!

**CAPITULO EXTRA…gato hipnotizado.**

Los 2 médicos entran al baño, el asistente tiene cuidado de poner el cerrojo y por fuera el letrero de "en mantenimiento". Rei está al fondo en los mingitorios tratando de descargarse, no se percata de que el Dr. Stern se para tras el y le dice:

-"Gato"…De nuevo el sueño te invade y solo quieres dormir. Cierra los ojos. Duerme, duerme, duerme—de nuevo Rei cae en estado hipnótico y se deja caer hacia atrás con su pantalón desabrochado. –Rei, eres un gatito, eres el gatito de Ben y mío. No piensas en otra cosa que en satisfacernos, solo quieres hacernos sentir bien. Hasta que tus fuerzas se acaben. Despierta en 3,2,1.

Rei abre sus ojos y los mira. De nuevo brinca sobre Ben y lo tira el piso. Le empieza a abrir la camisa y lo muerde encajándole sus colmillos. El lo jala y le va abriendo la ropa. Rei coopera y el mismo se va aflojando los pantalones y en segundos se deja desnudo. Se recuesta en el pecho de Ben y siente con gozo el cuerpo de Stern sobre el suyo quedando en medio y sintiendo ambas entrepiernas levantadas.

Sabe muy bien como atender a 2 amantes, al mayor lo besa y al joven le va abriendo la ropa mientras no deja de restregarse. Los 2 hombres se van quitando la ropa para poder disfrutat a gusto el cuerpo de Rei.

Ben lo hace que le bese su pecho y vaya bajando mas y mas hasta llegar a su entrepierna donde le ordena que coma de el.

-¿Te gusta la leche gatito?

-Hmj

-Toma toda la que quieras—le jala la cabeza para que lo tenga todo dentro.

En esa postura ha dejado su trasero respingado y Stern no pierde la oportunidad de tomarle sus glúteos, apretarlos y separarlos para poder verle su entrada. Se inclina hasta que puede poner su lengua en el oscuro agujerito que se contrae al sentirlo. Rei gime, le encanta todo eso y como buen gatito debe ser dulce y ronronear para sus amos.

Luego la lengua del mayor lo deja y ahora son sus dedos los que van entrando a su cuerpo. Rei voltea y le sonríe invitándolo a mas, regresa a seguir comiendo del miembro del otro hombre mientras le rasguña el torax dejándole algunas péqueñas cortadas.

Luego el de mayor experiencia deja de solo estimularlo con los dedos, es hora de tomar ese pequeño cuerpo. Toma su siembro y lo conduice a la entrada que está bastante dilatada después de haber recibido 4 dedos. Sin problema alguno va entrando y cuando siente que hay algo de resistencia solo empuja con mas fuerza hasta que llega al fondo de su víctima.

Rei lanza yn liegrero chillido pero solo se acomoda mejor para que lo comiencen a embestir como a el le gusta. Siempre lo hacen sufrir haciéndolo esperar, en cambio estos 2 hombres tienen mucha prisa por tomarlo así que se acoplan a la perfección.

Mientras mas fuertes son las embestidas en su trasero, mas fuertes son las succiones al miembro de Ben quien sin mas se derrama de nuevo, ahora en su boca.

-Toma mi leche gatito aah, aah

Le jala la barbilla para hacerlo que se enderece y probar sus labios, le gusta el sabor de su propio semen en el. Le toma su miembro y se lo comienza a estimular mientras ve divertido como su superior lo embiste con todas sus fuerzas y le da de golpes con la mano abierta en sus glúteos, ya los tiene muy enrojecidos.

En pocos momentos el mayor comienza a respirar mas fuerte y embiste con todas sus fuerzas hasta que llena el cuerpo de Rei con su esencia. Con esto el chino solo atina a maullar y dejar salir todo lo que tiene.

Stern se deja caer en el frio azulejo pero cuando Rei ya va hacer lo mismo Ben le llama la atención.

-Rei, no debes descansar hasta que nos dejes satisfechos a los 2. ¡Ponte el 4!

Sumiso el gato regresa a la postura en la que estaba antes, flexiona su pecho para que a su amo le sea mas fácil tomarlo. Ben se siente nervioso, por fin entrará en ese sensual cuerpo. Stern se carcajea y solo sigue el espectáculo. Como su superior ya le dejó a Rei dilatado solo es cuestión de ponerse detrás de el y empujar sin miramientos.

El gatito aprieta sus ojos y comienza a maullar de nuevo

-¡Cállate! No hagas ruido ¿Quieres que me moleste contigo?

-Nmjnm—niega con la cabeza

-Entonces no hagas ruido.

Regresa a embestirlo como lo tenía planeado al principio. Su interior es muy cálido y lleno de palpitaciones. Mientras lo toma le jala en cabello hacia atrás para que alce la cabeza. Stern se acerca a el para besarlo y acariciarle todo su esbelto cuerpo acanelado.

Ben se siente mareado de nuevo, ha sido demasiado placer inesperado así que, de nuevo, se derrama pero esta vez dentro del cuerpo de ese chico tan sensual y obediente.

-Hay algo que siempre he querido hacer—dice Stern

-¿Algo con un gato?

-No precisamente. Siempre he querido intentar una penetración doble y, por lo visto este chico lo aguantaría

-Los 2 por…¿El mismo lugar?

-Si

-Hagámoslo.

Ben vuelve a entrar en el cuerpo de Rei y con el ensartado se levanta de su lugar. El mayor se para frente a Rei y lo hace que le rodee la cintura con sus piernas ¡Qué suaves son sus muslos! Se va acomodando hasta que su miembro choca con el de su colega. Se ayuda con 2 dedos para jalarle su esfínter y hacer un poco mas de espacio. Esto le duele mucho y casi sale del trance.

-No Rei, esto te gusta, te gusta mucho, solo deseas sentirlo, jamás has deseado algo tanto en tu vida. Relaja tu cuerpo y déjanos entrar a los 2.

-Miau…aah…aahh

¿Ves lo bien que se siente? Ahora me dejas entrar en ti— pone la punta de su miembro y empieza a empujar logrando entrar un poco. Rei comienza a llorar de dolor pero no hace casi ruido por la indicación que tiene, solo se relaja un poco mas para que vaya entrando poco a poco.

Se siente demasiado bien, no solo en su entrada. Si no que los besos y mordidas de su cuello, labios y pecho aumentan el placer. En su mente perdida se refleja Kai haciéndole el amor aquel día que solo lo dejó amarrado a la cama. ¡Cómo hubiera deseado ser tomado por el!

Mientras tanto el par de hombres ríen malévolamente, sus fantasías están donde nunca creyeron posible. La sangre que empieza a salir del cuerpo de Rei los excita aún mas. Se empiezan a mover lentamente, se siente increíble rozar tanto con el interior del chino como con el miembro del otro.

Rei ya no tiene sus piernas enroscadas en el , las ha dejado caer a los costados por que su fuerza se ha terminado, tanto placer lo tiene enloquecido y controlar su cuerpo ahora le es imposible.

Finalmente los 2 se han podido acomodar en ese pequeño rincón y se quedan inmóviles unos segundos para cobrar fuerza en los que no pierden a oportunidad de probar los labios de Rei. Una vez que su respiración se ha tranquilizado, regresan a embestir a su gatito haciéndolo sangrar aun mas. Con lágrimas recorriéndole las mejillas se ve muy sensual. Su miembro está al máximo y no duda en dejar salir todo lo que tiene por dentro para al fin descargar su cuerpo.

Ambos hombres al ver esto también dan unas cuantas embestidas mas y llenan el interior de Rei. Lentamente lo van bajando hasta que pone sus pies en el piso y salen haciéndolo maullar un poco mas.

-Ahora te sientes bien por que has complacido a tus amos—lo conduce a uno de los baños y le pone su ropa sobre la tapa de la caja—cuando despiertes no te será raro estar denudo, con naturalidad te empezarás a vestir, limpiarás tu cuerpo con el papel y regresarás con nosotros para ver el video de tu sesión, pero mientras ves el video empezarás a tocarte descaradamente sobre los pantalones. Despertarás 30 segundos después de escuchar que salimos del baño…3, en 30 segundos—ambos se acomodan su ropa y se acercan a la puerta—2..recuerda, 30 segundos después que salgamos…¡3!—salen del baño y caminan algo adoloridos al consultorio y esperar a Rei.

Pasan los 30 segundos y el chino despierta, como si estuviera en su casa se limpia su cuerpo, mira un poco extrañado el papel lleno de sangre. Con sus dedos se revisa y siente su entrada muy lastimada _"¿Qué será?"_ se pregunta pero se encoje de hombros y se termina de arreglar. Antes de salir del baño se mira en el espejo para darse una ultima mirada:

-Ah, que bien me siento. Muy relajado. Creo que practicaré esto de la hipnosis mas seguido—se da 2 jalones en su camisa y sale con rumbo al consultorio.

**PPBKAI continuará….**

¿Por qué tengo que abusar tanto del lemmon? no lo se. simplemente ahi esta, solito llega, juro que yo no hago nada para propiciarlo, soy inocente de todos los cargos.


	15. CAPITULO 13

**OJOS DE MUÑECA**

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**DISCLAMER: Beyblade es una marca registrada de Takao Aoki, solo tomo prestados los personajes sin fines de lucro.**

**SUMMARY: Un asesino serial siempre tiene un motivo para cometer sus crímenes. Kai es uno de ellos ¿Podrá alguien detenerlo? YAOI, lemmon**

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= **

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

-Rei, tu caso es algo "dramático", nosotros lo llamamos "personalidad histriónica" en la cual tiendes a sexualizar las relaciones no sexuales. Esto generalmente es para cubrir tus deseos de dependencia y protección. Yo te sugeriría unas terapias para superar esto.´

-Toda mi vida he sido así—no deja de tocarse sobre la ropa—siempre necesito tener cerca a alguien que me quiera, que me desee

-No te preocupes Rei, para eso estamos nosotros. Te ayudaremos

-Gracias….¿Serán necesarias mas sesiones de hipnosis? Es que me siento muy relajado—los 2 médicos se miran cómplices

-Oh si, serán necesarias varias sesiones pero en poco tiempo te sentirás mucho mejor

-Son muy buenos conmigo

-Es que te has vuelto un gran amigo nuestro.

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= **

**CAPITULO 13:**

Llevan a Kai a un confortable consultorio pero claro, no se le informa que se le ha estado tratando para lograr hipnotizarlo. El encargado de esta titánica labor es el Dr. Stern quien tiene algo de miedo y por si es necesario tiene listas unas cuentas inyecciones tranquilizantes.

-Bien Kai, recuéstate en el diván, quiero que te relajes

-No intente una jugarreta conmigo—se recuesta

-Estás muy estresado

-¿Y cómo no estarlo? ¿Qué sentiría si usted estuviera en la ruina y con un pie en prisión por algo que no cometió?

-Me sentiría muy, muy estresado. Por eso quiero que hagamos algo diferente el día de hoy

-Ah ya se, con lo originales que son ahora tendré que iluminar con crayolas una casita mientras le digo la tabla del 9, en esta semana he iluminado 36 casitas con arbolitos y perritos, me siento en parvuritos—se cruza de brazos fastidiado.

-Tienes razón en sentirte frustrado. Te ves pálido y cansado

-Realmente cansado

-¿No quieres hacer nada?

-No

-¿Cuántas horas dormiste?

-Como 2 o 3

-Con razón traes esas enormes ojeras—si tiene ojeras, se ve cansado, pero el médico empieza sus métodos se sugestión muy lentamente. Kai no sospecha que ya lo están haciendo que acepte una hipnosis.—debes tratar de dormir por que te puedes enfermar. ¿No quieres tomar 1 pastilla para relajarte?

-No. A saber qué cosa me den

-Bueno, pero debes intentar relajarte. Por ejemplo, cuanto tenías una semana muy difícil en el trabajo ¿Cómo te relajabas el fin de semana?

-Me iba a un spa, me metía al vapor, me daban un buen masaje en todo el cuerpo, aromaterapia, media hora en una cámara de ozono para limpiar los pulmones, me ponía mi mejor colonia, me vestía abrigado y me iba a comer algo fresco, como unos mariscos.

-Lamento que no tengamos nada de eso pero, traje algo—de su escritorio saca un aromatizante de ambiente olor jazmín—no es como los del spa pero el este aroma ayuda a relajar a los bebés—lo pone cerca de la ventana para que el aire regrese la suave fragancia.—ya que te sientes tan cansado cierra tus ojos—Kai lo ve con desconfianza—Kai…para relajarse debes cerrar los ojos, seguro no dormirás pero, te ayudará a sentirte mejor

-Hnj—obedece

-Imaginate que estas en lo alto de una escalera. La escalera es como tu la quieras, tiene 20 escalones y cómo has podido deducir ahora bajarás los escalones, lentamente. Yo te iré indicando en qué escalón vas. En el primero no notas cambios. En el segundo te sientes con tu cuello ligero, sin cargas. En el tercero son tus hombros lo que se quitan un peso de encima. En el cuarto tu respiración es acompasada. Llegas al quinto ¿lo ves? Llevas un cuarto de camino recorrido-así sucesivamente le va dando indicaciones de relajación en cada escalón, esto deriva de los trabajos de Erickson y se llama "método de escalera". Curiosamente no menciona las palabras dormir o sueño. Se usa con personas que han rechazado todos los demás métodos y que generalmente tienen miedo de ser manipulados por el hipnotizador. Es muy efectivo pero requiere de una gran capacidad de narración y control de la voz—Estás en el 19, solo escuchas mi voz, estas lleno de paz. Por fin haz tocado el 20 tu cuerpo se ha liberado de todo lo malo—desde un rincón del consultorio una cámara escondida graba todo lo que ahí sucede.—ahora estas escaleras te han llevado a una sala de cine. Se proyecta una película, es la película de tu vida. Esta se comienza a reproducir hacia atrás, muy rápido, muy rápido hasta llegar a ese punto que te cambio, que te dejó marcado para siempre ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-5

-Quiero que me digas qué ves en la pantalla—este método de profundización es usado cuando se tiene el temor de que una persona recuerde algo que lo puede alterar sobremanera, siempre hay que estar listo para controlar la situación, pero si el paciente ve las cosas como en una película lo mas seguro es que lo maneje de un modo mas tranquilo.

-Estoy con mi mamá a bordo de la camioneta, vamos de regreso a casa…no…un hombre se acerca—su rostro se frunce—le ordena que se estacione a la orilla del camino. Luego salen otros 4 y todos entran a la camioneta. A los 2 nos pasan a la parte trasera…¡no! ¡SUELTENLA!

-¿Qué está pasando?

-Ellos están golpeando a mamá—su voz se empieza a quebrar hasta llegar al llanto—luego, la empiezan a violar y, y yo no puedo hacer nada—son muchas lágrimas que salen de sus ojos—uno de ellos me carga y me sienta entre sus piernas, me baja la ropa y…comienza a tocarme. Mamá llora todavía mas fuerte. Cuando el dice que "por fin va a probar un virgen" mi mamá le salta encima, lo golpea con el bastón inmovilizador del auto y lo deja inconsciente. Otro de ellos la apuñala en el vientre y luego le da otra en un costado. Cuando ese mismo hombre va a ….no…NO…NOOOO ¡QUIERE MATARME! NOOO….MAMA ¡NO LO HAGAS! NO..no..le dan otra en la espalda—su llanto casi no le permite hablar-el hombre de nuevo intenta matarme y mamá pelea con el, no puede ganar y…AAAAAAAAAAH, AAAAH, AAAH, AAH—se agarra la cabeza

-¡Debemos despertarlo!—entra el colaborador que propuso la hipnosis. Trató de no hacer ruido por que ese estado es muy instable en Kai. Tiene miedo al ver la reacción y sabe las consecuencias que puede tener.

-¡No! Estamos muy cerca

-¡Entrará en shock!

-¡NO!

-AAAAH, AAH—se rueda al suelo—SU OJO…¡EL CUCHILLO LE SACA EL OJO A MI MAMA! NOOOO nooo, no…mamá

-¿Qué pasa con los hombres?

-Se van

-¿Cómo se ve tu mamá?

-Tiene sangre en todos lados y su ojo, cuelga de su cara y se balancea de un lado a otro. Mamá

-Muy bien Kai, muy bien. Ahora piensa en lo mucho que te divertiste ese día horas antes

-NO

-Tranquilízate. Así, despacio—le habla con voz relajada—inhala…sostén el aire y suelta lento. Otra vez. Bien. Ahora estás con tu mamá caminando en el parque. Ella te lleva de la mano ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Feliz.

-Ahora llegan a la escuela. Te despides de ella con un beso, en unas horas la verás de nuevo

-¿Y si no regresa por mi?—su actitud es exactamente la de un niño de 5 años

-¿Crees que te dejaría? Ella jamás haría algo así. Te ama. Y te ama tanto que por eso quiere que vayas a la escuela, para que seas una persona de bien cuando seas grande. Ella te abraza con todas sus fuerzas y te da un beso en la mejilla. Entras a la escuela y encuentras a tus compañeros, juegan en el patio ¿Es divertido el juego?

-Si

-Ahora eso es distante y lenta, muy lentamente regresas al presente….ayúdame a cargarlo—le pide al otro médico

-Está pesado

-Regrésalo al sillón—se cansa con esto—ahora escucha solo mi voz. Te sientes bien, tranquilo y feliz. Despertarás cuando cuente de regreso 5, tranquilo como el agua. 4, nada puede perturbarte por que tuviste una infancia feliz. 3 tu respiración es relajada—mira su hermoso rostro apacible como cuando duerme—2, estás a punto de despertar y cuando lo hagas te sentirás muy tranquilo como cuando duermes muchas horas. 1, despierta—Kai abre lentamente sus ojos, sus mejillas están ligeramente rosadas

-¿Qué pasó?

-Solo dormitaste unos 15 minutos ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien—bosteza-¿Seguro que solo fueron 15 minutos? Siento que fueron horas. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Lágrimas?

-¿Nunca te has despertado con los ojos humedecidos? Es natural que los ojos se limpien al momento de relajarse

-Cierto. Tiene tiempo que no dormía bien. Deberíamos hacer esto mas seguido

-No hay que abusar, luego el cuerpo se acostumbra´

-Tengo hambre

-¿Se te antoja algo en especial?

-Una buena carne.

-Mmm tal vez pueda conseguir una

-Te lo agradezco.

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

El Dr. Stern hace lo posible por cumplir el deseo de Kai. De su propia bolsa paga porque le traigan una buena carne corte argentino con una pequeña botella de vino tinto. Debe tranquilizarlo lo mas posible. Su mente debió quedar sensible después de lo que acaba de pasar. El no recuerda nada por que no se le dio la indicación pero cuando lo vea en el juicio se pondrá muy peligroso.

Junto con sus colegas se pone a estudiar todos los detalles de lo que encontraron, al fin han encontrado lo que hizo que Kai se comporte de ese modo, es un trauma de la infancia, y uno muy fuerte. En cuanto notifican que tienen un diagnóstico se da una fecha para otra audiencia, están muy cerca del final del joyero.

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

DIA DE LA AUDIENCIA

Como siempre Boris está presente, esta vez logró que Yuriy fuera, debe acostumbrarse a ver a Kai por que en muy poco tiempo se verá obligado a un careo con el para finalizar el juicio, esto se tiene pensado en mas o menos mes y medio, cuando se presentarán las pruebas de que mató a su hermano, se verá de nuevo con Rei y finalmente con la única víctima sobreviviente, pero todavía no han podido arreglar la sentencia que se le dará, para ello es fundamental escuchar el diagnóstico de los sicólogos.

La fiscalía hace la correcta presentación:

-Dr. William Stern, encabezó al equipo de sicólogos que estudiarían al sospechoso Hiwatari Kai. Su experiencia profesional es de 40 años, estudios en Harvard y ha publicado 7 libros. Se le agradece su apoyo. Pase al estrado por favor

-Gracias.—camina a paso pesado, los años no pasan en vano. Kai lo mira detenidamente

-Podría decirnos sus experiencias al estudiar al Sr. Hiwatari Kai

-El señor Hiwatari es una persona muy especial. Al realizarle las pruebas de coeficiente intelectual su calificación es de 170

-Doctor, sería tan amable de explicarnos ¿Qué significan esos 170?

-El coeficiente intelectual es una puntuación al realizar los exámenes de inteligencia. Así tenemos que si estamos en una puntuación de entre 85 y 100 es para el grueso de la población. Personas que están entre 100 y 130 se les puede llamar de "inteligencia brillante" pero que no alcanzan a ser superdotados. Mas de 130 hablamos de una superdotación moderada, mas o menos 1 persona entre 50. Superiores a 145 son de una superdotación intelectual alta mas o menos 1 de mil.

-¿Y es donde encontramos al Sr. Hiwatari ?

-No, hay otra categoría donde hay un coeficiente superior a los 160 que es 1 persona en 30,000. Es ahí donde se encuentra el Sr. Hiwarati aunque estuvo cerca de estar en la superdotación profunda que es de 175, uno en 3 millones. Hay muy pocos casos como este documentados.—Kai mira con interés, no esperaba un resultado como ese—es común que los desordenes mentales estén relacionados con el coeficiente intelectual. El cerebro humano no está diseñado para procesar información de un modo superior a lo normal, por eso, para protegerse, muchas veces crea múltiples personalidades o enfermedades mentales.

-Es, en su opinión profesional, Hiwatari Kai ¿un enfermo mental?

-Si por enfermo mental usted piensa en alguien con una camisa de fuerza tratando de huir…no—responde tajante suscitando así diversas exclamaciones entre el público.—el paciente solo presentó ligeros trastornos de personalidad

-¿Está diciendo que el sacar ojos no es una enfermedad mental?

-No.

-A ver. Me es muy difícil tratar de asimilar su diagnóstico.

-Un trastorno o enfermedad mental es una alteración de tipo emocional, cognitivo y/o del comportamiento. Todos reaccionamos de cierta forma a los estímulos externos, cuando alguien reacciona de manera inadecuada a estos estamos hablado que sufre de un trastorno. Solo algunos tipos derivan en conductas agresivas. Para el Sr. Hiwatari encontramos que tiene una personalidad esquizoide, esto es que es introvertido, socialmente distante y en extremo frío. Es temeroso a la aproximación y tiende a fantasear. También muestra una personalidad narcisista dejando claro que tiene un sentido de superioridad, es extremadamente sensible al fracaso, a la derrota y a la crítica, cree que debe ser admirado y que merece que sus necesidades sean satisfechas sin demora, por ello es que no le importa explotar a los demás para obtener lo que desea. Esto se complica con su personalidad antisocial en la cual muestra desprecio insensible por los derechos de los demás, tolera mal la frustración y básicamente no siente remordimiento o culpabilidad.—carraspea un poco, su garganta se ha secado de tanto hablar—es obsesivo-compulsivo: formal, fiable, ordenado y metódico, cauto, analista y no tolera los errores. En resumidas cuentas su cuadro es neurótico, sicosis, que son el grupo de trastornos del comportamiento, el juicio y la percepción. Si no se trata a tiempo puede terminar en algo crónico.

-Nada de eso explica el por qué de su fijación con los ojos

-Esa conducta no tiene que ver con un trastorno, si no con un trauma de la infancia—de nuevo todo el público se altera

-¡Orden!—la juez golpea con su mazo

-Para ello me he permitido traer algo muy interesante que el Sr. Hiwatari comentó en una de las últimas sesiones.—con la mano temblorosa ordena que acerquen la manta y el proyector preparado para eso. Apagan las luces y se comienza a proyectar la sesión de hipnosis de Kai.

El bicolor no da crédito a lo que ve. Se levanta de su lugar y grita a todo pulmón _"¡ese video es falso!"_ su abogado lo jala para que se vuelva a sentar, de momento solo pueden observar y pensar detenidamente en lo que harán. Ahora que hace memoria, no recuerda nada de lo que pasó después de llegar al escalón 10, no puede echarle la culpa a un narcótico por que rechazó la pastilla para dormir y si hubiera sido el aromatizante el médico también hubiera sufrido los daños, realmente fue hipnotizado, solo le queda seguir declarando que es un video trucado.

Al mismo tiempo se siente intrigado de conocer qué fue lo que respondió. No tiene recuerdos de sus 5 años, prácticamente solo tiene algunas memorias de su adolescencia y de ahí hasta su edad adulta, mas o menos de 20 años cuando comenzó formalmente su carrera como joyero.

Cuando comienza a escuchar lo que sucedió aquel día disimuladamente se rasca la cabeza, como si estuvieran regresando los recuerdos a su mente, ahora que lo piensa mejor, tuvo esa misma sensación el día que terminó con su padre, cuando encontró los papeles ocultos en su casa. Se desmayó, era todo lo que sabía, pero ahora que veía ese video su mente se empezaba a abrir, su corazón latió mas fuerte que nunca en su vida, comenzó a toser algo ahogado pensando que tal vez le daría un paro cardiaco. Intentó levantarse de su lugar _"necesito aire fresco"_ pero un custodio lo regresó a su asiento, no tenía derecho a salir por aire.

-¡OJECIÓN!—grita su abogado defensor-¡Ese video no puede tener valides por que no se le informó a mi cliente que iba a ser hipnotizado; en ese estado lo pudieron manipular para que dijera lo que ustedes querían!

-Sr. Hiwatari—pregunta la juez-¿Es cierto que no se le informó acerca de esta sesión?

-¡NO!, ustedes han visto que fui engañado. Me dijeron que iba a relajarme no a caer en estado de inconsciencia—esto ponía en aprietos a la fiscalía.

-Sin embargo Sr. Hiwatari—interviene el fiscal—ha confesado de viva voz que vió morir a su madre de un modo traumante, no lo culpo por ello. Dr Stern, generalmente ¿Qué ocurre cuando alguien es sometido a un trauma de este tipo?

-Lo mas común es que se reprima ese recuerdo, es un mecanismo de defensa natural

-¡Cómo pueden demostrar que la hipnosis es cierta!—la defensa hace su movimiento

-Se puede demostrar—interviene Stern

-¿Cómo?

-Si me lo permiten, hay una persona aquí presente a la que le he dejado una orden en su subconsciente para que entre en trance hipnótico de forma inmediata.

-Adelante

-Señoría, permítame llamar al joven Rei Kon para la demostración

-¿Watashi?—Rei se señala a sí mismo con el índice. Todos se voltéan a mirarlo sentado en la última fila, en especial cierto bicolor—etto, prefiero no—con esa respuesta hace reír a mas de uno.

-No está en posibilidades de negarse Sr. Kon—lo reprime la juez—pase al frente

-Hai—tembloroso se levanta de su lugar deseando que el estrado estuviera mucho mas lejos. De reojo mira a Kai quien lo observa con mirada tierna, como si estuviera admirando la pintura de una madona. El Dr. Stern se levanta de su lugar y se para frente a el

-"_Gato"—_de inmediato Rei cae en estado hipnótico y se desvancese hacia atrás siendo sujetado por los brazos del doctor. El público se queda sorprendido—les suplico que no hagan el menor ruido. Esta no ha sido la forma correcta de inducir la hipnosis por lo que es muy inestable, les pido que apaguen localizadores y cualquier cosa que pueda hacer un ruido considerable—todos se quedan quietos—lo que ustedes han visto es una orden que dejé plantada en el subconsciente de Rei, cada vez que yo diga "gato" su cerebro sabrá que debe dormir. Debo aclarar que Rei es el caso mas impactante que he visto, cayó en hipnosis en menos de 1 minuto…bien Rei, ahora solo puedes escuchar mi voz, solo puedes escuchar mi voz. A la cuenta de 3 despertarás y serás un—debe pensar muy bien lo que dirá, sabe cómo puede reaccionar el chico—agente de tránsito y ayudas a los niños a cruzar la calle. En 3,2,1—Rei abre los ojos, finge que sostiene un letrero de "alto" y hace señas como si realmente hubiera niños cruzando el camino—bien, ahora ya no eres agente de tránsito, ahora eres el conductor del noticiero de las 9 de la noche y darás el reporte de una familia rescatada de un accidente de tren—Rei se pone muy serio como si sostuviera unos papeles y se dirige al frente como si fuera una cámara—bien hecho, ahora despertarás cuando diga tres. En cuento yo diga ese numero habrás olvidado la indicación de que si te llamo "gato" tu duermes. 1…de ahora en adelante ya no dormirás cuando te diga "gato"…2cuando despiertes estarás completamente relajado…3—Rei abre los ojos bastante descontrolado.

-En cuanto usted indique yo estoy listo para comenzar

-Ya terminamos Rei

-¿Ya? no recuerdo nada—accidentalmente vuelve a mirar a donde está el bicolor, este lo sigue mirando de un modo enternecedor arrugándole su corazón, desearía poder tomarlo de la mano y salir corriendo de ese horrible lugar

-Su señoría—habla la defensa—aprovechado el momento, ¿Se me permitía interrogar al oficial Rei Kon?

-Esta audiencia solo contempla la exposición del dictamen médico. Si desea interrogar a alguien sabe los requisitos que debe llenar y la próxima audiencia lo podrá hacer

-Gracias—se vuelve a sentar mas tranquilo, como sabiendo que su próximo movimiento será muy bueno.—entonces ¿se me permite interrogar al Dr. Stern?

-Adelante

-Bien doctor—camina de forma segura—como ya lo comprobó una persona hipnotizada hará lo que el hipnotizador desee

-Casi todo. Si algo le es desconocido o en contra de su moral no lo hará

-Sin embargo, usted puede plantar una idea, o al menos eso dijo cuando explicó lo de la palabra "gato"

-Si, solo una indicación simple puede ser aceptada por el subconsciente

-Oh, esto es un poco problemático. Podría explicarme ¿Cómo puedo yo estar seguro que usted no plantó "cierta idea" en la mente de MI cliente para hacerlo hablar de su pasado con su madre?

-Como dije, solo son ideas sencillas. Armar todo un pasado es imposible

-No dije que armara un pasado, solo que pusiera una idea simple como que "mi madre murió después de que le sacaron el ojo", la mente sería capaz de crear el resto ¿cierto?

-Si, lo es—contesta nervioso, sabe a donde va todo

-Lo cual, creo, si usted **accidentalmente**, quiero aclarar, dijo algo durante alguna sesión que hiciera que mi cliente llegar a esa conclusión, significaría que ese "pasado" no es SU pasado, si no una proyección de una idea que ha crecido de un modo natural en su mente.

-No. Lo que ustedes vieron fue lo que llamamos una regresión. Echamos un ojo al pasado no a la imaginación del paciente, además de que el caso de la muerte de la señora Hiwatari está documentado en los registros de la policía

-¿Y podríamos estar seguros que el paciente no ha cruzado la línea entre su pasado y su imaginación?

-No

-Gracias, no tengo mas preguntas—sonríe de lado—como pueden ver la mente es un lugar oscuro en el cual no podemos encontrar la diferencia entre lo real y lo ficticio. Con esto queda demostrado que MI CLIENTE no era consciente de lo que hablaba

-¡la hipnosis es algo serio!—se defiende el Dr. Stern

-Disculpe pero, no puedo pensar lo mismo después de ver a un chico actuar como agente de tránsito, para mi mas bien es algo "espectacular"

Con esto queda concluida la sesión de ese dia quedando en un punto muerto muy molesto para ambas partes. Ahora cualquiera puede ganar puesto que tienen argumentos muy poderosos. Solo resta ver la ultima parte, los careos.

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

Esa ha sido una mañana muy dura para el pelirrojo, tardó horas en desayunar, horas en arreglarse pero el tiempo se le ha acabado, un auto escoltado por 4 patrullas ha llegado a recogerlo. Sale del hospital muy bien arreglado con un traje que le fue proporcionado. Boris sale del auto y lo espera a que entre, una vez dentro de la unidad aprovechan para abrazarse y besarse, el vidrio de seguridad esta arriba y el chofer no puede verlos.

-Tengo miedo—se abraza a Boris

-Has sido muy valiente, has soportado muchas cosas. Esto es lo último que debes afrontar y yo estaré contigo—lo abraza con fuerza

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

En otro lugar está un chico asiático acomodando su ropa. Mira a su cama y ve a los 2 chicos con los que pasó la noche para quitarse los nervios, lo único que logró fue desvelarse y nada de relajarse.

-¿Ya debes irte?

-Si, están abajo esperándome

-Wow—responde el otro—seguiré cada detalle por televisión

-¿No estarán ahí?—dice con cara desvalida

-Me encantaría acompañarte pero, tengo un compromiso

-Yo también quisiera ir pero le dije a mi mamá que la iba a acompañar al médico

-Esta bien, como gusten—se voltea y camina al baño

-Pero en la noche regresaremos

-No gracias, ya no me sirven. Ahora si me disculpan, salgan de mi casa

-¡Pero Rei!

-Nada, vístanse y váyanse

-Uh que genio—se sienten ofendidos y en 2 segundos están vestidos y listos para salir—que tengas suerte en tu audiencia—cierran la puerta al salir

Rei deja de contenerse y se pone a llorar. Qué bajo ha caído, a esos 2 no les importa en absoluto, solo querían pasar la noche con el. Tiene miedo, está muy nervioso y no hay nadie a su lado que le de una palabra de aliento. Se mira al espejo y seca sus ojos, se da 2 golpecitos en las mejillas y sale no sin antes echarle un último vistazo a su departamento: solo y frio. Sale y cierra la puerta.

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

Llega a la antesala donde se encuentra con Yuriy y con Boris, es el lugar donde deben esperar su turno para encarar al joyero. Se acerca a Boris con paso quedo y lo toma por el brazo.

-Sr. Boris

-Rei ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Tengo miedo de lo que vaya a pasar hoy

-Vamos cálmate—lo abraza y le dice al oído—estoy contigo

-Gracias, no sé que haría sin usted—le restriega la cara como gato entecado

-Ya, ya, ya—Yuriy se acerca y con sus manos los separa—estuvo bueno de palabras de aliento, no seas patético Rei, eres un cobarde. Fájate los pantalones y pórtate como hombre una vez en tu vida

-¿Tu no tienes miedo?

-No, yo no tengo miedo—Boris se voltea para no soltar la carcajada—al contrario, ya quiero ver a ese maldito a la cara para que lo encierren.

-No seas duro con el, sufrió mucho de pequeño

-Y yo sufriré esto por el resto de mi vida—le muestra su parche

-Ya niños no se peleen—Boris les toma el hombro—con o sin nervios hoy es un día muy pesado, por favor, les pido que POR HOY se tengan paciencia ¿Si?

-Hai

-Todavía dices Hai. Se dice "si"—se fastidia el pelirrojo

-Yo hablo como quiero

-Pueblerino

-Media luz

-¡Ya!—Boris se siente "un detective en el kinder"

-Es que tu asistente me saca de quisio. Vamos a caminar

-Esta bien. Rei, no te muevas tal vez nos hablen

-Hai

En un pasillo contiguo:

-Yuriy, no sé qué hacer con ustedes parecen niños chiquitos

-Ya sabes que no soporto que se te acerque, como si tuvieran tanta confianza

-Mira, el está muy solo y como quiera que sea es mi subordinado. Debo vigilar que se sienta bien para que de un buen testimonio

-¿Y por eso le hablas al oído?

-Jaja celoso, ya sabes que solo te quiero a ti

-No estoy celoso.

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

La audiencia da inicio, como siempre papeleos y términos legales que mas de a mitad de la gente no comprende. Luego de toda esta burocracia se hacen los llamados respectivos:

-Rei Kon, oficial partícipe de la investigación del caso "ojos de mueca", al estrado por favor—Rei camina hasta el lugar, sus piernas le tiemblan, al sentarse queda casi de frente a Kai, este lo mira de forma indescifrable, entre enojado, tierno, embelesado y con ganas de matarlo con sus propias manos. Kai esconde sus manos, esos ojos son hermosos y la comezón aparece de nuevo en sus palmas.

-En el reporte entregado no se explica claramente cómo fue que usted hizo contacto con el Sr. Hiwatari Kai.

-Bueno, yo…-aclara su garganta, debe verse seguro de sus palabras—fui agente incubierto y me hice pasar por estudiante de un instituto de inglés cercano al centro de Trabajo de Kai. Un día sin planearlo chocamos en el camino, yo me lastimé la pierna y el me invitó a tomar un café

-Pero usted llevó la relación mucho mas allá.

-Ese era mi trabajo. Me fui acercando mas al sospechoso para encontrar videncia contundente

-¿Y para encontrar esa evidencia tenía que llegar hasta su cama?

-¡De qué se trata esto!—Boris estuvo a punto de intervenir pero fue detenido por algunos colaboradores, eso podía empeorar las cosas

-Usted llegó hasta el departamento del señor Kai y lo envolvió con mentiras hasta que lo condujo a la recamara. Claro que este al sentirse acosado y asustado lo amarró a la cama y huyó

-¡NO ES CIERTO! Kai ya sabía quien era. Hay una grabación de un careo que tuve con el y confiesa que ya sabía mi identidad

-Con mas razón, el Señor Hiwatari al saberse inocente de los cargos no hizo otra cosa mas que defenderse

-Eso no fue una defensa, fue una burla al departamento de policía Ruso. Kai me amarró y huyó con rumbo a su casa de campo donde, por cierto, se encontró evidencia muy comprometedora.

-Esa evidencia debe estar tergiversada por que hay una evidencia aún mas contundente: usted está aquí el día de hoy dando su testimonio. Si Hiwatari fue el homicida usted habría terminado muerto aquel día

-Claro que no lo iba a hacer. Precisamente para evitar sospechas no me hizo nada

-Nada de nada. Que lástima por usted jajaja

-¡usted está ofendiéndome a nivel personal!

-Abogado—interviene la juez—le suplico que evite los comentarios personales en esta audiencia, está aquí para entrevistar a un representante de la justicia así que le pido respeto y en días siguientes le será entregada una multa en su oficina.

-Entendido su señoría—sonríe burlón—muy bien. Además, hay otra cosa que me tiene muy intrigado. La vez pasada usted hizo una exhibición de hipnosis. Fue muy interesante verlo como oficial de tránsito

-¿Y?

-Según palabras del respetable Dr. Stern usted es un caso muy especial. Su mente cae en estado hipnótico con mucha mas facilidad que el promedio de la gente

-Si tiene dudas al respecto pregúntele al Dr. Stern, el es el indicado para responder sus dudas

-Es que, me parece muy difícil de comprender ¿por qué el DR. Stern hizo pruebas de hipnosis con usted?

-Para demostrarme a mi mismo la eficacia de la hipnosis puesto que estaba renuente a ese método

-Así que estaba muy al pendiente de lo que estaba sucediendo con mi cliente

-Por supuesto, es mi trabajo saber qué sucede con el

-¿No es por interés personal verdad?

-No

-¿Qué piensa al respecto de los sentimientos del Sr. Hiwatari hacia usted?

-Eso es algo personal y la juez pidió que dejara de lado los comentarios personales

-Tiene razón agente Kon, gracias por recordármelo. Pero, volviendo al tema, usted como paciente de hipnosis ¿Recuerda algo de lo sucedido?

-No

-La vez pasada usted estaba dispuesto a cooperar y no supo en qué momento ya había terminado todo

-Cierto

-Por lo cual deduzco que su comportamiento es involuntario al momento de estar en trance.

-Ya le dije, si tiene dudas sobre el proceso pregunte al Dr. Stern

-Bien bien. Eso es todo su señoría

-Agente Kon, puede regresar a su lugar—la juez solicita que Rei regrese a su lugar

Está temblando, ese abogado fue muy duro con el y trató de jugar con su mente varias veces.

-Rei, lo hiciste muy bien—Valkov lo felicita y le da un abrazo

-¿En serio no estuvo mal?

-No. Ese abogado es muy duro y sabía que su as era tu estado de hipnosis sin embargo siempre respondiste que las cuestiones clínicas eran de Stern. Bien hecho, no comprometiste a la policía ni a ti mismo, estoy orgulloso de ti

-Gracias—lo abraza y esconde su rostro en su pecho

-Hjn, ni que fuera para tanto—otra vez Yuriy los separa—menos mal que no metiste la pata

-Espero que tu no lo hagas cuando te toque.—se escucha de nuevo la voz de la juez.

Boris Valkov, jefe de la investigación del caso "Ojos de muñeca" al estado por favor.—algo temeroso Boris ocupa su lugar. Kai lo mira detenidamente planeando en menos de 10 segundos 400 formas de matarlo-¿Cómo fue que llegó a la conclusión de que el Sr. Hiwatari Kai era el autor material de los homicidios?

**PPBKAI continuará…**

Ficha bibliográfica:

_Hipnosis: _.

curso de 

_De verdad les recomiendo que visiten esta página si a ustedes les interesa la hipnosis, es un sencillo curso de 16 capítulos. No lo he puesto en práctica pero es un resumen del resumen para entender este enigmático juego de la mente._

_Enfermedades mentales:_

_Wikipedia_

_Manual de Merck: trastornos de la personalidad_

_Y otras 1000 paginas que tuve que consultar pero que no tuve el cuidado de guardar el nombre por lo cual me disculpo._

El tiempo se me paso volando y las fechas no me ayudaron. Tuve un gran retraso, lo siento, por eso este capi esta bastante larguito, para compensar un poco el tiempo perdido. Ya estamos muy muy cerca del final, ¿que piensan que pasará en este sexi joyero? **gabz, danhk, kiray hiwatari, matian t hiwatari, alexa hiwatari, y muy especialmente a kotoko-noda y bermellon **muchas gracias por dejar un review el capitulo pasado. Espero sus comentarios. se que me colgue con las explicaciones pero era algo necesario. Espero haya quedado clara la explicacion de la hipnosis y el doeficiente intelectual, me costo algo de trabajo entenderlo y luego plasmarlo. Si hay un sicologo serca, gomensai por mi dictamen medico respecto altrauma de Kai.

Besos y feliz año 2011 que rapido!


	16. CAPITULO 14

**OJOS DE MUÑECA**

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**DISCLAMER: Beyblade es una marca registrada de Takao Aoki, solo tomo prestados los personajes sin fines de lucro.**

**SUMMARY: Un asesino serial siempre tiene un motivo para cometer sus crímenes. Kai es uno de ellos ¿Podrá alguien detenerlo? YAOI, lemmon**

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= **

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

-Boris Valkov, jefe de la investigación del caso "Ojos de muñeca" al estado por favor.—algo temeroso Boris ocupa su lugar. Kai lo mira detenidamente planeando en menos de 10 segundos 400 formas de matarlo-¿Cómo fue que llegó a la conclusión de que el Sr. Hiwatari Kai era el autor material de los homicidios?

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= **

**CAPITULO 14**

-Después de una ardua investigación no teníamos nada que apuntara hacia nadie pero afortunadamente encontramos a la única víctima sobreviviente y esa fue la clave para desenmascararlo.

-¿Cómo podemos estar seguros del testimonio de un chico que estuvo en un hospital siquiátrico?

-Por que el fue a parar ahí debido al trauma de que le arrebataron su ojo ¿Eso no enloquecería a cualquiera? Estaba pasando por una etapa muy dura pero aún así fue capaz de dar claves muy importantes sobre el

-¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de estas claves?

-Ja, tenemos pruebas contundentes de que el señor Kai Hiwatari es el culpable de los homicidios y para comprobarlo he traído esas pruebas. Por favor traigan la evidencia número 1:

Se acercan 2 de sus asistentes y llevan consigo el contenedor de madera cubierto con una gran manta, Kai sabe de sobra lo que es. Cuando llegan al frente uno de ellos tira de un lado la manta y se descubre el gran cajón de madera.

-La evidencia número 1 fue tomada de la casa de campo del Sr. Hiwatari el día de su detención. Fue hallada en el sótano, en la parte mas fría y oscura del lugar. Como pueden apreciar a simple vista es un contenedor que bien podría confundirse con simples recuerdos pero al abrirlo…-los asistentes lo abren para mostrar su hermoso contenido. El público y los periodistas no dan crédito a lo que ven. Se toman cientos de fotos tratando se sacar el mejor ángulo posible, tantas repisas llenas de frascos con pares de ojos flotantes, ahora cada frasco tiene etiquetas del laboratorio forense ruso—al abrirlo podemos encontrar la mas grande evidencia. Todos estos ojos son humanos y ninguno de ellos tiene mas de 10 años.

-Pareciera que tiene todo bien calculado detective Boris Valkov, lo felicito—habla el defensor de Kai que trata de hacer lo mejor aunque sabe que casi imposible.—pero hay un hueco que nadie ha podido llenar. Como sabemos, el Sr. Hiwatari tiene un medio hermano que es idéntico a el.—Kai sonríe, ahora toda la culpa caerá sobre su propio hermanito que está prófugo de la justicia y todo eso sin que el dijera una sola palabra.

-Gracias por recordármelo—valkov arquea su ceja—eso me lleva a la evidencia número 2.

Entran otros 2 asistentes, uno lleva un proyector y el otro un triple con una manta, lo acomodan y proyectan la controversial fotografía de Kai con su medio hermano.

-Esta foto fue la que dio un vuelco completo a la investigación. Cuando pensábamos que ya teníamos al autor de los homicidios esta fotografía nos hizo dudar. Al mandarla al laboratorio se confirmó que es real. Entonces ¿Tenemos a 2 sospechosos en potencia?

Como usted lo ha dicho, hay mas de un sospechoso

-Eso fue en un principio. Gracias a la invaluable colaboración del equipo de investigadores se logró localizar el lugar donde fue tomada la foto. No fue fácil hallarlo pero, conociendo el modo de actuación del sospechoso Hiwatari nos dimos a la tarea de peinar la zona, seguramente encontraríamos algo muy interesante. Pero cuan grande fue nuestra sorpresa al encontrar—el proyector cambia a una imagen muy desagradable—el cuerpo en avanzado estado de descomposición de Mikhail, el medio hermano de Kai—las exclamaciones inundan el lugar—y, antes de que la defensa tenga algo que decir, nótese que el cuerpo carece de ojos…si, ya se lo que van a argumentar, que se los quitó a si mismo y luego se suicidó, o algo por el estilo. Pero lamento decepcionarlos señores. Este hombre fue muerto poco después de tomarle la fotografía con su medio hermano, le zafaron la mandíbula de un golpe, tal vez con un bat, le arrancaron los ojos, aún estaba vivo. Por si eso fuera poco le metieron piedras en la boca y unas mas en su ropa, lo arrastraron al río para que se hundiera y en poco tiempo fuere devorado por los animales pero, afortunadamente para nosotros, el cuerpo quedó atorado en unas ramas no muy lejos del sitio donde fue muerto. Por si esto no fuera suficiente, un par de ojos de el contenedor—toma un frasco—estos ojos en particular, pertenecieron a Mikhail. Señoría, creo que no hay mas evidencia que pueda demostrar que Hiwatari Kai es el autor intelectual y material de los homicidios del caso "Ojos de muñeca".

Con esto la defensa ya no tiene nada que agregar. Kai está aferrado a su lugar, su hermano era su salvación, jamás pensó que quedaría atorado en las raíces. Ahora si estaba perdido y para colmo a los ineptos de sus abogados se les acabaron los argumentos. ¡Maldito Boris! En poco tiempo lo acabaría, de algún modo. Sudaba frío de la ira pero esto estaba lejos de terminar.

-Gracias por su invaluable testimonio detective Valkov puede regresar a su lugar. Aún falta un algo muy importante, el testimonio de la única víctima sobreviviente. Yuriy Ivanov pase al estrado.

El pelirrojo desorbita los ojos. Boris le extiende la mano para que se acerque. Se jala el cuello de su camisa y temeroso avanza hacia el estrado. Saca todo lo que tiene para ocultar el miedo que tiene de voltear a ver a Kai. Llega hasta Valkov y lo toma de la mano sintiéndose como un niño pequeño. Llega hasta su lugar y ahí la mano lo suelta, a partir de ese momento esta solo.

Cientos de luces de las cámaras se centran en el. Los reporteros no pierden oportunidad para poner especial atención en su belleza. Da un profundo respiro y mira al frente con determinación. Ya no quiere vivir con miedo, no le gusta sentirse vulnerable y ese es el último momento en que se ha sentido así. De ahora en adelante tendrá el valor de ver a la cara al que lo marcó de por vida en todos los aspectos.

Y ahí lo tiene al alcance de su mano con una mirada que ya no puede ocultar sus trastornos. Con las pupilas dilatadas casi relamiéndose los labios, deseoso de tomar el complemento de su colección. Ese ojo azul que es el único que lo ha vuelto a ver con vida.

-Sr. Ivanov Yuriy, sea tan amable de relatarle a la audiencia su experiencia al conocer al Sr. Hiwatari.

-Nos conocimos una noche en que yo vagaba por la Plaza Roja después de una pelea con mi padrastro. El me invitó a tomar una cerveza. Ahí tuvimos una pelea con unos tipos que me lastimaron. Me ofreció ir a su casa yo accedí.

-¿Así que no fue forzado?—argumenta la defensa en "sus patadas de ahogado"

-No. Fui por mi propia voluntad. Me condujo a un departamento de clase media baja, me dio de cenar y me dijo que podía quedarme mientras no tuviera donde vivir

-¿Así que fue hospitalario?

-Hospitalario y mentiroso por que me dijo que trabajaba en una sucursal bancaria vendiendo los servicios financieros, o sea, de necio. Claro que a mi no me gusta que me regalen las cosas y conseguí un trabajo para poder cooperar con algunos gastos mientras yo encontraba un lugar dónde quedarme, no planeaba estar ahí por mucho tiempo.

-¿podría describir el edificio?

-Era de unos 6 pisos, gris de granito con un zaguán café un poco raspado.

-¿Era este?—le muestra la fotografía del edificio

-Si, lo recorrí junto con el agente Valkov. Ahí me di cuenta de que nunca hubo vecinos, por eso todo era tan callado.

-Todo eso suena muy bonito pero—la defensa trata de hacer su último movimiento-¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro de que este hombre, Hiwatari Kai es quien lo lastimó?

-Jamás podría olvidarlo

-Por favor, ¿podrían volver a proyectar la foto donde están juntos el señor Hiwatari y su hermano?—conceden su petición –Señor Ivanov. La acusación que hace es muy fuerte y por eso deseo que esté bien seguro. Mire la fotografía y quiero que me diga, quien lo agredió aquel día fue el chico de la derecha o el de la izquierda

-¡Fue Kai!

-No digamos nombres, solo vea la foto. Fue el joven de la izquierda o el de la derecha.

Valkov se agarra la cabeza, no esperaba que la defensa fuera tan hábil. Poner una prueba así. Yuriy de manera inconsciente voltea a ver a Rei, la única que persona que ha tenido mas contacto con Kai. El mismo Rei estaba confundido. Miraba la fotografía y le costaba decir quien era quién. Había diferencias pero en ese momento de tensión no podía recordar con precisión el rostro de Kai. Yuriy los mira por un lapso de aproximadamente 1 minuto hasta que la voz de la defensa lo despierta.

-Veo que no está nada seguro de quién es quién.

-No es así.—dice Yu con una media sonrisa—solo miraba cómo es que a Kai le han salido 2 arrugas en el ceño de los ojos jajaja, por lo visto sin sus tratamientos de belleza para jotos se arruga igual que todos jajaja

-¡Estamos hablando en serio! Diga quién es en la foto Hiwatari Kai

-El de la izquierda es Kai y el de la derecha el Mikhail

-¿Por qué está tan seguro?

-Por que Kai tiene un pequeñísimo lunar cerca del lagrimal del ojo derecho y Mikhail no.-Todos exclaman algo, no se diferencia entre el murmullo.

-Señor Hiwatari. Sería tan amable de acercarse al estrado conmigo—ordena la juez. Kai se levanta tranquilo y camina. La juez se pone algo nerviosa al tener tan cerca al joyero y tenerlo que tomar de la barbilla para que la mire. Encuentra con sorpresa que en el lagrimal del hermoso ojo derecho hay una diminuta mancha que puede ser considerado un pálido lunar.—Aquí está el lunar que señala el Señor Ivanov. Quiero que me muestren la fotografía tanto de Mikhail en el parque como después de ser sacado del río.

Amplían la fotografía de los hermanos. Apenas si puede verse la mancha en el ojo de Kai mientras que la de Mikhail es completamente lisa. Al igual que en la foto de cuando lo sacaron del río no tiene ni pecas ni lunares a pesar de lo amoratado.

-¡Acaba de decir eso por que tiene frente a el al Señor Hiwatari!—la defensa interviene

-¡No es así! Desde mi posición no se puede ver a esa distancia y menos con un solo ojo y pueden constatar que incluso a la juez lo costó trabajo verlo. Pero yo me acuerdo muy bien por que cuando me atacó fue lo último que vi con mi ojo. El estaba tan cerca que memoricé esa mirada. ¡HIWATARI KAI ES QUIEN ME ATACÓ, ES QUIEN MATÓ A SU HERMANO Y QUIEN CASI LASTIMÓ AL AGENTE REI KON!—se hace un gran revuelo en todo el lugar-¡TE LO DIGO EN TU CARA KAI! ERES UN A-SE-SI-NO.

Yuriy no midió sus palabras, tenía tanto miedo que desafió a Kai cuando este aún estaba cerca de la juez. El bicolor perdió todo el control y se fue directo a atacar al pelirrojo. En una fracción de segundo ya había llegado hasta el y lo estaba golpeando aunque Yuriy no se dejaba, era un peleador bastante fuerte. Intervinieron los custodios pero solo lograron someterlo entre 4 mientras que Yu fue calmado por los brazos de Rei quien fue el único con la agilidad suficiente para esquivar todos los golpes.

-MALDITO YURIY, TE MATARÉ, TE MATARÉ

-Ya no tienes escapatoria—le habla Rei de modo frío—todos sabemos lo que eres

-Rei, tu no…¡No me abandones!—se veía patético en el suelo

-Ya no puedo creer en ti Kai

-A TI TAMBIEN TE MATARÉ REI, A TI A YURIY Y SOBRE TODO ¡A BORIS VALKOV!

-¡Orden!—la juez golpea con el mazo-¡ORDEN!—no tiene mas remedio que hablar a todo volumen puesto que nadie se callará. Los reporteros sobretodo que captan todos los detalles—habrá un receso de hora y media en la cual el jurado determinará la sentencia que se le impondrá.

Baja del estrado y los custodios ya se llevan detenido a Kai quien todavía sigue gritando sus amenazas de muerte.

Durante el receso tanto Yu como Rei están temblando en el pasillo, por fin encararon a Kai y fue tan difícil como ellos pensaban. Al pelirrojo le proporcionaron una lata de refresco fría para que se la pusiera en los golpes que acaba de recibir. Tiene lastimados sus puños y las rodillas por que calló de forma aparatosa cuando Kai le brincó encima. El tiempo pasa volando y un hombre de traje gris los llama a regresar a la sala.

-¿Tenemos el veredicto?—pregunta la juez

-Lo tenemos—responde uno de los miembros que será el encargado de leer—una vez examinadas las evidencias presentadas a lo largo del juicio..(_bla, bla, bla, bla…)—_hemos llegado a la conclusión de que el señor Hiwatari Kai debe ser tratado como enfermo mental—se levanta la revuelta en el lugar encabezada por Valkov

-¡No pueden hacer eso! Es peligroso

-Señor Valkov—lo regaña la juez—regrese a su lugar

-¡PERO KAI ES UN HOMICIDA!

-Y esta enfermo. Bien, entonces mi deber como juez es dictar la sentencia. Señor Hiwatari Kai, de pie—Kai tiene las manos restringidas por unas esposas. Se pone de pie y no se mueve. Se ve desvalido—se le sentencia a purgar una condena de 30 años en un sanatorio mental en el pabellón de alta seguridad.

-¡OBJECION!—el abogado defensor grita en su lugar

-Puede solicitar una apelación de la sentencia…dentro de 15 años dependiendo del comportamiento del señor Hiwatari. ¡Se cierra el caso!—golpea con su mazo-

VALKOV: Arma un alboroto después de la sentencia, no esperaba algo como eso. Kai debe estar en un reclusorio de alta seguridad no es un hospital como dulce interno. Tiene que pensar en una forma de mover esa sentencia, tal vez aún pueda hacer algo aunque dentro de el sabe que eso es inamovible.

YURIY: tiembla y tiembla sin poder contenerse. Al fin Kai ha sido detenido, un hospital no es lo que esperaba pero sabe que ahora puede estar mas tranquilo. Estará bajo vigilancia, lo han encontrado culpable y tiene a Boris a su lado. Ahora ya no tiene nada que temer.

REI: se siente triste y enojado. Por fin tuvo que abrir los ojos y reconocer que Kai es un asesino. Que estuvo en un gran peligro al estar tan cerca de el pero, lo quiere mucho. Seguro encontrará a alguien mas en su vida pero, de momento, le será complicado sacarse al bicolor del corazón.

KAI: escucha la sentencia como un murmullo en su mente. 30 años, eso es toda una vida y dentro de 15 años tal vez puede apelar. Para entonces ya estará decrépito y seguro enfermo. Lo ha perdido todo, su negocio, su dinero, su libertad. Viéndolo de otro modo sería bueno estar en un sanatorio, es mas tranquilo que un reclusorio y tendrá tiempo para pensar que hacer. Ya no tiene nada por qué salir, nadie lo espera. Ahora tendrá mucho tiempo por delante para pensar ¿Qué puedo hacer?

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

Después del incidente tienen que ingresar a Kai a una zona de aislamiento completo. Con esto Valkov se siente mas tranquilo. Ahí lo tendrán vigilado y lo mejor de todo, sin entrar en contacto con mas personas. Eso seguro lo desquiciará mas y seguro es que el mismo se suicida. No pierde tiempo en regresar a darle a noticia al pequeño pelirrojo. Ahora ya puede retirarse mas tranquilo. Solo es cosa de esperar la muerte de Kai.

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

Ahora que Kai está detenido la vida de 3 personas ha cambiado para bien. Rei se mudó de departamento y ya no sostiene relaciones tan superficiales. Conoció a un chico algo bobo pero de buenos sentimientos. Su nombre es Takao, un japonés que comprende mejor sus ideas de "pequeño pueblo chino" y le encanta cuando dice "Hai".

Mientras que Valkov, ahora retirado, disfruta de una buena pensión y con mucho tiempo libre para compartirlo con el joven taheño que ahora vive con el. Yuriy se siente mucho mejor y hasta está tomando unas rehabilitaciones para aprender a manejarse sin su ojo. La vida con el hombre mayor es muy buena y ahora Kai solo es un mal recuerdo que ya no lo carcome con odio.

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

**LUNES. NOTICIERO DE LAS 11:00 p.m**

Interrumpimos la programación para dar una noticia de última hora: hoy a las 7 de la noche fue dictaminado muerto el joyero mas famoso del mundo, Hiwatari Kai. De momento se desconocen las causas pero no se descarta el suicidio. Fuentes del hospital no han dado a conocer las causas exactas. Estaremos al pendiente y le informaremos cualquier cambio.

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

-RIIING—suena el teléfono del departamento de Valkov.

-Diga—contesta adormilado-¿quién habla?

-¡Soy el alcalde!

-¿El alcalde? Es una broma

-Detective Valkov, se acaba de anunciar que Kai Hiwatari ha muerto. Tal vez suicidio. Lo espero mañana a primera hora en mi oficina.

-No puede ser que Kai se haya suicidado—Yu a su lado se endereza adormilado al escuchar

-Todavía son especulaciones pero está confirmado: Kai ha muerto.

-Está bien. Mañana a primera hora veremos qué sucedió—cuelga-¿Escuchaste Yu?

-No puedo creerlo

-Yo tampoco. Se me hace muy raro. Hasta que no lo vea con mis propios ojos estaré convencido—lo abraza.—vuelve a dormir, mañana será un día muy interesante

Ambos fingen que duermen pero están muy intranquilos. Kai ¿Muerto?

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

Por fin llega la mañana y la pareja brincó de la cama para arreglarse, ya no soportaban estar acostados. Se pusieron ropa mas o menos formal y se condujeron en el gastado auto marrón a la antigua oficina de Valkov. Todos los miraban expectantes, como si ellos tuvieran todas las respuestas.

-Está confirmado, Hiwatari Kai ha muerto—ante la desconfianza del detective le enciende la televisión:

"_El lunes a las 7 de la__ noche el famoso joyero culpable del caso "Ojos de muñeca" Hiwatari Kai ha muerto. Contrario a lo que se pueda pensar no fue ni homicidio ni suicidio, fue un accidente en el cual se encuentra involucrada una joven enfermera. Los hechos ocurrieron cuando dicha enfermera se disponía a darle su medicamento al paciente, este perdió los estribos y la atacó brutalmente. Ella al intentar defenderse lo empujó y este cayó aparatosamente golpeándose la nuca con al esquina de una mesa de noche. Su cuerpo será incinerado el día de hoy a las 3 de la tarde. Están presentes representantes del gobierno y el detective Boris Valkov quien fue el jefe del caso mas famoso del mundo."_

-Iremos al hopital a hacer el reconocimiento del cuerpo y estaremos presentes en su incineración.

-Yu, si no quieres ir puedo pedir que alguien te acompañe de regreso al departamento

-No—contesta tembloroso—no podré creerlo hasta que lo vea yo mismo

-¿Estás seguro?

-Si, quiero estar ahí

-Esta bien, entonces, vamos.

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

Llegan al hospital donde hay una gran conmoción causada principalmente por la prensa. Un grupo de policías equipados con escudos se encargan de abrirle paso tanto a Valkov como al resto del equipo. En el interior los recibe el jefe del hospital y los conduce a una habitación donde se encuentra una camilla y sobre ella el cuerpo de Kai. Primero Yu desvía su mirada pero al final se arma de valor y entra junto con el equipo. Se pararon alrededor dela camilla. Lo examinan y comprueban el aparatoso golpe en la nuca. Su cuerpo está rígido y frío.

Le abrieron un ojo, el otro, la mandíbula está ligeramente caída. Disimuladamente Yu le encaja su uña con todas sus fuerzas es una pierna. No hay respuesta. Lo vean por donde lo vean está bien muerto. Sin pulso, sin respiración y además, en unas horas lo van a cremar en su presencia.

-Quién lo viera—habla el jefe del hospital—se ve tan inofensivo, y fue causante de tantos homicidios—su rostro se ve hermoso, pálido e inexpresivo

En los ojos de Yuriy se refleja un gran odio y regocijo al verlo en ese estado y dentro de poco será reducido a un montón de polvo.

-¿Qué pasará con sus cenizas?—casi quiere bailar un zapateado en su cadáver

-Pues…si nadie lo reclama en una semana, lo tiramos a la basura. Son cenizas, no sirven para nada.

-¿Por qué no se queda en una morgue o lo entierran?

-Es mas barato incinerarlo a que ocupe un lugar en una morgue donde puede haber gente que si sea reclamada por sus familiares y por que el panteón está lleno ¿por qué usar un espacio por el que alguien puede pagar?

-Cierto. Si nadie reclama las cenizas ¿Me las puedo llevar?

-¡Yu!—Boris lo regaña

-No veo el problema

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

Boris pide hablar con la enfermera involucrada en el caso. Tanto a el como a Yuriy los llevan a la sala de descanso del personal. Encuentran sentada en el sillón a una pequeñísima chica con un gracioso atuendo de enfermera.

-Ella es la enfermera Ming

-"_Parece mascota"—piensa Yu_

-Hola—responde cordial—pueden llamarme Ming Ming

-Es tan…pequeña—Boris no puede callar el comentario—perdone si la ofendí señorita, soy el detective Boris Valkov

-Y el es Yuriy Ivanov. Los vi en Televisión.

-Me gustaría preguntarle acerca de los desafortunados hechos con el Sr. Hiwatari

-Lo imaginaba. Ayer cuando le iba a dar su medicamento en un momento cambió a un estado violento. Me brincó encima y me tomó delas muñecas—le muestra sus antebrazos donde tenía señales de lucha—yo traté de defenderme y cuando grité me dio una bofetada—su mejilla está amoratada—me amenazó con sacarme los ojos y yo me asusté tanto que lo empujé con todas mis fuerzas, me levanté, pero me alcanzó de nuevo y lo volví a empujar. El perdió el equilibrio y se calló quedando inconsciente. En eso entraron mis compañeros y cuando lo revisaron encontraron que acababa de morir. Se había golpeado la base del cráneo con el mueble de un lado de su cama.

Se notaba que decía la verdad, estaba muy asustada y lastimada. Tenía mucho miedo a ir a la cárcel por asesinato a pesar de que le prometieron protegerla por que había sido un accidente.

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

A las 2:30 ya habían trasladado el cuerpo de Kai al cementerio donde había un gran incinerador. Lo bajan de la carroza y lo mostraron ante los oficiales de la policía. De nuevo lo vieron y constataron que era Kai, muerto. En su propia cara lo colocaron en una plancha y abrieron la escalofriante puerta metálica que simulaba una bóveda.

En cuanto la abrieron una enorme bocanada de calor los invadió a todos y eso que las llamas no estaban ni al 50%. Les pidieron que caminaran un poco hacia atrás, lo metieron , cerraron la puerta, movieron algunas válvulas y enseguida las llamas crecieron a todo su potencial.

En unos minutos comenzó a salir un aroma dulzón y por la chimenea un humo negro. Caían algunas suaves cenizas. Yu y Boris se fueron a recargar a un kiosco y admiraban la tétrica escena. El pelirrojo estiró su mano y algunas cenizas cayeron en su palma.

-¿Puedes creerlo? Esto es Kai—se lleva la ceniza a la boca—así está mejor

-¿Para qué quieres las cenizas? Eso te hará mas daño

-Las quiero para… no se, tal vez me las coma, las eche al retrete o simplemente las tire por la ventana. Solo quiero asegurarme de su muerte

10 minutos después se acerca un hombre.

Ya lo vamos a sacar.

Los 3 regresan al tétrico lugar, ya apagaron las llamas pero deben esperar unos minutos a que se pueda abrir la puerta, es mucho el calor y es peligroso abrir. Cuando lo consideran prudente la abren y sacan la plancha ayudados por unos guantes de cuero.

Lo que hasta hace un día antes era un atractivo hombre que podía desarmar con una mirada, con la piel mas suave, los ojos mas brillantes y el cuerpo mas deseable del planeta, ahora estaba reducido a 4 Kg de ceniza y algunos huesos que no acabaron que pulverizarse por lo que con ayuda de un pequeño mazo los acababan de moler no costando el menor trabajo. Todo lo ponen en un morralito y después en una sencilla urna.

-Si en una semana nadie lo reclama es mío.—les recuerda Yu

-No lo hemos olvidado jovencito.—se llevan el pequeño paquete aún tibio y humeante.

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

Han pasado casi 2 meses y Rei no ha logrado reponerse del trance. Es una suerte tener a Takao a su lado. Es tan noble. A pesar de verlo llorar por otro amor lo mima y lo consciente. Primero lo negó 1000 veces pero después de que tanto Boris como Yuriy testificaron su muerte no había dudas. Hasta el último momento conservó la esperanza de ayudarlo, de algún momento verlo libre y con algo de suerte, empezar un futuro juntos.

Takao vale mucho y no va a perderlo por un fantasma pero le costará mucho trabajo salir adelante. Kai fue muy importante en su vida.

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

-Yu, esta carne está deliciosa ¿Desde cuando te nació el gusto por la cocina?

-Pensé en aprender algo nuevo—le responde desde la cocina mientras sazona su carne con "Sal de Kai" que guarda en un pimentero.

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

**6 MESES DESPUES**

Rei y Takao regresan de hacer las compras del super, ya viven juntos oficialmente. En agradecimiento a lo bueno que ha sido, Rei le preparará un delicioso pastel con crema chantilli y quién sabe, tal vez encuentren formas _mas creativas de comerlo._

TOC TOC

-¡Yo abro!—Responde Rei que está mas cerca de la puerta. Con suaves brinquitos llega. Al abrir la sangre se le agolpa en la cabeza-¿Kai?

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

En el departamento de la calle 36 Boris y Yuriy ven una película en la televisión. Están muy abrazados y se cubren con una manta del frío, tienen la mesa de centro llena de botanas y golosinas, ese es su día y lo están disfrutando al máximo.

TOC TOC

-No abras—le suplica Yu a su maestro

TOC TOC

-No me tardo… -le da un dulce beso en los labios y camina a la puerta-¡¿KAI?

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ****¿F.I.N? =^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

**PPBKAI continuará…**

Ja ja ja, ¿Qué les parece? seguro tienen cientos de preguntas como ¿Qué paso con kai?, ¿Es Kai o de nuevo Mikhail?, ¿Murió o no?, ¿Es su fantasma vengador?, ¿Hay un tercer hermano?, ¿por qué Kai siempre quiere hacer el amor? (ah eso nada que ver) pues los invito cordialmente a **LEER EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE "OJOS DE MUÑECA" POR QUE ES EL GRAN FINAL DEL JOYERO KAI **Seee este es el penúltimo capitulo y ya para la próxima pondremos punto final a todo esto.

**GABZ, DANHK, MARIAN TH CULLEN, KIRAY HIWATARI, ALEZA HIWATARI, BERMELLON, KOTOKO NODA RUROUNI KAI, BLACK WOLF KOT, CHIONN ILUMINATTI, YO **gracias por dejar un review del capitulo pasado.

Mientas tanto los dejo con un CAPITULO EXTRA! si, pushen "next" y en contrarán un clásico capítulo extra lleno de lemon yaoi seeeeee esta vez es de algo que varios me pidieron, agarrense...KAI x MIKHAIL doble dosis de chicos buenotes, haciendo el añor con su gemelo en un vaporoso sauna seeee (sangro por la nariz).

Nos vemos, quiero reviews y recuerden...EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ES EL **FINAL!**


	17. ESPECIAL:Mas que un sueño

**OJOS DE MUÑECA**

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**DISCLAMER: Beyblade es una marca registrada de Takao Aoki, solo tomo prestados los personajes sin fines de lucro.**

**SUMMARY: Un asesino serial siempre tiene un motivo para cometer sus crímenes. Kai es uno de ellos ¿Podrá alguien detenerlo? YAOI, lemmon**

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= **

Al igual que el extra de "Las estampitas de Boris" y "gato hipnotizado", este capitulo no tiene nada que ver con el fic y si no lo lees no afectas el curso de la historia. Pero si buscas un poco de Lemon-Yaoi sin consideraciones ¡Haz entrado al lugar correcto!

**CAPITULO EXTRA…..Mas que un sueño.**

-Mikhail, ya está listo—Kai asoma su cabeza desde el baño

-Voy—su hermano sale de su recámara solo con una toalla alrededor de la cintura. También entra al cuarto de baño y cierra la puerta.

El lugar huele delicioso, a jazmín. Está lleno de vapor por que Kai había planeado ese día un relajante baño con su hermano. No deseaba agua, solo la ligera asfixia del baño de vapor. Todo bien cerrado para que no escape ni el calor ni el aroma de jazmín.

"_Ven" _invita a su hermano a sentarse a su lado en una cómoda banca de azulejo cubierta por una toalla blanca. El está casi desnudo, una toalla también lo cubre solo de su parte media. Mira embelesado a su hermano aproximarse. Su fuerte figura lo atrae. Traga saliva con dificultad cuando se va desamarrando la toalla de la cintura y poco a poco la abre dejando su cuerpo libre para que el vapor lo invada por todos lados.

Se acomoda junto a Kai, este le entrega un pequeño estropajo: _"tállame la espalda"_ le pide con una suave voz. Mikhail toma la tela y comienza a frotar la espalda de su hermano pequeño. Su piel es muy suave, le acaricia sus hombros, su cuello, su columna y su frágil cintura. Con las yemas de los dedos hace una suave presión en algunos puntos sacando unos quejidos de su hermano.

-Tienes muy tensos los hombros

-He tenido mucho trabajo

-Lo se, dedicas mucho tiempo a esa empresa. Necesitas dedicarte mas tiempo, te lo mereces—sigue masajeando la curvatura del cuello y los omóplatos—se te eriza la piel

-Hnj—se sonroja

-Tu espalda es curiosa: cuando te pones el traje te ves mucho mas robusto, pero así—le recorre con una mirada lasciva—es pequeña y delgada, parece de una chica

-Que idioteces dices—se sonroja mas

-Tu cuello también es delgado—pone sus manos alrededor de este y hace un poco de presión—tengo un hermanito muy delicado—le susurra al oído—tengo que cuidarlo

-No soy tan frágil como crees—le gusta esa voz tan cercana

-¿A no?—recorre sus manos a la espada—puedo ver unas costillas aquí—baja un poco mas y le toma la cintura con ambas manos—y tu cintura, casi puedo cerrar mis manos alrededor de ella. Me gusta mucho—mientras dice esto ultimo le empieza a mordisquear el lóbulo

-No digas cosas raras—voltea un poco para sentir su aliento

-No tiene nada de raro que te guste el cuerpo de tu hermanito. Y el tuyo es hermoso—ahora lo abraza con ambos brazos pegándolo a su pecho-¿No te gusta mi cuerpo?

-No—trata de sonar convincente sin mucho éxito. Siente unos labios que le besan con suavidad el cuello

-Eres un pequeño mentiroso.

Deja de jugar y ahora le besa el cuello con mucha fuerza dejándole apasionadas marcas. Kai solo cierra sus ojos y echa la cabeza hacia atrás. Las manos de Mikhail le acarcian el pecho dándole algunos pellizcos en los rosados pezones. Kai busca algo de apoyo y solo se encuentra con la musculosa pierna de su hermano que se eriza de inmediato cuando Kai le encaja las uñas.

Mikhail se gira mas para poder pasar su pierna hacia el otro lado de la banca de azulejo y así acomodar a su pequeño hermano entre sus piernas. Kai gime con fuerza cuando queda sentado sobre el enorme miembro de Mikhail.

El vapor hace que sus pieles sean resbalosas. El joyero levanta sus brazos para buscar la cabellera de su mayor y tirar un poco de su cabello, le gusta como se siente mientras que las manos del otro chico ya no se conforman solo con los pezones y la cintura, ahora están explorando nuevos lugares como los muslos y sube lentamente apretando la firme carne hasta llegar a esa ansiosa entrepierna. En cuanto envuelve el miembro de Kai en sus manos este suspira marcadamente.

-Esto te gusta ¿verdad?

-Mucho

-¿Y si te masajeo así?

-Mmm me encanta

-¿Y así?—tira con mas fuerza de su miembro

-Aah ah ah, si Mikhail, así. Tira mas duro

-¿Así?

-Si, asi…ah, ah, eres un dios—el miembro sobre el que esta sentado está demasiado duro y ya busca acomodo en su pequeña entrada

-Oh Kai, ¡Eres delicioso!—respira con fuerza en su oído

-Mikhail ¡Tómame!

-¿Tan rápido quieres tenerme dentro?

-Si, apurate

-Con calma hermanito, tenemos mucho tiempo para disfrutarnos.

Se levanta de la banca y se sienta en la misma postura (con una pierna a cada lado) pero de frente a Kai obligándolo a que le enrede sus infinitas piernas alrededor de la cintura. Se miran por unos instantes, como viéndose en un espejo luego se van acercando y ladeando su cabeza hasta que por fin sus labios hacen contacto. Kai pone sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Mikhail y este a su vez lo toma de su delgada cintura atrayéndolo mas a su cuepro sintiendo placer al momento de chocar sus miembros endurecidos.

El beso se va tornando cada vez mas apasionado y Mikhail con cuidado va tomando su lugar sobre Kai dejándolo recostado en la banca. Con ssu besos baja hasta quedar de frente al vibrante miembro. Primerolo lame de arriba abajo mientras que con su dedo juega a ir aflojando su entrada.

-¿quieres que lo meta?

-Hnj—afirma con sus mejillas rosadas. Enseguida siente el dedo se su hermano abrirse paso en su interior—mas

-Ya está todo adentro, lo tragaste sin ningún problema—le empieza a meter otro-¿qué tal asi?

-Mejor, ah, ah—esos labios comienzan a hacer maravillas sobre su miembro—ya no me tortures mas, tómame

-No me dejas disfrutarte como yo quiero. Esta bien, sube tus piernas aquí—se da 2 golpecitos en sus hombros y el joyero obedece

-Allá hay aceite corporal

-Cobarde, no quieres que de duela

-Quiero que resbale, muy adentro—con gusto ve a Mikhail tomar el frasco y esparcir una gran cantidad en su miembro y otra en palpitante estrada

-Kai…te quiero

-Y yo a ti…entra.

Con esa invitación descarada Mikhail se acomoda y comienza a entrar en el cuerpo mas pequeño sin gran problema, Kai ayuda mucho a que le penetración sea continua y sin obstáculos. Tiene todos sus músculos relajados hasta que ya no puede controlarlos mas y comienza a tener una serie de espasmos que estimulan a Mikhail.

Como el cuerpo de Kai es el mas desesperado, Mikhail lo consciente embistiéndolo primero con mucha suavidad y después mas y mas hasta que usa toda la fuerza de sus piernas para llegar asta el fondo de Kai. Ambos están abrumados de sensaciones, están teniendo sexo son su hermano gemelo, es maravilloso verse a si mismo con expresión de placer.

Así estuvieron durante largo rato, a veces con fieras embestidas y otras eran suaves caricias internas. Ninguno quería que ese momento terminara pero, la biología trabaja de un modo distinto y sus cuerpos ya necesitaban un final definitivo.

-Kai me está doliendo mucho

-A mi también—Mikhail se inclina a besarlo con gran pasión y así termina invadiendo su interior enloquecido al sentir otro tanto de semen caliente en su abdomen.

Caen rendidos y se separan un poco para descansar mejor. Agitados se abrazan sintiendo el corazón del otro latir con fuerza abrumadora.

-Hay demasiado vapor Kai

-Cerraré la llave.—el joyero alcanza la llave para cerrar el vapor pero cuando regresa su mirada no puede distinguir bien a su hermano-¿ Mikhail? No te veo

-Te dije que había mucho vapor

-¿Dónde estas?

-Aquí…aquí….aqui

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

La voz se va haciendo cada vez mas lejana hasta que todo se vuelve blanco y después de unos segundos Kai abre sus ojos encontrando que aún sigue recluido en la celda. Han pasado varios meses pero no puede dejar de soñar lo mismo cada noche. Es de lo que mas se arrepiente de haber matado a su hermano tan prematuramente, no haber podido disfrutar de su cuerpo

-Mikhail

**PPBKAI continuará…..**

Hola, ¿les gusto? espero que si. Nos vemos, cuidense y recuerden...la PROXIMA ACTUALUZACION ES EL FINAL


	18. CAPITULO 15

**OJOS DE MUÑECA**

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**DISCLAMER: Beyblade es una marca registrada de Takao Aoki, solo tomo prestados los personajes sin fines de lucro.**

**SUMMARY: Un asesino serial siempre tiene un motivo para cometer sus crímenes. Kai es uno de ellos ¿Podrá alguien detenerlo? YAOI, lemmon**

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= **

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

**6 MESES DESPUES**

Rei y Takao regresan de hacer las compras del super, ya viven juntos oficialmente. En agradecimiento a lo bueno que ha sido, Rei le preparará un delicioso pastel con crema chantilli y quién sabe, tal vez encuentren formas _mas creativas de comerlo._

-TOC TOC

-¡Yo abro!—Responde Rei que está mas cerca de la puerta. Con suaves brinquitos llega. Al abrir la sangre se le agolpa en la cabeza-¿Kai?

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

En el departamento de la calle 36 Boris y Yuriy ven una película en la televisión. Están muy abrazados y se cubren con una manta del frío, tienen la mesa de centro llena de botanas y golosinas, ese es su día y lo están disfrutando al máximo.

-TOC TOC

-No abras—le suplica Yu a su maestro

-TOC TOC

-No me tardo… -le da un dulce beso en los labios y camina a la puerta-¡¿KAI?

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ****¿F.I.N? =^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

**CAPITULO 15:**

**FLASH BACK**

El hermoso bicolor camina en círculos en su diminuta celda del sanatorio siquiátrico. Su entrepierna esta levantada por el _acalorado sueño de cada noche_. ((CAPITULO EXTRA DEL SUEÑO)). Ya no lo soporta mas, lleva 4 meses en ese sanatorio, mas el tiempo de prisión ya es más de un año que no ha podido obtener un par de ojos. Su instinto cazador no puede ser reprimido. Es como tratar de tener encerrado a un gato por toda su vida, llegará un momento en que enloquecerá.

La comezón en la palma de la mano no lo deja descansar desde hace 3 días, antes era solo cuando tenía frente a el un objetivo, ahora en un signo de ansiedad constante. Se sienta al borde de la cama y se comienza a rascar, primero suave y siente reconfortante, poco a poco lo va haciendo mas y mas fuerte hasta que una gran irritación se presenta en sus palmas. Hace algunos ruidos guturales similares a gemidos de angustia, hasta que es presa de la desesperación y comienza a rascarse con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que los gemidos serán mucho mas profundos.

Dos enfermeros entran corriendo y encuentran a Kai con las manos sangradas y las pupilas dilatadas. Tratan de controlarlo pero es muy fuerte y los derriba con facilidad. Con el escándalo se arma un alboroto y entras otras 3 personas pero el bicolor está fuera de si. Ve a su alrededor un montón de gente con los ojos bien abiertos por la situación, el quiere tomar todos esos pares, ya no para conservarlos, si no para que lo dejen de ver. Siente como un par de enormes manos lo toman de los hombros por la espada y lo tiran al piso, inmediatamente le ponen una inyección que lo adormece un poco. Esas enormes manos lo levantan y lo acuestan en su cama. Escucha como algunos de ellos irán por una "cama especial" para amarrarlo en lo que pasa su crisis. El de nuevo quiere escapar pero sus muñecas son apresadas sobre su cabeza y presta atención a lo que le está impidiendo la movilidad.

Es un joven doctor, extremadamente alto, su cabello es de un rubio tan claro que parece blanco. Este se acomoda a gatas sobre el para tomarle con mas fuerza los brazos y con sus espinillas detenerle las piernas. Su nariz es muy afilada, la piel como la mantequilla y los labios rosas y carnosos. Gira su rostro accidentalmente y queda muy cerca de Kai. Olvidan todo y se miran con gran detenimiento.

Kai se queda embobado con esos hermosos ojos de extraño color, entre violetas, lavanda, destellos dorados y una gran pupila oscura. Como magia la comezón de sus manos desaparece y deja de forcejear, se siente abrumado con ese joven sobre el y no puede evitar un sonrojo. El joven doctor lo mira examinándolo, nunca había visto unas facciones tan bien acomodadas en un rostro. Ya lo había visto por televisión y como estaba a punto de hacer sus residencias escogió ese hospital, le ayudaría mucho a su historial decir que hizo sus prácticas en el hospital donde estaba Kai Hiwatari y tal vez con mucha suerte podría estudiarlo a el pero, nunca pensó que en persona fuera tan perturbador, era de entender el por qué sus víctimas caían con tanta facilidad. Pudo notar la suavidad de la piel de sus muñecas ¿sería igual el resto de su cuerpo?

Unos segundos después regresan los enfermeros y ponen a Kai sobre la camilla. Se sorprenden al verlo de nuevo tranquilo, pero todo el tiempo que lo están amarrando no deja de ver al joven quien en su placa tiene escrito "Kuzneztov B." lleno de cinturones lo trasladas a un cuarto donde lo tendrán monitoreado, cuando lo consideren lo regresarán a su celda normal.

=^..^= ****=^..^= ****=^..^= ****=^..^= ****=^..^= ****=^..^= ****=^..^= ****=^..^= ****=^..^=

Kai está muy tranquilo en la incómoda camilla, tiene su mente llena de los ojos del joven médico, desea verlo de nuevo y su sueño se cumple cuando el chico en cuestión entra con una charola con alimentos entre las manos:

-Sr. Hiwatari ¿Ya se siente mas tranquilo?—el mismo se ofreció para hacer el trabajo que le corresponde a los enfermeros de bajo rango, alimentar a los pacientes es difícil pero necesitaba ver a Kai de nuevo, no sabiendo exactamente por qué. Afortunadamente tenía el pretexto de "el profesor me dejó un ensayo del comportamiento de los enfermos al momento de cubrir su primer escalón en la pirámide de Maslow" (que bonita forma de decir "como se ve alguien comiendo") lo cual era una gran mentira.

-Por favor, no me hables con formalidades, me haces sentir viejo. -Su rostro no muestra ninguna emoción, se ve muy interesante—solo llámame "Kai"

-Esta bien…Kai. Puedes llamarme Bryan o solo preguntar por "el residente mas guapo de todo el hospital"—le guiñe un ojo

-Eso no lo pongo en duda—parece que ahora tiene un nuevo juguetito con el que se puede entretener un tiempo en lo que sale del hospital—ya tengo hambre

-El menú de hoy es una deliciosa ensalada de pollo con verduras y aderezo 1000 islas, jugo de manzana y 4 pastillas: una para tranquilizar, una para dormir, otra para que las otras 2 hagan mas efecto y una de vitaminas.—mueve una manija de la camilla y la endereza. Le gusta como se ve amarrado con solo una delgada bata de paño blanco.

-Suena apetitoso—lo ve acercar una silla y acomodarse a su lado.—¿En qué semestre estas?

-Noveno, son 10.—toma un poco de la ensalada y se la lleva a la boca a Kai quien abre para recibir el alimento

-Es incómodo ¿no puedes desatarme solo un brazo?

-Lo siento, son políticas. Di "aah"—otro bocado en el tenedor

-Ahh. ¿vives lejos?

-Algo, en el último piso. Mi familia está en otro estado y tuve que cambiar mi residencia para estudiar

-Un chico con aspiraciones—dejan de hablar y solo se miran.

Es divertido, Kai siempre una persona tan fuerte ahora dependiente de un joven para alimentarse pero eso no es tan humillante tomando en cuenta al "alimentador".

=^..^= ****=^..^= ****=^..^= ****=^..^= ****=^..^= ****=^..^= ****=^..^= ****=^..^= ****=^..^=

Después de un par de días regresan a Kai a su habitación normal, tiene algo de atrofia por el tiempo que estuvo amarrado, se siente genial estar de nuevo con las extremidades libres. Abren la puerta y se gira para atender:

-Hora de tu medicina

-Mi pastillita, lo olvidaba—se acerca con paso seductor—Bryan, creí que no te vería en un tiempo

-Algunos compañeros se fueron de vacaciones, ahora tengo mucho trabajo.

-Así que seguirás alimentándome—toma el vaso con agua

-Parece que si. Ten—le da un vasito con las 3 pastillas que le tocan

-No las quiero

-Debes tomarlas

-No tomaré algo que no necesito—se va a su cama y se sienta en la orilla

-Kai, pareces niño. Tómalas

-No—lo ve acercarse, sabía que haría eso—me irrita el estómago

-¿Sabes? A los pacientes que se ponen difíciles debemos obligarlos, no me hagas hacer eso. Tómalas

-No

-Esta bien—se levanta y finge que caminará a la puerta pero en un giro inesperado se regresa toma la barbilla de Kai—vas a abrir la boca

-Oblígame—siente como el rubio haciendo presión en su barbilla lo obliga a abrirla y pone la primer pastilla dentro de su boca.

-Eso fue un grave error para Bryan. Kai atrapó su dedo entre sus labios y lo comenzó a chupetear de modo sensual. Se sentía tan bien esa lengua consintiendo su sensible dedo. El joven se quedó paralizado solo sintiendo aquello y mirando el sonrojo del bicolor. Era como verlo haciendo sexo oral. Finalmente Kai lo liberó.

-Son 3 pastillas ¿no?

-Claro—aquel contacto tan erótio se repitió 2 ocasiones mas elevando las fantasías de ambos a un nuevo nivel. Kai sabía que lo tenía en sus manos, este chico aunque se veía mas rudo resultó ser muy manejable. Al terminar se acercó a su oído y le susurró

-¿Podrías venir en la noche?—le mordisquéa el lóbulo

-Lo intentaré

-Te esperaré ansioso.

=^..^= ****=^..^= ****=^..^= ****=^..^= ****=^..^= ****=^..^= ****=^..^= ****=^..^= ****=^..^=

Cuando las luces se apagan Bryan se mira inquieto en el espejo del baño. Quien está 3 pisos mas abajo es Kai Hiwatari, el acusado homicida de "Ojos de muñeca". El ya lo vió en un estado histérico, sabe que es peligroso pero quiere ir. Algo en su interior le impide tener voluntad. Su cuerpo tiembla. Sabe el peligro que corre, nadie ha sobrevivido a el y el único que lo hizo tiene algo que lo recordará por siempre. Tal vez es eso lo que lo hace tan atractivo para el. Esa mezcla entre peligro, sensualidad, incertidumbre y, por qué no reconocerlo, miedo.

Se mira por última vez y termina de acomodarse una camiseta de lickra negra ajustada que le marca los músculos pectorales. Era un excelente jugador de americano, aun con el holgado pantalón se nota lo levantado de su trasero. Se moja el cabello y lo acomoda hacia atrás. Se pone sus suaves zapatos blancos de médico, no hacen ruido al caminar.

Con mucho cuidado abre la puerta para no hacer ruido, camina ligero y veloz. Afortunadamente las escaleras estaban vacías, llega al piso de Kai y ligeramente agachado camina hasta llegar a su puerta. Cuando está a punto de abrir Kai se adelanta.

-Rápido, no nos vayan a ver, shhh—entran y se quedan mirando unos cuantos segundos. La débil luz de la luna suaviza sus rasgos y su piel se ve brillosa—me da gusto que hayas venido

-No estaba seguro

-¿Por qué?

-¿debo tener miedo?

-Considerando que me encontraron culpable de homicidio…si. Debes tener miedo—le pone una mano sobre su marcado pecho—tu corazón late rápido. Mira a tu alrededor, no hay nada que yo pueda usar como un arma contra ti. Si gritas de inmediato llegan tus compañeros y seguro me ponen en una silla eléctrica. Además—lo acaricia con fuerza—tu eres mucho mas grande y fuerte que yo—se aleja y se acuesta en la cama—puedes someterme con mucha facilidad.—Bryan traga saliva con dificultad al verlo tan dispuesto y jugando a que está amarrado a la cama—soy peligroso pero en estos momentos estoy indefenso. Ven. Tiene mucho que no lo hago con nadie y sé que tu también quieres hacerlo. Tómame las veces que quieras, no deseo matarte, solo quiero que calmes mi cuerpo. Eres mucho mas atractivo que la mayoría de los chicos, sería un desperdicio hacerte algo—le estira la mano para llamarlo, este obedece y se pone a gatas sobre la cama todavía dudando qué hace ahí.

-Eres raro Kai

-Estoy loco. Por eso me trajeron aquí—lo atrapa en su mirada y lentamente se van acercando hasta que comienzan a besarse.

En cuando Bryan lo prueba no puede separarse de sus labios, nunca había saboreado algo como eso. Las manos de Kai se aferran a su espalda y lo recorren de arriba a bajo con desesperación. Pronto los labios dejan de ser suficientes y ahora se exploran por otros lados. Kai se siente muy bien de ser deseado otra vez, lo estaba necesitando. Puede ver esos hermosos ojos de cerca y eso lo tranquiliza. Es demasiado joven pero se ve mayor con la complexión que tiene .

El estudiante de medicina con desesperación se quita su playera y se la quita también a Kai, no tiene tiempo de romanticismos que no van con el. Prefiere tomarlo de manera un poco rápida y brusca. Lo lame engolocinándose con sus pezones y frotando sus entrepiernas para entrar mas rápido en acción.

-¿No puedes ir mas despacio?—se queja Kai

-No puedo, además, no tenemos mucho tiempo

-Tienes razón…oh, ya se siente duro. Déjame sentirlo mas cerca.

El mismo se va deslizando su ropa hacia abajo. Bryan se separa para mirarlo unos segundos. Su cuerpo es hermoso, adelgazado por la mala comida y el estrés, pero las costillas que se asoman a los lados son muy sensuales

Con sus labios hace un camino húmedo hasta la parte donde comienza el vello púvico. Kai tiembla extasiado y su miembro se levanta con gran fuerza en la cara del estudiante. La humedad de esa boca es deliciosa y qué decir de la formidable lengua que sabe cómo hacerlo gozar. Tenía mucho tiempo que no recibía un oral tan delicioso como ese.

Cuando está por llegar las manos de Bryan le acarician sus caderas que se ponen tan sensibles cuando está a punto de explotar. Mira hacia abajo y esos ojos violetas lo miran detenidamente. De nuevo tiene algo de comezón en las manos pero es muy poca, se conforma con solo verlo. Su respiración se agita sin control alguno y se marea un poco. Tanto placer lo hacen llegar a un éxtasis profundo y se derrama en los carnosos labios del joven.

Aún con su respiración agitada le toman los tobillos y los elevan al aire. Prefiere cerrar los ojos y solo sentir la punta de un inmenso miembro que presiona un poco en su entrada, forzándolo se abre camino en su interior. Se tapa la boca con la mano para que sus gemidos no salgan de la habitación. Su dedo casi sangra de lo fuerte que lo muerde.

Bryan al verlo de este modo se enciende aún mas y de un solo movimiento llega hasta el fondo de su uke. Ambos sacan un ronco gemido pero sin perder tiempo se comienzan a mover para disfrutar. Kai toma de nuevo su normal actitud de mandamás y voltea todo para quedar el encima del joven. Lo cabalga con todas sus fuerzas. Se siente lastimado, tal como lo esperaba, ese es uno de los miembros mas grandes que ha probado, ese chico cuando tenga unos 30 años será incontenible.

-"_Si es que llega a los 30"—_se sonríe con sus pensamientos.

Tiene a un atractivo joven bajo su cuerpo, con unos preciosos ojos lavanda, los tiene cerrados y está extasiado. Lo ha penetrado con tanta fuerza que se ve cansado. Todo es perfecto para el bicolor. Deja de montarlo con furia para hacer sus movimientos mas suaves y no cansarse de mas. Controla las palpitaciones de su interior para consentir el enorme miembro. Con esos movimientos expertos Bryan gime con mas fuerza y ahora es el quien se muerde los dedos para contener el sonido.

Kai sabe que esta muy cerca del clímax y continúa usando todos sus conocimientos en sexo para enloquecerlo. Finalmente se siente bendecido con el ardoroso líquido seminal de Bryan. Se mantiene montándolo unos momentos mas admirando su rostro con los ojos cerrados. No queriendo hacerlo libera el miembro y se acuesta sobre el pecho del joven.

-Estuvo estupendo, me encantó—la comezón de sus manos es cada vez mas fuerte

-Me encantó Kai

-Aún tengo algo mas para ti

-A ver

Kai le da el mejor de sus besos y discretamente va deslizando su brazo hacia debajo de la cama. Palpa hasta encontrar uno de los zapatos de Bryan, lo toma y en menos de un segundo, cuando lo siente falto de aire por el beso, le pone el zapato en el cuello y presiona con todas sus fuerzas.

Bryan se defiende pero está muy cansado y la falta de aire lo marea. Es en ese momento que se da cuenta que Kai no es dan debilito como se ve, tiene incluso mas fuerza que el.

Kai sube su pierna y con la rodilla hace presión en el zapato mientras que con una de sus manos libres le quita la agujeta. Sus movimientos son diestros. Mira la punta, la clásica gomita dura que tienen las agujetas para que las podamos ensartar con facilidad en los agujeros del zapato. La mira por unos instantes, su risa se hace retorcida en su hermoso rostro. Como al médico ya le está faltando mucho el aire no tiene fuerza y puede dejar de tomarle sus brazos, ahora con ambas manos libres tiene mas libertad para sus planes.

Con una mano le abre el ojo izquierdo mientras que con la otra le lleva la punta de goma de la agujeta. En esos momentos Bryan tiene tanto miedo de morir de ese modo que se hace pipí mojando así a Kai.

-Eres un puerco ¿no te da vergüenza? Tan grandote y todavía te haces pipí del miedo. No te preocupes, yo te quitaré de sufrir—con determinación lleva su arma al ojo lavanda y lo encaja.

Bryan reúne todo su miedo de morir y suelta un grito con todo lo que le queda de aire. Esto descontrola un poco al bicolor y sin desaprovechar el momento le da un puñetazo que lo derriba de la cama.

Kai se levanta perturbado por el golpe pero ahora que ha estado tan cerca de tener un nuevo par de ojos no lo dejará ir tan fácil. De nuevo le brinca encima pero esta vez Bryan lo espera y lo recibe con un nuevo golpe.

Ambos terminan en el suelo golpeándose pero mucha sangre sale del ojo del estudiante. 1 minuto eterno pasó y entraron corriendo varios enfermeros ya preparados con inyecciones tranquilizantes.

Sin pensarlo un segundo se van sobre Kai y lo inyectan donde les es posible y de inmediato se desvanece. Bryan se va a gatas a un rincón y se pone la mano en la cara

-¡MI OJO. ME HA SACADO EL OJO!

=^..^= ****=^..^= ****=^..^= ****=^..^= ****=^..^= ****=^..^= ****=^..^= ****=^..^= ****=^..^=

El joven estudiante de siquiatría abre un ojo, está bastante perturbado y mareado. Mira a todos lados y a su derecha encuentra un suero y a la izquierda otra solución intravenosa pero no alcanza a ver qué es. De pronto le llegan todos los recuerdos a su mente y se sienta sobresaltado.

-¡MI OJO!

-Estas bien Bryan—la conocida voz del director del hospital le habla de manera seca, lo toma por los hombros y lo vuelve a acostar

-Es que…el…mi ojo—se lleva la mano a la cara y se siente un parche en su ojo izquierdo—me lo quitó…¡MI OJO ME LO QUITÓ!

-No alcanzó a sacarte el ojo. Luego del incidente te desvaneciste y te trajimos al hospital. Esperábamos lo peor pero, los médicos lograron salvarte aunque tu vista no volverá a ser la misma, tu cornea está muy dañada. De momento casi no verás nada pero debemos esperar a que se te pase la inflamación para ver que tratamiento te podemos dar. Prepárate por que tal vez necesites un transplante de cornea

-¡No!

-Creo que mas que de tu ojo debes preocuparte de otras cosas—otra voz lo hace girar—soy Boris Valkov, el encargado del caso "Ojos de muñeca" y parece que tienes mucho que contarnos al respecto

-Yo…me siento muy cansado. Si pudieran darme un día mas

-¡NO! Mira muchachito. Tu no estás para hacer tratos conmigo. Te metiste con Kai y el casi te mata. O hablas ahora o me encargo de que ese ojo ya no te sirva para nada.

-Pero

-¡Ahora!—lo regaña el director—con tu estupidez me has dado muchos problemas jovencito y date por expulsado de la carrera

-Pero

-¡Nada! Además, hemos llamados a tus papás y están en camino. Puedes hablar ahora o hablar delante de tus padres ¿qué prefieres?

-Esta bien…que humillante.

Bryan no tiene mas opción que contarle a Valkov todo lo sucedido, era humillante aquello pero, era mejor así a que su santa madre comenzara a gritarle "_Degenerado, te metiste con otro hombre….dios bendito que está en los cielos te castigará con el infierno por cometer el delito de la carne. Pero óyeme bien: mientras yo esté viva me encargaré de que te purifiques y este domingo te llevaré a escuchar misa TODO EL DIA" _No, eso era peor que perder el ojo. Sobre todo lo de la misa ¿De dónde había sacado una madre tan religiosa? Era algo que siempre se había preguntado desde pequeño.

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

**BRYAN'S POV**

¡Demonios! Todo me ha salido mal estos días. Primero lo de Kai. Me corrieron del hospital y con tal de que no me regrese me dieron mi constancia de haber cumplido con las horas reglamentarias de servicio a pesar de que me faltaban cerca de 200.

Y claro, al salir del hospital ya no tenía donde vivir y me vi obligado a pedir posada en el patético cuartucho de Kenny, el loser mas loser. El maldito no perdió la oportunidad de sacar provecho de todo esto y ahora tengo que pagarle cada noche para que no me cobre la renta y resulta que es un maldito pervertido y le encanta el sado-maso.

Todo por culpa de ese Hiwatai, ¡ah! Si, lo olvidaba. Ahora uso lentes de aumento por que ya veo borroso de un lado, afortunadamente no necesité un transplante de cornea.

Pero me las va a pagar. Voy a buscarlo a media noche, cuando todo está tan callado y lo voy a matar al fin que mientas estuve viviendo ahí aprendí varios caminos para escabullirme sin ser visto por la seguridad. Si, eso haré, regresar a matar a Kai, cuando menos le voy a dar un par de puñetazos que no va a olvidar en su vida.

**FIN DEL POV**

Esa misma noche se viste de negro y se escabulle al interior del hospital. Ya sin su vista perfecta le costó mas trabajo. Por la ventana cae con paso ligero en el pasillo y casi a gatas llega al pabellón de alta seguridad, aunque para su atlética condición nada es imposible.

Cuando está a punto de llegar a la puerta del joyero siente una leve excitación recorrerle su cuerpo por lo cual le sudan un poco las manos. Mete un par de alambres a la cerradura y logra abrirla sin mucho problema. Cuando entra a la habitación se sorprende al ver que Kai está sentado en la orilla de la cama con una ligera sonrisa que adorna su rostro. Lo mira con ensoñación y casi en un susurro le dice:

-Te estaba esperando.—sabía de sobra que volvería a ver a ese chico ¿Quién no regresaría por el?

-Entonces ¿Sabes lo que voy a hacer?—sonríe de lado, con sus puños apretados pero al ver las maravillosas amatistas es desarmado

-Tal vez, tal vez si, tal vez no pero, en primera, quiero disculparme contigo—Bryan arquea una ceja—verás. En ese momento perdí la cabeza, no sabía quien era, y cuando vi tus hermosos ojos…ah, se que te lastimé. Tus lentes son muy bonitos

-¡Maldito!

-Déjame terminar por favor—ante esa mirada nada puede negarse—va a ser ridículo pero, estoy enfermo y no puedo controlar mis arranques de ira. Solo puedo decirte que lo siento.—su rostro desvalido es encantador.

-¡Por tu culpa me quedé sin un lugar donde vivir!

-No, ya no sigas diciéndome esas cosas, me duele haberte dañado así ¿Dónde vives? ¿Qué comes?

-Me estoy quedando con un sádico con el que me tengo que acostar todos los días—escupe con coraje

-¡No puede ser! Tu no. Y todo por mi culpa—casi suelta la carcajada. Fue todo un reto a la actuación…actuación…interesante. Sería una visita muy útil—ya no tengo como recuperar lo de tu ojo pero, creo que puedo ayudarte con lo de tu vivienda.—levanta su pie y busca en el interior de su calcetín—ten—le entrega una argolla de oro blanco—al menos vale 6 o 7 grandes, creo que son eso solucionarás unos gastos por un tiempo

-¿Cómo es que…?

-No se dieron cuenta de que lo traje y me ha costado mucho trabajo ocultarlo. En tus manos estará mejor. Ven—lo llama a sentarse a su lado. Bry duda un segundo pero accede—bésame

-¿Qué?

-Quiero que me beses—lo acorrala ligeramente poniéndolo nervioso—por favor, prometo no hacerte daño—se acerca muy lentamente, sabe que el joven estudiante ha caído de nuevo en su juego. Cuando logra alcanzarlo lo besa con mucha suavidad, sin nada de prisa. Luego se separa—gracias. Ahora por favor vete—se levanta y le da la espalda—si te sigo viendo no podré contenerme—tal como esperaba siente unos brazos que le rodean y unos suaves labios le hablan al oído

-Kai, yo te ayudaré a superar esto

-¿No tienes miedo?—lo mira de frente y lo abraza por el cuello pegando su pecho

-No, ya no.—lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas y le da un beso mucho mas profundo.

Se separa un momento de Kai pero no lo suelta. No puede creer que ese cuerpo sea varios años mas grande que el, casi parecen de la misma edad. Regresa a besarlo y lo encamina al colchón. No sabe por qué no puede resistirse a esa piel. Al estar sobre el joyero todo su mundo cambia, solo desea quedarse ahí. Lo abraza y mientras comienza a explorar su cuerpo le promete:

-Te ayudaré a salir de aquí

-Gracias Bry

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

Esa se convierte en una extraña rutina en la cual, cada vez que puede Bryan escapa por los pasillos del hospital para visitar al joyero sin darse cuenta de que se ha convertido en su dócil mascota. Tal vez por su juventud pero no se da cuenta de cómo Kai lo está trabajando para que lo ayude a salir de ahí

-¡Ya no puedo soportarlo mas!—se abraza de su torso mientras descansan en la cama

-Haz adelgazado mucho

-Llevo 8 kilos menos

-Trata de comer todo lo que te den

-No se trata de eso—le da la espalda—ahora si estoy enloqueciendo. He perdido todo y estoy a punto de perder mi dignidad

-Ven conmigo. Así como entro y salgo del hospital tu puedes hacerlo. La seguridad no es tan alta como la hacen parecer

-Si fuera tan fácil ¿Crees que no lo hubiera hecho ya?—Bry es muy inteligente pero a veces puede ser tan infantil—si huyo de ese modo me perseguirán y estoy seguro que Valkov no descansará hasta que me mate por que a pesar de que ya está retirado sigue siendo un detective, y uno muy bueno. Necesito otra cosa para ser libre…

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

-No, es muy arriesgado

-Es perfecto

-Algo puede salir mal y ¿Sabes lo que me pasaría?

-Para eso estoy yo, para salvarte, mi hermosa Julieta

-No me trates como una damisela en desgracia Romeo

-Te traeré algo para hacer una prueba, si ves que no sirve pensaremos en otra cosa, pero con esto se aseguro que para la siguiente semana estarás disfrutando de unas vacaciones en las Bermudas.

-Estaríamos ¿Crees que te dejaría?

-Mañana te traigo algo para que lo pruebes. Nos vemos

Bry se despide y sale a hurtadillas de la celda de Kai pero justo al dar la vuelta al pasillo una pequeña criatura se para frente a el

-Ah! Que interesante ¿Así que quieres ayudar a Kai a escapar?

-No…-lo calla poniéndole un dedo en los labios

-Sh, sh, sh. Tiene tiempo que te estoy observando y se que vas y vienes casi todas las noches. Esta es información delicada

-¡Maldita perra! Tu siempre eres una chismosa Ming Ming

-Si en este momento hago ruido todos sabrán todo, pero claro, si tu eres amable conmigo puede que olvide algunas cosas

-¿Qué quieres?

-Lo que quiere todo el mundo…dinero

-¡De dónde quieres que lo saque!

-Obvio que tu no tienes en qué caerte muerto. Me refiero al joyero

-Aquí encerrado no tiene nada.

-Ah, lo que tienes de grandote lo tienes de idiota—Bryan quería matarla—un hombre como el ¿Crees que se va a quedar sin nada? Te aseguro que tiene cuentas bancarias y joyas escondidas en alguna parte. Quiero una buena cantidad, ustedes dirán cuanto vale mi silencio. Tienen 3 días para darme una respuesta, de momento puedes entrar y salir las veces que quieras jajaja.

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

-¿Eso te dijo la desgraciada?

-Si, no quiere entender que ya no tienes nada

-Eso es un problema. ¿ Ming Ming?

-Así se llama. Tiene nombre de perra

-Mmm déjame pensar que hago con ella ¿Trajiste lo que dijiste?

-Si—de su bolsa saca un diminuto hamster y una botellita

-¿Eso que es?

-Un hamster ¿nunca has visto uno?

-Idiota, claro que si. Me refiero en qué nos va a servir esto. ¿Para hacer gritar a la perra?

-No—le muestra una ampolleta y una jeringa—lo inyectamos con lo que te vamos a poner a ti. Debes esconderlo y observa como permanece "muerto" todo el día de mañana y luego despertará—Kai se lo queda viendo, es un animalito tan gracioso y con unos ojos tan brillantes…ah, tan lindo que ya le dejó 2 popós en su mesa de noche.

-Esta bien

-Toman al animalito y lo inyectan. Cuentan hasta 10 y cae de lado rígido y sin pulso. El bicolor lo observa muy atentamente.

-Parece muerto

-Te lo dije. Obsérvalo y mañana me dices. Tu guarda el frasco

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

**SIGUIENTE NOCHE**

-Es todo un éxito. Míralo—el animalito está algo aturdido pero vivo y come bien

-Entonces ¿lo hacemos?

-Si. Ya tuve tiempo de planearlo todo y esa tal Ming Ming nos va a ser de utilidad pero, necesitamos mucho dinero

-¿Tienes?

-No. Ya no tengo efectivo. Aún conservo otro anillo como el que te dí pero nada mas

-¡No puede ser!

-Me quitaron todo, hasta lo que tenía con prestanombres, y la mitad se me fue en pagarle a los idiotas de mis abogados. –suspira—dame un puñetazo.

-Sí me dan ganas. No puedo creer que no tengas nada

-Tu golpéame pero bien fuerte y aflójame esta muela—le señala una superior

-No creo

-¡Hazlo!—ya con ese tono lo amedrenta. Bry aprieta su puño y golpea a Kai pero no con la suficiente fuerza—te dije fuerte

-¿Para qué quieres que te afloje la muela?

-Ah… uno nunca sabe cuándo puede estar en una situación desesperada así que le mandé a incrustar algunos de mis diamantes en las muelas

-No dejas de sorprenderme. Esta bien. Esta vez te daré un puñetazo de verdad—se prepara y descarga toda su fuerza en un solo golpe que noquea a Kai y lo deja en el piso-¿Kai?—lo carga y lo acuesta en la cama—ni modo, aprovecharé tu inconsciencia y te sacaré la muela, cuando despiertes ya no la tendrás.

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

10 MINUTOS DESPUES

-Ah, cómo duele—abre los ojos y se lleva la mano a la cara

-Si que es un diamante grande-le muestra su muela hueca que ya le sacó el diamante que guardaba en su interior y era cubierto por una resina

-¡Idiota! No tenías que sacármela, solo era aflojar la amalgama

-Ups

-Ups.—imitándolo—ahora chimuelo

-Te sigues viendo bien

-Baboso. Ah, te daré una dirección a donde vas a llevar ese diamante a venderlo a un amigo, le dices que vas de mi parte, ya sabe cuánto debe pagarte si no le va muy mal. Ya tuve el tiempo suficiente para planear lo que vamos a hacer y esa idiota de Ming Ming nos será muy útil y claro, le pagaremos bien

-¿Qué tienes en mente?—se intriga al ver esa maquiavélica sonrisa

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

LUNES 3 SEMANAS DESPUES. 6:55P.M

-¿ya sabes lo que debes hacer?

-Si Kai

-Bien Ming Ming, inyéctame dónde no se pueda ver

-¿Tienes miedo?

-Un poco

-Eres muy valiente. Ah pero primero, debes dejarme marcas en los brazos para que crean que hubo lucha.

-Es cierto, se me olvidaba—aprovecha que es parte del plan y le agarra las muñecas a la chica con todas sus fuerzas y la remata con una bofetada

-¡Te pasas!

-Es para que se vea real. Ahora si inyéctame.

Está muy nervioso, si algo sale mal estará muerto de verdad. Ming Ming carga la jeringa y aplica la inyección en la espalda de Kai. Luego ambos se sientan en la orilla de la cama a esperar, en unos segundos Kai comienza sentir asfixia y sus manos no le responden. Su corazón comienza a latir muy deprisa. Ya no quiere seguir pero no hay vuelta atrás. Una angustia indescriptible se apodera de su cuerpo. La chica lo abraza ligeramente. Son 40 segundos que para el son una eternidad, hasta que por fin todo se apaga y ya no sabe de si, Ming Ming está lista para gritar pero recuerda:

-¡Demoios! ¿Cómo voy a justificar la muerte? ¡me van a meter a la cárcel! Piensa Ming Ming piensa …ah qué hago…ah ya se—toma la nuca de Kai y con fuerza la estrella en la esquina del mueble de noche. Una gran cantidad de sangre comienza a salir—a ver si no lo maté de verdad… ahora si a sacar las dotes de actriz…¡AUXILIO! ME QUIERE MATAR AAAAHH

-En unos segundos entran corriendo unos enfermeros y encuentran a la desvalida chica lastimada llorando en un rincón y Kai inconsciente en el piso

-¡Esta muerto!—grita uno de los chicos al revisar el cuerpo.

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

Se arma un gran escándalo en el hospital, incluso los demás enfermos se ponen algo violentos y deben ser sedados. A Ming Ming le tienen que dar unos calmantes para que pueda hablar por que está tan nerviosa que no deja de llorar y temblar.

Llaman a un hospital cercano de donde mandan 2 médicos, tal vez aún pueda hacerse algo pero solo confirman el hecho de que murió a causa del golpe, no ahondan mas en investigaciones, solo ver a la desvalida chica y el antecedente de que Kai anteriormente se había puesto violento no era raro que hubiera muerto de ese modo. Se levanta el acta y pidieron que llamaran a las autoridades correspondientes,

De algún modo se filtró la información (como siempre) y en poco tiempo la prensa estaba presente. Ya le habían tomado la declaración formal a Ming Ming pero no fue puesta en custodia puesto que solo fue un accidente, además, una chica tan pequeña no pudo haber matado intencionalmente a alguien de la talla del joyero.

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

Cuando llevan a Kai al incinerador nadie puede puede percatarse de que hay una lámina falsa en el interior, todo se ve muy normal. Debajo de esa lámina está Bryan escondido, junto con el tiene algunas botellas de agua, una mochila y, amarrado a la plancha pero por debajo, un cuerpo de un hombre que se robó de la escuela. Lo peor es que lleva desde la noche anterior escondido y el cadáver empieza a oler muy mal.

Cuando meten el cuerpo de Kai, cierran la puerta y suben las llamas a todos su potencial, Bry aprovecha el ruido para girar la plancha 180 grados para asi bajar el cuerpo de Kai a su pequeño refugio y dejar arriba el cadáver robado.

Moja todo el cuerpo del bicolor con el agua para refrescarlo y lo abraza para protegerlo. El calor es asfixiante. Siente una gran necesidad de oxigeno y se siente mareado, casi se desmaya pero debe soportar por el bien de Kai.

Salen de su guarida hasta que el reloj de Bryan marca las 11:30 de la noche. Cubre a Kai con la ropa que traía en la mochila y con el cargado huye. En una parte lateral del cementerio dejó estacionado un auto. Echa a Kai en el asiento trasero y arranca con rumbo a la carretera.

A las 12:30 Kai comienza a abrir sus ojos con gran dificultad, un frío le eriza la piel. Se siente terrible y comienza a toser. Siente las manos de Bryan cubriéndolo y le dice en el oído con suave tono "_tranquilo, estas a salvo". _Logró escapar de las garras de la muerte. Si hubiera habido un solo error tanto el como Bryan estarían calcinados dentro del incinerador. Siente una máscara de oxígeno cubrir su boca, eso le ayuda mucho. Solo debe esperar a recuperarse por completo para continuar con sus planes.

=^..^= ****=^..^= ****=^..^= ****=^..^= ****=^..^= ****=^..^= ****=^..^= ****=^..^= ****=^..^=

1 SEMANA DESPUES

-Estas completamente recuperado

-Solo me queda un poco de dolor en las articulaciones pero eso es todo. Gracias por venir conmigo—le da un beso. Están en el interior del auto a media carretera. Han estado vagando de un lado a otro.

-Me gusta estar contigo ¿Qué quieres comer hoy?

-No se, en la carretera no encuentras muy buena comida. Tal vez algo como unas hamburguesas

-Suena bien—mete la llave y enciende el auto, algo encontrarán

Bryan se baja a comprar, Kai evita lo mas posible ser visto. El regresa, comen y esperan a que se haga de noche. Deberán dejar pasar el tiempo hasta que todo se calme para que el bicolor pueda encontrar una mejor forma de vivir. Los diamantes de sus muelas no serán eternos.

=^..^= ****=^..^= ****=^..^= ****=^..^= ****=^..^= ****=^..^= ****=^..^= ****=^..^= ****=^..^=

**PUSHA "NEXT" PARA ENCONTRAR EL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA.**

**NOTA PPBKAI: EL PARTIR EL CAPITULO FINAL EN 2 ES SOLO LOQUERA MIA, POR MOLESTAR MUAJAJAJAJAJA**


	19. CAPITULO 15 FINAL!

**OJOS DE MUÑECA**

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**DISCLAMER: Beyblade es una marca registrada de Takao Aoki, solo tomo prestados los personajes sin fines de lucro.**

**SUMMARY: Un asesino serial siempre tiene un motivo para cometer sus crímenes. Kai es uno de ellos ¿Podrá alguien detenerlo? YAOI, lemmon**

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= **

**CAPITULO FINAL….**

1 MES DESPUES

-Tal vez sería bueno ir a Nuevo México—argumenta Kai

-Esta muy lejos

-Solo del otro lado del planeta

-¿Y cómo saldremos de Rusia?

-Es algo que no he terminado de planear. Vamos a dormir, mañana nos espera un largo día

-Ah si—bosteza—estoy muerto jajaja

-"_Claro que estas muerto"—_piensa Kai

MEDIA HORA DESPUES

-AAAHHHHHH KAI ¡NO!

-¡Ya cállate!—para demostrarle quien manda le entierra un tenedor en un costado. Una vez que lo derriba se acuesta sobre el y le dice al oído—Gracias Bryan, no sabes como agradezco que me hayas ayudado

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

En el interior de una bodega abandonada se encuentra el mejor joyero del mundo. Ataviado con una sudadera negra y unos pantalones de mezclilla. Una gorra cubre su llamativo cabello bicolor. Por seguridad usa unos pupilentes marrones puesto que el rubí de sus ojos es muy atractivo. A pesar del tiempo en prisión y el sanatorio. De estar muerto y revivir. Comer malos alimentos de la carretera, Kai sigue siendo ese atractivo hombre que posee un aura muy especial. Aún con la sencilla ropa su porte sofisticado reluce en su blanca piel. Sigue pareciendo un jovencito de sobrenatural madurez.

Debajo de unas vigas derrumbadas saca una cajita. La abre y saca unos frascos que contienen una solución de extraño aroma.

-A ver. Ya tengo unos lavanda, que son los primeros, unos grises, unos dorados, unos azul oscuro y… ah, siempre desentonando, uno azul claro. Nunca pude tener el par completo ¡Qué hermoso es volver a tener una bella colección! JAJAJAJAJA

**=^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^= F.I.N =^..^= ************=^..^= ************=^..^=**

Por fin ha terminado esta extenuante historia que empezó a publicarse el 15 de enero del 2010. Ha pasado por varios cambios desde el inicio, sobretodo los problemas de tiempo que tuve. Pero por fin he terminado. Estoy satisfecha con el resultado, sin duda este Kai ha sido uno de los más difíciles que he manejado, siempre tan inteligente y perfecto pero de vez en cuando mete las 4 patas.

Todo este esfuerzo ha sido para ustedes, los grandiosos lectores que me han apoyado, regañado, mostrando virtudes y defectos. GRACIAS, es todo lo que les puedo decir:

**DANHK, MARIAN TH CULLEN, GABZ, TARY NAGISA, RUROUNI KAI, KRYSTAL HIK, +13/2 JULLIETO, KATJA KATAYIMA, NARU, HISAKI RAIDEN, YUREL-CHAN, ALEXA HIWATARI, XXXHYDEISTXXX, KIRAY HIWATARI, BLACK WOLF-KOT, TIER, KOTOKO NODA, BERMELLON, CHIONN ILUMINATTI, BRYCHAT… **Espero que no ha haya faltado nadie. Los quiero, esto es para ustedes, aplausos!

_NOTA: no he olvidado el fic de "OCASO DE UNA ESTRELLA" también ha sido por falta de tiempo que lo he dejado congelado pero ya que he terminado esto, continuaré el fic, claro que haré un resumen por que ni yo misma recuerdo toooodo lo que le ha pasado al pobre Kai como cantante._


End file.
